Lo que la Verdad Esconde
by Sorg-Esp Beltza
Summary: Parte de un códice medieval robado aparece en Roma. Retornarlo a su biblioteca debería ser sencillo para la bruja encargada por el Ministerio de Magia de España y su acompañante muggle italiano ¿O tal vez no tanto? Potterverso Sorg-expandido
1. Chapter 1

_**Potterverso Sorg-expandido**__. De la misma manera que existe una Física del Mundodisco, que pertenece a su creador Terry Pratchett, la magia creada por J.K. Rowling para su saga de Harry Potter funciona también según unas normas y parámetros inventados por su autora. Una sorg-expansión del potterverso transcribe esas mismas reglas (tan literalmente como me es posible cuando han sido claramente formuladas por la autora, o según como yo las interpreto cuando esto no es así), de manera que mis magos hacen la misma magia.__ Incluso puede que aparezca o exista alguna referencia a alguno de los personajes creados por la autora inglesa. Hasta ahí, esto es fanfic de HP, pero solo hasta ahí, puesto que de ahí en adelante podría ser fantasía sin más ni más. La inmensa mayoría de los personajes son de creación propia, al igual que las sociedades mágicas española e italiana (e incluso, vaticana), que no se parecen a la británica ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo?_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_**- Almudena Pizarro: **__bruja del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia de España y Portugal, que además en sus ratos libres ha escrito dos best Sellers (y tiene un tercero a punto de salir a la venta). Sus dos abuelas son personajes conocidos del potterverso sorg-expandido._

_**- Stefano Orsini: **__muggle milanés con fama de Casanova, perteneciente a una rama menor de la familia Orsini, que sabe más de lo que parece y que es más de lo que aparenta. _

**I**

_**Julio de 2008**_

Una sombra penetró como una exhalación en la plaza y se escabulló entre las columnas. Por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida a los guardias y _carabinieris_, que diligentemente procedieron a darle el alto, aunque fue en vano. Dos de ellos se lanzaron inmediatamente en persecución de aquella persona de escasa estatura y formas redondeadas que corría trastabillándose, con los puños cerrados y envuelta en una especie de capa. En su mano derecha portaba algo largo, como un palo. Sus perseguidores pensaron que podría tratarse de algún objeto punzante.

El suceso era bastante insólito, y no por el hecho de que en pleno julio romano fuera un tanto absurdo ir tan abrigado, ni tampoco porque tuviera lugar a las tres de la mañana, ni siquiera porque el escenario en el que aconteció no formara parte del circuito nocturno de la Ciudad Eterna, aunque ciertamente era bastante peculiar que todo aquello ocurriera en la mismísima plaza de San Pedro. Lo verdaderamente singular era que la persona que se ocultaba era un tanto especial. Para empezar, el palo que asía en su mano derecha no era otra cosa que una varita mágica. _Una de las de verdad._

De repente, la figura detuvo su carrera y se desplomó sobre el pavimento. En cuestión de segundos el guardia suizo y el _carabinieri_ romano llegaron hasta ella constatando con horror que jadeaba terriblemente y se revolvía sacudida por horribles espasmos mientras borbotones de sangre manaban de su pecho como si fuera una fuente. El guardia suizo habló en alemán por un sofisticado _walkie talkie_ mientras el _carabinieri_, con los ojos abiertos como platos, iniciaba un masaje cardiaco. Inmediatamente nuevos pasos apresurados retumbaron bajo las columnas de Bernini. Como por arte de magia, aunque realmente no lo era, un miembro del retén sanitario vaticano sustituyó al _carabinieri_, que se levantó del suelo con la cara colorada y el uniforme ensangrentado mientras dos hombres vestidos de negro salidos de la nada corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad. El _carabinieri_ se llevó la mano a la pistola durante unos segundos. Cuando reconoció a los hombres relajó la mano y esperó.

Se trataba de dos curas. El de mas edad era Monseñor Rascini. Frisaba los sesenta, más bien tiraba a bajo y era calvo y con cierto estómago. También era la mano derecha oficiosa del Secretario de Estado del Vaticano, algo así como un vicepresidente de un gobierno _muggle_, aunque en su caso en la sombra. El otro hombre era mucho más joven, tendría unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, y era alto, delgado y con mucho pelo negro y rizado cortado muy corto con maquinilla. Los dos iban vestidos de _clergy-man_ sin alzacuellos.

- ¡Se está desangrando! ¡No llegaremos a un hospital!- dijo el médico del retén.- ¡No soportaría el trayecto ni siquiera en la UCI móvil!

- ¡A la enfermería de la Domus Sanctae Martae! - ordenó Monseñor Rascini. El sanitario asintió y dio las pertinentes instrucciones. Inmediatamente la herida, pues se trataba de una mujer, fue colocada sobre una camilla y trasladada a toda prisa, mientras el guardia suizo entregaba disimuladamente a Monseñor Rascini la varita que había recogido del suelo. Rascini hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras el cura más joven, el Padre Antonino, contemplaba la escena sin pestañear. El nombre de la maldición – _sectumsempra_ – acarició sus labios, pero no llegó a salir de ellos.

Poco después, aquella bruja fallecía en una habitación de la Domus desangrada, con el rostro desencajado y con el puño cerrado en torno a algo que parecía pergamino viejo. Los dos sacerdotes le administraron los últimos sacramentos y rezaron un responso por su alma.

- ¿El joven Orsini sigue en Roma? – preguntó el Monseñor después de santiguarse. El Padre Antonino asintió.

- Perfecto. Localícelo inmediatamente.

Por supuesto, de todos aquellos aconteceres yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea. En primer lugar, porque me encontraba a unos dos mil kilómetros de distancia, en una fiesta en la sierra de Madrid, y en segundo lugar porque no eran, en absoluto, ni de mi competencia ni de mi incumbencia.

Cuando, a posteriori, me hice con todas las piezas del rompecabezas y recapitulé sobre el asunto, no me costó recordar la noche en la que todo aquello había comenzado. No por la fiesta en sí, puesto que para desesperación de mis abuelos cualquier excusa era buena si hacía buen tiempo para aprovechar su jardín y su magnífica insonorización mágica, tendida hacía años por mi abuelo Santiago para que su numerosa descendencia no importunara a los vecinos. En realidad, tengo un recuerdo vívido de aquella noche porque no me encontraba del todo bien. Había vomitado varias veces y sentía malestar digestivo general, algo que me venía pasando de vez en cuando a lo largo del último año y que había achacado a tener el estómago algo tocado. La perspectiva de ser propietaria de una úlcera con tan solo veintinueve años era bastante desalentadora, pero había ido dejando de lado que me lo vieran por pura aversión a cualquier profesión relacionada con la salud, fuera o no fuera mágica.

El caso es que no supe nada hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente, cuando al llegar a mi trabajo en la Subdirección de Relaciones Europeas del Ministerio de Magia de España y Portugal, me encontré con una nota que decía que el Director del Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales quería verme en su despacho inmediatamente. ¿Para qué querría verme el _Gran Jefe_?

Eduardo Callejón era esa máxima autoridad. Tenía aproximadamente un siglo y había dedicado toda su carrera profesional a la diplomacia, empezando por lo mas bajo hasta alcanzar el cénit del escalafón. Ocupaba lo que, en términos _muggles,_ hubiera sido la cartera de Asuntos Exteriores, con el matiz de que lo venía haciendo sin interrupciones en los últimos treinta años.

- ¿Sabe algo del Libro de Silvestre? – me preguntó muy serio desde detrás de su escritorio. Dicen que cuando Callejón era joven no era tan formal ni parecía tan aséptico con los asuntos que trataba. Sería que los años le habían hecho tomar distancia.

- ¿El Libro de Silvestre? – repetí como un loro. Lo cierto es que no me sonaba de nada. Y si lo pensaba un poco, hasta me podía entrar la risa con ese nombre de gato de dibujos animados. Callejón asintió silenciosamente.

- Se trata de un incunable del siglo XI que forma parte de los Fondos Laurentinos de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones.

La mayor biblioteca mágica de nuestro país se encuentra en la institución precursora del Ministerio de Magia. Se trata de la Casa de las Tradiciones, creada en 1212 poco antes de que tuviera lugar la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa, fecha en la que la mayoría de las comunidades mágicas de los reinos peninsulares tomaron la decisión, anticipándose al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en varios siglos, de hacerse a un lado ante los asuntos _muggles_. La Casa de las Tradiciones sigue existiendo en su sede original, en Toledo, como si fuera un gran museo. En ella está la Mesa de Salomón, el Archivo Histórico Nacional y la Gran Biblioteca. En ese momento, lo que yo desconocía era qué eran los fondos Laurentinos. Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero Callejón se me anticipó.

- Hace un cuarto de siglo, cuando usted ni había nacido...- esbocé media sonrisa, pero no lo desmentí – … el Libro desapareció. Fue sustraído sin dejar ni una huella, ni ninguna pista. Hasta ahora ha estado completamente desaparecido. Parece ser que dos de sus páginas fueron halladas la semana pasada en Roma. Las autoridades romanas están dispuestas a devolvernos el material recuperado, si es que efectivamente se trata de nuestro códice. Usted se va a hacer cargo del asunto. Tenga en cuenta que, aunque sea puramente administrativo tiene implicaciones internacionales, por lo que debe realizarse con cuidado y profesionalidad.

Dicho todo aquello, y sin que yo tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de replicar, se escuchó un sonoro _¡Puf! _yme encontré con una carpeta en las manos.

- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? – inquirió Callejón. Se me ocurrían unas cuantas, la primera por qué rayos el _Gran Jefe_ se encargaba de endosarme personalmente un asunto aparentemente anodino, pero no me pareció adecuada para el más alto cargo de los asuntos exteriores. Callejón interpretó mi silencio como una negativa y se levantó de la mesa con presteza, señal inequívoca de que daba por terminada la reunión. Tuvo, eso sí, la deferencia de acompañarme hasta la puerta de su despacho y abrírmela. Me marché camino del ascensor para bajar hasta la planta inferior, donde se encontraba nuestra Subdirección, bastante despreocupada. No parecía un asunto muy complicado. Craso error. Cuando me senté a la mesa de mi despacho y abrí la carpeta casi se me para el corazón. Lo primero que vi, asido con un clip, era la nota en la que se me informaba de que tenía ese mismo día, a las doce, una reunión en la Nunciatura. Miré el reloj asustada y después respiré hondo. ¡Menos mal que aún faltaban tres horas!

Entonces caí en la cuenta y parpadeé. ¿Había leído bien? ¿No tendría que haber sido en el Consulado Italiano de Magia? La Nunciatura es un establecimiento _muggle, muggle_ del todo. Y además, no es una Representación Permanente italiana ¿Qué pintaba una bruja en una Nunciatura?

Pero no, no había error. Había leído perfectamente. Ojeé el resto del expediente y constaté que no había prácticamente nada. Tan sólo un recorte de periódico del robo y un par de fotos de las páginas. Aquello no decía mucho. Decidí buscarme mi propia fuente de información. Haría una visita a mi abuela.

Mi abuela Sara era la más famosa etnóloga, antropóloga e historiadora mágica del país. Vivía con mi abuelo en un chalet en Los Molinos, un pueblo de la sierra de Madrid. Se había casado jovencísima, con tan solo dieciocho años, en unas circunstancias muy especiales, y había tenido cuatro hijos, tres chicas y después, descolgado, mi tío Jaime. Mi madre, la tercera de sus hijas, era, según todos decían, la más parecida a ella, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Mientras que externamente era innegable, internamente yo lo dudaba mucho. Con mi abuela yo me entendía muy bien, cosa que no podía decir que me ocurriera con mi madre.

Tal vez tenía que ver que una década atrás, mi abuela me hubiera dejado hurgar en su pasado de manera mágica, algo que no había hecho con mi madre. Aquello fue el detonante de que comenzara a escribir novelas de ficción, cosechando mucho éxito con las dos primeras. Precisamente, estaba esperando para uno de esos días las pruebas de imprenta de la tercera.

Me encaminé al vestíbulo y allí, en la zona habilitada para aparecerse y desaparecerse en servicio, me esfumé. _¡Ay!_ Con un estruendoso _crac _había aparecido a las puertas de su jardín, el de la fiesta de marras, pero había calculado mal y había ido a parar debajo de una conífera y me estaba pinchado con sus acículas. Alcé la vista y no me sorprendió encontrármela frente a mi.

Mi abuela me miraba fijamente desde la puerta de su verja, con los brazos en jarras. A sus pies tenía una gran bolsa de basura. Estaba seria. _¡Huy!_ Eso no era bueno.

- Parece que hablo en chino.- Soltó como bienvenida.- Os tengo dicho que tengáis cuidado con los vasos y las botellas, y que si alguno se rompe recojáis los cristales inmediatamente, que luego cualquiera puede cortarse, especialmente los niños.- Y depositó en la bolsa un trozo de botella en la que se distinguían perfectamente los restos de una etiqueta de _Beefeater_. Suspiré. Precisamente, yo no había probado el alcohol. Me sentí como, cuando de niña, mi madre nos castigaba a mi hermana y a mí por habernos peleado aunque la que hubiera iniciado todo hubiese sido Cecilia. Para salir del paso, decidí ayudarla y en cuanto entramos en el jardín saqué mi varita.

- _Accio_ cristales.- Dije a media voz. Fue un error y me di cuenta en cuanto terminé de pronunciar la última sílaba del hechizo. Cerré los ojos aterrorizada al ver que se me venía encima un enjambre de trozos de vidrio afilados.

- _Tracto inverso_.- Escuché decir a mi abuela. Y sentí cómo una lluvia de finos granos de arena golpeaba mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó, abrí los ojos y la miré agradecida. Todavía tenía su mano alzada, sosteniendo aquella varita suya que parecía una rama arrancada de un árbol.

- Gracias, abuela.- dije sacudiéndome la arena que me cubría la ropa. Notaba que algunos granos se me habían colado por el cuello, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya los eliminaría con una buena ducha. Hubiera sido infinitamente peor cortarme con aquellos cristales.

- No ha sido una buena idea. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba yo recogiendo a mano?

- Tienes razón...- musité incapaz de encontrar una respuesta mejor.

- En fin...- Mi abuela volvió a mirar con expresión desolada su jardín. – Vamos dentro, ya terminaré con esto luego.- Y encaminó sus pasos hacia su casa. Yo la seguí.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo has utilizado? - pregunté intentando normalizar un poco la situación. Además, sentía curiosidad.

- Un hechizo de inversión. El vidrio se hace a partir de la arena. He invertido su proceso de fabricación.

La miré con admiración. Mi abuela cumpliría ochenta y dos años el próximo septiembre y a duras penas aparentaba sesenta. Eso se debía, en buena medida, a sus genes mágicos, presentes en la familia a lo largo de más de un milenio. Pero también se debía, aunque no lo quería reconocer, a que mi bisabuela había coqueteado de joven con la Alquimia. Y eso, desde mi punto de vista, debía de tener algún tipo de consecuencia en los allegados. Respiré hondo. Era muy tranquilizador pensar que la tendría mucho, muchísimo tiempo conmigo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? – preguntó cuando me tuvo sentada en su comedor con un café y un bizcocho casero delante.

- Un asunto de trabajo. Necesito información sobre un libro medieval. Uno que llaman el Libro de Silvestre.

- También conocido como el _Líber Gerbertii_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Sonreí satisfecha. Era difícil que la abuela Sara no hubiera oído hablar de un libro. Era una lectora ávida desde la infancia.

- ¿De qué clase de libro se trata?

- Es un libro escrito por Gerberto de Aurillac. Tiene varias partes, pero la más famosa es la autobiografía del propio Gerberto, o lo que es lo mismo, del Papa Silvestre II, el Papa del Año mil, o también el Papa Mago.

Alcé las cejas con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿El Papa Mago? ¿Seguro? Mi abuela pareció leer mi mente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Su fama de brujo se extendió entre los no mágicos, debido a su deseo de adquirir conocimientos de todas las ramas del saber de entonces, en particular de astronomía. Hubo quién le consideró una aberración, pero también hubo quienes lo llamaron _luz de la Iglesia y esperanza de su siglo_. El libro original se encuentra en el Archivo Secreto Vaticano, que posee, por si no lo sabías, la segunda mayor biblioteca de magia medieval del mundo. Una copia contemporánea está en la British Library, sección mágica, por supuesto. Había otra copia que formaba parte de los Fondos Laurentinos, pero si mal no recuerdo alguien lo robó hará…¿veinticinco años? Por ahí le andará…

- ¿Qué son los Fondos Laurentinos?

- Es una de las denominaciones de los volúmenes procedentes de la biblioteca del Monasterio de El Escorial. También se conocen como Colección de San Lorenzo.

- ¿En el Monasterio de El Escorial había una biblioteca de libros de magia? – pregunté sorprendida. Si estaba ¿a cuanto? ¿a diez? ¿a doce kilómetros del chalet de mis abuelos?

- Si. Felipe II quiso disponer de una extraordinaria biblioteca en el Monasterio. Eligió un erudito como bibliotecario, un sacerdote extremeño llamado Benito Arias. El padre Arias recopiló numerosos tratados de todo el saber del momento, incluid el mágico, especialmente de Alquimia. Según se dice, el monarca tenía especial interés en asegurar un suministro regular del valioso metal a sus arcas. En 1671 hubo un gran incendio, durante el cual magos de la Casa de las Tradiciones aprovecharon para salvar todo lo que pudieron y ocultarlo a los ojos no mágicos.

- Ese Arias ¿Era un brujo?

- No. Pero era un hombre extremadamente culto que hablaba latín, griego, hebreo, árabe y sirio. Y conocía a mucha gente, incluidos magos de verdad… Pero todavía no me has dicho a qué viene ese interés...

- Han aparecido un par de páginas en Italia. Si realmente pertenecen al volumen de la Casa de las Tradiciones nos las devolverán, pero hay que tramitar un expediente y me ha tocado el papeleo.

- Algún perito paleógrafo tendría que hacer una autenticación.

- _Ajá_. Eso ya lo tenía claro, pero en realidad me han dado una información muy escasa sobre ese Libro ¿Tu lo has leído?

- No.- Negó mi abuela. Al darse cuenta de mi cara de decepción articuló media sonrisa. Me estremecí al constatar que mi madre sonreía exactamente igual.

- No he leído toda la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Creo que me llevaría varias vidas… Lo cierto es que nunca he dedicado el suficiente tiempo a estudiar las relaciones Iglesia-Mundo Mágico en la Alta Edad Media… _hmmmm_… sería cuestión de considerarlo, ahora no tenía en mente ningún proyecto y si verdaderamente se ha recuperado algo…

Mi abuela se quedó pensativa. Era una mujer de una increíble actividad intelectual, la _Escolar_ más joven de la historia del _Studium de Coimbra_, puesto que había leído una _Disertatio_ en Antropología, algo así como una tesis doctoral, con tan solo veintiún años, embarazada de mi tía Amparo y ya madre de una niña de poco más de año y medio, mi tía Amaia . Aquella _Disertatio_ fue una revolución en su campo, y también fue el comienzo de una vida profesional activísima y prolífica. Seguía en forma y yo había conseguido encontrar algo que despertara su espíritu investigador. Me hinché de satisfacción.

- Hablando de otra cosa ¿Cuándo están tus pruebas de imprenta? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- La semana próxima, espero. – contesté tras engullir un bocado de bizcocho.

- ¿Es del estilo a los otros dos?

- ¿Quieres decir si son aventuras?

- Si.

- Pues sí, es una novela de bastante acción.

- Pues permíteme decirte que eso no me parece bien.- me soltó tan campante.

- Pero ¡Si ni siquiera lo has leído! – me indigné.

- Tres libros en diez años no es una ratio elevada, que digamos. No tiene importancia si la calidad compensa…

- ¿Insinúas que mis libros son malos? – pregunté perpleja.

- No es eso. Lo que me parece es son más de lo mismo. Creo que deberías evolucionar, crecer, sacar lo que llevas dentro.

Casi se me atraganta el siguiente bocado. Estaba orgullosa de los tres, de cada uno más que del anterior. Con el último, estaba especialmente satisfecha, porque me había costado mucho y creía que había llegado a la cuasi perfección. Y de repente, mi idolatradísima abuela lo menospreciaba sin ni siquiera haberlo leído.

- No me parece justo que emitas un juicio así, sin haberlo leído siquiera…

- Y hasta podría no llegar a leerlo.- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Abuela!

Estaba horrorizada. Por momentos, mi abuela se volvía una replicante de mi madre, nunca del todo satisfecha con lo que yo hacía. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo, y si no lo hice fue porque llegó mi abuelo. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco venía muy contento.

- Creo que vamos a tener que prohibir las fiestas en nuestro jardín, al menos en nuestra ausencia.- dijo al verme allí sentada.- ¿A quién se le ocurrió lanzar chispitas con la varita? Querían ponerme una multa los del Ayuntamiento por lanzar fuegos artificiales sin autorización.

Me puse un poco roja. No había bebido alcohol ni se me había roto ningún vaso. Pero sí había lanzado alguna que otra chispa al cielo. Decidí que era mejor marcharse antes de que fueran saliendo a la luz más trapos sucios de la famosa fiesta. Me excusé diciendo que tenía una reunión, lo cual era una verdad como un templo. Eran las once y cuarto cuando me aparecí en el Ministerio. Lo primero que hice fue correr al baño para comprobar si estaba mínimamente presentable para acudir a la Nunciatura.

Me miré en el espejo mientras, compulsivamente, colocaba mis gafas bajo el chorro de agua. Bueno, al menos mi traje de chaqueta aprobaría puesto que estaba recién salido del tinte. No se podía decir lo mismo de mi pelo porque aquella mañana no le había dedicado ni medio segundo al salir de la ducha. Herencia de mi madre y de mi abuela es ese pelo, de un castaño claro que tira a rubio en cuanto le da un poco el sol, abundante, fino y ni liso ni rizado, sino con un montón de ondas que a las primeras de cambio campan indómitas por mi cabeza. Pero el lote genético no ha incluido, para mi pesar, la habilidad para manejarlo, ni siquiera con magia, así que la imagen que me devolvía el espejo recordaba vívidamente a alguna criatura de los bosques un tanto asilvestrada. Suspiré, agité la varita, hice aparecer un cepillo y, durante cinco largos minutos, intenté, infructuosamente, hacer algo con aquello. Inútil. Tuve que dejarlo por imposible.

En fin, el caso es que diez minutos antes de la hora entraba yo por la puerta de la Nunciatura. Mostré al personal de seguridad mi carnet de identidad, el _muggle,_ por supuesto, pasé mi bolso por un escáner (por si acaso, me había metido mi varita en una manga de la chaqueta) y respondí cuando me preguntaron a quién venía a ver con el nombre de un tal Padre Osvaldo Federico Romero. Una vez pasado el protocolo de seguridad, me hicieron esperar en una salita durante cinco minutos que se me hicieron larguísimos hasta que apareció el sacerdote.

Mi interlocutor era bajo y vestía una sotana larga hasta los pies que acentuaba aún más su tez cetrina. Tras la bienvenida de cortesía me hizo pasar a un despacho contiguo y, una vez sentados, fue al grano inmediatamente.

- Los paleógrafos del laboratorio vaticano han autenticado las páginas. Corresponden, en efecto al Liber de Gerberto. En una esquina han encontrado un fragmento de sello del Ministerio de Cultura. Sin duda, se trata de su ejemplar...- dijo con su ligero acento suramericano.

Respiré hondo. Alguien del Ministerio de Magia había hecho un buen trabajo. Este cura tenía la memoria alterada, de manera que creía que hablábamos de un códice _muggle _de la Biblioteca Nacional. Mejor, mucho mejor que tener que explicarle que yo era una bruja y otras minucias por el estilo.

- No hay problema en que se restituya. Le harán entrega del mismo en el Vaticano.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Tengo que viajar a Italia? ¿No van a traerlo?

El Padre Romero me lanzó una beatífica sonrisa.

- Alguien tiene que firmar las actas de recepción en el Archivo Secreto Vaticano, y según me han dicho en Exteriores usted tiene competencia para ello.

No supe qué contestar. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los trámites _muggles _para un caso semejante, de manera que si ese cura me hubiera dicho que tenía que firmar debajo mismo de la Piedad de Miguel Ángel para que me hicieran la entrega de las dos páginas, habría supuesto que sería verdad. ¿Para qué iba a querer mentirme un cura? ¡Si además mentir es pecado!

- Estamos de suerte. Precisamente está en Madrid una persona muy estimada por la Curia que podrá acompañarla y facilitarle todo lo que pueda precisar durante su estancia en Roma. Se trata de un seglar.- aquello último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Yo, por mi parte, como no entendía bien de qué iba el juego, mantuve mi cara de póquer - Nos aguarda en la salita.- Y diciendo aquello me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la habitación en la que le había estado esperando cuando llegué, donde ahora había un tipo alto y rubio que me dirigió una mirada impertinente. Iba vestido impecablemente con un traje y una camisa de _Armani_ que dejaba insinuar perfectamente que se pasaba por el gimnasio varias veces por semana. Efectivamente, aquel espécimen no podía ser un cura. Otra le habría devuelto la mirada descarada y, ya que estaba a la vista y disponible, habría disfrutado de las vistas. Desgraciadamente, no era en absoluto mi caso. Mi primera impresión fue de desagrado. Y es que mi experiencia me llevaba a desconfiar de los tíos que despliegan de manera tan ostentosa todos aquellos atractivos, como si fueran pavos reales. Me cayó mal, rematadamente mal desde el mismo momento en que posé los ojos en él. Y eso que no había abierto el pico.

- El _Dottore_ Orsini.- dijo el Padre. Y yo no pude evitar alzar las cejas sorprendida. ¿Aquel individuo era un _Dottore_? ¿En qué? ¿En seducción a la italiana?

- Stefano.- dijo tendiéndome una mano y exponiendo una dentadura perfectamente alineada y de un blanco que casi molestaba a la vista. La estreché con resolución, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Los tenía de un extraño color azul verdoso.

- El Dottore Orsini es un seglar.- insistió el cura con una sonrisa- Como le he dicho, le asistirá en el Vaticano en todo lo que desee. Seguramente será más cómodo para usted, señorita Pizarro.- Me pregunté entonces en qué demonios estaría pensando aquel cura ¿Qué iba a ligar con Orsini?

- Mañana por la tarde, _Signorina_ Pizarro, se celebra una fiesta en el jardín de la Embajada de Italila. ¿Conoce el edificio? – ¿Quién, que haya pasado alguna vez por la calle de Juan Bravo, no se ha fijado en la embajada de Italia? No todo el mundo sabe que se trata del Palacio de Amboage, y que además de sede de la Cancillería es la residencia privada del Embajador de Italia en Madrid. Pero todo el que ha pasado por delante ha admirado el edificio, sito en pleno centro del Barrio de Salamanca, ocupando una manzana entera y con un jardín privado espectacular.

– El Embajador me ha pedido que le transmita que estaría encantado de contar con su presencia.- Y me tendió un sobre con membrete que, sin lugar a dudas, contenía una invitación.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Si no había más remedio que ir… El cura puso sonrisa beatífica, como si acabara de administrarnos la Solemne Bendición Matrimonial, y, con una habilidad pasmosa, se las ingenió para desaparecer, de manera que me encontré acompañada hasta la verja de la Nunciatura por aquel individuo.

- Bueno, encantada de haberle conocido… - dije protocolaria.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no vamos a tutearnos? Llámame Stefano. Toma.- Me tendió su tarjeta. La miré sin prestarle mucha atención y la guardé en el bolso.

- Almudena es un nombre bonito. Muy madrileño.

Parpadeé al oír mi nombre de pila en boca de aquel fanfarrón. Nunca me había gustado, y tampoco tenía ni idea de qué mosca había picado a mis padres para hacer semejante elección. No había ninguna otra en la historia de la familia, lo cual era normal porque ninguno de mis padres era madrileño, ni creía que volviera a haberla en los próximos cien años. Aquel casanova creído y superficial estaba listo si pensaba que con cumplidos facilotes ganaría mi confianza.

- Puedo pasar a recogerte con mi coche. ¿Dónde vives? – Me soltó antes de que me hubiera recuperado del impacto anterior.

- Er…, no, no hace falta que te molestes…

- No es ninguna molestia.-Y dicho y hecho extrajo una _blackberry_ y un lapicito de plástico.- Dime la dirección. Y también un teléfono, por si hay atasco o algo así. ¿Tu móvil?

Puesto que tenía que trabajar con él, y que se trataba de un asunto de corte diplomático, me pareció que igual quedaría demasiado grosero si seguía buscando excusas, así que, a regañadientes, le di mi dirección y mis teléfonos. Total, yo tenía clarísimo donde estaban los límites exactos.

- Perfecto. ¡Un sitio estupendo! Lo conozco bien. Te recojo a… digamos… las nueve y media. ¿Te parece bien?

No, no me parecía bien en absoluto. No quería ir con él. Pero me tendría que sacrificar por el bien de la sociedad mágica.

Una vez fuera de la Nunciatura regresé en un taxi al Ministerio y allí me incorporé a la red _Glu _para que me devolviera a mi casa. En una ciudad en la que viven tres millones de personas, la inmensa mayoría en edificios de numerosas plantas, lo de las chimeneas es poco operativo, más que nada porque casi no existen pisos con chimenea individual. En los años 50 del siglo pasado los ingenieros mágicos diseñaron el sistema _Glu,_ que aprovechaba los sistemas de calefacción. Es algo más incómodo y más ruidoso, incluso para los _muggles,_ pero mucho más idóneo que la red Flu.

Una puede tener en su haber un par de best Sellers, pero eso difícilmente aporta suficiencia económica, menos cuando tu espectro de ventas se reduce a una parte de la sociedad mágica adulta. Mis extras literarios no me permitían dejar mi trabajo en el Ministerio, aunque me aburriera soberanamente en muchas ocasiones. Al menos, los ingresos me habían permitido algunos caprichos. Y yo estaba especialmente orgullosa del mas caro de todos ellos: mi casa.

Si, en cuanto fue posible decidí adquirir mi propia vivienda y emprender el vuelo, alejarme de la convivencia diaria con mis progenitores, especialmente con mi madre. Adquirí un ático pequeño en la plaza de Oriente, que no me costó tan caro como podría haberse esperado porque estaba para reforma total. No me importó. Siendo nieta de un ingeniero mágico, estaba segura de que, camelándomelo un poco, conseguiría que se encargara de las obras, como así fue. Un salón que no estaba nada mal, donde cabía un sofá que podía convertirse en cama, un pequeño despacho, una cocina de las dimensiones óptimas para no sentirme ni agobiada ni perdida, un baño para las visitas, un aseo junto a la cocina y, sobre todo, un enorme y luminoso dormitorio con baño incorporado y con un hermoso ventanal a la terraza. En las noches de verano, a veces, el Teatro Real pone pantallas y altavoces, y la gente se sienta a escuchar el espectáculo que se desarrolla dentro. Yo muchas veces escucho a los cantantes tumbada en la cama, con la ventana abierta y los ojos cerrados, dejando volar la imaginación y figurándome que yo misma estoy sobre el escenario… Y es que mi vocación frustrada es haber sido soprano. Me encanta el bel canto, pero mi problema es que, a pesar de haber dedicado numerosísimas horas al estudio de la música, sigo teniendo una pésima voz.

Durante los dos días siguientes estuve analizando la información y recopilando datos sobre la Roma mágica. Al parecer, las dos páginas habían sido encontradas en el Vaticano. El hecho de que la seguridad vaticana corresponde tanto a la Guardia Suiza como a la policía italiana explicaba que de por medio anduvieran tanto la Nunciatura como la Embajada. Por otra parte, que en la autenticación hubiera intervenido el laboratorio paleográfico vaticano era una gran suerte, pues eran de lo mejor. Periódicamente una pregunta resurgía en mi mente, una a la que me daba una pereza infinita dedicar tiempo. En todo aquello ¿dónde encajaba Orsini?

El viernes por la tarde decidí, con buen criterio, que si quería estar presentable tendría que pasar por la peluquería. Después escogí una camiseta fucsia adornada con perdería y una falda en los mismos tonos, sandalias abiertas y una rebeca por si hacía algo de frío. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Si, mi madre, siempre exigente, me habría aprobado. Suspiré cuando el telefonillo dio un timbrazo. No había más remedio. Cogí el bolso y las llaves y salí de mi refugio doméstico.

Cuando llegué al portal me quedé bloqueada por unos instantes, sin capacidad de reacción. El italiano y su coche atraían las miradas de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por aquel rincón de la plaza de Oriente, daba igual que se tratara de hombres, mujeres, niños o perros. Stefano Orsini, vestido con pantalón claro y camisa blanca de una seda finísima con los puños arremangados, dejaba ver sus antebrazos morenos y un _Tag Heuer_ en la muñeca que debía costar una fortuna en euros, mientras el resto de su fachada se exponía con soltura y desparpajo apoyada con indolencia en el lateral de un _Ferrari_. Rojo, por supuesto, y con matrícula italiana. Me miró de arriba abajo con un descaro que me molestó tanto que, a falta de un basilisco, le devolví una mirada furibunda. Me contestó con una amplia sonrisa de esas de anuncio que él se gastaba. A continuación, se aproximó a mi y me plantó sin permiso un beso en cada mejilla. Me quedé rígida como un palo. Que fuera italiano y que estuviera como estaba no le daba patente de corso para tratarme así. O al menos, fue lo que me pareció.

- _Bella...bellisima –_ murmuró en italiano - Estás guapísima.- Me soltó con voz edulcorada mientras me abría la portezuela del acompañante y con un gesto me invitaba a entrar. Mal, esto va a ir muy mal, pensé. Yo seguía muy tiesa, pegada al asfalto. Haciendo caso omiso al cumplido, señalé acusadoramente con el índice hacia el cochazo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en atravesar Madrid volando a baja altura con eso? – espeté.- porque si es eso lo que pretendes, prefiero coger el metro.- Por supuesto, omití que me refería al 3M, que es como abreviadamente se llama al Metro Mágico de Madrid.

Stefano soltó una carcajada.

- Me había parecido que a una mujer como tu no le importaría volar.

- No a través de una ciudad tan saturada de coches y con tantos peatones.- dije muy seria. En aquel momento ni se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera referirse a otra cosa.

- Seré respetuoso, entonces.- Contestó sonriente.

- No me fío nada.- Dije yo a media voz mientras me metía en el coche.

- No llevo placa CD, así que carezco de inmunidad.- Comentó divertido mientras arrancaba.

Abrí la boca, tentada de preguntarle a qué se dedicaba, pero el sentido común me dijo que no mostrara la más mínima curiosidad por aquel italiano porque podría interpretar lo que no era. Permanecí bastante silenciosa todo el camino. Total, el se encargaba de toda la conversación y yo me limitaba a contestar con monosílabos y a mirar por la ventana.

Fuera lo que fuera, Stefano Orsini era considerado una personalidad, porque le franquearon el paso en la embajada y le dejaron aparcar dentro su lustroso _Ferrari_. Por supuesto, una vez dentro numerosas miradas convergieron hacia nosotros. Orsini me tomó del brazo y, sonriendo y saludando a unos y a otros me llevó hasta donde se encontraban el embajador y su mujer.

Estaba jugando a ser una _muggle_ del Ministerio de Exteriores, así que debía andarme con sumo cuidado con lo que decía.

- ¿Sabía que el marquesado de Amboage es un título concedido por el Vaticano?- me comentó la embajadora mientras nos llevaba del brazo hasta un grupo de mujeres. Me introdujo a todas ellas, muchas de las cuales ya conocían a Orsini. Dos llamaron especialmente mi atención. Una era una periodista española _muggle_ cuya voz me resultaba tremendamente familiar, sin duda la había escuchado por la radio.

- ¡Oh! Roma está llena de fantasmas.- decía la periodista. - A mi me parecen especialmente interesantes los femeninos.

- Creo que has llegado a ver uno ¿no? – preguntó la embajadora.

- Pues sí, fue en la embajada de España, donde está el fantasma de Fray Piccolo. Estoy convencida de que lo vi. Era un fraile que por lo visto se lió con la mujer de un miembro de la embajada, el marido les pescó y a él le mató. Su alma vaga desde entonces por el palacio de España. La primera vez que fui a cenar a casa del Ministro Consejero llegaba tarde y subí corriendo. De repente, al dar la luz en el patio, al que dan cinco puertas, me encontré a un fraile que estaba en un rincón, y como no sabía cuál era la puerta del Ministro Consejero, le pregunté y me señaló la correcta. Le di las gracias y entré. Una vez dentro le comenté al Ministro: "Menos mal que tenéis un fraile, porque tanta puerta... ¿Cómo que un fraile? -me contestó-. Imposible, por que desde la portería nos dicen quién viene. Y dijeron todos: ése es Fray Piccolo. Pero salimos fuera y ya no había nadie.

Miré a aquella periodista con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta que mi hermana Cecilia no había empezado a llenarse de niños – ya iba por cuatro – había trabajado también en el Departamento de Internacional. Y se había quejado mucho de las reclamaciones periódicas que se recibían por parte del Ministerio italiano con relación al fraile. Al parecer, no estaba claro si aquel fantasma, real como la vida misma, era competencia nuestra o de ellos, puesto que, aún siendo italiano de nacionalidad, desde el punto de vista legal había iniciado su fantasmal existencia en suelo español. Fray Piccolo tenía una tremenda debilidad por aparecerse a los _muggles_, y ahí tenía una muestra de primera mano de ello.

Stefano, que hasta entonces había permanecido junto a mi, fue requerido por alguien. Entonces otra mujer del grupo se me aproximó. Respondía al nombre de Doria Spinola y era una mujer alta, de curvas pronunciadas, larga melena rubia y ojos muy azules. También iba vestida con ropa cara. Una modelo, vamos. No se me había pasado por alto su sonrisa, entre divertida y escéptica, con la anécdota del fray Piccolo. Entabló una conversación conmigo que, no se bien como, acabó centrándose en Orsini.

- A Stefano le gustan todas.- me soltó de pronto.- pero especialmente las que son como tu. Es un amante magnífico, cuidadoso, detallista... y apasionado. Su problema es que no es constante.- la modelo frunció el ceño.- Tal vez sea que no ha encontrado la horma de su zapato...En fin, disfrútalo mientras lo tengas.- añadió frotándome un brazo.- Es verdaderamente especial.- dijo pensativa.- Con él no sirve ni la más potente poción de amor.- Y sin más se alejó dejándome con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Es que aquella modelo de pasarela Cibeles era también una bruja?

Al cabo de un par de horas me sentía cansada de la presencia casi constante de Orsini. Bien era verdad que el goteo de personas que se acercaban a saludarle era constante. A todos me presentaba educadamente, y yo sonreía y saludaba. Pero era demasiado. Era imposible recordar tanto nombre y tanta cara. Algunos invitados ya habían dejado la fiesta, así que no se lo tomarían a mal si yo también lo hacía.

- Me marcho.- Le solté de pronto. – Es una fiesta muy agradable, pero estoy cansadísima.

Orsini hizo una pequeña mueca, pero enseguida se recompuso.

- Espera. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

- No me hace falta, gracias. Esto está muy entretenido.- dije sin rebajarme a dirigir una mirada a la despampanante italiana que en esos momentos se lo comía con los ojos. Orsini debió darse cuenta, porque dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo tenía la mía.

- Oh, Silvia. Es una buena amiga.

- Entonces te dejo en buena compañía.

- Oh, no. Insisto. Además así tendremos un poco de calma para comentar un par de cosas.- No estaba dispuesto a dejarme marchar sin mas. Suspiré y me dejé llevar hasta el coche. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

- ¿Has reservado ya vuelo? – me preguntó cuando estábamos parados en un semáforo.

- ¿Vuelo?

- Claro. Para ir a Roma.- dijo como lo más obvio. - ¿Ya has concertado el día de entrega de las páginas?

Le miré con estupor. Lo cierto era que no había hecho nada por el estilo. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, no habría comprado un billete de avión. ¿Para qué, si tenía otros medios más cómodos?

- Yo tengo que estar el lunes en Roma. Me marcho mañana porque me voy conduciendo.- Giró la cabeza y me miró de frente.- Tal vez vuele un poco a baja altura...- bromeó.- Tienes mis teléfonos de Roma. En cuanto haya algo concreto, llámame o mándame un e-mail. Y dime cuándo llegas, para que vaya a recogerte al aeropuerto.

¡Andaba listo si pensaba que haría tal cosa!. Le notificaría cuándo tendría lugar la entrega, claro, porque no me quedaba más remedio. Pero no pensaba decirle cuándo llegaría. Y sumida en aquellos pensamientos me adormecí con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo hasta que él me puso la mano en el hombro. Abrí los ojos con un respingo.

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo suavemente.- Estás realmente muy cansada. Espero que duermas bien.

- Muchas gracias. Buenas noches.- y sin más abrí la puerta del coche y salí. El coche no se movió mientras cruzaba la calle y llegaba hasta mi portal, y aunque no me digné a girar la cabeza, algo me dijo que Stefano miraba fijamente cómo sacaba las llaves, abría la puerta y desaparecía por el portal.

Me puse un pijama de verano, de manga y pantalón cortos, me tomé una pastilla de _Almax _lamentando para mis adentros, como siempre, que el oficio de boticario mágico hubiera decaído hasta dejar esas cosas en manos de la farmacopea _muggle_, me bebí un vaso de leche fría y me tumbé sobre las sábanas. Había dejado un resquicio de la ventana abierto y entraba una suave brisa. Cerré los ojos. ¡Dios mío! Pensé. ¡Qué absurdo es todo! Tenía que viajar a Italia para tramitar ante las autoridades del Estado Vaticano, sí, el Estado Vaticano, la curia de la Iglesia Católica, la devolución de un códice procedente de la biblioteca mágica Laurentina, acompañada de un _muggle_ italiano que, no terminaba de comprender bien por qué, me habían endosado. ¡Era todo un completo sinsentido!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

- Así que te vas a Roma. Pues tiene que hacer bastante calor. Llévate un buen sombrero o pescarás una insolación. Y no te olvides de la botellita de agua en el bolso.

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana y, como de costumbre, habíamos invadido el chalet de la sierra, al menos los de mi rama de la familia, porque otros habían emigrado a lugares más frescos o playas soleadas. En aquel momento estaba yo tumbada en una hamaca al sol sin pensar en nada, junto a la piscina donde mis tres sobrinos mayores y mi cuñado chapoteaban alegremente. Abrí los ojos, me incorporé y, levantando las gafas de sol miré fijamente al _Oráculo Que Había Hablado_.

Cecilia, mi hermana, me contemplaba con mirada indolente, vestida con un traje de algodón y con Cristina, la menor de sus vástagos, asida en brazos y apoyada sobre la cadera izquierda, muy afanada con su chupete. Su mano libre agitó su varita con estudiada indiferencia e hizo aparecer en mi regazo una pila de guías de Roma, unas mágicas y otras no. La bebé sonrió y palmoteó. No cabía duda de que la benjamina de mi hermana ya apuntaba maneras.

Cecilia ofrecía una imagen depurada entre pija e indolente, forjada cuidadosamente desde su más tierna infancia y consolidada en la adolescencia. Tres años mayor que yo, y toda la vida bajo su sombra. Era siete centímetros más alta, tenía el pelo negro y liso y los ojos grises de mi abuela Catalina, y podía presumir de usar un par de tallas más de sujetador. Sus cuatro maternidades solamente habían dejado como huella un poco más de caderas, que en contra de lo que sucede habitualmente habían resultado un plus en nuestra típica silueta familiar, más bien escurrida. Además, siempre había sido brillante mientras que yo era la del montón. Era verdad que sus comentarios solían ser sarcásticos y podían llegar a herir, porque decía verdades como puños de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, debajo de aquella fachada escondía una persona eficiente, competente y, para asombro de muchos, generosa y preocupada por los demás. La prueba de todo aquello reposaba en esos momentos sobre mi regazo. Llevaba más de una década junto a su marido Alberto, un _muggle_ ingeniero informático que todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a "nuestras rarezas" y que no dejaba de quejarse de nuestro elevadísimo consumo de aparatos electrónicos.

Mi tatarabuela, que murió largamente centenaria cuando yo tenía cinco años, y que vivía en un caserío perdido por los montes de Navarra, me dijo una vez que en realidad no poseemos la magia. La magia está fuera y nosotros somos como catalizadores; que existen una serie de energías en la tierra y en los seres vivos que nosotros captamos y canalizamos, y que eso es lo que nos permite hacer cosas que el común de los mortales no hace. Con cinco años no la entendí en absoluto, pero tampoco me paré a pensar, cuando fui creciendo, el significado de sus palabras.

Pero aquella ignorancia despreocupada desapareció en cuanto irrumpió la generalización del uso de los chismes electrónicos en nuestras vidas. Hasta entonces, solamente había observado que cada cierto tiempo se me estropeaba la banda magnética de mis tarjetas _muggles. _Usamos ordenadores, móviles, que son más rápidos y discretos que las lechuzas y el mando a distancia, pero previamente deben estar protegidos por hechizos porque la magia, esa manifestación de la energía que decía mi tatarabuela, acaba interfiriendo y termina por estropearlos. _Para siempre jamás._ En cuanto decae el hechizo y no te acuerdas, ¡hala, a cambiar el móvil! Yo soy especialmente patosa con este asunto, así que tiro siempre de lo más barato que haya en el mercado. Total, me lo voy a cargar igual. La _Blackberry_ de Orsini en mis manos habría durado poquísimo.

- Una ciudad fascinante. Es como un gran museo arqueológico, arquitectónico y escultórico en vivo y en directo.- Cecilia interrumpió mi divagación mental justo cuando comenzaba a inventariar el número de _pen-drives_ fallecidos a mis manos en lo que iba de año.

- Lo más fastidioso es que está llena de gente. Y no me refiero solo a los turistas.- continuó mi hermana.- Los romanos conducen como locos y cuando no lo hacen suelen dedicar sus energías a ser bastante pesados.

- Pesados...- repetí sin mucho entusiasmo. De repente, sus palabras habían tenido el curioso efecto de evocar nítidamente en el centro de mis pensamientos la imagen de Orsini plantado junto a su _Ferrari_.

- A cualquier turista un poco agraciada – seguía diciendo Cecilia.- le pueden surgir pretendientes de todo calibre: invitaciones a tomar un café, un helado, a cenar o incluso fulminantes propuestas de matrimonio. Te aviso de antemano para que veas que debes resignarte.

¿Resignarme? ¡Menudo panorama me estaba pintando! ¿Acaso no tenía ya bastante con el engorroso _muggle _para además tener que soportar al resto de la población masculina romana? Bueno, con un poco de suerte a lo mejor se habían marchado a Benidorm, pensé alzando las cejas.

- Y no me pongas esa cara de asombro, Almudena, que tu sabes perfectamente que no estás nada mal...- Di un respingo. Otra vez me había ido por las ramas y otra vez Cecilia me sustrajo a mis pensamientos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – murmuré sin mucha convicción.

- Si no ligas más, es porque no te da la real gana.

- ¡Chiiiiiiiiii!!.- Como si hubiera estado escuchando atentamente toda la charla, mi sobrina Cristina secundó entusiasta la rotunda conclusión de su mamá palmoteando frenéticamente. Tomé nota mental de que aquella niña iba a ser de cuidado en cuanto creciera un poco.

Y con esas, Cecilia pasó a recordarle a su marido que tenía otros tres niños en el agua que empezaban a arrugarse de tanto remojo.

No obstante, las palabras de mi hermana tuvieron de nuevo el efecto de colocar otro pensamiento en mi mente: mi última relación sentimental había echado el cierre dos años atrás. No había sido un cierre escandaloso, más bien había sido mutuo acuerdo por completo aburrimiento. Unas cuantas veces, unas amigas intentaron sacarme a la vida nocturna. Eso de quedar para cenar y después ir de copas por ahí. _Si conocemos a alguien interesante, vale, y si no también, lo pasamos estupendo._ A la tercera salida ya estaba soberanamente aburrida. Supuse que los años no pasaban en balde, porque a partir de las dos y media empezaba a notar que me dormía.... Sacudí la cabeza con determinación ¡Aquellos pensamientos eran de todo punto absurdos y nada constructivos! Seguramente había tomado demasiado sol. Resueltamente, decidí ponerles punto y final, no fuera que empezara a delirar. Cogí la pila de libros y me dirigí al interior de la casa.

Entré por la puerta de la cocina y me encontré a mi padre en labores de cocinero, enfrentándose a su enésimo intento de conseguir una paella decente. Era algo curioso. Mi padre es un buen fabricante de pociones, y por lo general los que se dedican a los calderos también tienen buena mano en la cocina. No era su caso, a pesar del entusiasmo pertinaz con el que, una y otra vez, se enfrentaba a los fogones, para desesperación de mi madre. Ella, en cambio, sí era buena en aquellos menesteres, y al final solía encargarse de recomponer los fracasos.

_Mi madre_, esa mujer de quién decían yo era calcada...una famosa periodista económica. Sus artículos son leídos a primera hora en todas las empresas mágicas y en las instituciones financieras hechiceriles de media Europa. Tan certera que ha hecho tambalear la bolsa mágica en varias ocasiones. Yo ya entonces sospechaba que en Gringotts, el banco británico, los goblins, esos curiosos duendes gestores, la debían tener catalogada como _bruja non grata_.

- El arroz, _poco hervido y muy reposado_.- decía mientras dedicaba una mirada crítica a la obra de mi padre a medio hacer.

- Estoy cronometrando todos los tiempos, Ana.- contestó él entre sudores. Tenía la mirada fija en la paella, un cucharón de madera en la mano derecha, en alto como una espada y la varita asomando por el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Pero José Ignacio...-Mi madre había abierto la boca y le replicó algo. No la escuché. Hacía muchos años que cuando empezaban así yo dejaba de escuchar, porque discutirían largamente. Siempre era igual. No podía entender cómo había funcionado el asunto entre mis padres, y menos cómo tras 33 años de matrimonio seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Seguía produciéndome un desasosiego desagradable. Decididamente no quería quedarme contemplándolos. Me marché camino de mi habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras se me ocurrió ojear los títulos. Sonreí. Entre tanta guía había un librillo llamado _Ars Magica Nostra_, un opúsculo más bien didáctico que mi abuela Sara había escrito cuando tenía treinta y pocos. Leí parte de la sinopsis de la contraportada.

"...Si los primeros magos de los que se tiene noticia vivieron en el Imperio Persa, la gran difusión de la magia vino primero del mundo helenístico y después una vez adoptada y latinizada, corrió a cargo de Roma y su Imperio. Y es que la Romanización no se limitaba al idioma, al Derecho y a las obras de ingeniería. Abarcó también a nuestras gentes y a sus formas de hacer magia. La Sibila de Cumas, por ejemplo, sentó muchas de las bases sobre las que se sostiene la adivinación moderna; Circe fue, sin duda, una de las grandes en Transfiguración, y ahí estaban también los expertos en pociones, como Medea, toda una genio de los multijugos, los venenitos y los filtros de amor. De Roma vino la generalización del uso del latín en muchos de nuestros conjuros que se extiende en el tiempo hasta llegar a nuestros días. Los reductos de magia local, los druidas, los bruixos y meigas y los aquelarres de los Pirineos resistieron como pudieron, para finalmente integrarse en la marea aún cuando fueron capaces de conservar algunas de sus peculiaridades. A todo ello se sumó muy pronto la otra gran forma de magia de Oriente, en particular la cábala. Y es que, si hubo un Mare Nostrum, también hubo una _Ars Magica Nostra..."_

Aquello era cierto. Y el centro del Imperio no podía ser menos. Toda Roma estaba llena de lugares mágicos. No hay en el mundo lugar con mayor concentración de fantasmas, pasadizos, lugares hechizados y demás.

A mitad de la escalera se me ocurrió una cosa. Dejé los libros sobre mi cama y bajé buscando a mi abuelo Santiago. Lo encontré ocupado en el comedor.

Hacía juego con mi abuela. Como le pasaba a ella, aparentaba veinte o veinticinco años menos. Ella solía decir que como los buenos vinos, había ido mejorado porque cuando se casaron era demasiado delgado y estrecho de hombros. Y era verdad. Yo había visto fotos, aunque precisamente de su boda no había ni una, y coincidía con ella en que se había convertido en un señor de muy buen ver. Pero yo sobre todo lo veía como un hombre muy, muy cariñoso, más que mi otro abuelo, mucho menos expresivo. Yo quería uno como mi abuelo Santiago _¿dónde los tendrían?_

- Mesa para tres niños pequeños y nueve adultos. _Hmmmmm_.- Murmuró dirigiéndome una sonrisa. Tenía la varita alzada y una mascarilla de fumigar en la frente. Aquello requería espacio, pero para eso estaba él, posiblemente el hombre con más patentes mágicas del país. En ese preciso momento, el ingeniero mágico se disponía a alterar las dimensiones de su comedor para que le cupiera todo el mundo. Le observé sin decir nada.

- Toma.- Me tendió un pañuelo húmedo.

- Esto es una creación muy reciente.- continuó diciendo.- Asistes al estreno en casa de este hechizo.- añadió alzando una ceja teatralmente.- Es mejor que te pongas el pañuelo sobre la nariz.- Y sin decir nada más se bajó la mascarilla dejando solamente a la vista sus brillantes ojos azules. Como siempre me pregunté por qué rayos no los habría heredado yo. Apuntó entonces con su varita y sin ninguna floritura murmuró.

- _Tri-di-totuus-tres- por- nueve..._ ¡Ya!

_¡Puf_!

El hechizo impactó con suavidad en el tablero de la mesa que empezó a despedir un humillo blanco, como si se estuviera quemando.

- ¿Eso es normal? – Mi voz salía algo ahogada - ¿No deberíamos abrir la ventana?

- Si el humo sale tendremos el jardín agrandándose y encogiéndose toda la tarde.- Contestó él.- Pero el pack incluye una forma de eliminarlo. Verás....- y dicho aquello extrajo del bolsillo del pantalón un botecillo de cristal muy pequeño que contenía un líquido azul. Lo destapó y lo colocó sobre el tablero, al lado de la fuente de humo, y golpeó el borde con su varita. Entonces el bote empezó a tragarse el humo mientras el líquido se volvía gris. Al cabo de cinco minutos teníamos el espacio suficiente y el humo había desaparecido. Le miré con admiración, todavía con el pañuelo sobre la nariz mientras él tapaba el bote.

- Ya puedes respirar sin eso.- dijo retirándose la mascarilla. Yo estaba boquiabierta.

- Si hasta parece fácil... – murmuré. Los ingenieros mágicos huían de florituras con las varitas y de los largos y complicados ensalmos en latín. Pero aunque sus hechizos pudieran parecer tan sencillos como sumar dos más dos, detrás había horas y horas de cálculo y precisión mágicas. Alterar temporalmente el espacio era muy complicado, mucho más que hacerlo de forma permanente.

- Cuando quieras, te lo enseño.

- No creo que yo fuera capaz. Además, tampoco me imagino necesitando tanto comedor….

Mi abuelo me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me estrechó contra sí.

- Eso nunca se sabe, mi tesoro.

Me abracé a mi abuelo como si tuviera siete años. Siempre era reconfortante. Lo bueno de los abuelos como él es que te permiten sentirte como si fueras pequeña aunque estés a punto de alcanzar la treintena.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – pregunté sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Puedes hacer copias de fotografías mágicas? Sin el negativo, quiero decir.

- Si, claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que copie?

Extraje del bolsillo una cosa muy pequeñita, como un sello de correos _muggle_.

- _Engorgio_.- murmuré. Y las fotos de las dos páginas del códice volvieron a su tamaño habitual.

- ¡Pero si es un libro! Podrías haberlo escaneado, al fin y al cabo, las letras no son como las personas de las fotos. No se mueven...bueno…_normalmente_.

- Son fotos mágicas. Seguramente se habría roto el escáner.... además, no habría sabido manejarlo.

- Vale. Déjamelas. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

- De un códice medieval. Se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor la abuela puede leerlo.

- ¡Ah! Casi seguro que sí. Lo que no se es si me conviene.

- ¿Por qué?

Mi abuelo alzó una ceja.

- Porque podría dar prioridad a la lectura y no hacerme caso a mí.

Ante mi asombro, mi abuelo guiñó un ojo.

- No sería la primera vez que ocurre… tal vez me pondría celoso de tus encargos...- Y me volvió a abrazar.

- ¡Qué suerte tiene la abuela! – Exclamé. El comentario me había salido del alma.

- Sin duda, Sara tiene mucha suerte. Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Vosotros siempre os lleváis bien, no discutís nunca...

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo hacemos! Tu abuela a veces se pone bastante cabezona, igual que tu madre.

- Mi madre… mis padres se pasan el día...- hice un gesto con la mano y se me nubló la vista.

- ¡Ah! Me parece que ya veo....ven, vamos a salir al jardín.

Cuando estábamos fuera de oídos indiscretos, mi abuelo, sin quitar su brazo de mi hombro, volvió a hablar.

- Tu padre y tu madre discuten desde que eran niños. Cuando eran adolescentes aquello resultaba absolutamente insoportable. Supongo que fue entonces cuando agotaron el cupo de peleas gordas. Un día, cuando tu madre tenía veinte años, tu abuela Catalina los encontró en el pajar del caserío muy acaramelados. Casi le da algo.

- ¿Tan escandaloso era su comportamiento?

- ¡Oh! No. Solo se estaban besando. Lo que pasa es que lo que temíamos era justo lo contrario, que casi se mataran. Tu madre necesita que espoleen su ingenio constantemente, y de eso se encarga tu padre, al que le gusta bastante debatir sobre el vuelo de una mosca. Posiblemente no funcionarían como pareja si no discutieran.

- ¿Quéeee?

- La próxima vez fíjate bien. Tienen reglas que respetan escrupulosamente.

- ¿Reglas? ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

- Nunca gritan, nunca se insultan más allá de "qué tozuda eres" "pues anda que tu no eres terco", y nunca lo hacen al final del día.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Muuuuchos años de paciente observación. Y muuuuuuchos años junto a la madre de tu madre.

- ¡Ay, abuelo! Pues a mi no me gustaría estar siempre así... es terriblemente cansado…

- Lo que cada uno necesita, qué te complementa y te hace sentir bien es diferente en cada persona.

- Lo que yo quiero se parece a ti ¿Dónde los hay como tu?

- ¡Ja, ja, jaaaaa! Rompieron el molde.- Hizo una pausa y me apretó contra su hombro.- Pero como todo el mundo, tengo defectos, querida. Por ejemplo, tu abuela no ha conseguido imbuir en mí cierto sentido del orden doméstico, y mira que lleva décadas intentándolo. Seguramente ahora mismo me está dedicando sapos y culebras mientras cuelga unos pantalones que con toda probabilidad he dejado tirados en el baño.

En silencio, envuelta en su abrazo, me dejé llevar de vuelta al interior. Al parecer, mi padre había resuelto su desbarajuste culinario, pero se le veía agotado y sudoroso. Murmuró que necesitaba una ducha rápida. Mi madre le siguió escaleras arriba en silencio.

Un rato después, cuando ya estábamos sentados a la mesa, entre los gritos de los más pequeños pude escuchar a mi hermana hablando con mi abuela Catalina. Aquel fin de semana estaban allí mis cuatro abuelos. La cuestión del parentesco familiar en mi caso es un tanto peculiar, porque legalmente, mis dos abuelas, que habían nacido el mismo año, eran hermanas. Realmente, eran primas segundas. Este galimatías se debía a que mi abuela Catalina se había quedado huérfana con tan solo unos meses de edad, y había sido prohijada por mis bisabuelos, que tenían una hija de diez años, mi tía Amaia, y otra de un mes, mi otra abuela. Mi bisabuela solía decir que a cada una de sus tres hijas la había traído al mundo de una manera diferente: a la mayor, tras casi dos días de parto; a mi abuela Sara, tras ocho meses de reposo absoluto; y a mi abuela Catalina, tras cuarenta largos minutos de hurgar y excavar entre los escombros de la derruida casa de sus padres biológicos.

- Hay mucho recochineo porque parece ser que la Nunciatura ha metido por medio a un _muggle_ llamado Orsini…. – la escuché decir con estupor. ¿Cómo diablos se enteraba mi hermana de asuntos confidenciales? pensé escandalizada. Y lo que era peor ¿cómo osaba difundirlos así, tranquilamente, entre cualquiera, por ejemplo, la familia?

- ¿Orsini? ¿Es pariente de Giancarlo Orsini? – mi abuela Catalina giró la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba.

- No tengo ni idea. ¿Quién es ese Giarcarlo Orsini? – contesté mientras obsequiaba a Cecilia con una mirada amenazadora. Cecilia puso cara de no darse por aludida.

Mi abuela suspiró y, por un instante, sus ojos grises parecieron perderse entre las montañas. Desde aquella casa, se veían bastante peladas.

- Un _muggle_ italiano al que conocí. Hace muchos años que no se de él. – Contestó.

- ¿Un _muggle_ italiano? ¡Abuela! ¿Acaso era un _latin lover_ transalpino? – dije con sorna.

- Era un aristócrata milanés. Los Orsini son una familia romana antiquísima, aunque ahora están dispersos por toda Italia. Algunos se instalaron en Milán a principios del siglo XIX.

- ¿Un conde o algo así?

- En efecto. Un conde. Además, era un extraordinario empresario.

- Vamos, un partidazo. ¿Sabe algo de esto el abuelo? – pregunté mirando de reojo a mi otro abuelo, que me devolvió un guiño.

- Por supuesto. El también le conoció. Giancarlo Orsini era viudo y tenía un hijo. Pierluigi se llamaba, si mal no recuerdo.

- Dudo muchísimo de que recuerdes mal. ¡Si tu memoria es comparable a la de una manada de elefantes!

Mi abuela Catalina sonrió. De pronto, unos misteriosos engranajes empezaron a girar lentamente en mi cabeza y a ajustarse con una precisión que casi asustaba. El Orsini que yo conocía tenía mucho dinero. ¿Cómo si no iba a exhibir tanto despliegue de lujo? Y tenía toda la pinta de un italiano del norte, de esos que no pueden negar el ramalazo austriaco. Empecé a considerar si no sería _el hijo del hijo_ del Conde milanés. ¿Cuántos años tendría Stefano Orsini? ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y uno?

- ¿Y tu por qué vas por ahí aireando asuntos oficiales? – espeté a mi hermana en cuanto la pillé sola.

- No es confidencial. Y por otra parte, considero que no está de más que los presentes sepan por dónde andas.

- Pues para eso bastaba con decir que tengo que viajar a Italia.

- Tampoco he añadido nada que debiera omitirse.

Entonces se oyó un _¡Crash!_ Y un vocerío infantil. Mi hermana aprovechó rápidamente para disculparse porque tenía que ir a reñir a algún niño y a reparar algún estropicio. Y sin más se largó. Por suerte para ella ni los Orsini, ni los posibles coqueteos de juventud de mi abuela ni mi viaje a Roma, más inminente de lo que yo pensaba, volvieron a ser recordados a lo largo de aquel fin de semana. Ni siquiera recuerdo que mis padres discutieran. Fue una breve tregua, porque el lunes siguiente me encontré con novedades.

- Nos han comunicado del Vaticano que te entregarán las páginas el viernes a las once.- me soltó Nieves, nuestra secretaria, según me vio aparecer por el Departamento.- Te hemos reservado vuelo el jueves a mediodía, _Iberia3608_, salida a las 13.20, llegada a las 15.40. ¿Para cuándo quieres la vuelta?

- ¿Cómo? ¿En avión?

- Si. Órdenes de arriba. También he reservado el aseo de señoras de la T-4.

Aparecerse tiene limitaciones. Uno no puede, por ejemplo, transportarse de un continente a otro, salvo, claro está, que se encuentre en un sitio como Estambul; casi ni siquiera es posible recorrer la península ibérica de un extremo a otro de una sola tacada. Las escobas tampoco superan la velocidad de los aviones, aunque tienen la gran ventaja de que te ahorras el tiempo de espera en los aeropuertos, por lo que los magos las siguen prefiriendo. Lo de los aseos es una obra de ingeniería mágica bastante interesante. Ciertos servicios de algunos aeropuertos están embrujados, de manera que, si un mago o bruja tiene que coger un avión, para aparecerse en un lugar tan concurrido como el aeropuerto de Barajas basta con reservar el aseo correspondiente. Media hora antes aparecerá un cartelito de "averiado", un cuarto de hora antes un precinto de seguridad y dos minutos antes un hechizo repelente de _muggles_. Mi único "pero" es que todavía no han añadido algunos hechizos de limpieza y desodorización, porque de vez en cuando te corporeizas en sitios que no están en condiciones, precisamente.

- Pues para el día siguiente, si es posible. – contesté tras unos momentos de reflexión.

- ¿12.15 o 19.20?

- La última. Así podré ver un poco la ciudad....

- Podrías quedarte el fin de semana.

- No me apetece mucho.

- Vale. _IB 3607_. Ya está..._No tienes vida social_.- dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. - Te invitaría a venir con Paula y conmigo a ciertos bares que están muy agradables estas noches...pero en fin, soy consciente de que no hay mucho material para ti, y encima te duermes. Bien. La T-4 para la vuelta también está lista....y....el hotel. Si. Te mando todo por mail a tu ordenador. Por cierto, esta noche han estado renovando los hechizos protectores. Si notas el teclado un poco reticente, ya sabes lo que es...

- Gracias. Por la gestión y por la invitación ¿Me has reservado en un hotel de magos?

- No, chica, no. Tienes que comportante _muggle total_. También dicen que contactes con un tal Stefano Orsini. Adjuntan su correo ¿Quieres que le envíe copia del mail que te estoy poniendo a ti con todo?

- ¡NO! – Creo que me pasé un poco, porque Nieves alzó la cabeza de la pantalla y me miró fijamente.

- Ya lo haré yo... gracias por todo...- murmuré y me marché hacia mi despacho rumiando que la pesadilla amenazaba con volver a presentarse y absolutamente consciente de que llevaba pegados a la espalda los ojos de mi secretaria. Tomé la decisión de comunicarle a Orsini la hora y el día previstos para la entrega y no mencionar ni mis vuelos ni mi hotel. Si tenía que soportarle, que fuera el tiempo justo.

El jueves aterricé en _Fuimicino_, el aeropuerto de Roma, constatando con estupor que realmente tiene nombre: Leonardo Da Vinci. Con mi maleta de cabina recorrí los pasillos hasta la salida. Y entonces, frente a la puerta, me quedé parada. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Lo cierto es que estaba ahí, tras la puerta biselada de la llegada, vestido de sport pero impecable como siempre. La patilla de unas _Ray Ban_ asomaba por el bolsillo de la camisa. No obstante, parecía algo cansado y en su cara su barba rubia delataba que llevaba al menos veinticuatro horas sin afeitarse. Supuse enseguida que se habría pasado la noche anterior de fárraga.

¡Maldita sea! Diez minutos más tarde mi maleta y yo estábamos dentro de aquel Ferrari que llamaba la atención, saliendo hacia Roma, con el pesado de Orsini que no paraba de hablar. Y con una cháchara bien peculiar, aunque en eso caí mucho tiempo después.

- …En la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora del Sufragio, no lejos del Vaticano, hay un museo dedicado a los fantasmas. Y es que Roma tiene un censo de fantasmas casi como el total de Gran Bretaña entera. – estaba contando tan campante mientras conducía en aquella maraña horrible que era el tráfico romano.- Cicerón ya habla de ellos en _De Divinatione_; Tácito menciona el encuentro de Bruto con el fantasma de un brujo que había sido adivino, y que le predice la derrota de Filipos... Aquello es la _Via Apia_, la primera de las carreteras romanas, que conducía desde la Puerta Capena hasta Brindisi, y que pasa por el Bosque Sacro, un bosque encantado donde habita un travieso _Genius Locii_...ahora estamos llegando al Muro Torvo ¿Sabes qué significa? – me pregunto de pronto.

- Muro torcido.- contesté con indiferencia. El sonrió. No le aclaré que, gracias a mis infructuosos estudios de canto, chapurreaba el italiano.

- Detrás están los jardines de Villa Borghese. Es el tramo más frágil de la antigua muralla de Roma. Enseguida llegaremos a la Piazza di Popolo. La muralla, como te decía, data del 272 y se debe al emperador Domicio Aureliano. A pesar de ser el punto más débil, cuando Belisario ocupó Roma no consiguió convencer a nadie para demolerlo y construir otro nuevo. Ni siquiera los godos de Alarico se atrevieron a atacar por ahí.

Le dediqué una mirada torva, como el propio muro, aunque en realidad, tras mis gafas de sol no se iba a notar mucho que digamos. En cualquier caso, Orsini no quitó la vista de la calzada, de manera que no pudo ni atisbar el reflejo de mis pensamientos.

- En el Renacimiento, el Muro Torvo, el Panteón y el Coliseo eran como la Vía Veneto del aquelarre romano.- soltó de pronto tan contento.

¡Aquelarre! Me sobresalté. Él seguía con los ojos pegados a la calzada, lo cual era muy sensato porque el tráfico era de locos. Pero es que, él no lo sabía, el Muro era la entrada al mundo estrictamente mágico romano. Algo así como el Caldero Chorreante de los ingleses. Y desde tiempo inmemorial. Por eso, aún a pesar de su imagen de fragilidad, nadie se había atrevido a derribarlo. Por eso también, por el conjunto abigarrado de personajes mágicos variopintos que merodeaban por allí desde hacía milenios, tenía fama de domicilio de espectros. La verdad es que mis planes para el escasísimo tiempo libre que me iba a permitir mi breve estancia en Roma se resumían en visitar lo que hay "más allá" del Muro Torvo. Pero era evidente que Orsini estaba dispuesto a quedarse pegado a mí todo lo posible. Lamenté no tener a Cecilia a mano. Ella era una excelente abogada mágica. Sabría si en Italia está permitido aplicar sin más un encantamiento desmemorizador a un _muggle._

- En esos sitios.- mi particular pesadilla transalpina continuaba hablando tan contento.- era donde los hechiceros tenían abierto establecimiento, que si un venenito, que si un talismán, que si un mal de ojo...- Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, que no se como fue que respetó, porque allí nadie lo hacía, me dirigió otra de sus _Sonrisas Encías Sanas con Oraldine_.

- Te faltan los Elixires d'amore.- le contesté con ironía. Se me quedó mirando, sorprendido, mientras yo constataba más sorprendida aún que no le había hecho gracia. Inmediatamente disimuló con mucho esmero.

- En fin...- continuó hablando mientras arrancaba.- lugares de mala reputación llenos de conjuros. En la Alta Edad Media hubo un dragón...o tal vez era un basilisco...San Gregorio Magno, Papa, lo fulminó con su penetrante y santa mirada. Silvestre I también se enfrentó a un par de dragones antropófagos. Parece ser que los dejó sin dientes....

Miré por la ventanilla. Roma lucía el mismo aspecto que recordaba de la única vez en la que había estado allí: edificios cargados de historia que no tienen vergüenza en mostrar su espesa pátina de antigüedad, mientras los romanos vuelan en cochecillos y motos por las concurridísimas calles. Recordé mi triste impresión tras aquella primera visita: la Eternidad desgasta mucho. De haberse enterado Cecilia, amante de la arquitectura, habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Ella, que compartía el nombre con la patrona de la música, tenía la sensibilidad musical de una silla de jardín, mientras que yo, la del nombre de ciudadela, no podía ver más allá de cuatro piedras puestas una encima de otra.... Verdaderamente, ¿En qué estarían pensando mis padres para ponernos nombres de manera tan desafortunada?

El día era tan claro como en Madrid, y el cielo igualmente azul.... ¿San Gregorio Magno se cargó un basilisco? ¿Y Silvestre I también tenía algo que explicar? Se me ocurrió que tal vez los hombres que habían ocupado la Silla de Pedro y que habían compartido conmigo cierta condición tenían debilidad por el nombre de Silvestre... Y de repente empecé a sentirme mal. Otra maldita digestión, y eso que casi ni había probado el catering del avión.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde y esta noche? – dijo de pronto Orsini.

- ¿Cómo?

- Había pensado llevarte a dar una vuelta, cuando el sol haya decaído, para ver Roma, y después cenar en algún restaurante típico.

- Mira, no hace falta que te molestes, me las apaño sola.

- Si no es molestia.

Iba a replicar cuando me noté peor que otras veces.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

- Necesito algo para el estómago. Estoy revuelta. Tal vez la comida del avión no estaba en buen estado. - En realidad, empezaba a sentirme fatal. Aquella disfunción, o lo que fuera, me atacaba esta vez con virulencia. Por un instante sentí pánico. A pesar de todo, vomitar en la tapicería de cuero del Ferrari de Orsini no terminaba de parecerme bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que notas, en particular? – dijo mirándome con gesto preocupado.

- Oye, sólo necesito algo para la digestión. _Almax_ o algo parecido.

Suspiró y no se quedó convencido.

- Te acompañaré a una farmacia.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Giró a mano derecha en una callejuela y aparcó el coche frente a una botica.

Nos bajamos del coche, cruzamos la calle y entramos en un establecimiento lleno de italianos parlanchines. Sentí otro espasmo. Orsini me tomó del brazo y, en lugar de alivio, lo que sentí fueron todas mis alarmas saltando manifestándome que, si transigía con aquel gesto aparentemente inocente, lo próximo sería encontrarme con su mano en mi cintura o aún peor. _Mas vale ponerse una vez colorado que ciento amarillo,_ dice el refrán. Y sin duda tenía aquel compendio de sabiduría popular en mente cuando me detuve en seco, me desasí con rotundidad, me encaré con él y empecé a hablar.

- Mira, te lo agradezco mucho, pero me encuentro mucho más cómoda si hago las cosas por mi misma así que si me suelt...

Pero no terminé. Una voz ronca y elevada acompañada de un horroroso tufillo a vino barato inundó la atmósfera. Los ruidosos clientes y el no menos ruidoso boticario se callaron en seco. Había entrado un individuo de aspecto facineroso. Un atracador. Estaba como drogado. Pero el estupor sólo duró un segundo. Varios hombres, entre ellos Stefano se le encararon con una temeridad espantosa. El sujeto se amilanó. Una señora junto a mi me dijo algo que medio entendí como si fuera el _homeless_ del barrio.

Stefano estaba otra vez a mi lado mientras la clientela, cada vez más envalentonada, se encaraba con aquel pobre desgraciado, que amilanado salió corriendo de repente, propinando empujones a diestro y siniestro. No pudo evitar que yo recibiera uno de ellos y fuera a parar contra un estante de potitos infantiles que se vino abajo y yo con él. Me caí al suelo con gran estrépito. Afortunadamente, ninguno se rompió, pero aún así fue horroroso. Sentí un dolor terrible en el vientre. Se me cayó el bolso de las manos y me retorcí gimiendo.

- ¡Almudena! – gritó Stefano.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me duele, me duele mucho...- gemí. Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarme por la mejilla. El boticario salió de detrás del mostrador y habló en veloz italiano con Stefano. No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que se dijeron.

- Túmbate.- me dijo con suavidad mientras él mismo me colocaba boca arriba en el suelo. Apenas sí podía estar estirada. Me desabrochó el botón del pantalón y me bajó la cremallera. En otras circunstancias habría protestado, pero me sentía demasiado mal. Me palpó el vientre hasta que me hizo estremecerme y gritar.

- ¡AAAAAAYYYYY!

- Te voy a llevar al hospital.- Y, dicho y hecho, se puso en cuclillas, me pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros y otro por debajo de las piernas y me levantó del suelo. Dijo algo a media voz en italiano al boticario, que le abrió la puerta mientras asentía y le colgaba mi bolso de un dedo de la mano. Ya corría hacia su coche cargando conmigo cuando le pregunté.

- ¿Crees que es grave?

- Peritonitis.- murmuró. Me dejó las piernas en el suelo mientras abría la portezuela de su coche.

- ¿Peritonitis? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro si soy médico?

- ¿Médico?

- Pues claro. Lo pone en mi tarjeta, esa que te di en Madrid y que ni miraste. Trabajo en la _Gemelli._ Se ve que la enterraste en el bolso y nunca más se supo...

¡Dottore! ¡Dottore en medicina! ¡Oh, cielos! Podía haber pensado cualquier cosa. Que era dottore en Derecho, o en Ciencias Políticas, en Historia o incluso en Economía Hasta podía haber pensado en Filosofía. Pero nunca, nunca, se me pasó por la imaginación ni remotamente que era un médico. Un médico de la clínica Gemelli, donde atendían al Papa...

- ¿Me tienen que operar? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Me temo que sí.- dijo mientras me depositaba con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto.- Sentí como la tensión arterial se me desplomaba y un sudor frío me inundaba el cuerpo. Era miedo. Puro miedo. Y, de pronto, otro elemento se sumó a mi pavor, aunque era totalmente infantil.

- ¡No quiero que me operes tú! – grité un tanto histérica mientras enfilábamos una avenida a una velocidad que me pareció temeraria.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Stefano sin quitar los ojos de la calle.

- ¡No me fío de ti! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos. El no me hizo ni caso.

Poco antes me había puesto borde y ahora me encontraba a su merced. Aunque fuera una bruja, en esos momentos me sentía como un pajarillo indefenso en sus manos grandes, esas que conducían a toda velocidad por aquel caos romano. ¡Qué grandes eran! ¿Tendría la misma pericia con el delicado instrumental quirúrgico?

- Vaya, Stefano, ¡Qué ausencia más corta! Si acabaste la guardia hace unas horas – Era un médico mas o menos de la misma edad, un poco más bajo, de pelo negro ensortijado y ojos oscuros como carbones el que nos recibió nada mas entrar en urgencias. Tenía una sonrisa agradable y franca.

- Ya ves, Salvatore. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de aquí. – contestó Orsini.

- Y ¿qué tenemos?

- Peritonitis. La _signorina_ Almudena Pizarro, que acaba de llegar de Madrid. Y éste es Salvatore Giulliani, un prodigio del bisturí…- procurando transmitirme calma, nos presentó en pausado italiano, como para facilitarme la comprensión.

- Tramite el ingreso.- dijo el Dottore Giulliani a un administrativo.- Le haremos el preoperatorio de inmediato.

- ¿Te importa...?

- Por supuesto que no. Ya suponía que tratándose de una amiga tuya querrías estar presente.

Quise dirigir a Stefano una mirada de reproche, pero me encontraba tan mal que empecé a temblar.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Le administramos un tranquilizante?- soltó una enfermera sin contemplaciones. Había aparecido de la nada, era mayor y cuadrada como un armario Le lancé una mirada asesina y ella me devolvió otra que parecía decir "chica, eres patética".

- Oye, Almudena.- dijo Stefano en un tono de voz más bajo.- ¿Tienes algún problema con las anestesias?

- Que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna alergia.

- Eso está bien, pero me refería a que, no se si...alguien como tu puede reaccionar...de manera, digamos, desacostumbrada...

Pensé que se refería a la colección de despropósitos producidos desde el momento mismo en que fuimos presentados, rematados por mi ataque de histeria del coche. Y me sentó muy mal.

- Pero ... ¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡No soy ningún marciano! – Protesté airada.- ¡Ni estoy como una regadera ni tomo tranquilizantes!

La enfermera de marras me dirigió otra de sus miradas perdonavidas, como diciendo, "ya, ya se nota, ya..."

- Ya lo se.- murmuró Stefano acercándose aún más a mi oído.- Quiero decir que...mira Almudena, no estoy en babia respecto a...ya sabes…

- No, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Es mas, me parece insultante...

Stefano suspiró y pegó la cabeza a mi oreja. La enfermera debía estar pensando que el seductor dottore se había vuelto también majareta. Habló en un susurro.

- Se que eres una bruja.

Me dejó petrificada. Tragué saliva con trabajo, antes de ser capaz de preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Desde siempre

- ¿Cómo que desde siempre? ¡Si yo no te conocía hace una semana!

- Quiero decir que se de la existencia de... ya sabes desde que era niño. Es una historia larga que ahora no te voy a contar. En cuanto a ti, personalmente, ya me avisaron de la Curia. Stefano levantó la vista, dirigió una seductora mirada a aquella enfermera que parecía una muralla medieval y le dijo algo que no comprendí. A continuación, aquel farallón me sacó la ropa sin muchas contemplaciones, me plantó una vía en la mano sin inmutarse con mis aullidos y me dejó sobre una camilla vestida tan solo con una camisola de la clínica.

- ¡Claro que funciona igual! ¡Quiero ese tranquilizante! – el dolor mezclado con el pánico eran una combinación perniciosa. Volví la cara y chillé a Orsini, desesperada. Yo misma me quedé sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía suspirar por semejante aberración médica yo, que tenía tantísimo miedo a los actos sanitarios? Stefano respiró hondo y dio más órdenes a la enfermera en italiano. Supuse que le decía la dosis de lo que fuera. Aquella mujer cruel y desprovista de sentimientos asintió y se marchó. Enseguida regresó con una bandeja metálica en la que vislumbré la punta amenazadora de la aguja. Cuando la susodicha introdujo lo que fuera en la vía fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima. Estaba convencida de que me asestaría una banderilla en el trasero.

El tranquilizante había empezado a hacer efectos, porque me sentía plácida como un bebé recién comido. Me trasladaron entonces a quirófano. Recuerdo que el anestesista introdujo el contenido de una jeringa enorme por la vía, y me pidió que contara de diez a cero. Miré fijamente a Stefano. Vestido con aquel traje verde tan hospitalario no parecía el seductor dandy italiano de treinta y pocos que me habían presentado en Madrid, ni el casanova romano del Ferrari rojo. Tras la mascarilla, pude apreciar que sonreía, supongo que para infundirme ánimos. Junto a él Salvatore Giuliani, el cirujano, también sonreía bajo la mascarilla. Estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero me entró muchísimo sopor. ¿Es … Ssss...? No llegué a preguntarle nada.

Al principio, oía. Oía ruidos, pero mi cerebro, todavía atontado, no discriminaba. Después, empecé a entender. Estaba en reanimación. Todo había pasado. Comentaban que estaba bien y que ya empezaba a despertar. ¡Claro que estaba despierta! Quise abrir los ojos y decir algo, pero no pude durante mucho rato. Lo primero que ví fue a Salvatore, sonriente. Observé que se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Por alguna razón, su sonrisa me tranquilizó.

– Mira, estaba obturada y se rompió por aquí.- Y puso ante mis narices un bote cerrado en cuyo interior flotaba una especie de gusano deforme de color blanquecino.

- ¿Esa porquería es mi apéndice? - contesté alzando las cejas.

- Ajá. Afortunadamente, apenas sí tuvimos que limpiar...

- ¡Qué asco!

Salvatore sonrió otra vez y dio instrucciones para que me trasladaran a una habitación. Me dejó con unos auxiliares que me llevaron con presteza por pasillos y ascensores hasta instalarme. Una vez allí, se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Orsini, todavía vestido con aquellas ropas de quirófano. Sentí cierta decepción.

- Hay toda una colección de parientes tuyas, todas muy interesantes ahí fuera. Creo que hasta está tu madre.- Murmuró señalando hacia la puerta. - Están esperando que les de el _placet_ para visitarte. ¿Te encuentras en condiciones de recibir a todo un coven?- No me hizo gracia. Pero tenía toda la razón, porque entraron en tropel invadiendo mi habitación con mi progenitora a la cabeza. Una colección de tías, abuelas, una bisabuela por partida doble, varias primas y mi hermana. Ya no me pregunté cómo rayos se habían enterado. Orsini, de alguna manera, se las habría ingeniado para comunicarse con ellas.

Entraron y salieron hasta la noche, hablando en susurros, preguntándome si me molestaban cada cierto tiempo, si necesitaba algo… Excepto mi madre, que no se movió de mi cabecera. Por la noche, ellas se fueron prometiendo volver a la mañana siguiente. De nuevo, con una excepción: mi madre, que se acostó en la cama del acompañante.

Con la luz apagada medité. En esos momentos tenía varias preocupaciones. Todas ellas podían resumirse en dos palabras: Stefano Orsini.

En primer lugar, estaba hecha una porquería. Me habría librado de la causa de mis malestares durante el año anterior, pero lo cierto es que estaba agotada y me encontraba fatal. Seguía pensando que Orsini era un ligón impenitente, un chulito rompecorazones, un tipo de no fiar, insoportable. Pero tenía que reconocer que era un buen médico.

En segundo lugar, Stefano _sabía, y yo no sabía por qué sabía_. Tendría que averiguarlo. Dejando aparte, claro está, que no había podido recibir las dos páginas del códice, aunque a buen seguro que habría informado de lo que había pasado. Igual que había hecho con mi familia. ¿Qué hacía un médico italiano de familia de alcurnia, forrado hasta las cejas y _muggle _del todo metido en medio del mundo mágico a través, nada menos que de la Curia Romana?

En tercer lugar, tenía un colega y amigo llamado Salvatore Giulliani, que se había despedido hasta el día siguiente, prometiendo encargarse personalmente de supervisar mi herida y curarla. Me gustaba su sonrisa casi tanto como me enervaba toda la persona de Stefano Orsini, y me turbaba muchísimo pensar que llevaba puesto aquel camisón tan corto y tan feo. A pesar de estar en penumbra, y de que nadie me miraba, noté cómo las mejillas me ardían súbitamente.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás dormida?- dije al cabo de unos instantes, suficientes para que si mi madre encendía la luz no me viera tan acalorada.

- No. – Mi madre, como yo había previsto, encendió la luz.

- ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Mañana ¿Podrías traerme algunos camisones? No me encuentro cómoda con esto. Es muy áspero… y muy cortito…

- No hay problema.

- Me los tendrás que prestar, yo no uso…

- Ya lo se. No te preocupes. Tus tías o tu hermana se encargarán mañana de comprarte unos cuantos. Y un par de batas.

- Y bragas. También bragas. – murmuré.

- Muy bien. No te preocupes por nada e intenta descansar, mi niña…

- Gracias.- Cerré los ojos. Mi madre me besó la frente con suavidad y volvió a apagar la luz. _Atrezzo_, pensé en italiano, con mejor _atrezzo_, me sentiría mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Si hubiera tenido que poner título al relato de lo que ocurrió a la mañana siguiente, como si fuera uno de los capítulos de mis libros, probablemente lo habría llamado _ll Rompicapo. _Porque al empezar la tarde, cuando dejaron sobre la mesita una bandeja con una austera merienda a base de leche y cuatro galletas ñoñas, yo ya tenía encima un rompecabezas. Y sospechaba, acertadamente, que me faltaban piezas_._

Mi día comenzó muy temprano. Poco después de las siete y media de la mañana todo mi amodorramiento se había esfumado de golpe al encontrarme bajo la atenta mirada del _Esplendoroso Orsini_, que había procedido a efectuar la pertinente visita del médico. Mi madre se excusó y salió a estirar las piernas al pasillo. Debía haberse levantado a las seis o las seis y media, se había vestido y había permanecido desde entonces sentada en el sillón que había en la habitación, pensativa, contemplándome dormitar. Recuerdo que abrí los ojos un par de veces, la miré y ella me dedicó la misma expresión ansiosa y a la vez algo cansina.

Orsini, con mucha profesionalidad había retirado la ropa de la cama, me había subido el camisón hasta la cintura y había despegado las gasas y revisado los puntos antes de pedir a la enfermera farallón que me echara cierto producto desinfectante y volviera a tapar la herida.

- Tiene muy buen aspecto.- Me dijo _il dottore_ sonriente. Tenía mejor cara que el día anterior. Debía haber pasado por su casa, porque llevaba un pantalón oscuro, una camisa de finísimas rayas azules y una corbata de seda preciosa también en tonos azules debajo de su bata blanca. Por supuesto, ya no me extrañó que del bolsillo asomaran los capuchones de varias plumas _Mont Blanc_. Además, se había afeitado. Eso me agradó. Sin lugar a dudas, Stefano estaba mucho mejor sin barba.

- Si sigue todo así de bien, en cuatro o cinco días podremos darte el alta. Claro que no deberías regresar a España hasta que no te hayamos quitado los puntos.- Comentó alegremente mientras anotaba algo en lo que debía ser mi historial.- Pero eso es sólo un par de días más, tres a lo sumo. – En ese momento comprendí que Stefano tenía un conocimiento limitado del mundo mágico. Lo que me había ocurrido era poco frecuente entre nosotros, pero en absoluto desconocido, y puesto que se trataba de una enfermedad común, los puntos funcionarían, aunque cicatrizarían antes de lo que él preveía.

El farallón había terminado con los esparadrapos. Por alguna misteriosa razón, porque en mi familia, sin ser exhibicionistas tampoco hemos sido nunca demasiado remilgados, fue un alivio cuando volvió a tapar mis intimidades con las sábanas. Vociferó algo en rápido italiano sobre la conveniencia de que me levantara y, tras decir no se qué a Orsini, se marchó tan malencarada como siempre. Entonces aproveché.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu sabías…?

Stefano me miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían más azules en aquella habitación de hospital, pero en el fondo de ellos pude detectar como una sombra de pesar. Suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Es una larga historia que se remonta a principios del siglo diecinueve. Uno de mis antepasados romanos conoció a una bruja. Después se mudó a Milán. Más tarde, entabló amistad con un sacerdote de la Curia, le habló de aquello y no le tomó ni por un chiflado ni por un poseído y, bueno, desde entonces, cuando el Vaticano tiene alguna relación con… pues…nos sentimos muy honrados de poder aportar nuestro granito de arena… si es que se considera que somos necesarios…

- Perdona, pero no entiendo nada. Existen normas claras y estrictas que regulan el secreto de la existencia de la magia. Jurídicamente, el Vaticano también es un Estado.- En ese momento, maldije carecer de la habilidad para el regate corto dialéctico de mi hermana mayor. Cecilia en tribunales sería una apisonadora.

- Pues yo creo que está muy claro.- Stefano interrumpió bruscamente mi divagación mental.- Tiene razón Lucía, tienes que levantarte, aunque sea un ratito pequeño. Te traeré una bata y unas zapatillas de la clínica.- Y dicho aquello se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

- ¡No!

Stefano se dio la vuelta. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y algo que me pareció prevención. Era como si, de repente, estuviera a la defensiva.

- Se trata de evitar el riesgo de trombosis, pero… en fin, si no quieres levantarte, bajo tu responsabilidad… - Dijo en tono completamente profesional y aséptico. Me pareció que, antes de hablar, por una décima de segundo, había dudado.

- Quiero decir que me van a traer ropa… si no es inconveniente.- Se me ocurrió contestar. - ¿Quién es Lucía? ¿La enfermera esa tan grandota?

La cara de Stefano se relajó un poco mientras asentía.

- Te sentirás mejor con tu propia ropa. A todo el mundo le pasa… – Y extendió su mano para coger el tirador de la puerta. De nuevo, me quedé mirando aquella mano. Y confirmé mi impresión previa: Stefano tenía las manos muy grandes, enormes.

- ¿Qué pasa con los documentos? – Afortunadamente, ese otro asunto que resultaba esencial volvió a mi mente, porque no tenía intención de dejar que se largara con tanta facilidad. - Se supone que hoy tendría que ir a recogerlos, pero en estas condiciones…- Extendí la mano libre de la vía en un claro gesto de impotencia.- … Es evidente que les voy a dar plantón.- Surtió efecto. Se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a mi cama.

- No vas a quedar mal, ellos ya saben lo que te ha pasado. Seguirán en el Vaticano, hasta que se concierte otra entrega.- Entonces suspiró.- Supongo que enviarán a alguien más del Ministerio, puesto que tú estás fuera de juego.

Me quedé un tanto boquiabierta sin saber por qué. En realidad, bueno, así era como estaban las cosas. Yo no podía hacerme cargo porque estaba convaleciente, por tanto de baja. Otra persona tendría que ocuparse. Alcé la vista y le miré a la cara. Por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos me dio la sensación de que coincidíamos en algo: me pareció que él compartía la misma extraña sensación que me había embargado de repente. Una sensación no exenta de inquietud. Me revolví y entonces sentí dolor en la mano. Era la dichosa vía, un chisme francamente molesto que me había hecho dormir boca arriba toda la noche, algo totalmente inédito para mí. Al menos que yo supiera.

- ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrían quitarme esta vía? – Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente entonces. Su mano se aproximó a la mía y, cuando creía que me iba a tocar, Stefano se limitó a extender un dedo largo que me rozó apenas la muñeca. El día anterior aquel gesto me habría parecido horrible. Aquella mañana casi hubiera agradecido que me apretara la mano, como una muestra de solidaridad.

- La tendremos ahí un poquito más, hasta que el riesgo de infección sea mínimo. Podríamos necesitarla para medicar por intravenosa… la buena noticia es que dejaremos de usarla para el suero en cuanto se acabe la botella que ahora tienes puesta. Te traerán algo para beber, y si lo toleras bien una comida suave… En fin…- Miró su reloj.- Tengo una consulta importante ahora. Me tendrás que disculpar…

Me pareció que su mirada y su voz eran sinceras y por eso también me pareció mal retenerle más tiempo. Pero eso no significaba en absoluto que renunciara a interrogarle. Tendría que volver a la carga en otro momento, porque desde luego sus explicaciones habían sido completamente insatisfactorias. Simplemente considerar la posibilidad de quedarme sin saber el fondo del por qué de la historia del antepasado de Orsini me producía frustración. Una semana antes, un día antes incluso, me hubiera importado un bledo. Pero estando en una cama de hospital, con mucho tiempo para pensar, mi mente había empezado a bullir. Conocía la sensación. El demonio de la curiosidad me rondaba. Necesitaba saber.

- ¿Estás bien? - Mi tía Amparo hizo entrada en el cuarto nada mas abandonarlo Orsini.

– No se cual de las dos está más pálida, tu madre o tu. - Me clavó una mirada seria, genuinamente preocupada, con aquellos ojos suyos, de un azul desvaído, casi gris. Se acercó hasta la cama y me recolocó un mechón de pelo.

– He preguntado a la enfermera y me ha dicho que vendrán a asearte. Después, nosotras nos encargaremos de cambiarte la ropa. Verás cómo limpita y con otras prendas te encuentras mejor.- Aquella hermana de mi madre era una mujer sumamente práctica, acostumbrada a resolver todo con eficiencia y rapidez y sin llamar demasiado la atención. Mi abuela decía que, como era la hija de en medio, había sido capaz de desarrollar una curiosa habilidad para "volar por debajo del radar" de manera exitosa. Tenía un vínculo especial conmigo: era mi madrina. Y se lo tomaba muy en serio.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

- ¿Quién? – dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

- Mi madre.

- Abajo, tomándose un café con la mía, que es tu abuela. Y desahogándose con ella, creo. Ha dormido fatal.- Y entonces extrajo un pequeño neceser.

- ¿Por qué?

Mi tía alzó una ceja y sacó un cepillo.

- ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Pues porque la más pequeña de sus niñas le ha dado un buen susto! – Y se puso a peinarme. Lo agradecí.

- No ha sido para tanto… además, yo no he pasado mala noche y hoy me encuentro bastante bien…

- Eso no quita para que ella haya estado abriendo el ojo cada poco durante todo el tiempo.- Mi tía sonrió con dulzura entre fuertes cepilladas. _Mano de hierro en guante de seda marca de la casa..._

- ¿Qué ha hecho con su trabajo? – Mi madre era columnista diaria. Solía redactar los artículos durante la noche, cuando ya no era probable que la economía nacional produjera algún notición. Por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta de que eso, en lugar de alejar a mis padres, les dejaba más tiempo juntos, porque muchas de las pociones que mi padre se encargaba de fabricar requerían determinados estados de la luna y de las estrellas, y por lo tanto también se cocían de noche.

- Ha llamado al periódico y ha explicado la situación. Se ha tomado unos días de vacaciones.

No supe qué decir. Mi tía tampoco dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo os habéis organizado? – Pregunté por fin.

- Hemos alquilado un _aparta-hotel_. Da la casualidad de que tenemos asuntos de negocios que tratar, así que voy a aprovechar. Nos iremos turnando para estar contigo hasta que te den el alta. Tu padre y Cecilia vendrán esta tarde un rato, y espero que mi hermana se convenza de que lo que tiene que hacer es irse al piso a dormir.

Alcé las cejas. Era buena persona, pero también era una empresaria avispada. El importe del _aparta-hotel_ sería desgravado como gastos del negocio _Pociones Moltó, S.A_., la empresa familiar que había fundado mi bisabuela y que ahora ella dirigía. Me dio por imaginar el trajín de familiares entrando y saliendo de aquel lugar y lo bien que se lo iban a pasar con la excusa de mi operación. Fue entonces cuando ¡por fin! entraron unas auxiliares para asearnos un poco, tanto a mi persona como a la habitación y al baño adyacente. Mi tía saludó educadamente y salió. Para cuando terminaron y se fueron mi madre ya se le había unido. Efectivamente, estaba bastante pálida.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo suavemente.

- Bastante decente, hasta creo que tengo hambre...

Ella sonrió y me acarició la cabeza. En algún remoto lugar de mi memoria algo me reveló que se trataba de un gesto familiar. Seguramente así me acariciaba cuando yo era muy pequeña.

A las nueve de la mañana recibí una llamada telefónica de mi secretaria.

- El Gran Jefe quiere hablar contigo. Te paso. Cuando termines no cuelgues.

- Vale.

- ¿Señorita Pizarro? Nos ha informado esta mañana su hermana de lo que le ha ocurrido ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo?

- Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. No, no necesito nada.

- Supongo que no estará allí sola.

- No, ya ha venido la familia...

- Estupendo, estupendo... Si necesita algo, no dude en contactar con el Ministerio, aunque sea el fin de semana...

- Gracias, muy amable. Espero no necesitar nada...

- Y por supuesto no se preocupe por el trabajo. La semana próxima enviaremos a alguien. Usted ponga todo su interés en recuperarse lo antes posible.

- Muchas gracias...

Una conversación anodina, formal, de jefe a subordinado. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir Callejón? Nada. Y ¿qué otra cosa podía haberle dicho yo? Nieves recogió la línea en cuanto el Gran Jefe colgó.

- Parece que fue un vaticinio lo de que pasaras en Roma el finde...

- Pues la verdad, para lo que voy a ver... más que otra cosa parece mal fario. ¿Seguro que no me echaste un mal de ojo?

Nieves se rió.

- Ya me gustaría que esas perlas de magia no se hubieran perdido. Podrían ser interesantes empleadas como correctivos en alguna que otra persona que se me viene a la cabeza... ¿seguro que tu abuela no ha encontrado ninguna rebuscando en nuestro glorioso y variopinto pasado mágico?

- ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

- En cuanto la veas, es lo primero que tienes que hacer. Y hablando de visitas ¿Crees que el lunes seguirás internada?

- Supongo.

- Vale. Porque voy a ir a visitarte. Si te sueltan, avísame.

- Muy bien, gracias. Pero ya sabes que no tienes que molestarte...

- No es molestia. Gracias a tu apendicitis tenemos que pasarnos por Roma. Así que aprovecharé la visita de trabajo.

Vaya, sí que se había dado prisa Callejón. Si venía Nieves, lo más probable era que él mismo se encargara del asunto. Volví a sentir pena por tener que dejar aquel tema a medias. Cerré los ojos y durante un rato procuré no pensar.

Me animé bastante cuando llegaron mis abuelos. Mi abuelo Santiago llevaba mi maleta. Ya no me acordaba de que se había quedado en el coche de Orsini, mientras que mi abuela iba cargada de bolsas. Se había dado prisa para atender a mi encargo. Me dio un beso y con cuidado procedió a depositar las compras sobre mi regazo. Me puse a hablar con ella mientras los otros tres comentaban alguna cuestión logística relacionada con el régimen de mis visitas y alguna que otra escapada por Roma.

- ¿Hiciste salir mucho humo de la tarjeta de crédito? – le pregunté mientras husmeaba un poco el interior de las bolsas.

- ¿No querías un poco de lencería?

- Pero te has pasado dos o tres pueblos, ¿No te parece?

- Nunca se sabe lo que puedes necesitar en un hospital…

- ¡Como si tú hubieras sido residente de muchos! – Que yo supiera, únicamente había estado en una clínica cuando nació mi tío Jaime. Y eso fue porque la partera de la familia estaba demasiado mayor y el oficio había decaído del todo, de manera que no podía encontrar otra bruja comadrona. Ni siquiera había estado internada en un hospital mágico. Mi abuela sonrió.

- Bueno, tengo los tiques, así que si no lo quieres lo devuelvo y listos.- A continuación hizo el ademán de llevarse todas las bolsas. Me aferré a ellas. Tampoco había que pasarse. Al fin y al cabo, yo no veía el momento de quitarme aquella camisola de clínica con lunares diminutos, que en lugar de cerrarse por detrás no hacía otra cosa que abrirse, y tampoco me parecía adecuado sustituirla por el pijama de ositos que llevaba en la maleta. ¡Qué pensaría Orsini si me viera con eso!

- Trae, deja que vea qué me has comprado.

Mi abuela podía ser espléndida con sus regalos, pero también era sensata y tenía buen gusto. No me había traído ninguna prenda de esas como para una noche de bodas repleta de frenesí, ni tampoco alguno de mis pijamas favoritos de algodón con dibujitos. Se había conformado con pretender disfrazarme de mamá recién estrenada lista para recibir las visitas de toda la familia y un montón de allegados y conocidos. No pude evitarlo. Aquellos camisones me recordaron a Cecilia. Por lo menos, no se abrían por delante. Y entonces se me planteó una duda que jamás se me había ocurrido antes ¿_Cómo hacía mi hermana para que ella y su bebé de turno – todos mágicos hasta la fecha- no inutilizaran con su magia los ecógrafos, monitores y demás aparatos clínicos durante los partos?_ Bueno, en realidad la pregunta era más general _¿Cómo demonios se arreglaban las brujas?_

- Yo creo que éste está bien.- dijo mi abuela tomando uno de color crema con bata a juego. Sospeché que era, de todos los que había comprado, el que más le gustaba.

- Es bonito.- Reconocí.- Aunque no sé cómo me voy a encontrar con él. Tú ya sabes que yo sólo uso los pijamas. Mi abuela sonrió.

- Venga, que voy a ayudarte.- Extendió su mano derecha para que me pudiera levantar con más facilidad. Me fijé en su alianza. Siempre lo hacía. Había pertenecido a la familia junto con su pareja, que por supuesto estaba en el dedo correspondiente de su marido, desde el siglo catorce, más o menos. Ella la llevaba en el anular derecho. Era muy fina y muy poco ostentosa. Sin embargo, era de un oro mágico muy especial, el primer oro alquímico de una piedra filosofal. Esto le confería una propiedad muy particular: si la pusieran en una balanza, reflejaría algo muy íntimo y personal de su dueña. En el caso de mi abuela, indicaría un peso elevado, elevadísimo. Probablemente doblaría el fiel. Porque aquella alianza de mi abuela, tan liviana, pesaba amor. Pesaba el amor que sentía por mi abuelo, cuyo nombre estaba grabado mágicamente en su interior. Y mi abuela lo quería más que a su propia vida. Siempre lo había querido. Confiada, me aferré a su mano y dejé que me ayudara a levantarme de la cama, a quitarme el uniforme de enferma de la clínica Gemelli y a ponerme mis propias prendas y unas zapatillas. Después me condujo hasta el sillón del convaleciente. Fue entonces cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, un sitio que se me antojaba incomodísimo, y extrajo de su bolso un par de fotografías.

- He hecho los deberes que me pusiste y me he estado leyendo esto.- Alzó las fotografías. Las reconocí al punto. Eran las copias que había pedido a mi abuelo. Sonreí al recordar sus temores de que ella se evadiera con la lectura y no le hiciera caso.

- ¿Protestó el abuelo?

- Refunfuñó un poco. ¡Bah! ¡El paripé de siempre! Ya lo tengo muy calado...

- ¿Y bien?

- El sabe que en cuanto termino de trabajar paso a dedicarle toda mi atención. ¡También me tiene calada! – Mi abuela se echó a reír con una risa más propia de una persona de mi edad. Mi abuelo se giró y le dedicó una mirada sugerente, como si la hubiera estado escuchando. Probablemente así había sido. Mi madre y mi tía se limitaron a poner idénticas sonrisas medio avergonzadas, como si tuvieran quince años, mientras mi abuela hacía un gesto como de "aquí no pasa nada". No era la primera vez. Hacía mucho que yo sospechaba que ellos dos tenían un largo historial de gestos de complicidad delante de sus hijas, y que éstas, aunque lo encontraban natural, no habían dejado de azorarse un tanto cuando había un tercero delante. Aunque fuera una nieta.

- No... si yo me refería a lo que dicen las páginas... – dije divertida. Mi tía sonrió y, tras consultar su reloj estratégicamente, aprovechó para disculparse. Ya me había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Mi madre se sentó en una silla y nos contempló, por primera vez con expresión entre divertida y expectante.

- Bueno, es un pasaje, a simple vista bastante anodino...- empezó a hablar mi abuela tranquilamente-... en el que se relata una visita a Roma de un caballero inglés a quién Silvestre II regaló una esfera armilar. Un objeto muy preciado y caro en la época. Después dice que discutió con un enviado del Dogo de Venecia sobre el regalo y acabó enfadado gritándole que le regaló la esfera, no la virtud. Toma, te he hecho una traducción, y ahí tienes unas notas adicionales que explican algunos términos que se usaban entonces y que ahora han caído en desuso.- Entonces me tendió unos folios pulcramente escritos.

- Gracias. ¿La virtud, dices? ¿Qué significa realmente? No puede referirse a la virtud como tal. Es algo muy personal. No se puede regalar… – Pregunté tras constatar que no estaba en su glosario.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! – Exclamó sonriendo.- Si tuviera todo el texto podría aventurar una hipótesis más sólida o incluso saberlo con certeza. Así, realmente solo puedo hacer conjeturas.

- Bien. ¿Cuáles son tus conjeturas?

- Si se tratara de un hombre común te habría contestado que la sabiduría. Pero Gerberto era uno de los nuestros, así que encuentro plausible que se refiriera a la magia. Es posible que la esfera en cuestión estuviera encantada, de manera que esa fuera la razón por la que el veneciano se quejó y Gerberto, que da a entender que ya empezaba a estar harto del embajador del Dogo, acabó contestando airado que no había entregado la magia, cosa que obviamente no se puede hacer, sino solamente un aparato con algún que otro hechizo encima.

- ¿Por qué habría de regalar una esfera armilar encantada?

- Bueno, en la Edad Media y en el Renacimiento no era tan infrecuente que hubiera _muggles_ en posesión de objetos encantados. Ten en cuenta que el Estatuto del Secreto es muy posterior. Incluso hubo magos que hicieron negocio. Prueba de su popularidad es que en el Quijote se habla de una cabeza mágica que contesta sabiamente a todas las preguntas que se le hacen... Cervantes incluso menciona el nombre del mago que la hechizó y el precio por el que la vendió, y relata un episodio bastante divertido en el que los invitados del propietario son avergonzados uno por uno por la susodicha cabeza... aunque después, para no tener problemas con la Inquisición, Cervantes explica que había un agujero en el suelo y que en la habitación inferior estaba el sobrino del anfitrión y dueño de la cabeza, que supuestamente era la voz que contestaba, con mucho conocimiento de causa.

- ¡Vaya!

- Almudena... ¿Tu has leído el Quijote?

- Er... entero no...

- ¿Ni siquiera en el colegio?

- Pues no.

- Pues sí que ha decaído la educación... Y encima tú, que eres escritora...

- Deja de avergonzarme, que estoy malita.

- Al menos sabrás lo que es una esfera armilar ¿No?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Menos mal! Por un momento me había preocupado...

- ¡Abuela!

- Bueno. Pero espero que te molestes en leer el Quijote uno de estos años... de verdad que a veces es jocoso. Er... no quiero ni preguntarte por otras cosas que en principio no habría dudado que hubieras leído... no vaya a ser que me lleve una sorpresa...

- ¡Sara! ¿No te parece que no deberías meterte tanto con Almudena? La pobre no está en plena forma para hacerte frente – Mi abuelo la interrumpió riéndose. La estaba refrenando, pero con total ausencia de acritud.

- Gracias, abuelo.- Le repliqué yo agradecida.- Tu sí que comprendes mi situación.- decidí seguirle el juego un poco. Siempre resultaba divertido.

- De nada. Para eso estamos.

- Santiago, amor mío. – Intervino ella entrando también en el juego dialéctico.- ¿Puedes aclararme para qué estás, exactamente? ¿Para reprobarme, tal vez? ¡Caramba! ¡A estas alturas de la vida, las cosas que una descubre! ¡Y me he tenido que venir hasta Roma con un calorazo tremendo para enterarme! – Mi abuela culminó su irónica intervención dedicándole una mirada aparentemente reprobatoria. El se acercó hasta ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ella no se zafó. Por el contrario, apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos y se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás. El la sostuvo con suavidad.

- Pues, una vez que he educado a cuatro hijos y que ya son adultos...- Mi abuelo le dedicó una mirada significativa a mi madre.- … Estoy para mimar sin ninguna cortapisa a mis nietos y biznietos. ¡Hala!- Concluyó divertido.

- ¡Ah! Y.. ¿Dónde me quedo yo, si puede saberse? – preguntó mi abuela en tono ligero.

- ¿Celosa?

- Un poco.- Mi abuela me guiñó el ojo.- Tendrás que compensarme.

- Lo haré ... Siempre que te portes bien, ya sabes, que seas buena con Almudena...

- Yo siempre soy buena.- dijo ella dándole unos golpecitos en la mano.- Incluso contigo… ¿Sabes, Almudena? Ya se lo que voy a hacer. Voy a dejarte un legado. Cuando me muera, te dejaré en herencia mi biblioteca. ¿Qué te parece?

- No quiero heredarte.- dije muy seria. Mi abuela alzó las cejas. - No es que no quiera tus libros, lo que no quiero es que te mueras.

- Pues lamento decirte que, de momento, no te los voy a pasar en vida...

- Podrías cederle unos cuantos... tienes muchísimos.- Terció mi abuelo. Dicen que el saber no ocupa lugar, pero no es verdad, ocupa y mucho. Y no todos los libros se dejan comprimir, por muy buena que sea la magia que se use con ellos. La última vez que nos mudamos de casa fue por falta de espacio para sus libros…- Mi abuela le dirigió una mirada de falso reproche. En realidad, la muy caradura se lo estaba pasando estupendamente.

- En fin, volviendo a los objetos encantados medievales...- Mi abuela tenía una sorprendente habilidad para redirigir cualquier conversación. Observé que mi abuelo no se había movido de su lado y empezaba a masajearle los hombros suavemente.- ... para un estudioso de la época era muy útil que una esfera armilar se moviera sola. Para alguien simplemente presuntuoso y que se lo pudiera permitir, era vistoso… uno podía lucirse un montón delante de las visitas…imagínate… la concurrencia soltando ¡ohhhs! Y ¡ahhhhhs! Mientras Mercurio se daba una vuelta sin una mano que lo guiara.

- Vaya…

- ¿Decepcionada? ¿Esperabas un texto enigmático y misterioso?

- No se lo que esperaba.

- ¿De verdad que no esperabas un rompecabezas? ¿Algo que te permitiera imaginar una rocambolesca historia de aventuras mágicas?

Me encogí de hombros – No, creo que no...

- ¿Seguro?

- Bueno... algo de misterio hubiera convertido el encargo ministerial en algo menos anodino...

- Y tal vez en un posible argumento...

- Sara...- Mi abuelo murmuró mientras se inclinaba y la besaba justo detrás de la oreja. Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió.

- Lamento entonces confirmarte que el texto es de lo más simplón. Pero...- Mi abuela hizo una pausa un tanto teatral.- Sí que hay un pequeño enigma en las páginas. Ahora viene lo mejor: el Ex Libris.

- ¿El Ex Libris? – Entonces ella procedió a señalarme un dibujo en tinta que cubría parte de una de las páginas. No se veía entero. Recordé que el cura de la Nunciatura me había dicho que una de las hojas tenía el sello del Ministerio de Cultura.

- Desde la invención de la imprenta por Gutemberg, en las bibliotecas mágicas Iberoaméricanas se generalizó el uso de Ex Libris encantados para indicar a dónde pertenecían los libros.

- ¿Para cerrarse de golpe y pillarte las pestañas si te olvidas de devolverlo?

- Algunos sí. Uno de los encantamientos es que se revela como otra cosa si cae en manos de un lector no mágico.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo un sello oficial del gobierno _muggle_?

- Podría ser. Ni tu ni yo lo podemos ver. Los Ex Libris se colocan en los reversos de portada y contraportada, en la página de respeto y en una del interior elegida por el Bibliotecario. Cada uno de ellos elegía al principio de su mandato el número de la página, de manera que todos los libros sellados por un mismo bibliotecario la tenían en la misma.

- ¿Qué pasaba si, por ejemplo, escogían la ciento veinte y el libro sólo tenía ciento diez?

- Entonces el sello estaría en la veinte. Había reglas para esos casos, bastante detalladas. También, para libros muy voluminosos, podía tratarse de más de una página…

- Ah.

- Pero dejemos lo de la paginación, de momento. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del padre Arias?

- ¿El padre Arias? – dudé un momento hasta dar con él en mi memoria.- ¡Ah! ¡El bibliotecario de Felipe II!

- Benito Arias tenía un Ex Libris mágico para sellar los fondos Laurentinos. Sus amistades mágicas se lo proporcionaron.

- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que este sello no es el del padre Arias?

- ¿Ves cómo eres una chica lista? Incluiré en tu legado mi Ex Libris. Y un tampón de tinta azul.

Alcé las cejas. Mi abuela a veces era un poco perversa. Te daba una de cal y otra de arena. Utilizar un rodeo era una de sus tácticas más habituales para hacer pensar a la gente. Primero te hacía estrujarte las neuronas hasta sentirte poco menos que boba, y después, cuando desesperada encontrabas la solución tras haber probado con todas las respuestas, pasando por supuesto por las más absurdas, te largaba el caramelo de la pseudo adulación. ¡Yo también la tenía calada! Y tomé nota mental de preguntarle uno de estos años sobre los hechizos que tuviera su Ex Libris. Siempre me había parecido un dibujo precioso, un Árbol de la Vida de tinta azul en constante renovación, pero después de lo que me había estado contando igual era también peligroso.

- Tampoco es alguno de los Ex Libris de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones. El sello varía según las épocas, como lo hace el escudo nacional. Y, no es por presumir, pero los he visto todos. Además hay un par de cositas más: los Ex Libris llevan las iniciales del bibliotecario y la fecha en la que fueron puestos.

- No me digas más. El de las fotos carece de iniciales y fecha.

- Exactamente. El otro detallito es que el Ex Libris nunca aparece de manera parcial. La verdad es que no se de dónde ha salido ese Ex Libris… pero míralo bien.

- ¡Es el escudo de la Federación!

En 1992 España y Portugal habían entrado de la mano en la Europa Comunitaria mediante la firma del Tratado de Madrid y Lisboa. En el mundo _muggle,_ claro está. Y en la misma fecha, por fin, se había firmado un acuerdo de federación mágica entre las comunidades de España y Portugal, tras siglos y siglos de coquetear con el asunto. De hecho, la actual ministra de magia era portuguesa.

- ¿El sello de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones no tiene el escudo oficial?

- No. Recuperaron un modelo de 1212.

- Creí que todas las instituciones oficiales usaban el mismo escudo…

- La Biblioteca es además una institución cultural. Se le permiten pequeñas concesiones llamémoslas, artísticas. En realidad es puro sentimentalismo…

- Así que el sello es de ahora. ¿Crees que es auténtico?

- ¿No me habías dicho que las páginas habían pasado por un perito paleógrafo?

- Eso es lo que consta en el expediente. ¡Lo tengo en la maleta! ¿Por qué no lo miramos?

- Santiago, amor mío.- dijo mi abuela dirigiéndose a mi abuelo.- ¿Podrías abrir la maleta de Almudena y buscar un expediente del ministerio?

- Podría, siempre que a ella le parezca bien que hurgue entre sus cosas.

- Me parece razonable.- dijo mi abuela.- ¿Almudena?

- ¡Oh, abuelo!, no creo que haya dentro nada que pudiera escandalizarte.

- Yo tampoco lo creo. Tengo un montón de años y he pasado por cuatro mujeres en casa. Pero me apetecía pedirte permiso.- Contestó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y abría la cremallera.- ¿Dónde tengo que buscar?

- Debajo del pijama de ositos.

- Vale. Aquí está. ¿Se lo doy a tu abuela?

- Pues sí.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella al recibir el pequeño archivador.

- De nada.- Por cierto, es casi la hora de comer. Ana, hija, creo que haré de _bonus pater familias_ contigo y te arrastraré a un restaurante y después a nuestra romana residencia. ¡Tienes una pinta de agotada que no puedes con ella!

- Pero papá... ¡Ahora que esto se pone interesante! – Mi madre rezongo. Pero la pobre, de veras que no podía con su alma. Se levantó, se fue hasta él y se refugió en sus brazos. Me dio envidia. Los abrazos de mi abuelo eran de primera calidad.

- Supongo que caerías rendida a sus pies en cuanto le viste por primera vez.- Le espeté a mi abuela en cuanto estuvimos solas. No pude remediarlo.

- Caí, vaya si caí, pero no rendida, sino más bien en pie de guerra.- Contestó divertida.- ¿No te lo he contado nunca?

- No.

- Aprovechando que era mayor que yo, me tiró de la escoba en un partido de miniquidditch y fui a parar a una fuente. Le odié con todas mis ganas.

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con todas las ganas que una niña de nueve años puede poner cuando un niño de once le hace una cosa así! ¡Con un vestido recién estrenado! ¡Cómo se puso conmigo mi abuela Amparo! Me castigó, como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de caer al agua...

- ¿Jugabas con él de niña?

- No. En realidad no lo conocía. Fue solo esa vez, que coincidimos. Años después, alguien cayó en la cuenta y nos lo recordó.

- En serio, abuela, ¿No te enamoraste inmediatamente de él?

- No fue un flechazo repentino ni nada escandaloso. Fue poco a poco, aunque de manera continuada y sin enterarme. Para cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada que hacer. Y lo que es peor, él ya lo sabía. Un caso perdido. Bueno, dos. Ya conoces el refrán... _Dios los cría_...

- Pues si yo me topara con uno como él, no lo dejaría escapar.

- ¿Tu crees?

Iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Salvatore Giulliani. Saludó muy cortés a mi abuela, que se había puesto de pie con una rapidez sorprendente, incluso para una bruja, y se presentó como el cirujano que me había operado. Después se dirigió a mí.

- Stefano no ha podido venir.- Dijo a modo de disculpa. ¡Como si yo le hubiera pedido explicaciones! - Forma parte de un comité que estudia un caso muy especial.

- Esta mañana mencionó que estaría en una consulta importante.- Recordé que Stefano había hablado de algo así antes de marcharse y que yo no había dudado de su veracidad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que ha pasado esta mañana...!

- Muy temprano. A eso de las siete y media.

- Ya me lo figuraba...y veo que ha cambiado los vendajes... - El doctor Giulliani sonrió.- Justo antes del comité, que empezaba a las ocho. Deben tomar una decisión sobre cuándo y cómo operar. Todavía siguen reunidos.

¡Pues sí que era larga la cosa!, pensé.

-Sabes, es un excelente neurocirujano. Además se lo toma muy en serio. Hace mucho deporte para aguantar nueve o diez horas en quirófano.

¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que creía que lo del gimnasio era por pura vanidad! Ahora resultaba que formaba parte de su preparación profesional.

- Sin embargo, prefiere las urgencias a las consultas programadas. Creo que es algo relacionado con la pérdida de sus padres.- Dijo Giulliani mientras repasaba unas notas sobre mi persona y mi estado general.

- ¿La pérdida de sus padres? – Murmuré, aunque creía que lo había dicho para mis adentros.

- ¿No te lo ha contado? – Salvatore levantó la vista y me miró con cara de sorpresa. Al parecer, aunque lo había dicho muy bajo me había escuchado perfectamente.

- Cuando tenía ocho años sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Llegaron al hospital muy graves. No pudieron hacer nada por ellos. Eso fue lo que hizo surgir en él la vocación de médico. De lo contrario, supongo que se habría dedicado a las empresas de su abuelo, el riquísimo y viudo Conde Giancarlo Orsini, que se hizo cargo de él y de su hermana pequeña..., o a no hacer nada… al fin y al cabo, es rico por casa.

- Er… mi relación con él es de tipo… laboral.- balbucí. De alguna manera me sentía obligada a aclarar que no se trataba de ninguna otra cosa.- Trabajo para el Ministerio de Mag…de Asuntos Exteriores…me lo presentaron en la Nunciatura… como alguien que podía prestarme apoyo para unas gestiones aquí en Italia…

- No me sorprende. Estos Orsini siempre han sido _Cavallieri Della Santa Sede_. Periódicamente les llaman, él dice que para decorar.- dijo sonriendo con ironía.- Stefano… es un buen chico. Un poco picaflor, pero es que no ha encontrado la que encaje con él…cuando lo haga se colará del todo, se casará por la Iglesia y querrá tener un montón de _bambini_.- Salvatore sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces yo me imaginé cuatro pequeños y rubios Orsinis haciendo todo tipo de trastadas y corriendo como locos, todos vestidos de _BabyDior._ A juego, por supuesto. De repente empecé a encontrarme mal.

- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

- Me mareo...

Salvatore se apresuró a tomarme la tensión. Había caído. En picado. Mi abuela me dio aire con el portafolios mientras Salvatore asentía con aprobación.

- ¿Te han dado de comer? – me preguntó.

- No.- En toda la mañana, solamente me habían traído un par de tazas de manzanilla. Bastante horrible, por cierto.

- ¡Vaya! Voy a decir que te suban la comida. ¡Tu lo que tienes es una gazuza tremenda!

- Ese Stefano... es el que nos avisó ¿No? – preguntó mi abuela en cuanto se marchó Salvatore. Seguía abanicando con el expediente.

- Supongo que si, que fue él.

- Si. El _muggle_ que mencionó Cecilia... el Orsini...

Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el que conoció la abuela Catalina?

- Tendrás que preguntarle a ella. Yo se lo mismo que tu.

- Vale.- Y sin saber por qué, en aquel momento se me subieron los colores.

- Ya, conque ahora lo llaman gazuza...- murmuró mi abuela sin dejar de abanicar.

- ¡No me asustes!- La miré con mucha aprensión. - ¿Crees que puede ser una reacción mágica? - Mi abuela entornó los ojos.

- Sabes, yo también estaba así, convaleciente...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al momento en que me di cuenta de que era un caso perdido. Yo estaba hecha polvo, como tu. Santiago en cambio estaba tan pimpante. Interesado por mi salud, si, pero muy seguro de sí mismo… como ese _dottore_…

Afortunadamente, en ese momento entraron con la comida y mi abuela decidió que era mejor que me alimentara en lugar de hurgar en los entresijos de mi alma, que empezaba a estar algo alterada ante la perspectiva de que ella hubiera sido tan sumamente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre me gustaba. Y lo que era más, que hubiera detectado en él algún tipo de interés que a mi me resultaba completamente imperceptible. Porque en ese momento, y yo pensaba que se refería a él, quién me parecía un príncipe azul con bata blanca era Salvatore Giulliani.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Mi abuela estuvo pendiente de mí mientras comía. Después retiró la bandeja, me hizo lavarme los dientes con la ayuda de un vaso y una toalla y me ayudó a volver a la cama. Desde el punto de vista físico, y con la excepción de haber ido al baño a hacer pis una vez, no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera estar sentada y balancear de vez en cuando una pierna. Probablemente, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de aquello. Me sentía exhausta.

- ¿Te importa que veamos el expediente más tarde? Creo que me echaría una siesta.

- Claro que no. Todo lo contrario, me parece de lo más oportuno que descanses. Yo, por mi parte, en cuanto pueda le echaré una ojeada.- Dijo mi abuela cogiendo la carpetilla que reposaba en el asiento de una silla para las visitas y guardándosela en su bolso. Aunque fuera una clínica de fama, la silla era espartana. Sospeché que estaba ahí para desmotivar a las visitas, de manera que no acabaran volviéndose eternas.

- ¿Por qué te lo guardas en el bolso? ¿Es que te marchas?

Mi abuela miró el reloj.

- Mujer, no vivo del aire. Yo también tengo que comer. Ya debería... – empezó a decir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Un segundo después por ella asomaba el rostro sonriente de mi prima Lucía.

- ¡Mira que pasarte esto...! – Dijo divertida.- ¡Hala, abuela, ya te puedes marchar! – Lucía, de mi edad, era hija de la hermana mayor de mi madre, de la cual era una especie de calco algo más pálido y con el pelo más lacio. Tenía un mellizo, Fernando, el único que había seguido los pasos profesionales de mi abuelo Santiago. Curiosamente, yo podía pasar por la hermana de Fernando mejor que ella, porque compartíamos muchos rasgos, todos heredados de mi abuela, entre ellos los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo, que ahora él llevaba un poco largo. Fernando era ancho de hombros, como su padre, y su metro ochenta, la mar de aparente en cualquier otro contexto, resultaba escaso en un clan en el que el promedio masculino ronda el uno noventa. En definitiva, Fer y yo también compartíamos el título de retacos de la familia.

- Tiene que dormir.- Le advirtió mi abuela mientras tiraba de su brazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Lucía volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba hacerse de rogar.

- ¿Insinúas algo?

- Que no te pongas a hablar con ella de lo divino, lo humano y lo de más allá y la dejes descansar.

- Pues me chafas el plan... – dijo con un gesto pícaro. Lucía y yo habíamos compartido muchas cosas desde niñas. Era esperar demasiado que, una vez juntas, no nos pusiéramos a cotorrear.

- Pues te lees una revista.

- Pfffff.... Resulta que no he traído ninguna...

- Pues la haces aparecer. ¡Tu a dormir! – dijo mi abuela dirigiéndose a mi. Mi prima y yo sonreímos. El mismo tono, _marca de la casa_, que cuando éramos pequeñas. Seguramente, hasta lo usaba con Cristina, el bebé de mi hermana.

- ¡Qué te marches! – dijo Lucía haciendo un gesto de "_fuera fuera_" con la mano.

- No me fío un pelo.- nos soltó mi abuela como despedida. Nos conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Así que quieres dormir la siesta? – Preguntó mi prima.

- No tienes ni idea de lo machacada que estoy.

- Vale. Entonces bajaré un poco la persiana.

- Te quedarás en penumbra. No podrás leer... sin magia, claro está.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me apetece leer? Hazme sitio. Así me duermo yo también. Parece una cama confortable...- Hizo el amago de subirse encima.

- Ja, ja. ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que me haces reír y me tiran los puntos.

- ¡Puntos! ¡Claro! ¡Qué tonta estoy que no había caído! ¡Almu, te has vuelto repentinamente súper interesante!

- ¡NO!, y repito, ¡NO te voy a dejar verlos!

Mi prima hizo un falso mohín. Era sanadora, como su madre, de manera que llevaba grabado a fuego que una enfermedad común era como descubrir una especie nueva de algún tipo de insecto mágico, un suceso fantástico digno de ser estudiado atentamente bajo varias lupas de aumento.

- Por cierto, ¿no iba a venir Cecilia?- Se me ocurrió preguntar para intentar evitar que se obsesionara con mis puntos.

- Anda algo estresada. Creo que está intentando colocar a Albertito.

- ¿Se ha venido con Alberto?

- Eso parece.

Mi sobrino, único varón entre la progenie femenina de mi hermana formada por dos mini clones de Cecilia y otra en ciernes, era, de mis cuatro sobrinos carnales, por el que yo sentía un afecto más especial. Influía, por supuesto, que estuviera solo "entre ellas". Pero además me producía cierta sensación de indefensión porque el pobre niño tenía problemas para articular determinados fonemas y demasiado descontrol de la magia, lo que implicaba tanto logopedias como horas extra de prácticas mágicas con especialistas. Gracias a Alberto funcionábamos durante el curso como una especie de _ONG _, porque todos acabábamos metidos en la rueda de su apretada agenda, bien llevándole de un lado para otro, bien haciéndonos cargo de sus tres hermanas. Y es que, aunque la suegra de mi hermana era una mujer encantadora, siempre dispuesta a quedarse con los nietos, Cecilia era en todo punto reacia a dejárselos. Temía que la buena señora no fuera capaz de lidiar con las habilidades especiales de los retoños de aquel hijo suyo que había ido a enamorarse de una mujer tan singular como mi hermana, especialmente con los descontroles de Alberto. Yo, sin embargo, consideraba mucho más peligrosas las mentes retorcidas de las niñas, capaces de llevar a cabo las peores trastadas sin alterar ni un ápice sus rostros angelicales. Alberto era un buenazo y sus hermanas unas arpías. Y mentando a las malignas, iba a preguntar qué había hecho mi hermana con sus hijas cuando sonó mi móvil. Mi prima movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones buscándolo.

- ¿Dónde...? – Comenzó a preguntar mientras el volumen aumentaba y aumentaba y ella revolvía los cojines del sofá-cama.

- En mi bolso. Debe estar en el armario.

- Aquí no lo veo...

- ¿Has mirado dentro de la maleta?

- ¡Tu maleta me ha mordido! – Exclamó sacudiendo la mano.

- Perdona. Es el hechizo _anti robo_. Lo habrá dejado puesto el abuelo, fue el último que la tocó.

- Ya... ¿Dónde demonios está ese trasto? _Accio._

- ¡Lucía! – Mi prima sostenía triunfante el teléfono, que palpitaba como si estuviera vivo en una de sus manos mientras la otra alzaba su varita. En el suelo había aterrizado el bolso después de salir disparado del cajón de la mesita auxiliar. La mitad de las cosas que había contenido ahora estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Incluida mi varita. Palidecí.

- ¿Si? Soy Lucía... sí.... está bastante potable... sí... ¿Hace mucho calor...? ¡Qué bien....!

- Guarda eso... – Murmuré mientras señalaba su varita.- Y recoge la otra...

- Ya... ya... Estupendamente... sí... sí....

- Que guardes eso...

- Vale... de tu parte... Te la paso. Toma, tu abuela Catalina.

Y sin mas me tendió el móvil y se agachó para recoger mis pertenencias. Me sorprendió que no las convocara mágicamente, puesto que seguía empuñando su varita.

- Que la guardes.- Le dije. Solo faltaba que entrara alguien y la viera de esa guisa.- Y haz el favor de poner la mía en el cajón de la mesita.- Murmuré antes de ponerme el teléfono en la oreja.

- ¿Abuela?

Mi abuela estaba en Melilla, su lugar favorito para pasar las vacaciones. La inmensa mayoría de los ciudadanos sabe, más o menos, por dónde cae en el norte de África, pero no tienen mayor idea. Melilla se incorporó a Castilla antes que el reino de Granada, y tiene una bien ganada fama de ciudad tolerante, porque allí siempre hay gentes de las tres religiones... cuatro cuando desde los años cincuenta del siglo pasado, más o menos, se instaló una comunidad hindú. Y si había gentes de las distintas Fes, también era el último reducto de magia de las tres Grandes Tradiciones.

Gran parte de la historia patria estaba profundamente marcada por el ir y venir de las invasiones. Durante la Edad Media y el Renacimiento las Tradiciones mágicas eran pujantes. Casi todo el mundo conocía la magia clásica, producto de la romanización. Pero también había magos Cabalísticos, que eran principalmente hebreos. Los musulmanes, por su parte, eran en su mayoría Sufitas. Y, junto a aquellas Tres Grandes, las minoritarias, sobre todo desperdigadas por todo el norte peninsular. Hasta hacía casi medio siglo todavía se estudiaba magia por tradiciones en pequeñas escuelas, de manera simultánea a los estudios _muggles _y desde los siete años. Mis abuelos pertenecían a la última generación de magos por Tradiciones. Ahora estaba todo mucho más homogeneizado. Incluso periódicamente se debatía en el Ministerio la conveniencia de crear un internado al estilo inglés.

Mi abuelo era posiblemente el último mago Gran Hechicero de las Tres Grandes. Por eso sentía la necesidad de pasar varios meses al año en aquella pequeña ciudad al otro lado del estrecho, de casas modernistas y gentes amables y respetuosas, donde se sentía como pez en el agua rodeado de los escasos magos sefarditas y moriscos que aún conservaban, con nostalgia, el recuerdo de un pasado rico y diverso y miraban al futuro con cierta aprensión.

- Estábamos de excursión por Marruecos. Te he llamado en cuanto tuve cobertura. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bastante bien ¿Vas a venir a verme?

- En cuanto pueda desprenderme de Isabel y de Mencía. Ya sabes que no puedo dejar solo a tu abuelo con ellas. No se apaña.

Efectivamente, mi hermana había colocado a sus dos hijas mayores. Ya sabía con quienes. Y efectivamente, mi abuelo Carlos se apañaba bastante mal con niñas. El decía que se debía a haber tenido solamente hijos varones. Yo sospechaba que la alianza infantil de mi prima Mamen, hija del único hermano de mi padre, y Cecilia lo habían dejado profundamente traumatizado para los restos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho con Cristina? Indagué sobre el paradero de la que, no por tener la menor edad iba a la zaga en personalidad.

- Se la ha dejado a Mamen. Así se distrae y se le va pasando el soponcio...

- ¿Madre o hija? – pregunté para situarme, porque mi prima llevaba el nombre de su madre.

- Madre.

Bien. Entonces mi hermana había dejado a su benjamina con mi tía, la mujer del hermano de mi padre. Ya tenía a los cuatro sobrinos ubicados en el mapa familiar. ¿Qué mi tía andaba _soponciada_?

- ¿Soponcio? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Tu primo Javier se ha dejado rastas.

- Ja - ¡Ay! - ¡No me hagas reír, que me tiran los puntos horriblemente!- Escuché la risilla de mi abuela, que también le veía la gracia al asunto. Mi primo siempre había sido muy de tendencias, para disgusto de su madre que, como buen contrapunto, era una mujer muy clásica. Lucía alzó las cejas, interrogadora.

- Así que lidiar con Cristina le parece mejor que lo de las rastas... ¡pues que le sea leve! Esa niña va de tapado, te lo digo yo.

- Ya lo se, pero es un bebé. Ya sabes lo que pasa y creo que Cristina, de alguna manera, lo sabe y lo explota: las mujeres normalmente babeamos con los bebés.

- Mucho más que con las rastas... Al menos las llevará limpias ¿no?

"_¿Rastas?_" Lucía movió los labios. Se moría de curiosidad. Sonreí. Iba a tener que aguantarse un poco.

- Mucho. Se ducha varias veces al día.

- Tengo que preguntarte una cosa...- Si dependía de que mi abuela se librara de las niñas de Cecilia iba apañada. No estaba dispuesta a seguir en aquel estado de desinformación.

- Dijiste que conociste a un Orsini de Milán. Un tal Giancarlo Orsini...- Me había costado, pero finalmente había sido capaz de recordar el nombre que ella había mencionado. Y ¡_Bingo!_ Coincidía con lo que había dicho Salvatore.

- Si. Un señor muy agradable. ¿Por qué?

- Porque sabía de la magia ¿Verdad?

Lucía abrió enormemente sus pálidos ojos azules, sorprendida aunque sólo escuchaba el cincuenta por ciento de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque me parece que es el abuelo de mi contacto aquí. Ya sabes, un _muggle_ que sabe.

Mi prima abrió la boca e hizo un gesto silencioso de asombro mayúsculo.

- Si. Giancarlo sabía. Pero hay muchos _muggles_ que saben.

- ¿Muchos?

- Bueno. Más de los que tu te crees.

- ¿Y tu sabes por qué sabía?

- Tenía un _valet de chambre_ que era un mago.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues eso. Que su mayordomo era un mago...

¡Increíble! ¡En pleno siglo XX un conde italiano tenía un mago a su servicio!

- Y eso ¿cómo se come con el Estatuto del Secreto?

- Yo qué se. Pregúntale al sobrino.

- ¡No es el sobrino! ¡Es el nieto!

- Pues eso, al nieto. ¡Mencía! ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

Escuché por el telefonillo los inconfundibles lloros de mi sobrina y supe que tendría que colgar. Mi abuela estaba ocupada y sonsacarle telefónicamente no parecía que fuera a dar muchos frutos.

- ¡Cuenta! – dijo Lucía en cuanto cerré el móvil.

- Que Javier se ha dejado rastas...

- ¡Eso ya me lo figuraba! – exclamó mi prima mientras los ojos le brillaban, divertidos. De un tiempo a esta parte, sospechaba yo que Javier, que siempre le había caído bien, no le resultaba del todo indiferente. Pero la curiosidad la pudo.

- ¡Lo otro! ¡Lo del _muggle_! – dijo impaciente.

Si Stefano me había contado a mí la versión resumida de su historia familiar, yo le conté a mi prima el resumen del resumen. Lucía, igual que yo, no se consideró satisfecha. Pero, como me había ocurrido a mí, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. Y es que primero vino la bandeja con aquella insulsa merienda, y detrás de ella una acelerada Cecilia arrastrando a Alberto.

Un hospital no me parece el lugar más adecuado para un niño, ni siquiera para un niño mágico. ¿En qué lugar puede haber mayor concentración de gérmenes acechando? Pero Cecilia, por alguna razón que yo desconocía, andaba agobiada. Deduje que además del apartamento, habían alquilado un coche, porque masculló que el parquímetro era por veinte minutos y le pidió a mi prima que bajara a cambiarlo de sitio. Lucía se marchó, obediente, con las llaves en la mano, mientras mi hermana no dejaba de comprobar su móvil. ¡Qué valientes! ¡Atreverse a conducir por Roma!, ¡Aunque fueran brujas!

- Tengo que salir para hablar por teléfono. ¿Te importa quedarte con él un momentito? ¡Alberto! ¡Pórtate bien!

Mi hermana salió disparada y así, de repente, me quedé sola con el niño. Iba a preguntarle si quería que intentáramos encender la televisión cuando alguien dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta. Suspiré aliviada. En una situación como la mía, tan numerosa y bien avenida parentela se caracterizaba precisamente porque siempre alguien andaba transitando por mi habitación. Mi _Avanti _provocó una sonora carcajada de mi sobrino. Entre mis numerosos familiares, no era el único que se reía de mi italiano. Pero tampoco eran ellos los únicos que venían a visitarme. También estaba el personal del hospital, por lo que, por deferencia a ellos, me parecía lo más propio esforzarme por expresarme en la lengua de Dante. El caso es que en cuestión de un día había hecho unos progresos que a mi misma me dejaban impresionada, sobre todo en lo que se refería a entender. Alberto me dirigió una mirada cargada de sorna.

La puerta se abrió para revelar ¡Cómo no! al _dottore_. Ya estaba punto de ponerle falta aquella tarde, si bien no estaba segura sobre si estaba de servicio o se trataba de una visita de cortesía, porque había apeado la corbata y el pantalón de vestir y en su lugar lucía bajo su bata blanca un polo rosa de _Ralph Lauren _y unos vaqueros.

- _Bochorno_.- Soltó mi sobrino muy serio.

- ¡Alberto! ¡Se dice _bon- lli-or-no_! Y además, eso se dice por las mañanas...

- No importa.- Dijo Stefano entre carcajadas.- _Bochorno_, Alberto. Al fin y al cabo, hace mucho calor ahí fuera…

Le miré con pena. Aunque, bien pensado, podría haber sido peor. Si se hubiese tratado de las hermanas mayores de la criatura, aquel par de descaradas, Stefano habría resultado completamente patético, el pobre. Y es que mis sobrinas, _Del tal palo…_

- A ver ¿te gusta _Star Wars_?

Alberto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Como todos los niños, fuera o no fuera mágico, podía convertirse en un devoto fan en cuestión de segundos. Para él, las espadas láser eran como varitas, y los Jedi y los Sith la eterna lucha entre la magia blanca y la magia oscura. Yo había oído que algunos padres de los más tradicionales en Inglaterra habían querido censurar la saga porque consideraban indecoroso que una especie de elfo doméstico de color verde tuviera una de aquellas armas y encima mandara mucho. ¡Claro! ¡Habría que haberlos visto lidiando con nuestras especies autóctonas de trasgos, nada que ver con sus elfos…!

Alberto recibió entusiasmado una especie de sobre sorpresa con un _droide_ de la Federación en el envoltorio. Lo rasgó con los dientes y volcó el contenido sobre mi cama. Había una Estrella de la Muerte para montar – tres piezas ridículas – un par de _tatoos_ y tres _tazzos._

- ¡Alberto! ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- Guay.

- Y ¿Qué hay de _gracias_?

Mi sobrino me miró estupefacto.

- No se decirlo en italiano.

- No hace falta. ¿No te has percatado de que el doctor Orsini habla español?

- ¡Ah! Vale.

- ¡Alberto!

- Déjale que juegue.- Terció Orsini.

- ¿Aliándote con el elemento masculino?

Se rió mientras el _tazzo_ del _Halcón Milenario_ le pasaba volando delante de las narices. Por arte de magia, aunque muy descontrolada. Tuve que abrir el cajón a toda prisa, sacar mi varita y conjurar el pequeño círculo volante que se empecinaba en escaparse por las rendijas del sistema de ventilación. A favor de Orsini hay que reconocer que aguantó el tipo con un estoicismo que para sí habría querido mi cuñado Alberto.

- ¡Tía! ¡Ahora tendrás que descerebrarle! – Chilló eufórico mi sobrino.

- Se dice _desmemoriarle_.

- Pues eso.- Me miró expectante. Por alguna razón, cuanto más rayanos en la crueldad, más entusiasmados se ponen los niños ante la perspectiva de asistir a la invocación de esos conjuros.

- No hace falta.

- ¿Lo sabe? – Dijo decepcionadísimo.

- Ajá.

Alberto le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Afortunadamente, en ese momento Cecilia regresó, un tanto presurosa y cariacontecida murmuró un _excusi_ y se llevó a la criatura. Stefano, que no había dejado de reírse, pulsó entonces el timbre y enseguida apareció _el farallón_, cargada con una bandeja para las curas.

- Veamos qué tal está esto...- murmuró Stefano mientras retiraba las sábanas.

- Ya me has hecho una cura esta mañana....

- Cierto. No tendría que hacer otra hoy, pero quiero comprobar una cosa. Bonito camisón, por cierto. Me gusta el color crema-. Por alguna desconocida razón, noté que se me subían los colores. Al menos, pensé, esta vez llevaba ropa interior. Bastaría con retirarla un poco...

- Ya está.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ya está. Lo que me suponía.- dijo mientras depositaba las gasas viejas en la bandeja.

- ¿Qué es lo que te suponías? – pregunté un poco inquieta.

- Vamos a poder darte el alta antes de lo previsto.- Sonrió mientras me volvía a tapar. _El farallón_ se marchó en silencio, tan mal encarada como siempre.

- Y dime... ¿Es cosa de tu particular habilidad o es meramente una cuestión de buena encarnadura? – Preguntó como si tal cosa.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si todas las brujas sanan así de rápido o es que tu particularmente cicatrizas bien. Es puro interés profesional…

Me encogí de hombros. No creía que fuera a tener muchas pacientes como yo en el futuro, pero… ¡en fin!

- Supongo que _fifty fify_. Por cierto, siempre te refieres a las...er... mujeres. También les pasa a los hombres. Lo de la magia, quiero decir… también hay magos ¿_sabes_?- Hice la pregunta con toda intención, a ver si mencionaba algo del mayordomo de su abuelo, pero no fui lo suficientemente hábil, porque lo interpretó de otra manera.

- No me consideres machista. Es sólo que mis referencias familiares se asocian sobre todo a una mujer. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, un amigo mío tiene mucho interés en visitarte, si no te importa…

El corazón me latió con fuerza. ¿Quién podría estar pidiendo permiso para semejante cita hospitalaria? No podía creerme que fuera Salvatore. El no necesitaba hacer el papelón de pedir permiso a través de Orsini para venir a verme, aunque ¿quién sabía?

- ¿Quién es y por qué quiere verme? – Indagué procurando que mi voz no temblara de emoción.

- Se llama Carlo Antonino, y es un cura de la Secretaría de Estado del Vaticano…

- Er... - ¿Un _cura_? ¿Ahora me mandaba _un cura_? _¡Ché Fiasco!_

- Y además, él… - Stefano hizo un gesto muy significativo con la mano derecha, idéntico al que yo misma había hecho un momento antes para recuperar el juguete de mi sobrino. Abrí los ojos estupefacta.

- Supongo que podría hacer que mi familia nos dejara unos minutos...- Balbucí.

- Muchas gracias, Almudena. Si no te importa, está abajo.

- Pues dile que suba.- murmuré sin pensar mucho lo que decía.

- Voy a buscarle, entonces.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vista se me paseó hasta la bolsa de papel rota. Intuí que su paciente, aquel cuyo caso habían discutido, era tan solo un niño. Conseguí recuperarme un poco de la sorpresa que me había causado saber del _pater_ Carlo Antonino y de su inminente visita.

- ¿Stefano?

- ¿Si? – Se dio la vuelta desde la puerta.

- Er... ¿Todo bien esta mañana?

- ¿Qué?

- El... el comité... ya se que no debo preguntarte más... sólo que si todo ha ido bien...

- ¡Ah! Ehhh... sí... supongo que sí. Gracias. – Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció muy dulce. ¿Por qué rayos no la usaría más? Concluí que obtendría mucho mejores resultados a la hora de derribar las murallas femeninas con aquel gesto que con esa de chulito de playa que solía gastarse. Pensaba en otras mujeres, claro está, porque yo era inmune del todo a sus encantos.

-De nada.- Susurré.

Diez minutos después tenía sentado frente a mi, bastante envarado y nervioso a un hombre algo más joven que yo, de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, alto, delgado, con mucho pelo negro, muy rizado y cortado con maquinilla que acaparaba mi sorprendida atención. Llevaba pantalón negro, camisa gris de manga corta y alzacuellos. Era Carlo Antonino, el cura que había administrado los últimos sacramentos a cierta mujer, aunque eso yo aún no lo sabía. Me miró nervioso.

- Trabajo con Monseñor Rascini.

- Si, el secretario de Estado…

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que la burocracia vaticana debe ser fascinante...- Dije por decir algo. Aunque, para ser justa, así lo creía. El Estado Vaticano era, por una parte, un Estado soberano, con un gobernante que podría definirse como el único monarca electivo de Europa, con todo un aparato jurídico detrás que podía afectar a cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo, un montón de embajadas llamadas Nunciaturas, prensa propia, un ejército pequeño y aparentemente, sólo aparentemente, decorativo, su bandera amarilla y alba y hasta sus euros acuñados con la efigie del Papa, por mencionar algunas de sus particularidades. Simultáneamente, era el centro espiritual del Catolicismo, la rama más nutrida de la Cristiandad. Recordé una anécdota que un compañero de carrera de mi cuñado Alberto contó una vez: un importante laboratorio de física de partículas de los Estados Unidos, para el que entonces estaba trabajando, distribuyó un borrador de conclusiones sobre ciertos trabajos experimentales a las comunidades científicas más relevantes en la materia, invitándolas a emitir sus observaciones. Solamente tres respondieron. Y una de ellas fue el Observatorio Astronómico Vaticano. Al parecer, fue además una sesuda respuesta.

- Me gustaría otro tipo de trabajo, claro que sí. Estar en África, por ejemplo. A menudo pienso ¡con lo sencillo que es resolver el problema del agua en una aldea! Llegas al poblado en cuestión y ¡zas! un sencillo _aquamenti_… pero entiendo que me hayan destinado a la burocracia ¿Sabes cuántos somos en el clero?

Hice un cálculo _grosso modo_. Para que cierta combinación genética harto complicada se produzca por primera vez las estadísticas hablan de una de cada cien mil personas…. Si de esos pocos millones ni siquiera la mayoría son católicos…

- Supongo que poquísimos. Un tío bisabuelo mío fue cura…

- El padre Joaquín Amatriaín, sí. Tengo entendido que era un sacerdote excepcional…

Alcé las cejas. El cura del que hablaba era el hermano pequeño de mi bisabuelo. Hizo los votos sacerdotales después de pasarse quince años viudo, y de que sus hijos ya fueran mayores.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que me has estado investigando?

- No. Lo que ocurre es que voy repasando los expedientes del clero mágico, en los ratos libres... Es interesante... En el siglo XX no son muchos, la verdad... y en seguida he hecho las conexiones....

- ¿Conexiones? ¡Si yo no llevo el mismo apellido! – exclamé indignada.

- Ya. Pero está la copia del expediente administrativo de un matrimonio _mortis causa_. Vilamaior – Amatriaín... Eso si sabes qué es ¿No?

No pude replicar nada porque el matrimonio al que se refería era el de mis abuelos. A finales de 1944 recuperaron un objeto crucial para darle la puntilla a la guerra de Grindelwald, pero no salieron de rositas. Las fuerzas de élite del enemigo, la SM o Seguridad Mágica, en un intento desesperado por recuperarlo plantaron batalla, y mi abuelo resultó herido de gravedad. Mi abuela se casó con él _In articulo Mortis_, sin saber si a continuación pasaría a ser viuda, si tendría un marido medio vegetal para los siguientes veinte años o se recuperaría como si tal cosa. El cura que fue testigo de aquella boda tan excepcional fue mi tío bisabuelo. Por aquella circunstancia, no había fotos. Y mejor que no las hubiera. Y porque había sido una celebración tan singular, había quedado registrada en el expediente canónico de mi tío. Durante unos instantes permanecí callada. Carlo debió darse cuenta de que en mi mente evocaba sucesos y sentimientos personalísimos, porque tampoco me interrumpió. A la larga se lo agradecería.

Se supone que para una mujer, el día de su boda es el más feliz de su vida, pero mi abuela no se encontraba en ese grupo. Apostó sin dudarlo, aunque sabía de los riesgos de la apuesta. Y si lo hizo fue por amor. Un amor tan incondicional que no tuvo reparos en dar semejante salto al vacío sin una red debajo. A menudo pensaba que, puesta en una tesitura semejante, yo no habría sido capaz.

- Bueno, volviendo a lo que decía. Ocho en total. Algunos, además, solo están ya para sopitas… No llegamos ni siquiera a una decena entre todo el clero secular y reglar del mundo. Claro que, si tenemos en cuenta que la caída de las vocaciones afecta a todo el mundo occidental...

Era evidente que Carlo encontraba un cierto bienestar en poder hablar abiertamente de su doble condición, de mago y sacerdote. Obviamente, no debían presentársele muchas ocasiones como aquella.

- Bueno, supongo que los magos locales también podrían mojarse, nunca mejor dicho, y encargarse de los _aquamentis…_ - Razoné.

_- _¿Qué? ¡Ah! Los _aquamentis._.. Si. Bueno, er... quería hablarte de una cosa... y tengo que pedirte, por favor, que guardes discreción...

- ¿Discreción?

Me enderecé un poco entre las sábanas. Carlo había dado un giro brusco a la conversación. Puse toda mi atención en él.

- Si. Especialmente con Stefano. Te pido que no le cuentes lo que hablemos aquí.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- Almudena... mira... no sé cómo empezar, pero... el asunto del que quiero hablar es _él._

- ¿Cómo qué _él_?

- Cuando te designaron en Madrid para ese asunto del Líber… albergué algunas esperanzas….

- Esperanzas ¿Para qué?

- Para… porque esperaba que tal vez, tal vez tú... vosotros... pudierais ayudarme con otra cosa…

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué cosa?

- Vosotros sois muchos. Sabéis mucha más magia que cualquier familia italiana de raigambre mágica... y la verdad es que no sé que hacer, y me agobia mucho...

- Perdona, pero sigo sin entender.

- El propio Stefano. Y su abuelo. Y su hermana. Es _su familia_. ¿En serio no te has preguntado por qué saben de nuestra existencia?

- ¡Claro que me lo he preguntado! Y lo que es más, ¡Se lo he preguntado a él!

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo que _y bien_?

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Vaguedades. Un ancestro que conoció a una bruja, se lo contó a un cura y ya está.

- Lo que me suponía.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No te ha querido contar toda la historia, en su cruda realidad. Se trata de una maldición.

- ¡Qué bien! – Si no hubiera sido cura, habría añadido _"me encantan las maldiciones. Después de una operación urgente de peritonitis ¿hay algo mejor que una buena maldición?"_. Me mordí la lengua. Y a fe mía que me costó.

- Verás… Angelo Orsini fue el que conoció a la bruja en 1808... es una maldición con cierta antigüedad…

- Me parece que te has equivocado de Pizarro. El experto es mi abuelo. Yo soy abogada mágica. No entiendo de esas cosillas…- La verdad es que aquel curita me tenía tan desconcertada que con aquella respuesta no pretendí ser grosera, sino simplemente sincera.

Mi abuelo Carlos comenzó rivalizando terriblemente con mi abuela Sara, cuando ambos eran escolares en Salamanca. Después, ella abandonó temporalmente sus estudios por varias razones, la principal el asunto del objeto de Grindelwald, pero también porque estaba defraudada y deprimida con el trabajo que su director de _Disertatio_ se empeñaba en que realizara. El siguió dándole la lata dispuesto a devolverla al redil. Al final, mi abuela acabó leyendo su _Disertatio_ en Coimbra, la tercera _Schola Univesitatis_ más importante de la península, él leyó la suya en Salamanca, y finalmente se casó con mi otra abuela, tras un inicio de relaciones bastante tempestuoso. Creo incluso que ella llegó a darle una bofetada en algún momento particularmente tenso. El había estudiado en profundidad las maldiciones, sobre todo, las _imperdonables_.

Tres son las maldiciones que, desde que les adjudicaron un status especial en el siglo XVIII, todos los magos y brujas, sean de la parte del mundo que sean, y practiquen la magia que practiquen, denominamos _Imperdonables_. Su invocación sobre un ser humano es acreedora de los castigos más severos de los distintos sistemas jurídicos del mundo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la gente tiene un conocimiento muy superficial de las mismas. Como mucho, creen que se trata exclusivamente de acumular unos niveles de odio sumamente destructivos. Es especialmente significativa la ignorancia en torno a la mas temible, _Avada Kedavra_, una maldición letal. Su particularidad, en la que pocos han caído en cuenta, es que viaja a la velocidad de la luz, y eso hace prácticamente imposible un contrahechizo, salvo que un escudo, que por supuesto tiene que ser tremendamente resistente, haya estado puesto de antemano, que fue lo que ocurrió con el famoso Harry Potter. Mi abuelo la llamaba _La Furia Verde_… Me estremecí sólo de pensar en ella. Pero en ese momento, Carlo Antonino hablaba de otra cosa.

- Este es un caso especial. – Murmuró. – A principios del siglo diecinueve, Angelo Orsini, un noble romano, conoció a una bruja y coqueteó con ella. La bruja aspiraba a casarse con él, así que utilizó un filtro amoroso, pero por alguna razón, no funcionó. No se sabe si fue error de ella o Angelo era particularmente resistente, lo cierto es que su corazón era de otra mujer y con ella se casó. Entonces, impotente, la bruja le lanzó una maldición: tras cinco años de matrimonio, perdería a su esposa de manera dramática.

- Y, no me lo digas, ocurrió.

Carlo asintió con la cabeza.

- Angelo se mudó a Milán con sus hijos. Se hizo aún más rico de lo que ya era, construyó una mansión, donde ahora reside el abuelo de Stefano… y nunca más se atrevió a volver a casarse. Vivía presa de un terrible temor. Según su propio diario, bajo secreto de confesión, contó la historia a numerosos sacerdotes. La mayoría lo tomaron por loco y hasta alguno lo consideró poseído y le propuso un exorcismo. Hasta que fue a dar con uno que además era un _squib, _que creyó en su historia tal cual se la contó. Este cura lo puso en contacto con los miembros de la Curia que se hacían cargo de nuestro asunto. Pero había transcurrido tiempo y el hijo mayor había decidido casarse. El día de la boda, los Orsini contemplaron horrorizados cómo un ventanal se transformaba en una vidriera con la imagen de la bruja. Y entonces no les cupo duda de que la maldición se transmitiría de padres a hijos, a todos los descendientes varones en línea directa. Y así ha venido ocurriendo, hasta la madre de Stefano.

¡Qué persona tan encantadora! - pensé mientras trataba de controlar a duras penas a los nervios que se empecinaban en descontrolarse.

- ¿Por qué no se deshizo el hechizo cuando la bruja falleció? Porque supongo que no es tan longeva como para seguir danzando por ahí ¿no?

- Lo fijó a la vidriera. Se puede contemplar hoy día en un salón del piso bajo de la mansión Orsini, en Milán. Sin embargo, parece que se ha debilitado un tanto. El matrimonio de los padres de Stefano duró nueve años.

- Todo un récord, dadas las circunstancias.- Comenté estupefacta. Después pensé que seguramente mis respuestas habrían parecido sarcásticas cuando en realidad no pretendían serlo. Supongo que en ese momento Carlo pensó que trataba con una tía grosera y pagada de sí misma, pero la verdad es que sentía una tormenta interior que no lograba comprender, y mi aparente sarcasmo solo fue una reacción un poco histérica. Era el hechizo más raro que había oído en mi vida, y la historia aquella parecía un cuento _muggle _con bruja mala. Un cuento de terror… que de momento, comprendí perfectamente, no acababa bien.

- Todas las esposas Orsini-. Conseguí balbucir-. Fueron sucumbiendo de manera terrible al cabo de cinco años, tras producir al menos un heredero… Salvo la madre de Stefano, que consiguió casi duplicar...

- Si. Pero dejemos su caso a un lado, porque ha podido ser circunstancial. El padre Montenegro, el sacerdote con el que contactó Angelo Orsini, removió todo para buscar el contra hechizo, primero dentro de la Iglesia. Pronto la Secretaría de Estado se hizo cargo como un asunto oficial y prioritario. Hubo numerosas entrevistas con el Ministro de Magia italiano, y se enviaron cartas a los Ministerios de Magia de medio mundo…

- ¿Sin resultados?

- A lo largo de los siglos o han dado la callada por respuesta o se han excusado diciendo que se trataba de un asunto privado de _muggles_…

- ¿Miraron para otro lado?

- Podría decirse… dos generaciones después, alguien del Ministerio sugirió _desmemorizar_ a Pietro Orsini, el nieto de Angelo…

No pude contener un grito de asombro. ¡Desmemorizar! ¡Como si eso hubiera hecho desaparecer de un plumazo de la historia de aquella desgraciada familia el perder a sus esposas al cabo de un lustro! Pero ¿Qué clase de personas eran esas? _¿Qué clase de magos?_ Los nervios dejaron paso a la rabia. Todavía me quedaba algo de aquel ideal de juventud de trabajar en el Ministerio para servir a la comunidad. Y ya iba a empezar a despotricar cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. La reconocí al punto. Y me tranquilizó mucho que fuera ella.

- Debe ser mi abuela.- Dije a Carlo antes de soltar mi ya tradicional _avanti_. Mi abuela entró tan jovial como siempre. No mostró el más leve asombro de ver un cura en mi habitación.

- Abuela. Este es Carlo Antonino. Un amigo del doctor Orsini. Trabaja en el Vaticano y es de los nuestros.- Lo último lo solté de carrerilla.

- Es una gran satisfacción conocerla personalmente. He leído muchas de sus obras… - Dijo ruborizado mientras le extendía la mano.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, trátame de tu.

- Ya es hora de que me marche.- dijo mirando el reloj y poniendo cara de fastidio.- Si no es inconveniente, me gustaría pasar un momentito el domingo por la tarde. Espero que no le parezca demasiado atrevimiento, pero me encantaría volver a verla.

- Seguro que andaré por aquí.

- Estupendo.

- ¡Ah! Si no te importa, dale recuerdos a Agnes Ungelogen. Seguro que la conoces.

- Er. Agnes ha fallecido.

- ¿Qué se ha muerto? ¿Cuándo? Si hablé con ella hace quince días y estaba estupendamente...

- Ha sido... de repente.

Mi abuela puso cara de desconcierto. Hubo un momento de tensa incertidumbre, y finalmente Carlo salió tras una despedida cargada de nervios.

- ¿Quién es Agnes Ungelogen? – pregunté en cuanto Carlo desapareció por la puerta.

- Era una bruja alemana, de Baviera. Experta en paleografía mágica. Ella es la que se encarga de la sección mágica del Vaticano... bueno, se encargaba...- Mi abuela estaba bastante sombría. – Supongo que por eso el análisis no lo ha firmado uno, sino tres peritos. Y ninguno es ella.

- ¿Tres peritos?

- El informe dice que el pergamino corresponde a finales del siglo IX-comienzos del siglo X, al igual que el texto inscrito; que coincide con el contenido de las otras copias del llamado _Libro de Gerberto_ en cuanto a lo que dice; y que se trata de un sello oficial auténtico del departamento de Cultura del Ministerio de Magia de España y Portugal.... para mí que cada uno de los firmantes ha analizado un elemento... y se han olvidado del conjunto.- concluyó con un deje de pena.- Algo que nunca le pasó a Agnes…

- Entonces tal vez no se trate de las páginas de nuestro códice...

- Puede ser... o puede que sí lo sean y alguien le puso el sello para que lo supiéramos... o para mandarle un mensaje a alguien… yo qué se...

- ¿Crees que hay una cuarta copia?

Mi abuela se encogió de hombros.

- Eso se puede comprobar. Bastaría con revisar las mismas páginas en los otros dos códices.

- ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a Callejón?

- No, de momento. No haría otra cosa que perjudicar. Me lo he encontrado abajo. Se ha pasado el tiempo intentando sonsacarme si me habías contado algo.

- ¿Qué está abajo?

- Si. Con un séquito ministerial. Y por eso, lo mejor es que tu te lo guardes, no vaya a ser que suba a pedirlo.- Me entregó el expediente. Yo lo metí en el cajón de la mesilla, junto a la varita.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí el _Gran Jefe_?

- Supongo que viene a verte. Pero no ha contado con que tu tía Amparo haya aparecido como por ensalmo – y me guiñó un ojo – y lo esté entreteniendo con no se qué cuestiones aduaneras.

Ante mi cara de completo desconcierto, mi abuela lanzó una sugerencia.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ese chico, Stefano Orsini? Tantéale, a ver qué más sabe. Yo iba a acudir a Agnes pero… lo haré con el padre Antonino. Y con alguna que otra persona más. Tal vez... sólo tal vez... aunque la última...

- La última... ¿qué?

- La última vez tuve que acudir a la _Societatis Iesu_ para que me dejaran entrar a trabajar.

- ¿La Compañía de Jesús? ¿Tuviste que acudir a los jesuitas para que te dejaran entrar a trabajar? ¿Dónde?

- En el Archivo Secreto Vaticano, por supuesto. Si me autorizan a entrar, puedo revisar el incunable en un momento.

- Vale... Abuela. En cuanto a Orsini… es un _muggle_.

- ¿No confías en él?

- Ningún _muggle_, por mucho que sepa, alcanza a percibir las sutilezas que...

- ¿Tu crees?

- Ahí tienes, por ejemplo, a mi cuñado Alberto. Todos los días mi hermana o alguno de sus hijos le sorprende... y Orsini, esta mañana, sin ir más lejos...- Me callé. Los hechos posteriores desmontaban mi teoría. O al menos, la dejaban temblando.

Entonces hizo entrada mi secretaria.

- Buenas tardes. He adelantado mi visita programada. Supongo que no te importa… Señora Amatriaín…

- Tengo entendido que ha venido Callejón…- Solté a modo de bienvenida.

- En efecto, cambió de opinión súbitamente y nos movilizó. Afortunadamente, el sentido común no lo ha abandonado del todo y ha comprendido que un viernes a estas horas lo que tiene que hacer es marcharse al hotel. Yo, en cambio, he pensado que podía subir un momento, a ver qué tal estás instalada y esas cosas…

Hablamos un rato de cosas intrascendentes, incluidos los males de ojo. Un tema que interesaba a Nieves más de lo que yo había podido sospechar.

- ¿Aojar? Los aojos eran muy personales.- empezó mi abuela a soltar su charla con su habitual tonillo didáctico.- Precisamente, gran parte de su eficacia se basaba en que fueran desconocidos... por eso se transmitían de oído de mago o bruja a oído de mago o bruja. Se conocen muchos contra hechizos, pero auténticos, lo que se dice auténticos males de ojo, no se han recuperado...

- ¿De verdad que no ha encontrado nunca ninguno auténtico? – Preguntó Nieves con algo de descaro. Mi abuela sopesó su respuesta.

- Bueno, la única maldición de ese tipo que he visto con visos de ser medianamente eficaz implicaba untar a la presunta víctima con sangre de menstruo, y la verdad, ¡qué queréis que os diga! me pareció una guarrada… y eso sin contar que no sirve a partir de cierta edad.

Nieves pasó de una expresión ansiosa a una mueca de desilusión. Obviamente, tenía en mente un destinatario particularizado que yo empezaba a sospechar. Todas sus expectativas se habían ido por el desagüe del retrete al imaginarse persiguiéndolo mientras blandía algún objeto de higiene femenina. Usado, por supuesto. Me entró una risa floja totalmente inconveniente. Los puntos volvieron a tirar dolorosamente.

Cecilia, que seguía cariacontecida, se unió a la juerga con mi sobrino, el cual, sin que viniera a cuento y sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado nada, soltó de pronto:

- ¡Tía Almudena tiene novio!

- ¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Ya te has ligado a un italiano? – preguntó Nieves alzando una ceja.- ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡Si jurabas que esas no eran tus intenciones!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Espeté airada al sobrinito bocazas. La mala suerte a menudo se alía contra la gente que no está en su mejor forma. En ese preciso instante volvió a entrar Orsini, que por supuesto, no podía perderse la oportunidad de pasar a despedirse hasta el día siguiente y desear buenas noches. Hasta Nieves empezó a babear.

- ¡Es ese! – gritó Alberto cuando lo vio. En ese momento el niño cayó en picado hasta la cuarta posición en la lista de mis preferencias "_sobrineriles_". Le miré furibunda.

- ¿Qué soy? – preguntó Orsini.

- El que le ha regalado el _tatoo_.- Improvisé. Afortunadamente, Alberto lucía un monstruo viscoso en el antebrazo.

- No es nada…

Poco después entró la cena y detrás el Farallón para indicar sin ningún recato que la hora de las visitas terminaba. Pero esa mujer ¿Es que no libraba nunca? Cinco minutos después estaban todos desalojados, excepción de mi madre, que llegó entonces para ayudarme con la cena y dormir junto a mí.

En definitiva, junto a la tortilla y el yogur natural sin azúcar, tenía sobre la bandeja dos madejas embrolladas. El _Asunto Gerbertii_, que cobraba un inusitado interés con la presencia precipitada de Callejón, y que, a mi me parecía clarísimo, tenía un cadáver de por medio, no se sabía si por muerte natural o no. No en vano me iba la novela negra. Por otra parte, el _Asunto Orsini_, con maldición y todo. Aunque no podía ni figurarme entonces cómo diantres podría yo hacer nada. En fin, lo que no me iba nada era la novela de terror. ¡Qué estancia en un hospital muggle tan interesante! ¿Se podía pedir más? O mejor ¿_Aún podía haber más_?


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Monseñor Giovanni Rascini suspiró mientras se colocaba el alba. Estaba en la sacristía, vistiéndose para decir la misa de las nueve de la mañana, como todos los días. Dentro, en la impresionante basílica del Gesu, la iglesia de la Compañía por antonomasia en Roma, sabía que tendría un auditorio formado, en su mayoría, por señoras bastante mayores del barrio. Suspiró y se encomendó al Altísimo, a la Virgen María y al Santo Job.

Giovanni había llegado hasta el sacerdocio a través de un curioso y tortuoso proceso. _Los designios del Señor son inescrutables_. Era el segundo hijo brillante, pero también alocado, de un financiero romano que ascendió desde botones, puesto que ocupaba cuando tenía catorce años y acababa de concluir la segunda guerra mundial, hasta Presidente de banco a finales de los sesenta. A los dieciocho años, el joven Giovanni se largó de casa y se marchó a vivir a una comuna. Entonces llevaba el pelo largo y la barba crecida. Tenía una furgoneta _Wolkswagen_ de quinta mano por lo menos, con cortinillas en las ventanas y simbolitos de la paz en las puertas que encandilaba a las chicas, y una guitarra carísima que tocaba muy bien. Disponía siempre de fondos en el talego, hacía el amor con cualquier chica del grupo que le gustara un poco, fumaba canutos y, de vez en cuando, se echaba algún traguito de absenta. En los años setenta, nada sugería que Giovanni Rascini se convertiría en cura. Pero tras un año de locuras sin freno su padre decidió que ya estaba bien, y le cortó el grifo del dinero. Tras unos meses más dando tumbos, Giovanni, en el fondo un niño acostumbrado a la vida cómoda y a que no le faltara de nada, volvió al redil familiar; por disposición paterna se cortó el pelo, y por propio gusto se matriculó en Físicas en la Universidad de Roma. Para cuando cursaba su último año era el indiscutible número uno, el alumno más brillante en mucho tiempo, aunque echaba de menos sus épocas de melenudo como nunca, porque para entonces ya se había quedado calvo y le apuntaba un poco el estómago.

Giovanni estaba entonces fascinado con el tiempo. Estudiaba el tiempo desde el punto de vista físico, si. Pero también leía todo lo que caía en sus manos relativo al tiempo aunque fuera ciencia ficción. Sus compañeros, sus profesores y su familia pensaban que se convertiría en un genio de la física cuántica, cuando de pronto, en lugar de comenzar un doctorado como todos esperaban, se matriculó en Filosofía. La razón era esa fascinación por encontrar una explicación al tiempo. Agotadas las explicaciones físicas, se volcó en las que habían aportado los filósofos a lo largo de la historia. Pero ellos no solamente reflexionaban sobre el tiempo. Los sistemas filosóficos eran muchísimo más amplios, y aquello también le interesó. Empezó por los clásicos, pero claro, también estudió a los filósofos cristianos. Y algo empezó a germinar en su mente tan bien estructurada. Algo que no podía meterse dentro de una ecuación matemática. Cuando tenía veintinueve años, Giovanni Rascini se dio cuenta de que Dios le llamaba. En realidad, le había estado llamando desde sus tiempos de hippie. _Dios escribe derecho con renglones torcidos_. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan sorprendente. Dios ya lo había utilizado con San Agustín, aunque claro está, Giovanni jamás pensó que pudiera compararse ni por asomo con el santo de Hipona. Aún así, Rascini sintió una gran paz en su espíritu inquieto cuando entró en la Compañía de Jesús, posiblemente la Orden con mayor número de títulos universitarios _per capita_. Y, la verdad sea dicha, allí se sintió como pez en el agua. En los ochenta, Rascini, licenciado y doctor en Físicas y licenciado en Filosofía, estudiaba Teología en Roma y ya era "el tío cura" que se encargaba de la parte sacramental y religiosa de todos los eventos familiares que así lo requirieran. Había asistido a la alegría desbordante de una nueva vida, al compromiso ilusionado del amor, y también a la tristeza de enterrar a sus padres y después a su hermana más pequeña, María, y a su marido Pierluigi, fallecidos ambos en un trágico accidente de resultas del cual dejaron dos niños huérfanos.

Por aquel entonces, uno de sus profesores, un brillante teólogo bábaro, se fijó en él. Aquel sacerdote alemán que además era un cardenal, ocupaba un puesto muy importante en la Curia: era el Prefecto para la Doctrina de la Fe, la institución sucesora de la Inquisición. Le ofreció trabajar con él, pero Rascini lo rechazó. No le atraía el tema. En la primera década del siglo XXI aquel Prefecto fue elegido Papa, y poco después Rascini volvió a recibir una llamada del Vaticano. "Esta vez, tengo para ti algo que te fascinará. Posiblemente, el misterio más próximo a la física pura" – dijo el Papa. Los jesuitas tienen un cuarto voto: la obediencia directa al Santo Padre. Rascini no se pudo negar. Al principio se quedó estupefacto; después, horrorizado; finalmente, fascinado.

Monseñor salió de la Sacristía y dedicó una mirada esperanzada a la concurrencia. En seguida se desengaño. Las señoras mayores de siempre. Aquello no inspiraba nada para una homilía creativa e intelectual, como a él le gustaba. Suspiró. Seguramente, era la cura diaria de humildad que el Señor le tenía preparada para que afrontara mejor los retos que le vinieran después. Y, en el puesto que él ocupaba en la Curia, no eran pocos. Entonces la vio y se sintió muy aliviado.

Era una mujer que aparentaba mediana edad, muy bien vestida con un traje de chaqueta rosa palo de tela fina y una blusa de seda de color coral. Era alta y delgada, iba discretamente maquillada y sus escasas canas, lejos de llamar la atención, le daban un tono sereno a su pelo ya de por sí claro. Como todos los demás fieles, se levantó cuando él entró en la Iglesia. Estaba situada hacia la mitad del templo, en un banco lateral, visible, pero sin llamar mucho la atención.

Los ojos de Monseñor Rascini se fijaron en los de la mujer. Ella le devolvió una mirada comprensiva. Rascini se sintió mucho más animado, y dio comienzo a la celebración.

_- En el nombre del Padre..._

La mujer esperó en actitud recogida, de rodillas en el banco, mientras Rascini se cambiaba en la sacristía y el resto de fieles abandonaba la iglesia. Estaba rezando, y lo hacía por alguien en particular. Rezaba por el alma de una amiga muy querida.

Rascini casi se sintió intimidado cuando, en silencio, llegó hasta ella. No se atrevió a importunar su recogimiento y, sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado. Al cabo de pocos segundos ella levantó la cabeza, la giró y le miró. Sonrió. Los dos se levantaron. Rascini le hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos abandonaron el templo en silencio.

- Estás como siempre.- le dijo.

- Ya quisiera yo. Pero gracias. También te veo bien.

- Menos mal que al final se trata de ti. Solo pensar que tuviera que tratar con uno de esos tipos de mirada condescendiente casi casi me pone en situación de tener que confesarme.

Ella se rió.

- Supongo que tu habrás desayunado, pero yo no, así que te pido que me acompañes a un café que conozco, porque si no como algo malamente llegaré al Vaticano. Así además vamos charlando.

- Me parece bien. ¿Aceptarás que te invite?

- Por supuesto que no. Aunque sea un cura no he dejado de ser un ejemplar de varón italiano. Romano para más señas. Vamos, es aquí.

Entraron en un café con mesas de mármol y sillas de madera de aspecto _art decó,_ muy popular en la zona. Pidieron dos capuchinos y un cesto de bollitos recién hechos.

- Dime ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Agnes?

- Algo horrible. La han asesinado.

- ¡Qué dices!

- Agnes murió en la mismísima plaza de San Pedro, con las dos páginas del manuscrito en las manos. Huía de algo, o de alguien... La mataron con una maldición.

- ¡Dios mío! No me cabe en la cabeza que alguien quisiera matar a Agnes. ¡Si era una persona buenísima!

- A mi tampoco. Pero esos son los hechos. Pude darle la _Extremaunción._..

- Entonces no fue...

- No. Fue como si la cortaran en lonchas de _salami_.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

- Eso mismo fue lo que dijo Carlo. Espantoso. Si quieres que te de mi opinión, deberíais incluirla como la cuarta. La verde es instantánea, ahorra sufrimientos a la víctima.

- Te entiendo. Te diré una cosa, a mi me parece que es mucho peor que la Furia Verde y las otras dos Imperdonables. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es muy fácil de conjurar. Sumamente fácil. Las otras requieren sentir un odio frío. Esta no. Un completo ignorante de lo que significa puede hacerla brotar de su varita con sólo mencionar su nombre. Hasta un adolescente puede hacerlo.

- ¡Cielos!

- Perdona, pero no salgo de mi estupor. Me parece espantoso que le haya pasado esto a Agnes. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis sacado alguna conclusión?

- Como había un carabinieri, el Ministerio de Magia de Italia dio la lata desde el primer momento. Le alteraron la memoria inmediatamente, era su prioridad. No pudo darnos su versión. Afortunadamente también había un Guardia Suizo, pero esos no están bajo la jurisdicción italiana. Ya sabes que son absolutamente de fiar. Además, aquí no se desmemoria a nadie, sabes que somos contrarios a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin el consentimiento expreso de la persona en cuestión. Además... ¿quién lo iba a hacer? ¿Carlo? ¡Con todo el trabajo que tiene, el pobre! Solo tenemos su testimonio. Inmediatamente aparecimos Carlo y yo. Afortunadamente nos habíamos quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Carlo tiene la varita a buen recaudo. El Guardia dice que Agnes apareció corriendo entre las columnas. Vieron una sombra detrás y luego un resplandor. El resto ya lo conoces. Perdona mi indiscreción, pero se que habíais estado hablando recientemente. ¿Crees que, lo que sea que estás estudiando, puede tener relación...?

- No. Yo estaba intentando convencerla de que fuera a Madrid a participar en una mesa redonda que está organizando Carlos Pizarro.

- Ya. Había pensado que tal vez, y solo tal vez, quisiera pasarte un mensaje.

- Es un razonamiento un poco forzado ¿No?

- Puede...

- Podían haber elegido en el Ministerio a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Almudena. O incluso, ella podría no haber recurrido a mi. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitaba para su trabajo conocer el contenido de las dos páginas. Es pura coincidencia que yo esté en esto.

- Ya pero, ¿Existen realmente las coincidencias? Ya sabes que entre vosotros hay quienes hablan de sincronizaciones.

- Ah. Lo se. No soy experta en filosofía mágica. Puede ser... o puede no ser... Tampoco Agnes era de esa escuela. Pero si es una sincronización ¡caramba! ¡Requería una buena carambola!

- En fin...

- ¿Habéis comprobado si vuestro ejemplar está completo?

- ¿Nuestro libro? ¿El que tenemos en el archivo vaticano? La verdad es que no. Pero tienes toda la razón. Te acreditaré para que lo veas tu misma. Y también las páginas sueltas. Demoraré la entrega. Se cuánto disfrutas en esa sección, y a esos libros les gustas.

- ¿Qué les gusto? Nunca había oído nada semejante, y menos viniendo de una persona que no es mago.

- Oh, son esquivos. Lo he visto conmigo y lo he achacado a que, como con tanta delicadeza dices, no soy mago. Pero también se intentan escaquear de Carlo. Y él es como tu.

- Muy Bien. Esperaré tus instrucciones para acudir allí.

- Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte. Stefano Orsini.

- El cicerone _muggle._

- Es mi sobrino.

- ¿Tu sobrino?

- Si. El hijo de mi hermana pequeña. Stefano... bueno... cómete un cruasán, que tengo que contarte una historia.

Para cuando Rascini terminó con lo de la maldición, la mujer estaba muy callada. Y no se había comido un cruasán, sino dos. Era una cuestión metabólica. Otros, cuando están pensado, no necesitan aporte de glucosa. Ella sí lo necesitaba. De hecho, se hubiera comido un tercero de buena gana si el cesto no estuviera ya vacío.

- Así que, como verás, yo no se si existen las coincidencias o no existen, pero el caso es que a mi me pusieron aquí porque al tener una formación en ciencias Físicas me resultaría más fácil "comprender", si es que se puede, el funcionamiento de la magia. Y luego resulta que me entero de lo de mi hermana. Llevamos en la Curia dos siglos intentando deshacer el maleficio, y no hemos conseguido nada. Stefano ha encontrado una manera, y está dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

- Me parece que me la imagino. Si nunca se casa...

- O si nunca consuma un amor verdadero. Efectivamente. Y, créeme, es la cruz del chico. Stefano es guapo, simpático y está forrado. Atrae a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas. Se deja querer por ellas, lo que le ha acarreado una fama de ser un poco calavera y vividor. Pero en el fondo es un hombre con una clara vocación de marido fiel y leal y de padre de familia. Le han privado de lo que más desea en el mundo: envejecer junto a la mujer de su vida y criar unos hijos.

- Qué duro...

- Su madre, mi hermana, lo sabía cuando se casó con Pierluigi Orsini. Claro, eso lo he descubierto mucho después. Estaba muy enamorada de él. Pierluigi y ella lo interpretaron de otra manera: para ellos, el tiempo que pasaran juntos habría merecido la pena. Tu lo entiendes mejor que nadie ¿verdad? Tu diste un paso de esos, bastante más arriesgado, incluso. A mi, durante bastante tiempo, me costó asumirlo. Racionalmente lo entendía, pero mi corazón... Tengo que reconocer que enterarme de vuestro caso me ayudó mucho.

- Gracias a Dios, en términos de tiempo en esta vida me salió mejor.

- Si. Lleváis juntos muchísimos años y sois felices. Por alguna razón que se nos escapa mi hermana y su marido gozaron de una prórroga de cuatro años. Y después fallecieron los dos. El niño estaba muy unido a su madre.

- Ya... Investigaré el tema. Carlos es experto en maldiciones y...

- Carlos Pizarro no pudo hacer nada. Ya le consultaron, poco antes del matrimonio de mi hermana.

- Entonces por eso conocía Catalina al abuelo del chico.

- No lo sabía. Pero sí, debió ser entonces. Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber. Stefano está fascinado con Almudena.

- ¿Porque es una bruja o _porque es una mujer_?

- Siempre tan aguda. Permíteme corregirte un poquito: porque es _la_ mujer.

- ¡Se ha enamorado de ella!

- Si. Nunca le había ocurrido. No, no es porque ella sea una bruja, ya se le cruzó otra en el camino y no dejó huella. Tampoco es porque físicamente le agrade, que también pasa y mucho. Creo que es porque ella en ningún momento se ha fijado en lo que las otras.

- Supongo que te refieres a la fachada y el monedero.

- Exactamente. Por ejemplo, me ha contado que sin apenas conocerle, le reprobó que fuera a recogerla presumiendo por el centro de Madrid con un Ferrari rojo. No le parecía adecuado en una ciudad tan concurrida y con un tráfico tan denso. La inmensa mayoría de las mujeres cuando le ven con el coche se vuelven tontas.

- Ya. No me sorprende nada viniendo de ella.

- Esa misma noche, no quería dejarse acompañar a casa, pero al final cedió y ¿sabes qué hizo?

- ¿Quién? ¿Almudena? No se... ¿se mareó?

- No. Dijo que estaba cansada y se quedó dormida como un bebé. Cuando le dio la peritonitis le había soltado que no necesitaba niñera. Te parecerán tontadas, chocheos de un viejo tío cura... pero créeme, conozco a mi sobrino. Piensa que ella mira y ve al hombre que hay debajo, en lugar de a un tío alto, rubio y de ojos claros metido en ropa cara. Y está encandilado. Y, ya se que te parecerá un tanto masoquista, pero aún disfruta más porque ella no parece tener ningún interés por él, de manera que cree que cuando tenga que dejar de verla no le romperá el corazón.

- ¿De verdad cree tu sobrino que podrá convertirse en almeja, encerrarse en una concha y retirarse al fondo del mar a vivir del recuerdo?

- Eso es lo que él cree.

- Pues está muy equivocado.

- Ya lo se. Y se lo he dicho. Y como bien sabes, los enamorados por lo general no están muy arriba en la clasificación de criaturas más razonables del mundo. ¿Qué puedo hacer, salvo rezar por él?

- Dí mas bien qué podemos hacer. Porque, Giovanni, tenemos un problema. Conozco muy bien a Almudena, casi mejor que su propia madre. Se parece terriblemente a mí. Aunque esté mal decirlo, es una mujer brillante, que ha vivido todos estos años sin ser capaz de rebelarse contra el eclipse que supone el resto de la familia. Y si, lo reconozco, todos y cada uno, empezando por mi misma, podemos llegar a ser extraordinariamente pedantes y sabihondos. Su madre ha intentado por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar. Incluso confrontándola abiertamente. Pero Almudena, en lugar de enfrentarse a ella y a sí misma, tomó las de Villadiego y se fue a vivir por su cuenta.

- Vaya...

- Si, otra metidita en su concha... _Dios los cría_... Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. Lo que te quiero decir es que ella no se da cuenta pero también se está enamorando de él. No le dejará irse a vivir a la almeja. Al menos, no solo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Bastante. Conozco bien esa forma de negar la evidencia, porque yo misma caí en ella de joven. Incluso se cree que le gusta otro.

- Entonces, es terrible. Tendremos dos personas muy desgraciadas.

- Ya te he dicho que se parece muchísimo a mi. Casi siempre puedo predecir qué va a hacer, y te prometo que no tengo nada de adivina, simplemente porque sé qué habría hecho yo de joven en una situación parecida. Cuando el proceso haya concluido y se le caiga la venda como a San Pablo camino de Damasco, ella también saltará sin red. Ten en cuenta que tiene precedentes familiares, y lo sabe. Así que tengo que dejarme la piel para intentar averiguar, para entonces, cómo rayos se rompe esa maldición.

- Pero ¿es posible?

- La segunda regla de la magia que enseñamos a nuestros niños es _"todo hechizo tiene su contra hechizo"_. El problema, obviamente, es encontrarlo. Pero te diré una cosa. No dudaría en dar mi vida por su felicidad. Ni por la de cualquiera de mis hijos, mis nietos o mis bisnietos.

- No lo dudo, no lo dudo lo más mínimo...

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento. Después, Rascini debió pensar que era bueno rebajar la intensidad del ambiente que aquella declaración de principios había dejado flotando.

- Por cierto ¿Cuál es la primera regla? De la magia, quiero decir.

- _Con la magia no se juega_.

- Sabio consejo.

- Poquísimas veces seguido. ¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar una Biblia?

- Toma. Esta misma.

- Pero lo que necesito es una edición birriosa, que no de pena subrayar y anotar.

- Esta misma. Está hecha polvo. Te la puedes quedar tranquilamente ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué quieres una Biblia?

- Para inspirarme. Ante un problema así, necesito leer y releer dos cosas. Una está en el libro de Tobit, la otra es de San Pablo.

- Lo del libro de Tobit me lo imagino. Es el viaje de Tobías.

- Si. ¿Sabías que mi nombre viene de la mujer de Tobías, y no por la de Abrahám?

- No lo sabía, pero no me sorprende en absoluto. ¿El otro texto es el del amor que no pasa nunca?

- Bingo. _Aunque conozca todos los arcanos, hable todas las lenguas imaginables y sea capaz de cambiar una montaña de sitio, si no tengo amor no soy nada._ Es la declaración más clara y rotunda de cual es la magia más poderosa. Todo un libro de cabecera de cualquier mago o bruja. Me resulta tanto una cura de humildad como un acicate. No puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin releerlo y meditarlo. Me ayuda mucho, sobre todo antes de enfrentarme con una cosa como la que tenemos entre manos.

- Fascinante. Nunca lo había visto desde tu perspectiva. ¿Por qué los otros magos con los que trato son tan prepotentes? Excepto Carlo, claro está.

- Es muy fácil creerse el rey del mambo cuando con menear un palito puedes hacer que baile alrededor de la cabeza de cualquiera todo un juego de café. Por eso es muy importante que desde chicos nos inculquen que la magia no nos hace ni mejores ni peores que el resto. Incluso, que tenemos que ser más responsables que la mayoría.

- Visto así, parece una bendición no poseer ese don.

- Créeme, puede llegar a serlo. Sobre todo si lo meditas a la luz de la parábola de los talentos. _A ti te di la magia... ¿qué has hecho con ella?_

- Tienes toda la razón.

Terminaron los cafés y Rascini pagó la cuenta.

- ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta personal? – dijo antes de que se despidieran.

- No. Otra cosa será la contestación que te de.

- Puede... ¿Se podría convertir una persona en molusco? En sentido literal, quiero decir, ya sabes.

Ella se rió de buena gana.

- ¿En particular, en bivalbo o te vale una lapa?. No, es broma. Se requiere un mínimo de complejidad celular. Hoy por hoy es imposible. Y casi mejor. Seguro que a alguien se le ocurriría usarlo con fines aviesos y la pobre víctima podría acabar a la marinera.

- Visto así, es mejor acabar de la manera más vulgarmente conocida del batracio...

- Bueno, siempre que no te coman las ancas...

En la habitación 315 de la Gemelli yo tenía casi 40 de fiebre y no se explicaban qué me pasaba. Durante la noche no conseguía dormir. Me dieron un tranquilizante y acabé con pesadillas, gritando, y ardiendo de fiebre. La médico de guardia, una mujer joven, me sacó sangre por la vía y mandó análisis de urgencia. El FArallón, de permanente servicio, se encargó de todo. Mi madre no pegó ojo y llamó a su hermana mayor, mi tía Amaia, la que era sanadora, la madre de Lucía. Llegaron las dos a la vez. Concluyeron que no era algo mágico y que debía tratarse de una infección hospitalaria. Casi a las once de la mañana, cuando mi abuela regresaba de su larga conversación con Monseñor Rascini, yo dormitaba a ratos con un sueño ligero y agitadísimo, presa de la fiebre. Hubo un momento en que me dio la sensación de que mi mano se perdía, arropada por una mano enorme. Lejos de producirme pavor, aquel sueño, o lo que fuera, me calmó bastante.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

- Lo más probable es que haya entrado por la vía. La herida está muy cerrada, afortunadamente, y no le hemos puesto ni sondas ni respiradores... – La voz de Orsini circulaba por mis agotadas neuronas como una especie de bálsamo que las iba relajando. Abrí un poco los ojos. El se dio cuenta y me sonrió de manera casi imperceptible. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se estaba rascando la barba. No me cupo la menor duda de que lo había vuelto a dejar sin dormir, algo que empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre por mi parte.

- O el trasiego de visitas.- Comentó la médico de guardia.- En cualquier caso, Stefano,- y dijo su nombre imprimiéndole un tono más personal y lanzándole una caída de ojos y una sacudida de la melena muy, pero que muy evidentes – con el antibiótico debería remitir inmediatamente.- Su voz de nuevo era más seca y más aguda, pero a pesar del deje profesional, no podía evitar dejar entrever un cierto deseo de hacerse notar. No me cupo duda. Aquella doctora también había caído bajo el _Influjo Orsini_. Si me hubiera encontrado mejor, estoy segura de que me habría entrado la risa. Pero la triste realidad era que me encontraba tan mal que me hundí en la miseria y en la almohada. Me dolían los brazos y las piernas, estaba somnolienta y de repente me quería ir a mi casa.

Pero donde realmente me fui fue a otro edificio. El Policlínico Universitario Agostino Gemelli era una especie de ciudad sanitaria extensísima, con más de 1.800 camas; no tenía problemas para reubicar pacientes. De hecho, nos trasladaron a mi y a toda mi planta. Iban a hacer una investigación en busca de la bacteria causante de mi infección hospitalaria y no querían correr más riesgos. Me pusieron cerca de la maternidad y del hospital infantil. Hasta podía oír de vez en cuando a algún bebé lloriquear, y también la desesperación de unos padres novatos. Bueno, no me resultaba tan desconocido. Algunas veces me había quedado con Cecilia y sus bebés cuando su marido había tenido que reincorporarse al trabajo. Y había sobrevivido, tanto a la madre como a las criaturas.

En cualquier caso, el cambio de ubicación no mermó mi personal sanitario asignado ni tampoco sus rutinas. Más bien al contrario, porque durante el fin de semana Stefano y Salvatore aparecieron por allí con una frecuencia inusitada. Stefano incluso alcanzó las cuatro visitas el domingo, todo un record. Y ahí estaba también el Farallón, aquella enfermera alta, cuadrada y silente que compartía nombre con la prima con la que mejor me llevaba y que no libraba jamás de los jamases.

El sábado por la tarde justo después de comer, cuando mi temperatura ya estaba cómodamente instalada en un curso normal descendente, el _dottore _Orsini vino llevando bajo el brazo un grueso volumen con una referencia de la biblioteca de la clínica en el canto. Mis ojos se posaron en la tapa, donde se habrían encontrado con los suyos de haber estado esos órganos situados al final de algún tipo de tentáculo. Se trataba de un libro sobre cirugía neurológica pediátrica escrito en inglés. No hice ni el más mínimo comentario, y él tampoco dijo nada, aunque cuando ambos levantamos nuestras cabezas y nos miramos fijamente, yo supe que aquello tenía que ver con su caso "_de comité médico"._

Los parientes, cuando tienen que cuidar de alguien que está en un hospital, ven el cielo abierto cuando les llega el relevo. Stefano ya parecía estar en la lista de la familia, aunque desde luego no había sido yo quién le había apuntado. Quienquiera que estuviera acompañándome, sonreía de oreja a oreja en cuanto entraba por la puerta y se las ingeniaba para desaparecer un rato. Y el _dottore_, que finalmente les confesó que aquel fin de semana no estaba de servicio, no parecía molestarse en absoluto. Más bien, hasta parecía que le agradaba la perspectiva. A mi me resultaba una completa desfachatez, tanto por su parte como por la de mis familiares. ¡Válgame el Cielo! ¡Con tantos como somos y lo rápido que lo incorporaron para poder escaquearse mejor!

- Han terminado la investigación.- Me dijo aposentándose en el sillón del convaleciente y estirando sus largas piernas. - La bacteria en cuestión estaba alojada en el filtro de ventilación. Afortunadamente, el antibiótico obró su milagro y ya vas estando otra vez mejor.

- ¿Alguien más ha pillado la infección?

- No. No les ha dado tiempo a incubar. Es curioso, te ha atacado mucho más rápidamente que lo normal, y también se ha ido mucho más deprisa... Bueno, el cuerpo humano no es una máquina de precisión, y la medicina tampoco es una ciencia exacta, como las matemáticas. Cada persona reacciona de manera diferente, incluso a lo largo de su vida... Un vulgar proceso infeccioso puede cursar en un determinado momento de una manera o no cursar en absoluto…

Mientras Stefano daba su clase magistral yo me estaba fijando en sus zapatos. Llevaba unos mocasines castellanos de color granate, completamente relucientes. Saqué uno de mis pies por un lateral de la cama y lo miré atentamente.

- ¿Tienes calor? – Me preguntó de repente.

- No.

- Como te veo asomar un pie...

- Estaba pensando...

- ¿En qué?

En realidad, estaba comparando su pie con el mío. Me preguntaba si le resultaría sencillo comprar zapatos o si se los harían a medida. Pero no se lo dije. Le dije otra cosa que me rondaba el seso y que me había jurado que no le contaría por nada del mundo.

- Me alegro de que nadie más pillara la infección. La bacteria estaría en los tubos, pero seguramente yo misma la hice salir... – Me encontré largando por esa boquita mía sin pensar. Por supuesto, me fui arrepintiendo según salían las palabras al aire.

- ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

- Er... – en fin, _de perdidos al río_, pensé. Y confesé.- Acuérdate del _tazzo_ que salió volando...

- ¿Te crees que las bacterias son como las liebres, que hay que asustarlas para que salgan corriendo? ¡A ver si es que te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre! – Stefano se levantó y resueltamente me plantó su palma en la frente.

- ¡Quita! ¡Que me tapas los ojos con esa manaza tan enorme que tienes!

Hala, ya lo había soltado. Llevaba demasiadas horas obsesionada con aquello. Ni que decir tiene que no la movió ni un milímetro. Si no se había inmutado cuando le chillé en el coche que no me fiaba en absoluto de él como cirujano ¿por qué habría de afectarle que me quejara del tamaño de su mano?

- ¿Y qué quieres, que la meta en un barreño de agua a ver si encoge?

El comentario me pilló desprevenida y me entró la risa. Mala idea. Volvieron a tirar los condenados puntos.

- ¡Ay!

- Como enferma eres un poquito _sui generis_. Todavía estás caliente. Achacaremos a esas décimas esa bobada que has soltado hace un momento. – Miró su reloj.- Dentro de nada te toca el antipirético. En cuanto te lo den, te empezarás a encontrar mejor.- Y tan campante volvió a repanchingarse en el sillón.

- Gracias. La verdad es que no entiendo nada de bacterias ni de infecciones. Soy abogada mágica. Los seres microscópicos no me resultan en absoluto fascinantes.- Dije con cierto retintín. Desgraciadamente, su comentario anterior había tenido otro efecto pernicioso. Empecé a calcular mentalmente la diferencia de altura que había entre los dos. Stefano era ligeramente más alto que mi abuelo Santiago, y él medía alrededor de un metro noventa. Debía andar por el uno noventa y cinco, unos treinta centímetros más que yo. Me sentí miserable. ¿Por qué demonios había salido tan enana? Sólo mi bisabuela Amparo era más baja que yo…

- ¿Abogada mágica? No me lo habías dicho.- Dijo él sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? – Pregunté con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y continué con mis cavilaciones métrico decimales, ahora interesada en sus piernas, que eran larguísimas. Tumbado en una cama como aquella en la que yo estaba, seguro que se le saldrían los pies por el borde.

- Bueno, yo no te oculté mi profesión. Otra cosa es que no te quisieras enterar. ¿Qué haces como abogada mágica? ¿Denuncias a los echadores de cartas del parque del Retiro por intrusismo profesional o pleiteas contra duendes desmadrados? – Stefano, un consumado actor, decía todo aquello mientras me miraba fijamente, como si verdaderamente tuviera muchísima curiosidad.

- Yo no pleiteo. Me dedico a tareas de índole administrativa internacional. – Omití decir que seguramente sería bastante mediocre en tribunales, puesto que no había sido agraciada con el desparpajo y la rapidez mental de mi hermana mayor. Y presté atención a su pelo. Salvo por el color, que era rubio oscuro, me recordaba muchísimo al pelo de mi abuelo Santiago. Cuando era niña, me encantaba meterle los dedos entre el pelo y sacarlos de golpe. Me producía cosquillas.

- ¡Ah! Pero entonces ¿Sí que tenéis tribunales?

- Claro. Hay muchas disposiciones legales. Si no las hubiera, cualquiera haría de su capa un sayo… - Me llevé la mano a la cabeza. Mi pelo, en cambio, era fino, y aunque realmente tenía mucho, no abultaba nada nada…

- Ya...

- Me estás mirando como si fuera un bicho raro....

- Un bicho raro bastante interesante.

- Ya me figuro lo que estás pensando. Las personas como yo no suelen reaccionar igual que el resto a las enfermedades compartidas con el resto de la humanidad... no es fácil que uno de nosotros vaya a parar a un hospital de éstos, aquí me encuentro... un tanto extraña...

Entonces se enderezó en el sillón.

- ¿También hay enfermedades _no compartidas_?

- ¿Cómo?

- Has dicho que no soléis reaccionar igual en el caso de las enfermedades compartidas. Te pregunto si es que acaso las hay _no compartidas_.

- ¿Interés profesional?

- Llámalo así.

- Pues sí, las hay.

- ¿Me puedes hablar de ello sin tener que _desmemoriarme_?

Sonreí levemente.

- Me parece que tu estás exento de la aplicación de los encantamientos desmemorizadores.

- No se exactamente qué son, pero no suenan nada bien. Me parece que me alegro de esa exención.

- Cuando una persona no mágica contempla, se supone que accidentalmente, un acto de magia, puede hacérsele olvidar mediante un encantamiento que desvanece el recuerdo.

Me miró fijamente. El pobre debía estar pensando en lo frustrante que podía ser que te hablaran sobre una serie de cosas extrañas, fascinantes para cualquiera, sobre todo para un médico, para después hacerte olvidar todo. Después habló.

- ¿Eso es legal?

- En la mayoría de las sociedades mágicas lo es. Personalmente, soy bastante contraria, salvo que la persona en cuestión lo solicite.

- Quieres decir que pida que le hagan olvidar.

- Sí. Creo que alterar la memoria sin que lo sepa el interesado es una intromisión inaceptable en su mente y en sus recuerdos. Otra cosa es que no pueda vivir con la memoria de algo que haya visto y desee olvidar.

- Vaya…

- Es un caballo de batalla familiar. Mi abuela es posiblemente la principal defensora de la inviolabilidad de las memorias ajenas... milita activamente en la objeción de conciencia contra la desmemorización... Pero no era el ordenamiento jurídico mágico lo que te interesaba ¿no?

- Es muy interesante lo que me has estado contando y sinceramente espero que volvamos sobre ello en otra ocasión. Cuéntame de esas enfermedades mágicas.

- Existen las mordeduras y los pinchazos venenosos, los envenenamientos producidos por sustancias mágicas tratadas indebidamente y algunas infecciones como la viruela de dragón. Y eso sin contar con los efectos de algunas...maldiciones.

Ya lo había soltado. Curiosamente, me costó. Me costó mucho hablar de maldiciones en su presencia. Intuía que era un tema mucho más sensible de lo que pudiera parecer, pero no lo podía obviar. No si quería saber más. No si quería intentar hacer algo por él, como me había pedido Carlo.

-¿Viruela de dragón? ¿Es sólo un nombre o existen los dragones?

- ¡Pero si tu mismo me hablaste de unos cuantos!

- Mujer, eran fábulas populares romanas...

- ¡Pues parecían muy reales, me las creí todas!

- Cielos. Bueno, a saber, igual son verdad...

- ¿Stefano?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas, realmente, qué es lo que sabes de la magia, y por qué lo sabes?

- Ya te lo he contado...- dijo mirando al techo.

_No. No me has contado lo de la maldición en la vidriera_, pensé. Claro que no era el único que me ocultaba cosas. Mi abuela Sara, sin ir mas lejos, tampoco me había contado lo que ella sabía, ni que había hecho un viaje relámpago para investigar. Ni que estaba planificando una intensa jornada en el Archivo Secreto Vaticano para el lunes siguiente. Y mi abuela Catalina también me ocultaba cosas. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento volvieron a invadirnos los familiares. Stefano sonrió, saludó a todo el mundo con mucha cortesía y nos dejó. Por el momento.

Entonces pasé a prestar atención a mi hermana. Cecilia estaba extraña, inusualmente nerviosa, todo el tiempo pendiente del móvil. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada. De hecho, tuvimos una charla familiar sobre las exportaciones de pociones y ella, normalmente tan inclinada a meter baza y hasta llevar la voz cantante, estuvo muy apagada.

Mi tía Amparo, que había llegado acompañada de su hija, mi prima María, tampoco estaba muy contenta con sus gestiones.

- Tenemos un distribuidor interesadísimo. Por parte del Ministerio italiano no hay trabas a la importación…- comentaba. Tenía en _"on_" y a pleno rendimiento su "_modo empresarial_".

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunté curiosa.

- Entonces las dificultades vienen de nuestra administración.- Intervino mi prima María mientras se retiraba de la cara unos rizos castaños.

- En efecto. Todo son trabas al importador italiano. En mi opinión, son absurdas. Como no es directamente el minorista todo son pegas. La última, que precisamente por eso podrían reimportarse y hacernos competencia. – Añadió mi tía.

- ¡Menuda chorrada! – Exclamé indignada.

- ¡Almudena, no hables mal!- Mi madre saltó como un resorte.

- Pero mamá... – Protesté débilmente.

- Si. Estoy de acuerdo en que es estúpido. Pero no hace falta hablar mal.- Mi madre rebajó el tono del reproche. Últimamente, estaba bastante más suave conmigo. No debía considerar _fair play_ usar su habitual rigidez, dado mi estado de salud, todo un detalle por su parte.

- Parece que nos tienen bajo el punto de mira.- Dijo mi prima.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- ¿Conoces alguna otra familia mágica tan numerosa y tan bien avenida? ¿Y tan bien situada? Parece que nos tomaran por un lobby. Un lobby de poder que podría pretender asaltar el Ministerio... – Soltó mi prima.

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- Tal vez no en sentido literal. Pero sí convertirnos en gente sumamente influyente…

- Nunca hemos sido tal cosa ¿No?

- No, claro que no.- Terció mi tía.- Pero si la cosa sigue así tal vez vaya a empezar a lamentarlo.

- Son unas circunstancias novedosas…- murmuró mi madre. La observé con atención. Parecía que no decía nada, pero ella era la periodista económica. Por supuesto, aquello era una charla informal y familiar, y ella no lo usaría para uno de sus artículos. Pero obviamente sabía más de lo que aparentaba y debía estar tomando nota mental de todo, para luego contrastar con otras cosas. Mi tía asintió con la cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que ellas dos, de alguna manera, estaban coordinando una estrategia.

– Tu procura ser discreta en el Ministerio.- Me soltó como advertencia. Durante un segundo, intenté digerir su comentario.

- Podrías abrir una sucursal italiana que vendiera directamente.- Repentinamente se me ocurrió la idea, y se la lancé a mi tía sin pensar. Por rutina, miré a Cecilia buscando su aprobación. Ella era la de las ideas brillantes. Mi hermana, en cambio, me devolvió una mirada aturdida.

- Es lo mismo que yo opino.- Fue mi tía la que contestó.- Pero como de momento habría poco trabajo, sería una oficina pequeña, y ofreceríamos en principio poco sueldo. Y además tiene que ser alguien que conozca bien nuestro negocio. El problema que le veo es que no hay mucha gente que cumpla los requisitos y que esté dispuesta a aceptar esas condiciones. Cecilia, tu estas muy callada ¿qué te parece a ti? - Sorprendentemente, mi hermana se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, no estaba prestando mucha atención…

Las tres la miramos estupefactas. Esa no era nuestra Cecilia ¿Nos la habrían hechizado? ¿Sería otra persona atiborrada de multijugos o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Mi madre rompió el fuego mirándola con vivo interés.

Cecilia emitió un largo suspiro, algo absolutamente impensable en alguien como ella. Y a continuación cantó todo.

- Una empresa americana está cerrando la compra de la firma en la que trabaja Alberto.- mi hermana empezó a contar con un tono que me pareció un tanto histérico.- La van a fusionar, ya sabéis, fusión por absorción…

En plena crisis económica _muggle_, esa no era una noticia mala. Lo malo era que tu empresa quebrara y echara el cierre del todo. Iba a abrir la boca para hacer el comentario, pero mi hermana siguió hablando.

- Alberto no espera mantener el puesto.

Mi cuñado era el Subdirector General. Y tenía buena fama. Me pareció una cosa increíble.

- Es un buen profesional. Sería estúpido que lo echaran…- Comenté como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

- Cuando se produce una operación de este tipo... - Empezó mi hermana con su tonillo de marisabidilla.- … El comprador viene con su gente para los puestos de arriba. Los que están en la cúpula normalmente no sobreviven, los ponen de patitas en la calle.

De pronto, a Cecilia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Que lo despidan no nos produce, gracias a Dios, un problema económico serio… hemos ahorrado bastante, yo trabajo y… bueno… ya sabemos que hay ciertas cosas que a los brujos no nos afectan igual… además, tendrán que indemnizarle y os aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que no le paguen ni un solo céntimo de euro de menos… el problema… lo que me preocupa… es que se quede en casa sin hacer nada y se deprima.

- ¿Por qué se iba a deprimir? – Preguntó mi prima tímidamente.- Alberto siempre se queja de que no tiene tiempo para enredar con los ordenadores, para hacer programitas _no se cómo y no se para qué…_

- ¿No te estás poniendo la venda antes que la herida? – Interrumpió mi tía Amparo.- Todavía no lo han echado… ¿No?

- Es cuestión de días cierren la operación y los nuevos desembarquen con toda su infantería.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Es lo normal en el mundo _muggle_...

- Bueno, en cualquier caso, creo que tu tía tiene razón – Terció mi madre.- No creo que debas anticipar acontecimientos. No al menos de esa manera tan a la tremenda.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez Alberto podría trabajar para nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, _Pociones Moltó, S.A._ tenía un sistema informático, y el estudio de ingeniería mágica también tenía ordenadores. Pero no dije nada porque tenía más visitas. Nieves, mi secretaria, se incorporó al grupo muy dicharachera. Cecilia, una consumada actriz, volvió a su imagen ministerial habitual, estirada y un poco distante, con una rapidez pasmosa que provocó en Nieves una mirada perdonavidas. Sospeché que mi hermana y ella no se caían del todo bien. Pero como ambas eran personas educadas, no llegó la sangre al río y estuvimos un rato hablando de cosas intrascendentes. Hasta que llegó el dúo calavera. Stefano y Salvatore venían sin sus batas, vestidos de manera informal. Suspiré. De repente, sentía muchísima envidia. Unas ansias de libertad, de moverme libremente por la ciudad me invadieron. Hubiera querido levantarme, vestirme y largarme con ellos a la _Roma La Nuit_. Ni siquiera le habría hecho ascos a subirme al cochazo de Orsini. Por un rato, claro. Misteriosamente, la familia volvió a hacer mutis por el foro y nos dejaron solos a los cuatro.

- Esto es inmenso, me he perdido un par de veces. ¿Quién era el tal Agostino Gemelli, que mereció que le dieran a esta enormidad su nombre? – preguntó Nieves.

- El fundador de todo ésto. Y de la Universidad Católica del Sagrado Corazón.- dijo Salvatore dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa romana.

- Agostino Gemelli era un milanés de familia burguesa con fama de librepensadores. Su brillante inteligencia y su sensibilidad por los problemas humanos le convirtieron pronto en joven promesa del Partido socialista, pero experimentó una sonora conversión a la Fe e ingresó en la Orden franciscana.- Recitó Salvatore como si fuera una lección aprendida de memoria.- A partir de ahí, inició una fecunda existencia como intelectual católico. Fue el primer presidente de la Pontificia Academia de las Ciencias, y el fundador y rector hasta su muerte de la Universidad Católica del Sagrado Corazón, o Sacro Cuore, como se dice en italiano, de la que depende la Facultad de Medicina y Cirugía a la que este complejo hospitalario está adscrito. El abuelo materno de Stefano le conoció. ¿Verdad, Stefano?

- Si. Antes de su profesión religiosa. Mi abuelo financió algunos proyectos de investigación médica sobre histología del sistema nervioso. Gemelli colaboró con Golgi en algunos de aquellos trabajos.

- ¿Tu abuelo también era médico? – le pregunté. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de un antepasado de Stefano que no pertenecía a la familia Orsini.

- Era banquero. Gemelli después pasó a la investigación de los fenómenos psicofisiológicos, y de ahí a la psicología experimental. Ya octogenario y físicamente debilitado, aceptó todavía el encargo de Su Santidad Pío XII de coronar la obra de la Universidad Católica con la que habría de ser su Facultad póstuma: la de Medicina.

- Donde estudiamos Stefano y yo. Yo con préstamos universitarios, claro.- Intervino Salvatore.

- ¿Golgi no era el de no se qué de la célula? – Se me ocurrió de pronto preguntar. Algo recordaba vagamente de mis tiempos de escolar. Los niños mágicos españoles comienza su educación mágica a los 7 años, simultaneándola siempre con los estudios _muggles_, algo que no siempre es fácil. Yo no había seguido con la rama de ciencias, ni tampoco había sido nunca la primera de la clase, pero tampoco es que suspendiera_._ Stefano me sonrió complacido.

- Si, señorita. Ya sabía yo que antes me hacías el paripé y que no era verdad que la biología te resultara equiparable a una lengua oriental. El aparato de Golgi es una minusculez que tienen las células. ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para que te refresque para qué sirve o lo dejo para otro momento?

- Mejor lo dejas.

- Muy bien. Me lo apunto para otra lección magistral.

Mientras tanto, Nieves había aprovechado para seguir charlando animadamente con Salvatore. Estratégicamente, habían desviado la temática hacia lugares de moda. Para mi asombro, enseguida llegaron a la conclusión de que no podía perderse _no se qué_ bar de copas en el que _no se quienes_ amigos de Salvatore ya le estaban esperando. Los muy sinvergüenzas acordaron en un santiamén que tenían que estar allí hacía ya cinco minutos, se despidieron muy contentos y se largaron tan campantes.

- ¡Se va con mi secretaria! – Exclamé ofendida en cuanto desaparecieron tras la puerta.

- ¿Celosa?

- No seas tonto. Ocurre que mi secretaria no es… mi secretaria es… ¡A mi secretaria no le gustan los hombres! ¡Tiene novia!

- Entonces, creo que Salvatore ha acertado.

Abrí mucho los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es un travesti?

Stefano se echó a reír.

- A Salvatore, precisamente, lo que le gustan son los hombres.

- _Diabolos_, _che fiasco_…- murmuré por lo bajini.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada, no digo nada. Nada de nada…

- Me había parecido oírte susurrar... curiosamente parecía italiano...

Estaba lívida. Había ido a posar los ojos en el tío equivocado y el ligón revoltoso éste lo había cazado al vuelo. Le miré con ojos entornados. El me devolvió una media sonrisa que pretendía ser inocentona.

- No será que te había gustado Salvatore… ¿Verdad? – Soltó tan contento, riéndose con cierto deje de guasa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No voy enamorándome de cada tío con bata blanca que me cruzo! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Supongo que eso es toda una declaración de heterosexualidad. De la tuya, claro ¿No? Si, claro que si…- soltó como siguiente andanada sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad fue creciendo en mi interior. Hasta creo que empecé a ponerme colorada. Por si acaso, giré la cabeza e hice que miraba por la ventana.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Salvatore no te tendrá en cuenta que te hayas sentido atraída por él, al fin y al cabo hay mucha gente que dice que tiene su atractivo…

- ¡No sigas!

- … aunque seas una mujer…

- ¡Cállate!

- … y muy guapa…

- ¡Qué te calles!

- … eso sí, un poco despeinada…

- ¡Vete a la porra!

- Si sigues elevando la voz…

- ¡Qué te vayas a freír espárragos! ¡Ay!

- … es lo que iba a decirte, que te iban a tirar los puntos.

- ¡Quiero otro médico!

- Vale.

Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta, mientras yo le miraba, privada de cualquier réplica, completamente muda.

- Oye… no lo decía en serio… - El pánico me permitió ser capaz de decir algo antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta.

- Yo si. – Dijo sin inmutarse.

- Pero…

- No es mi especialidad.

- Pero…

- Vendré a despedirme antes de que te den el alta.

- Y ¿Con qué _muggle_ voy a hablar de magia, si puede saberse?

Stefano se detuvo en seco y soltó una buena carcajada. Fingió ostentosamente que titubeaba un poco, y simuló que finalmente claudicaba. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó hasta mi cama, muy divertido él.

- Lo siento. Te estaba provocando un poco. Aunque es cierto que no es mi especialidad.

- Yo sí que lo siento. No quería parecer una borde estúpida. – De pronto y sin saber por qué, me había acordado de mis padres en una de sus largas diatribas. Y a pesar de lo que me había dicho mi abuelo Santiago, de que realmente no eran lo que parecían, me sentí muy incómoda. Stefano debió sorprenderse mucho con mi contestación, porque durante un instante no dijo nada. Solamente nos miramos.

- Sabes… seguramente acaba siendo aburrido. Hablar con un _muggle_ de magia, quiero decir.- Comentó para romper el silencio.- Nosotros ignoramos muchas cosas que para vosotros son obvias, y no podemos hacer lo que vosotros hacéis con una varita.

- Mi cuñado es un _muggle._ Mi tío, el marido de la mayor de las hermanas de mi madre, también lo es.

- Bueno. Seguro que ellos dos son dos tipos magníficos. Toda regla tiene sus excepciones. Pero yo… yo acabaría resultando ridículo comparado con los poderes de alguien como tu.

- Yo no puedo curarle el sistema nervioso a nadie… no puedo curar… no podría operar... _a un niño_.

Se hizo otro silencio entre nosotros. Stefano me miró a los ojos de una manera intensa, profunda, que penetró muy dentro de mi y me hizo estremecer, porque fue como si se conectara a algo, como si abriera un canal de comunicación sin necesidad de palabras, algo que jamás en mi vida me había ocurrido. No dijo nada. Solo sonrió con su sonrisa dulce. Pero en seguida se le pasó y volvió a dejar paso al espíritu travieso que ese día le dominaba.

- ¿Artes adivinatorias, quizás? – dijo levantando teatralmente una ceja.

- Adivínalo tú - Le reté.

- ¿Bola de cristal? ¿Posos de té? ¿Cartas del tarot? ¿O tal vez la raspa del pescado de la comida?

Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

- ¿Huesos? ¿Piedras? ¿Numerología?

- Frío, frío…

- ¿Alguna víscera? ¿Vuelo de los gorriones? ¿Una mancha de café? – Lo último lo dijo señalando una gota del café del desayuno que accidentalmente había caído en la colcha.

- No… no…

- Dame una pista.

- Una poderosa _Ars_ de naturaleza femenina.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Te rindes?

- Si es una _Ars Magica Femenina_, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer... Pero no veo por ninguna parte el equipo. Por ejemplo, el sombrero negro ¿Dónde lo has puesto?

- Solo una vez en mi vida me he puesto uno de esos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con la punta larga, un poco torcida y con una hebilla herrumbrosa?

- De torcido, nada. Y la hebilla es de plata y está reluciente, gamberro. ¿Te rindes?

- Un momento. ¿Y la escoba? ¿y el caldero?

- Una _Scheuerbesen 2.8,_ alemana, hecha en la Selva Negra, mango de fresno, penacho de abedul. De cero a cien en doce segundos... No soy mala volando, es cosa de familia. El caldero está en la cocina. No lo uso mucho, no me dedico a las pociones.

- ¿Scheuerbesen? Tu me estás tomando el pelo.

- ¿Por qué? Tu tienes un _Ferrari rosso._

- Está bien, tu venganza ha sido terrible. Me rindo.

- ¡No ha sido una venganza! ¡Ni por el amago de largarte ni por lo picajoso que estás conmigo!

- Te he dicho que me rindo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Palabrita de... ¿Merlín?

- ¡Ahg! Merlín para arriba, Merín para abajo... los anglosajones, siempre de protagonistas... ¡como si solo hubiera merlines y morganas que mentar en el mundo!.

- Está bien ¿Cuáles son los vuestros?

- Juan de Bargota, por ejemplo, que era sacerdote, vivía en Salamanca y se marchaba volando en la escoba para estar a las cinco en Madrid y poder asistir a las corridas de toros; el Maestro Canches, que enseñó Alquimia al mismisimo Nicolás Flamel; O Raimundo Lulio, que era un gran cabalista....

- Bien. Pues entonces, me rindo, por el ábaco del cabalista ese.

- No creo que usara ábaco.

- ¡Que me rindo!

- Vale, vale. Ha sido intuición. Intuición femenina.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo otra vez?

- No.

- Me lo tomas. No me creo que exista la intuición femenina. Y si existe falla como una escopeta de feria.

- Bueno. Si tu lo dices…

De pronto, Stefano entornó los ojos.

-Qué tonto... Con que intuición ¿eh? Si antes me has visto con un libro...

Por primera vez me reí suavemente y no me tiraron los puntos. Sabía que era exagerado, infundado, un auténtico delirio. Pero lo cierto era que me sentía como si hubiéramos superado algo juntos, aunque no tenía idea de qué. De pronto, me encontré pensando "_Si me abandonas… ¿Quién diablos te va a ayudar con esa maldición que tienes en la ventana? ¿Carlo?_ "Por supuesto, él se encargó de devolverme a la cruda realidad.

- Por cierto, Almudena, si ves tan bien de lejos ¿para qué diantres usas gafas?

- Astigmatismo. También de familia. Sin ellas no veo dos renglones igual de gordos. Bueno, no te lo tomaré en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco eres especialista en oftalmología...

- Empate técnico.

- ¿Empate? Creí que había ganado.

- No, que va. Lo dejaremos en empate.

No tengo ni idea de por qué me rendí tan pronto, por qué no seguí defendiendo a capa de espada mi postura. Pero lo cierto es que, efectivamente, ahí lo dejamos.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

- Eres una fresca. Ayer no me viniste a ver, ni tampoco me llamaste.

- Tenía el móvil fuera de cobertura.

- Eso ya lo se. Yo sí que te llamé varias veces, ¿sabes?

Por una vez, eché de menos las tradicionales y escandalosas lechuzas. Unos bichos bastante ariscos, ruidosos, que ensucian un montón y que por menos de nada te largan un picotazo. Pero que son eficacísimos y ultrarrápidos para encontrar a la gente. Durante todo el sábado mi abuela no había dado señales de vida. Ni siquiera había contestado a mi llamadas perdidas. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarla tan fácilmente. Quería unas buenas y cumplidas explicaciones.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocupó tanto?

- ¿No eres un poquillo cotilla? – Dijo mientras colgaba el bolso del respaldo y se sentaba en una silla.

- Puede. Pero estoy aquí anclada, y a pesar del trasiego de gente empiezo a estar harta de este sitio. Hay ratos en que me aburro muchísimo.

- Como cuando eras pequeña... "_abuelaaaa, me aburrooooo"_.

No me corté ni un pelo. Le puse muy mala cara. Afortunadamente, aunque le gustaba pinchar un poco, no era una mujer maliciosa. Suspiró y me devolvó una media sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva.

- Veo que vas estrenando lo que te traje…

- ¡Qué remedio! ¡Como no me sueltan…! ¡Pero no me cambies de tema, que te conozco!

- Está bien, está bien. Estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones…

- ¿Sobre el libro de Gerberto? – Empecé a animarme. Mi mañana dominical había comenzado con el ya habitual desayuno soseras, la ya habitual visita del Farallón, la súper habitual de Orsini, y el no menos tradicional ir y venir de parientes. Todos, absolutamente todos los familiares, habían estado hablando de asuntos intrascendentes. Y además estaban deseando largarse por Roma. Por la Roma mágica, claro está, lo cual me ponía los dientes muy largos.

- En primer lugar, busqué las ediciones más recientes del libro o estudios sobre el mismo.- Comenzó a contar.- No hay nada posterior a 1810. Por tanto, no hay ningún trabajo moderno ni edición comentada ni nada de nada de relativa actualidad. Después hablé con Sophia Page, que es la mayor experta en manuscritos medievales sobre magia del Reino Unido. Sophia me dijo que el _Liber Brittanicus_ está completo, que no le faltan páginas, pero está prácticamente ilegible.

- ¿_Liber Brittanicus_? ¿Te refieres al ejemplar que está en Londres?

- Ajá. Digamos que me he permitido la licencia de ponerles nombre para poder distinguirlos mejor. Resulta que en 1997 los mortífagos asaltaron la Biblioteca Británica y numerosos volúmenes sufrieron deterioros terribles, algunos desgraciadamente irrecuperables. Afortunadamente, en el caso del _Brittanicus_ podría repararse con tecnología _muggle._ Ya sabes, radiografías, escáneres, ultravioletas, productos químicos y otros tratamientos del pergamino de los que no tengo ni idea, pero que sé que usan los arqueólogos y los paleógrafos _muggles_. Desafortunadamente, los ingleses, como siempre, son reacios a esas cosas.

- Siempre tan victorianos... Es sorprendente el nivel de aislamiento en el que son capaces de vivir…

- Puesto que el _Liber Hispanii_ está _missing_, sólo nos queda el _Liber Vaticanus_. Mañana por la mañana iré al Archivo Secreto Vaticano. Iremos tu abuelo y yo. Nos han autorizado a hacer una copia _facsímil_. Ha sido otra de mis gestiones de ayer. Espero que se luzca con su nuevo hechizo de reproducción de pergaminos. Me ha estado dando bastante lata, presumiendo un poco.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Después podrás publicar tu propia edición comentada! ¡Será un bombazo!

Mi abuela esbozó una media sonrisa.

- No seas tan atolondrada. Sin duda es un hito que pueda llevarme una copia, pero en cuanto al uso que pueda darle, eso está por ver. Si te soy sincera, otras cosas me interesan más ahora mismo.

- Pero ahora podrás saber por qué estaba ese veneciano tan enfadado…

- Puede… pero como ya te he dicho, hay otras prioridades. Por ejemplo, me preocupa más otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo. Se trata del asunto de Stefano Orsini.

- ¡Pero si yo también quería hablarte de él! ¿Por qué te crees que te estuve llamando tanto?

Mi abuela me miró con atención. Estiró sus largas piernas, que ese día iban embutidas en unos pantalones de lino de color tostado, cruzó los brazos, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y ladeó la cabeza.

- Soy todo oídos.

Le conté todo lo que Carlo me había dicho, cómo me había pedido ayuda y también cómo Stefano esquivaba una y otra vez hablar del asunto. Mi abuela no me interrumpió ni una vez. Tampoco hizo ni un pequeño gesto que me permitiera hacerme una idea, si quiera remota, de por dónde transitaban sus pensamientos.

- Así que parece que Carlo Antonino confía en que encontremos una solución. - Concluí.- Le he dicho que el experto es mi abuelo Carlos. Supongo que tendría que hablar con él y…

- Tengo entendido que ya acudieron a él y no pudo hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es lo que me ha dicho mi contacto vaticano.

Durante un segundo, no supe qué decir. No me había hablado de ningún contacto ni nada parecido, aunque obviamente, tenía que haberlo si había estado haciendo gestiones.

- Pues no sé qué decirte. – Comenté sorprendidísima.- ¿Podría no estar bien informado tu contacto?

- Pues la verdad es que me parece improbable. Su identidad no es ningún secreto. Se trata de Monseñor Giovanni Rascini.

- ¡El jefe de Carlo!

- Por así decirlo... También es el tío carnal de Stefano Orsini.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Quién me lo tendría que haber dicho?

- Supongo que él.

- ¿_Quél_? – Estaba tan desconcertada que me salió todo junto. Mi abuela me miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que _quél_?

- ¡Me refiero a quién de los dos!

- Entonces tendrías que haber preguntado "_quién_".

- ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Tu!

- Pues haz el favor de calmarte. Bebe un poco de agua si quieres. Y procura vocalizar mejor. En fin. Supongo que Carlo no lo sabe. – Y echó mano a su bolso, rebuscó dentro y se zampó una chocolatina.

- No te ofrezco porque creo que de momento esto no te va bien...

- No. ¿Por qué habría de ocultar Monseñor Rascini a su adjunto una cosa así? Stefano tampoco ha mencionado que tuviera un tío en la Curia. ¿Crees que no querían que yo lo supiera?

- Stefano, puede. Carlo, lo dudo mucho. Giovanni Rascini tiene una mente científica moldeada por la Compañía de Jesús. No se queda en la consecuencia inmediata, sino que va más allá, casi como un jugador de ajedrez…

Le dediqué una mirada aprensiva.

- Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que es una buena persona. Si le ha ocultado a Carlo que es el tío de Stefano, será porque considera que es lo mejor.

- Pues no lo entiendo.

- Bueno. Tampoco sabemos del todo de qué va este asunto. Creo que vamos a llamar a Carlos. A ver si nos empieza a arrojar algo de luz.

Diciendo aquello extrajo su móvil del bolso. Lo tenía hacia dos o tres años y seguía como si tal cosa, impoluto y funcionando a la perfección. Estuve en un _tris _de preguntarle cómo le duraba tanto, pero ya había seleccionado el número y el teléfono estaba dando la señal. Mi abuela puso el _manos libres_ para que yo también escuchara la conversación.

Cuando mi abuelo Carlos descolgó, ella saludó, preguntó por mi otra abuela, por las niñas de Cecilia y hasta por el tiempo que hacía, todo ello a velocidad récord pero sin que se notara mucho que estaba impaciente, para pasar rápidamente a exponer con brevedad y concisión el asunto e ir al grano de lo que quería averiguar. Toda una obra maestra del arte dialéctico.

- Si, me acuerdo del tema…- La voz de mi abuelo se oía fuerte, como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Fue hace más de treinta años. Era una de esas cosas que los _muggles _a veces llaman _"espíritus burlones"_ o algo parecido…

- ¿Un _espíritu burlón_?

- Se creen que son manifestaciones paranormales. En realidad era un ventanal con una hermosísima mujer, casi parecía una veela, salvo por el pelo, que era muy negro. Estaba embrujado de manera que gemía casi todas las noches, aterrorizando a las visitas y dejando sin dormir al resto de los moradores. Con ese tipo de encantamientos suele bastar con un _Finite_, pero éste se resistió. Probé de todo, hasta un _Conjuro Silenciador_, pero nada de nada.

- Carlos, perdona, pero ¿qué película me estás contando? Eso no me encaja para nada con lo que me han contado a mí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Sara! ¡Sabes que puedo meterme contigo hasta lo indecible, pero que nunca te miento!

- Bueno… eso de "nunca" vamos a dejarlo.- Replicó en tono ligero pero con cierto deje de reproche.

- ¡Por favor, eso es de cuando éramos casi unos críos! ¿Qué va a pensar Almudena? ¿Sigues ahí, preciosa?

Contesté un sí con risa contenida. Generalmente se toleraban bien. La comunidad de estudiosos mágicos esperaba como agua de mayo sus elaboradísimos y siempre novedosos trabajos en colaboración. Cuando los había_._ Pero, de vez en cuando, se incordiaban un poco. Debía ser un residuo de aquella rivalidad feroz en las aulas de sus tiempos mozos.

- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Te voy a pasar a Catalina. Ella estaba allí. Se rompió el tobillo. Se acordará bien.

- Pues no se de qué iba exactamente.- Dijo mi otra abuela. Se la notaba con voz un poco nerviosa. Debía estar harta de las niñas y de sus maquiavélicos planes. – Invitaron a Carlos y yo iba de acompañante. Era una mansión preciosa. Lo que sí recuerdo bien es que tropecé, me caí y me rompí el tobillo en la escalinata de la entrada, y que, para mi sorpresa, el mayordomo resultó ser un mago que me proporcionó una poción _Pegahuesos_. Estuve un rato en la sala aquella, en un sofá con el pie en alto, contemplando la vidriera, mientras Carlos hablaba en otro salón con gente del Ministerio italiano. El mayordomo me dijo, en un aparte, que todas las noches le aplicaba un _Finite_, que no servía de nada pero que lo seguía haciendo, que el hijo del conde se iba a casar y que le gustaría que aquella vidriera no perturbara a su mujer. Me pidió que yo también lo intentara, por si acaso.

- ¿También conjuraste un _Finite_? – preguntó mi abuela Sara.

- Si. Lo hice. ¿Cómo iba a negarme a tan poco, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí? Además, se le veía deseoso de agradar a la futura señora Orsini. Me dio pena. Pero Sara ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa?

- Pasa que a mi me han dicho que es una maldición que sobrevive a la bruja que la conjuró y que es letal desde 1808 para las mujeres de los Orsini. Por mujeres hay que entender en un sentido amplio, puesto que afecta tanto a las que se casan como a las que no pero ellos les profesan y consuman un amor verdadero.

Aquella pizca de información era nueva para mí. Me estremecí. Ya era bastante malo lo que les ocurría con sus esposas. Pero la bruja aquella había sido sumamente maquiavélica. Contempló todas las posibilidades y las anuló. No se me habría ocurrido ni en uno de mis argumentos más retorcidos.

- ¿Qué película nos estás contando tu ahora? – Se oyó a mi abuelo Carlos. Mi abuela le dedicó al teléfono una mirada retadora. Me imaginé la cara que estaría poniendo mi abuelo al otro lado del estrecho de Gibraltar. Sería una cara de venganza. De pura venganza. Mi abuela me miró, como pretendiendo que me adhiriera a su causa reprobadora. Supuse que ella también se lo imaginaba muy bien. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tomar partido por ninguno de los dos. Le devolví una sonrisa bonachona y ella fingió que se ofendía.

- La peli que me han contado a mí.- La oí contestar.- Por cierto ¿Sabes cómo se dice cuñado en italiano?

- Si, Sara, algo parecido a coñaz…

- ¡Carlos! ¡Qué hay niños delante! – mi abuela Catalina metió baza. Yo sabía que no estaba preocupada porque la sangre llegara al río entre mi otra abuela y él, sino por el "ejemplo" a dar al par de mini Cecilias que tenía allí endosadas. También sospechaba que mis sobrinas no se escandalizarían ni un ápice. ¡Menudas eran! Y de pronto ocurrió algo extraño. Mi abuela soltó una parrafada incomprensible. Mi otra abuela contestó desde el aparatito que ya me llamaría más tarde, que iba a poner orden entre las niñas, que me quería mucho y estaba deseando verme y que adiós… adiós…

- ¿A qué rayos ha venido eso? – Pregunté indignada a aquella de las dos que tenía delante.- Odio que lo hagáis. Y me parece una grosería.

Me refería, por supuesto, a que cambiaran el _chip_ y emplearan el vascuence de su infancia. No solían hacerlo, porque salvo mis tías, y tal vez mi madre, nadie más las entendía. Además, hablaban con dialecto roncalés, el de mi tatarabuela, que oficialmente estaba extinto desde los años sesenta del siglo XX. Precisamente, lo usaban cuando deliberadamente querían que no se las entendiera. Y eso a mí me sacaba de quicio.

- Verás, Almudena, hay una serie de cosas que quiero tener muy claras antes de hablarlas contigo…

- ¿Y son esas cosas de las que has estado hablando con tu hermana?

- No. Lo que le he dicho es que ponga a Carlos inmediatamente a rebuscar en sus archivos, porque es urgente. Si lo hago de manera que él me entienda, en lugar de ponerse a trabajar, corro el riesgo de que me vuelva a replicar. Reconozco que ha sido culpa mía. Yo fui la que comenzó a chincharle un poco. Perdona.

La miré indignada. Siempre tenía una explicación coherente para todo. Pero me quedaba una extraña sensación de que no me decía lo que me tenía que decir. Además ¿Qué era todo aquello que quería tener claro? Iba a replicar algo, pero vino a aparecer por la puerta su marido, mi idolatrado abuelo Santiago.

- Y ¿Cómo está hoy la princesa? – Me dijo mi abuelo acercándose a darme un beso.

Eso me desarmó por unos instantes. Pero como ella se merecía toda mi indignación conseguí sobreponerme.

- Enfadada con tu mujer.

- ¿De veras? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

- Di mas bien qué no ha hecho.

- Bueno. Pues ¿Qué es lo que no ha hecho mi mujer?

- Contarme todo lo que me tiene que contar.

- ¿Qué tienes que contarle? – Se dirigió a mi abuela poniendo cara de sorpresa.

- Primero, quisiera tenerlo claro yo misma.- Contestó ella.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, mientras te aclaras, tal vez Almudena quiera dar un paseo conmigo. Despacito, por supuesto, y sin ir más allá del pasillo. Tengo entendido que debe empezar a hacer ejercicio suave o se quedará anquilosada. – Me dedicó entonces una gran sonrisa mientras me ofrecía el brazo. Quería insistir con mi abuela, pero lo cierto es que no pude resistirme. Me levanté con cuidado del sillón y me dejé conducir hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, me di la vuelta para mirarla. Ella también me miraba y me sonrió.

- Cuídala.- Dijo a mi abuelo.

- Por supuesto. No voy a dejar que se me caiga ni nada por el estilo.

- Tampoco te caigas tu.- Los dos cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

Salimos al pasillo y anduvimos unos pocos metros comentando trivialidades, que si me encontraba muy floja, que si había desayunado bien o no… Y nos cruzamos con la médico de guardia, que aceleró el paso y apenas me saludó.

- Esa es la médico que está de servicio.

- Parece muy concentrada.

- Es bastante seca. Bueno, salvo con Stefano…

- Ah, si. Tu cicerone, como lo llama tu abuela.

- ¡Qué graciosa! ¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido? Lo que pasa es que, como cicerone, de momento no se ha lucido mucho.

- No le has dejado.

- No me he puesto mala a posta.

- Ya lo supongo. Parece buen chico. ¿No?

- _Psssss_… pues seguramente… A mi al principio me pareció un chulito de playa. Ya sabes, lo típico, alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Es guapo, pijín y rico. Las mujeres babean con él. ¡Hasta Nieves le miraba embelesada!

- ¡Vaya! Pues eso sí que debe ser un logro, según tengo entendido.

- Sus conocidos varones dicen que es un tarambana, pero un buen tío. Y curiosamente todos se ponen a proclamar sin que venga a cuento que será el marido y padre de familia ideal. La verdad es que no le he visto ligar con nadie desde que le conozco, que no es mucho tiempo, pero sí que he visto a varias intentarlo. La última, esa doctora.

De pronto, me invadió una extraña sensación. ¿Cómo que no le había visto intentar ligar? ¡Claro que le había visto! ¿O serían figuraciones mías y había estado haciendo el ridículo más espantoso? De repente me sentí avergonzada, tropecé con mis propios pies y estuve a punto de caer.

- Bueno. Parece que le gusta lo bueno.- dijo mi abuelo asiéndome con más firmeza.

- Eso parece.- Conseguí balbucir.

- Entonces le tienes que gustar tú, que eres de lo mejor que hay.

- Eres un encanto, abuelo.- dije un tanto cohibida y bastante colorada.- No, no creo que le guste un ápice. De todas formas, a mi no es que me guste mucho tampoco. Es el típico... el típico guaperas forrado por el que todas se desmayan.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es _sex appeal_ masculino! Nunca me ha ocurrido.

Me reí.

- ¿Cómo que no te ha ocurrido? Yo conozco a una que babea por ti desde hace muchísimo.

- ¿De veras? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Se detuvo y me dedicó una mirada teatralmente expectante.

- Dice la abuela que la volviste un caso perdido.- Le apreté el brazo y le sonreí.

- ¡Ah! Entonces te referías a esa sorguiña que va cerrando los armarios que me dejo abiertos con sólo extender la mano… - Bromeó él.

Sonreí. Pero tenía razón. Era una particularidad de su educación mágica, propia de la Tradición en la que se crió. Ella podía hacer muchísima magia sin necesidad de usar, ni siquiera tener encima su varita. Un entrenamiento duro, porque la magia sin instrumentos mágicos es un reflejo que se va perdiendo según se alcanza la edad adulta, como los bebés que saben contener la respiración bajo el agua, un reducto de sus tiempos fetales que con el tiempo olvidan. Incluso para desaparecerse hay que tener la varita consigo, aunque no se necesite para invocar el hechizo. La inmensa mayoría de los magos solo pueden hacer pequeñas muestras de magia sin varita.

- Yo tenía una novia que se llamaba Carlota.- MI abuelo reanudó la marcha y empezó a contarme.- Llamaba la atención. Todos los brujos jóvenes del _Concello _babeábamos, como tu dirías, por ella. Y me eligió a mi. Era más llamativa que tu abuela, pero no tan alta...

- Todo el mundo es alto en esta familia menos yo, que soy una enana.

- No eres ninguna enana. Eres de una estatura media. No llamas la atención, ni por arriba ni por abajo. Mi madre sí que era baja.

- Saldré a ella. ¿Y qué pasó con la tal Carlota?

- Cualquiera que fuera con Carlota al lado tenía asegurado atraer toda la atención. Es lo que ella ofrecía. Hay hombres que es lo que desean, que se les vea junto a una mujer despampanante. Ella buscaba que le dieran todo lo complicado hecho y el resto, hacer su santa voluntad. Supongo que pensó que yo podía tener futuro, porque entonces estaba empezando profesionalmente y no tenía ni un duro. Yo, al principio estaba entusiasmado, pero me empecé a deshinchar. En el fondo, buscaba otra cosa. Quería a mi lado a alguien con quién compartir mis cuitas y mis alegrías, una igual. Me fui dando cuenta de que aquello no me iba y rompí con ella. Fue un desengaño bastante duro. Durante un tiempo pensé que no había ninguna chica que se ajustara, ninguna me terminaba de convencer...

- Hasta que te encontraste con la abuela.

- No exactamente. Al principio, desconfié. Ella era una niña bien de familia conocida. Tenía todo lo que quería. Pensé que era probable que no tuviéramos nada en común. Pero me llevé una sorpresa. Nos vimos envueltos sin quererlo en el robo de las claves para enviar mensajes de Grindelwald. Teníamos que ponerlas en camino hacia Inglaterra, junto con la bruja que las había robado, una historia que tu ya conoces. Y entonces ella no me pasó la pelota y desapareció, sino que pensó que era un trabajo en equipo. Aquellos días en que viajábamos en un motocarro por Asturias, con la varita preparada pero a la vez sin poder hacer prácticamente ninguna magia, todo el tiempo alerta por si aparecía algún enemigo, descubrí una mujer intelectualmente muy inquieta, con sus ambiciones personales, que en todo momento se consideraba mi _partenaire_, tanto para exponer sus puntos de vista como para compartir aquella aventura llena de riesgos. Y por añadidura, la niña del vestido de los nidos de abeja que había conocido una vez se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa. Sara era, y es, otro tipo de belleza, es una mujer con saber estar.

- Y decidiste echar el resto.

- Pues sí. Había que probar, aunque no sabía qué pensaría ella. Cuando todo terminó fui a buscarla. Solo tuve que mirarla para saber que se alegraba de verme. Necesitó algo más de tiempo para darse cuenta, pero después, tu abuela ha sido siempre la compañera que yo deseaba tener. Sin duda es más estricta que yo, la parte autoritaria si quieres llamarlo así, pero ni tu madre ni ninguno de sus hermanos negarán que tienen una madre que los quiere con locura y que se desvive por ellos. Y por mi parte, te confesaré una cosa: Sara es mi mejor amiga, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos. Nunca, en todos estos años, he mirado a otra.

Aquella última declaración de fidelidad me dejó anonadada. No es que lo hubiera dudado nunca. En realidad, ni remotamente se me habría ocurrido pensar que alguno de ellos hubiera podido ser infiel alguna vez. Era la devoción que imprimió a su tono de voz, la seguridad absoluta y radical de que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Era casi de cuento de hadas. Tragué saliva con trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasó con la tal Carlota? – Pregunté para rebajar la emoción que me empezaba a embargar.

- Se casó con un jugador de _quidditch_ inglés, Bagman, creo que se llamaba… Supongo que encontró lo que buscaba. No me acordé de ella durante años, hasta que apareció con él en la prensa, ya retirado. Lo relacionaban con un escándalo financiero y unos duendes. La reconocí al punto y le conté la historia a mis hijas. Tu madre le puso mote. La llamó _"Carlota la Carota"._

- Mamá siempre tan dulce, encantadora y sutil.

- Tenía trece o catorce años, más o menos. Reconozco que siempre fue ingeniosa. Pero también tengo que concederle que nos hizo reír mucho con la ocurrencia.

- ¡Qué perversos podéis llegar a ser!

- Bueno. Nadie es perfecto. Pero volviendo al cicerone, no me has dicho cuál es tu opinión.

- Pues…pues es que es un _muggle..._

Mi abuelo se detuvo otra vez y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Racismos a estas alturas, Almudena? Eso no es propio de ti.- dijo sorprendido y un poco incrédulo.

- No, no es racismo. ¿Cómo va a serlo? ¡Cecilia me mataría! Me he expresado mal. Lo que ocurre es que _sabe pero no sabe_. Y eso me desconcierta. No se si me entiendes.

- Pues no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? – dijo sonriendo y me apretó el brazo suavemente.

- Es la primera vez que me encuentro con un _muggle_ que sabe, aunque la abuela Catalina diga que hay más de los que una pudiera pensar. Pero es que a veces es muy ingenuo.

- Por eso tradicionalmente a la gente no mágica la llamábamos _Ingenuos_, antes de que nos invadieran los anglicismos y nos pasáramos a eso de _muggles_…

- ¡Pues será eso! El caso es que…bueno… no se sorprende de que las cosas puedan salir volando, pero por otro lado no se creía lo de las escobas…

- Entonces, supongo que tendréis muchísimo de qué hablar.

Durante unos momentos me quedé pensativa, sin saber qué responder.

- El dice que acabaría aburriéndome.- Dije, por fin. Mi abuelo me miró.

- Y ¿tiene razón? ¿Te acabaría aburriendo?

- Si se dedicara solamente a hablarme de la medicina y demás, creo que saldría corriendo. Ya sabes que pienso que los médicos y sanadores, cuanto más lejos mejor.

- Puro mieditis. Por eso te ha ocurrido lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero no creo que él sólo sepa hablar de medicina. Y tu, desde luego, no sabes hablar solo de magia.

- Tienes razón. En lo del miedo, quiero decir. Bueno, también sabe buscarme las vueltas, aunque en el fondo no lo hace con acritud...

- Entonces, como tu padre con tu madre...

Ahí me dejó sin habla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenían algo de razón los que decían que, por mucho que quisiera marcar las diferencias, en el fondo mi madre y yo éramos bastante parecidas.

- ¿Damos la vuelta ya? – Estaba cansada y la idea aquella, de que había vivido negando la verdad, daba golpecitos a la puerta de mi cerebro, pidiendo paso para instalarse cómodamente en mis neuronas.

- Vamos, pues.- Mi abuelo, me hizo dar la vuelta despacio y me condujo de vuelta al redil.

Aquella tarde Stefano me visitó en compañía de Carlo. Como ninguno quería mencionar delante del otro el asunto de la maldición, hablamos de intrascendencias. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, me dijo con voz suave, casi disculpándose, que al día siguiente no sabía cuándo podría visitarme, porque tenían programada una intervención. Sin que me lo dijera, solo con una de aquellas miradas suyas que parecían conectarse a un remoto enchufe del interior de mi alma, supe que se trataba del caso de Comité, de manera que asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa que pretendía expresar mi apoyo, porque yo sabía que estaba preocupado. Estoy segura de que me lo agradeció.

Aquella noche me sucedió algo que a la postre determinaría mi férrea voluntad de salir de allí al día siguiente. Me desperté gracias a un ruido sumamente molesto, parecido a un motor. Pensé en principio que sería algún equipo de la clínica, pero pronto descubrí que se producía en mi mismísima habitación. Encendí la luz que había sobre la cama, un gran neón sobre el cabecero que iluminaba bastante bien al paciente y su entorno y a la vez dejaba en penumbra el resto. Miré intrigada hacia la pared de donde parecían provenir los ruidos y entonces lo entendí.

En el sofá-cama mi padre, boca arriba, roncaba como una locomotora. Estaba vestido, excepción hecha del pie que podía dejar sobre la cama, pues se había quitado ese zapato y se veía un calcetín granate. La otra pierna la tenía doblada y el otro pie reposaba en el suelo. Era milagroso que no se hubiera caído. Entre la pared y mi padre, de lado, estaba mi madre, incrustada en un hueco inverosímil, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y una mano, que él asía con la suya, sobre su pecho. Cuando se levantara, tendría todas las vértebras doloridas.

Y entonces recordé un suceso que tuvo lugar cuando yo tenía catorce años. Estábamos de obras en casa y mi cuarto estaba recién pintado y acuchillado. Me tuve que ir a dormir con Cecilia. Mi hermana tenía clarísimo que ella era la dueña y señora de la habitación y que yo estaba de prestado. Bien entrada la noche, se despertó y, sin contemplaciones, encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy al baño.

- Apaga la luz.

- No.

- Pues la apagaré yo. Quiero dormir...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Precisamente debió ser consecuencia de su prohibición, porque por mucha vuelta que dí, por mucha sábana que me eché encima, y por mucho que la maldije, no conseguía pegar ojo por culpa de la dichosa luz. Y mi hermana sin volver.

- ¿Tu estás majara? ¡Más de quince minutos en el baño! – Le solté cuando por fin regresó. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miró con superioridad, sopesando qué decir.

- He tardado en salir para no incomodar a papá y a mamá.- Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso. Que papá llegó a casa, mamá le estaba esperando, salió de su dormitorio en camisón, y te puedes figurar. Creo que papá se ha dejado un zapato en el recibidor. He estado esperando un tiempo prudencial, una vez que han cerrado la puerta del dormitorio, para darles tiempo. He salido cuando he considerado que ya debían estar tan ocupados que no sentirían a una de sus hijas merodeando por la casa.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿Papá y mamá?... ¡Papá y mamá no hacen... _eso_!

Sabía que era una completa estupidez pero también era la forma que encontré de expresar mi estupor al constatar que, desde el punto de vista de los hijos, cuesta imaginar a los padres como algo más que tales, como una pareja con todo lo que ello conlleva. Mi hermana me miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Y cómo te crees tú que estás en el mundo? ¿Por intervención del Espíritu Santo?

Abrí la boca, pero no supe qué decir. Mi hermana se quitó las zapatillas y se metió bajo su edredón.

- Pero… pero…

- Pero ¿Qué?

- Es… es… ¿no te parece…? No se…

- ¿Qué tiene que parecerme?

- Incómodo.- Conseguí murmurar.

- Me resultaría incómodo pillarlos insultándose, tirándose la vajilla a la cabeza o levantándose las varitas. De verdad, Almudena, eres de un infantil terrible. Considérate una tía con suerte, que tus padres siguen haciendo "eso" juntos.

Y sin decir más apagó la luz y casi al instante dormía profundamente.

Con cuidado, para no despertarlos, tomé mi varita del cajón de la mesilla y murmuré un _Conjuro Silenciador_. Mi padre movió la nariz, como si le picara, pero no se despertó. Los contemplé un momento, dormidos así, tan plácidos a pesar de estar tan retorcidos. Y pensé que había sido muy torpe todos estos años, creyendo que mantenían un incomprensible y precario equilibrio doméstico. Me había dejado engañar por una apariencia superficial. La verdad era otra, y estaba ahí, en aquel matrimonio comprimido en un minúsculo y espartano sofá-cama, en una habitación de hospital, cuidando de su benjamina casi treinteañera. De repente, me sentí como una intrusa, una _voyeuse _que se inmiscuía en algo muy íntimo y personal de otros. Y comprendí a Cecilia aquella noche, encerrada en el baño. Apagué la luz, me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos, pero no me pude dormir. Me entró una gran congoja, y no quise estár más tiempo allí. Si hubiera podido, me habría largado en ese mismo momento.

La mañana del lunes yo ya había tomado una resolución.

- Estos puntos se pueden quitar.- Dijo Salvatore. Lucía, ¿puedes proceder por favor? – el Farallón asintió y desapareció por la puerta, en pos del instrumental necesario. Salvatore volvió a dirigirme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas romanas.

- Quiero marcharme.- Le dije muy resuelta.

- Te tendremos un día más, para estar seguros de que la infección ha remitido...

- No. Quiero el alta ya. Si te supone un problema, dame el alta voluntaria...

Salvatore me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy bien. Me vais a quitar los puntos. Tengo a mi familia desplazada, quiero marcharme.

- ¿No puedes esperar a Stefano? Ahora mismo no puede venir... está con un caso complicado que...

- Ya lo se. Se que Stefano está en quirófano y que se puede tirar nueve o diez horas.

- ¿Lo has hablado entonces con él?

- No.

- Lo lamentará.

No dije nada. No procedía decir nada. El Farallón regresó con una bandeja con unas pinzas y unas tijeras, y en un santiamén me liberó de mis puntos, mientras Salvatore rellenaba unos papeles y me los daba a firmar. Después, me dijo que podía marcharme cuando quisiera. Le dije a mi madre que tenía el alta y que quería irme en seguida. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Me ayudó a vestirme y a recoger mis cosas, mientras mi padre iba por el coche que habían alquilado. Me llevaron al aparta-hotel.

Se trataba de un piso pequeño y moderno. Recuerdo que lo primero que me llamó la atención era una horrible y decimonónica silla de madera que había en el recibidor y que no pegaba nada con el resto del mobiliario y la decoración. Tenía un salón pequeño y dos dormitorios. Al parecer, mi tía Amparo y mi prima María tenían uno de los dormitorios asignado de manera permanente, puesto que pasaban todo el día en Roma realizando sus visitas de negocios. Normalmente, mis abuelos usaban el otro dormitorio y los demás se turnaban con el salón, en el que abrían dos sofás-cama.

A media tarde, apareció mi primo Fer, el mellizo de Lucía. Llevaba un maletín de fuelle repleto de cosas que desplegó en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunté desde el sillón donde me había acomodado.

- Voy a crear mágicamente una habitación para ti, hasta que levantemos el campamento romano éste.

Durante un rato, le observé sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba muy atareado trajinando con planos, reglas, polvillos mágicos, su varita y otras cosas. De vez en cuando repasaba unas notas que, muy ordenadamente, iba apuntando en una libreta. En un momento dado se puso las gafas sobre la frente, se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunté preocupada.

- Es que nunca he hecho esto. No es fácil. La magia que altera la realidad tridimensional se basa en la matemática _hamiltoniana_, pero suele ser permanente.

- El abuelo tiene un hechizo que sirve para alterar temporalmente, es como un humillo que...

- Ya lo se. Pero eso es para la dimensión de una habitación ya existente. Yo tengo que crearte una y que además sea reversible cuando nos vayamos. ¡Oh! ¡Ojalá estuviera aquí! Me podría supervisar.

- ¿No estás seguro de tu magia?

- De esta en particular, no del todo. Me costó mucho aprobarla. El no solo tiene muchísima más experiencia, es que consiguió pasar todas las asignaturas de Ingeniería Mágica en tan solo un año, y en su época se cursaban en tres. Al año de terminar estaba diseñando estaciones del 3M. Ahora se cursan en cuatro y yo he tardado casi seis.

No supe qué contestar. Si seguía hablando, podría desconcentrarle. El pobre Fer sudaba. De repente sacó un cacharrito negro muy _muggle _y comprobó que tenía pilas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – La curiosidad me pudo.

- Es una especie de metro por ultrasonidos. Lo pongo en la pared y me mide el tamaño de la habitación. Es como lo que hacen los murciélagos.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- Para comprobar que he calculado bien una serie de parámetros. En fin, parece que está todo correcto...- Dijo repasando sus notas. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose intranquilo.

- Vamos allá...

Tomando su varita se dirigió a una pared del salón y formuló una serie de hechizos que no comprendí. De vez en cuando comprobaba el plano y sus notas. Al cabo de una media hora se oyó una especie de "_pum"_ y apareció una puerta en el centro mismo de la pared. Fer se secó el sudor con un pañuelo que extrajo del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Tras echar una ojeada dentro, se dio la vuelta, me dirigió una sonrisa y me invitó a ver mi cuarto.

A pesar de todos sus temores, Fer había hecho un buen trabajo. Le abracé con afecto, sobre todo por lo mal que lo había pasado.

- Tu eres un ingeniero mágico estupendo... Y valiente. Seguro que ese curriculum abrumador del abuelo ha tenido que ver en que solamente tu hayas seguido sus pasos...

Fer, sin soltarme, se rió.

- No creo. Pero te lo agradezco. Ha sido una dura prueba.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron mis padres. No venían solos, Stefano entró tras ellos. Tenía ojeras y se le veía cansado, a pesar de su ropa impecable. Se sorprendió al vernos. Los presenté.

- Este es mi primo Fernando.

- No hemos coincidido en la clínica. Y eso que Almudena siempre estaba acompañada.

- No. La verdad es que yo no me he acercado. He dejado la representación en mi madre y mi hermana...

- ¡Ah!

Puede que fueran figuraciones mías, pero me pareció que Stefano, además de no quitarnos de encima una mirada escrutadora, de manera solapada, interrogaba a Fer buscando otro tipo de información, como si escarbara a ver si debajo de las palabras podía descubrir alguna otra cosa que yo no le hubiera contado. Volvía a sentirme exactamente como el día que le conocí en la Nunciatura, o como el día de la embajada. Indignada. Yo abrazaba a quién me daba la gana. ¡Faltaría mas!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

- _Fuiiuuu_ – Santiago soltó un silbido. Era una habitación de planta circular, tan alta como un edificio de seis pisos y coronada por una cúpula decorada con unos impresionantes frescos de angelotes que revoloteaban entre nubes como azúcar de algodón. Estaban en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la Sección Mágica, la de verdad, que poco o nada tenía que ver con los numerosísimos volúmenes de todas las épocas relativos a la magia según los _muggles _que también se recopilaban en el Archivo Secreto Vaticano. Era una puerta grande, de doble hoja, de madera de roble tallada con una vegetación profusa entre la que asomaban criaturas fantásticas. Las estanterías, estaba seguro, también debían ser de roble. Por alguna razón, las bibliotecas mágicas preferían el roble. Dos o tres veces le había preguntado a Sara por la cuestión, y ella siempre había contestado con una lista de razones inconexas que invariablemente acababan con una referencia difusa a ciertas similitudes que, de alguna manera que a él le resultaba inexplicable, decía que había con las abejas y sus colmenas.

- ¿Cómo pueden los libros organizarse en una pared que es el interior de una circunferencia? – Preguntó el mago mientras sopesaba si tendría más suerte con Carlo.

- Es una cuestión de personalidad.- Contestó el sacerdote.

- ¿Personalidad?

- Los más tímidos se encuentran más cómodos. Se esconden detrás de los más comunicativos, que son a los que les gusta lucir los cantos. También hay algunos a los que les gusta abrirse y estirar las hojas... esos, con este diseño, disponen de espacio…- Continuó hablando mientras señalaba hacia las baldas más cercanas. Santiago le miró sorprendido.

- ¿De veras? ¿De verdad hay libros tímidos? Nunca lo había oído, y eso que he oído cosas bien raras de los libros…- Se giró entonces hacia Sara, que le apretó el brazo y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

- Los libros de la Biblioteca Vaticana son un poquito especiales, mi amor.- Murmuró ella.

- Pues tú no tienes ni uno solo que padezca de timidez. Y creo que tal vez nos vendría bien. Al menos, de vez en cuando…

- Tampoco tengo ninguno al que le guste parecer un abanico abierto.

- Y en Tres- D… A Dios gracias... Por cierto, aquí hace frío...

- Cuestiones de conservación. La inmensa mayoría están hechos de pergamino y tienen muchos siglos. Se deteriorarían con una temperatura que no sea constante y más bien tirando a baja. Ya te dije que además de la chaqueta te trajeras un jersey.

- Pues igual voy a lamentar no haberte hecho caso...

- No lo vas a lamentar porque lo he echado al bolso.

- ¡Qué haría yo sin ti!

- En el día de hoy, seguramente pillar un buen resfriado.

Y entonces ella extrajo de su bolso un jersey que le quedaría perfecto a un muñeco de esos pequeños que por alguna razón las niñas adoran para llevarse al colegio sin que se note mucho; murmuró el _Hechizo Aumentador_ y se lo tendió con una sonrisa que a él le dejó sin respiración. Sara pareció darse cuenta, porque le rozó la mano con un dedo, de una manera casi imperceptible para cualquiera excepto para él. Entonces experimentó con alegría cierta sensación que le recorría la espalda y se expansionaba a placer por su cuerpo acelerando su corazón. Sara alzó una ceja y él le devolvió un guiño con disimulo. ¡Fantástico! Pensó el mago. El día no podía comenzar con mejores perspectivas.

Ajeno, de momento, a aquel diálogo mudo, Carlo había avanzado hasta una pequeña puerta disimulada tras una pintura… de libros. Estaba tan bien hecha que incluso a los ojos de un mago costaba distinguir de qué se trataba realmente. Carlo tocó suavemente en uno de ellos, un libro de canto verde cuyo título, en italiano renacentista, hacía referencia al viaje de Dante al Averno en busca de su Beatriz. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente revelando tras ella un cuartito pequeño pero extremadamente bien iluminado.

Santiago y Sara le siguieron en silencio. Cuando ella pasó junto a las baldas se escuchó un murmullo, como si algunos volúmenes temblaran en sus estantes o batieran sus ancestrales tapas.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía? Les gustas.- Monseñor Rascini intervino por primera vez. Iba detrás de todos ellos con un grueso cartapacio bajo el brazo. Era el jefe de Carlo y la persona que podía autorizar aquella visita, pero, como cada vez que entraba en aquel lugar, no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño.

- ¿He oído bien? ¿A estos libros les gusta mi mujer? – Dijo Santiago.

- Eso dice Giovanni.

- ¿Te ha pasado antes? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- No, que yo sepa. ¿Celoso?

- No. Pero porque no están en casa. Si tuviéramos alguno, no se yo que haría… tal vez una hoguera en el jardín…

Sara se rió.

- ¿De veras crees que podría llegar a serte infiel con un grueso volumen de éstos?

- Mujer, en un sentido metafórico… quizá no debiera descartarlo…

- Hmmmppff .- Sara le apretó el brazo simulando que estaba enfadada y él sonrió ampliamente.

- Si no te portas bien…- murmuró entre dientes.

- Si no me porto bien ¿qué? – Contestó él en un susurro.

- Se lo que estás pensando… - dijo Sara bajando mucho la voz.

- Me pareció que estabas conforme…- contestó él en el mismo tono comedido.

- Bueno, este era el despacho de Agnes. – Carlo interrumpió la aparentemente insustancial charla dedicándoles un tono y una mirada de reproche. ¡Unos magos de su edad! ¡Con un asunto tan importante entre manos! ¡Y entre los muros vaticanos! El joven Carlo no sabía muy bien si se sentía incómodo por el hecho en sí o porque no estaba seguro sobre si realmente se trataba de lo que estaba pensando, porque si lo era, entonces aquellos dos magos habían alcanzado unas insospechadas y peligrosas cotas de osadía, sin duda intolerables en aquel santo lugar. Mientras, Rascini andaba enfrascado con los ojos muy abiertos sobre un grueso volumen sobre la recolección de hongos en los Montes Jura redactado en el siglo XIX por un mago suizo, un tal _Riccollo_.

- Los italianos ya estuvieron aquí y miraron todo. Hasta la papelera.- dijo Carlo, cada vez más nervioso al constatar que la pareja no había dejado de intercambiarse miradas significativas y susurrarse palabras al oído.- Creo que puede tomar posesión de la mesa para hacer lo que tenga que hacer…

Santiago le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. Carlo era joven y célibe mientras que ellos eran un matrimonio de largo recorrido que, bajo parámetros mágicos, no hacía demasiado que habían entrado en la edad madura, una etapa en la que se conocían extremadamente bien, las prisas habían quedado atrás y no había que preocuparse por si te olvidaste o no del _Hechizo Protector._ Admiró la perspicacia del joven mago. Tenía razón en que no era ni el momento ni el lugar más adecuado. Más tarde, en privado, tal vez recordara contarle a Sara cómo el joven Carlo, en cierto modo, le había reprendido como si fuera un adolescente en medio de una marejada hormonal.

Manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios, Santiago colocó un grueso maletín sobre el tablero de la mesa, encendió el flexo y se sentó en la silla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Parezco la cabeza parlante esa del Quijote!

- Agnes no era tan alta como tu, cariño.- Dijo Sara sin volver la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas, apoyada en el marco de la puerta disimulada, mirando fijamente hacia lo alto de la sala circular.

Santiago no le quitó la vista de encima mientras rebuscaba a tientas debajo del asiento hasta que dio con la palanca que permitía regular la altura de la silla y la adaptó a su tamaño. Entonces, del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó su varita y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. A continuación fue sacando cosas de su maletín. En primer lugar, extrajo algo como un sello de correos que, tras aplicar el oportuno _Hechizo Agrandador_ se convirtió en un paquete de quinientos folios. Después sacó un aparatito que asemejaba a una gran lupa _muggle_, un bote con unos polvillos negros, unos cuantos tarritos con líquidos de colores, unos pinceles y un tubo que parecía de pasta de dientes. Finalmente, extrajo un muy _muggle_ _netbook_ y un módem USB.

- Bien, solo me faltan los originales…

- El Expediente de la Familia Orsini.- Monseñor Rascini salió de su ensoñación repentinamente y, tras mirar un segundo el pequeño portátil, procedió a colocar el grueso legajo que había estado llevando bajo el brazo todo el tiempo delante de las narices del mago. Era un cartapacio de cuero con varias cosas grabadas en plata sobre su tapa. Estaban las dos llaves cruzadas, por supuesto, así como las iniciales SCV, que no significaban otra cosa que se trataba de un expediente oficial del estado más pequeño del mundo; el asunto, la fecha de apertura y un guión seguido de nada, probablemente esperando que algún día pudiera constar allí la fecha del cierre.

Santiago asintió con la cabeza, abrió el expediente y tomó el primer documento. Era pergamino moderno cortado del tamaño de un folio de papel. El mago frunció el ceño, pero cuando posó la vista sobre la primera línea el corazón le dio un vuelco. Paseó la vista con rapidez para constatar de nuevo que tenía entre sus manos todo el resumen de lo que había ocurrido durante la última semana, desde el momento en que Monseñor Rascini envió a su sobrino a la Nunciatura. Sintió una fuerte tentación de leerlo pausadamente. Al fin y al cabo, hablaba de su nieta. De su pequeña Almudena, que aunque fuera una mujer hecha y derecha, toda una bruja adulta, a sus ojos siempre tendría un poco de la niña menudita y flacucha que había sido desde sus tiempos de bebé.

Quería muchísimo a todos sus nietos, con locura. Pero de todos ellos, Almudena siempre había sido… ¿cómo decirlo? La que siempre le había inspirado mayor instinto de protección. Quizás porque durante su infancia fue la más débil. Un bebé pequeño que comía mal y dormía peor, que cogió todas las enfermedades mágicas y no mágicas infantiles que uno pudiera imaginar. Incluso contagió a Ana la varicela cuando apenas tenía un año. Por eso, tampoco le había extrañado tanto que sufriera una enfermedad tan _muggle_ como una peritonitis. Las numerosas noches en vela de sus padres, consolando y tranquilizando a la niña, que no podía dormir y que ardía de fiebre, seguidas de las llamadas desesperadas de Ana pidiendo que alguien se hiciera cargo porque ninguno de los dos se sostenía de pie; o Amaia corriendo a casa de su hermana menor porque la niña tenía convulsiones. De hecho, él sospechaba que el agotamiento que les produjo tenía que ver con que Ana, que siempre clamó que tendría muchos niños, se hubiera detenido con Almudena.

Recordó a la niña de piernecillas como alambres que volvió llorando del colegio porque se había tragado el primer diente de leche que se le había caído, ya que Cecilia decía muy segura que sin diente no había regalo. No se consoló hasta que él pintó uno en un trocito de pergamino para que pudiera dejarlo bajo la almohada, cosa que ya había hecho años antes con su hijo Jaime. La niña que se pirraba por quedarse a dormir en su casa, porque allí, sin Cecilia, se sentía especial y, en cuanto Sara se despistaba – o hacía conque se despistaba – salía corriendo y se metía en su cama, en el mismísimo centro, y fingía dormir profundamente para que ellos la dejaran ahí, entre los dos, toda la noche, porque tenía miedo de la oscuridad. La que le pedía que le contara el cuento del _Bruixo y la Santa Compaña_, y que se le abrazaba con los ojos cerrados cuando llegaba a aquello de que la engañó a costa de perder su sombra…

… Hasta el día en que, sentada sobre sus rodillas como siempre, ella sola le cambió la historia metiendo de por medio a la Sirena de Varsovia, un par de arpías mal encaradas y un cíclope que necesitaba monóculo. Y él, tras la sorpresa inicial, se echó a reír.

Almudena tenía un ingenio poco corriente. Era inteligente y despierta, y con un agudo sentido de la ética. También era una mujer cariñosa, aunque al principio le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Y una buena bruja, aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta. Era una joya disimulada, un diamante en bruto cuyo momento de lucir esplendoroso tenía que llegar. Por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien o algo truncara las expectativas de Almudena. No si él podía evitarlo.

Tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo mental para apartar todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos que aquellos pergaminos le habían evocado y concentrarse en su tarea, que en ese momento no era otra que duplicar mágicamente aquel expediente.

Mientras, Carlo y Sara habían regresado a la sala circular. Carlo Había colocado una escalera en un lugar de la pared y tocó con su varita uno de los laterales. La escalera creció hasta alcanzar la altura donde Sara tenía puesta la vista. A continuación unos garfios surgieron del extremo superior y se quedó fijada a una barandilla que recorría toda la fila de baldas. Carlo suspiró y procedió a sujetarla mientras Sara trepaba por ella. La bruja sonrió al ver de cerca las estanterías repletas. Filas y filas hasta el techo de libros que palpitaban a su paso. No quería sucumbir a la tentación de pararse a leer los cantos, porque sería terrible la sensación de tenerlos al alcance de la mano y no poder leerlos. Y sin embargo, trepando por aquella escalera, estaba disfrutando. Era donde más a gusto se sentía, rodeada de libros. De aquella manera encontraba paz y era capaz de engrandecer su alma.

De niña, se evadía en cualquier rincón con un libro. De joven madre, era capaz de arrullar a sus hijas a la vez que leía. Cuando fueron un poco mayores, pudo por fin organizar su propio despacho con paredes de estantes hasta arriba de libros. Sara no solamente leía. Asimilaba, interrelacionaba, descubría en una frase, en una palabra todo un sentido mágico oculto. Además poseía una extraordinaria memoria. Y después, después era capaz de plasmarlo por escrito, de transmitir esa misma emoción paso a paso hasta llegar a la idea genial. Por eso, aún siendo la suya una materia tan poco atrayente de buenas a primeras, a la gente le gustaba leer sus libros, porque tenía un don que los hacía asequibles y amenos.

Las circunstancias, sin embargo, no siempre la habían conducido por aquellos derroteros plácidos que imaginó. En efecto, en bastantes ocasiones, y muy a su pesar, había tenido que lanzarse a la aventura. Incluso una vez Callejón, en medio de una discusión que no debería haber subido tanto de tono, le soltó que parecía que tenía complejo de Indiana Jones en femenino brujeril. Era cierto que no temía en absoluto morir porque sentía como nadie lo que había y quienes estaban del otro lado del velo, aunque cuando sus hijos fueron pequeños siempre fue más precavida. Del otro lado estaba su hermana, siempre cercana y a la vez distante; su padre, a quien quiso con locura; sus abuelos, con los que creció feliz en el caserío… tanta gente que pasar a encontrarse con ellos solamente podía ser un hecho gozoso. Pero esa no era la razón por la que nunca había eludido la aventura, el reto de la magia práctica, viva, palpitante y peligrosa. Tampoco había sido por imponerse retos. Ella ya sabía de sobra que era poderosa. En el fondo, se trataba de una profunda ambición. La ambición de cambiar un poco el mundo, y dejarlo algo mejor. A menudo se reprochaba que bajo aquella actitud tenía que subyacer una cierta vanidad.

Imbuida en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que por fin había alcanzado el nivel correspondiente.

- ¿Por qué tienes que subir tan alto? – preguntó Santiago mirando hacia arriba desde la puerta del despacho de Agnes.

- Porque los libros están ordenados cronológicamente, cielo.- Contestó Sara a más de quince metros por encima del suelo.- Gerberto de Aurillac era un hombre del año mil, y la Iglesia tiene dos mil años de historia. El libro está hacia la mitad…

- Los volúmenes más recientes se incorporan a las baldas inferiores.- Volvió a interrumpir Monseñor Rascini.- La biblioteca va… creciendo hacia arriba…- escucharse pronunciar semejante afirmación le hacía sentirse a medio camino entre una fotografía desenfocada de Albert Einstein sacando la lengua y un completo idiota.

A Santiago, en cambio, le pareció una interesantísima solución de arquitectura mágica que merecería que la estudiara y analizara en cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo. Regresó a la mesa para escribir una nota recordatoria al respecto y para echar un vistazo a cómo iba la copia mágica. El hechizo parecía funcionar sin problemas, pero se estaba agotando la tinta roja, así que debía rellenar el cargador del pincel. Sin decir nada abrió primer el cajón de la mesa buscando algo que le sirviera para limpiarle la punta. Había que ser cuidadoso con aquel instrumental. Por menos de nada se hacían grumos y eso podía perjudicar la calidad. Y Santiago era un ingeniero mágico muy minucioso. No le gustaban las imperfecciones. El cajón estaba lleno de carpetillas de papel que tenían escrito en la tapa nombres de libros y fechas recientes. Supuso que se trataba de los últimos trabajos de Agnes. Como no encontró nada que le sirviera, lo cerró, pero no pudo empujarlo hasta el fondo porque se atascó. Santiago comprobó entonces que no se había salido de las guiaderas. Volvió a probar, pero el cajón seguía sin penetrar hasta el final. Entonces lo sacó, lo colocó en el suelo y cogió su varita.

- _Lumos_

Metió la mano por el hueco y palpó el fondo. Con sorpresa, su mano empujó el panel del fondo de la mesa mostrando un hueco mágicamente mal disimulado. Santiago miró dentro. Había algo que hacía de tope. Metió la mano otra vez y extrajo dos objetos.

Observó con estupor que parecía en realidad una misma cosa rota en dos trozos. Por un lado había lo que parecía una peana de madera con una placa bastante sucia en la que se podía leer _Agnes Ungeboten, 2000_. Por otra parte, algo bastante parecido a un sello de caucho. Santiago colocó el sello sobre la peana y observó que las dos piezas encajaban. Tras contemplarlo un momento, lo dejó a un lado, sobre el tablero de la mesa y sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales bordadas. Sabía que a Sara no le haría gracia, pero no tenía otra cosa a mano. Procuraría que no se enterara hasta el día siguiente. Y recordó que tendría que conectar el laptop a la wifi y reservar un hotel para esa noche. Y decidir dónde la llevaría a cenar, aunque para eso ya tenía un par de ideas.

Fue Entonces cuando se fijó en la copia, y sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano. Tras efectuar algunas comprobaciones salió a la Biblioteca Circular y esperó, al pie de la escalera, a que Sara hubiera descendido del todo cargada con un grueso mamotreto que sin duda era el Libro de Gerberto. Observó que un librillo muy fino se había adherido al borde de su chaqueta, seguramente sin que se diera cuenta.

- Sara… Aquí pasa algo raro… - dijo cuando ella llegó al suelo a la vez que agarraba el librillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh! ¡Ya te dije que no podía llevarte conmigo!

Santiago miró su mano. En ella, el librillo parecía que temblaba, como si fuera un perrillo asustado.

- "Los Venecianii" ¿Qué es esto?

- No lo se. Dáselo a Carlo. El se encargará de devolverlo a su estante. Se ha marchado con Giovanni hace un momento, a atender unos asuntos ¿Cómo va el hechizo de copia?

- No consigo una imagen nítida...

- ¿Fallo del hechizo? – Preguntó incrédula.

- No. Me parece que al original le pasa algo...

- ¿Cómo que le pasa algo?

- Ven a verlo tu misma.

Sara siguió a Santiago al interior del despacho de Agnes. Se fue directa a la mesa y miró atentamente el expediente, abierto por el folio que estaba siendo copiado.

- Has avanzado mucho en poco tiempo. Y tiene muy buena calidad. Felicidades, mi amor. Tenías motivos para presumir. Por lo demás, no veo nada extraño en el original...

- Prueba con éste… mira sin gafas.

- ¡Oh!

- Dime qué ves.

Sara volvió a colocarse las gafas sobre la nariz para acto seguido volver aq quitárselas mientras una expresión incrédula se adueñaba de su rostro.

- Pues que las letras cambian de posición y forman otro texto, pero no soy capaz de leerlo porque enseguida se me vuelven borrosas.

- Es lo que pensaba, que intentan ocultar algo...

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es éste?

- Es un _Encantamiento Confundidor,_ si no me equivoco. Supongo que funciona de manera parecida al de los Ex Libris mágicos, pero en realidad, nunca había visto uno como éste...

- ¿Puedes leer el texto _confundido_?

- No. En realidad, yo no lo detecto. Tú si lo notas porque tienes astigmatismo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ya te he dicho que me he dado cuenta porque no se deja copiar. Las letras se ponen a bailar la conga en el papel. He probado con pergamino, para que se encontraran en un medio más familiar, pero tampoco ha funcionado.

- Sigo sin entender por qué yo si lo veo, aunque no sea del todo…

- Está pensado para la gente con vista normal.

- Pero tú también usas gafas.

- Pero es que es lo normal que yo tenga vista cansada. De hecho llevo tiempo sorprendido de que tú no la hayas desarrollado todavía…

Sara abrió la boca para replicar algo parecido a si estaba llamándola vieja de una manera solapada, pero finalmente no lo hizo porque algo en su cerebro empezó a pugnar por alcanzar alguna neurona a pleno rendimiento bien conectada con las otras que procesaban el Asunto Orsini.

- Ya ves.- Decía Santiago sin levantar la vista de la página copiada, como si por mirarlas mucho las letras acabaran por darse por aludidas y decidieran volver a comportarse con formalidad.- Te has quejado toda la vida de tu vista y lo que te limitaba y ahora resulta que tiene sus ventajas…

- Será que no hay mal que por bien no venga… ¿Qué dice el texto con la modificación?

- Ahora mismo, no lo se. El hechizo de autocopia ha alterado las condiciones del pergamino original. Eso ya estaba previsto. No te inquietes, es una alteración calculada que revierte dentro de unas horas…

- Necesitamos también el texto original, el que está debajo del conjuro… ¿qué es lo que ha quedado copiado correctamente antes y después?- Sin esperar la respuesta, empezó a pasar folios hacia atrás.

- ¡Oh! ¡Creo que ahora lo voy entendiendo!

- ¿Me lo cuentas? - Santiago había levantó la vista del papel y se estaba masajeando las cervicales.

- Es algo que ocurrió entre… a ver… 1976… ¡Esto es una copia de la inscripción de nacimiento de Stefano! ¡Y esto otro un certificado de bautismo!

- Por supuesto, el cura que le echó las aguas bautismales fue su tío…

- Y antes… ¡Oh! ¡es una certificación de la inscripción de Angelo Orsini en la Universidad de Ginebra para cursar estudios de Economía! Estamos hablando de… 1970.

- No tiene ningún hilo conductor…

- Sí, sí que lo tiene. Antes tenemos al padre estudiando… y después tenemos al retoño bautizándose. Lo que falta debe ser el noviazgo y la boda de los padres de Stefano. ¡Qué curioso! ¿Por qué no dejas esto aparte y sigues copiando el resto? Si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido, avísame. Yo voy a comprobar el Líber.

- ¡Sara!

- Me llevará un momento, de verdad…

- ¿Y me dejas así, sin explicarme ese sentido que le ves?

- Quiero que sigas copiando para estar segura. Lo que estoy pensando es que debe explicar cómo fue que la madre de Stefano viviera cuatro años más de lo previsto.

- Como si él hubiera ofrecido el resto de su vida por una prórroga para ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso suena a una novela de terror!

- ¿Verdad? No te creas que me parece divertido. Si ese tipo de magia existiera...

- No existe ese tipo de magia.

Santiago suspiró. Sara volvió a la Sala Circular, donde había un enorme atril en el que había colocado el grueso volumen y él separó los pergaminos problemáticos y reactivó el hechizo. Una vez que comprobó que el hechizo Autocopiativo seguía funcionando con normalidad, volvió a prestar atención a aquellas páginas. Estaba a punto de formular un contra hechizo cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Rascini. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes…

- Es algo que se había caído por detrás de un cajón de la mesa y estaba obturando el cierre… Parece una especie de trofeo… - Contestó con poco entusiasmo.

- Hmmm. Si. Lo haré llegar a la familia de Agnes.- Y lo guardó en un portafolios de piel que llevaba. Cuando terminó, no sin trabajo, de cerrar la cremallera aquello recordaba la boa constrictor del Principito.- Entonces… ¿Todo bien?

- Más o menos…

Santiago levantó la vista, pero Monseñor Rascini ya había salido a la Sala Circular, que inmediatamente había vuelto a ejercer sobre él aquel influjo, como si fuera el destinatario de un potente hechizo atontador. En ese momento ladeaba la cabeza para leer mejor el título en el canto de un libro de tapas de color púrpura. El mago negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención al funcionamiento del encantamiento. Los pinceles seguían copiando a buen ritmo y con la máxima calidad. Estaba satisfecho…

- Creo que confundieron a Carlos y a sus interlocutores cuando iban a contarle lo de la maldición, de manera que acabaron explicándole que la vidriera contenía un maleficio que la hacía gritar por las noches. Por eso no se le ocurrió otra cosa que aplicarle una insonorización.

- ¡Qué! – Santiago dio un salto en la silla. - ¡Me has asustado!

Sara estaba de pie, a su lado, con el Liber de Gerberto abierto entre las manos. Había entrado sin hacer ruido y había hablado en un leve susurro. Aún así, Santiago estaba tan concentrado que su sola voz le había sobresaltado.

- Lo siento. Creí que me habías notado llegar.

- Pues no. ¡Menos mal que no le he sacudido un manotazo a nada!

- Lo siento mi amor. Pero es que quería decírtelo porque si es así eso constituye un pequeño rayo de sol entre las nubes. Carlos no atacó lo que tenía que atacar...

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Y en caso de ser así deja en el aire la cuestión de por qué está Confundido este expediente, con todo lo que va detrás... quién lo hizo, cuándo...

- Si. Pero de momento seamos prácticos. Lo primero es deshacer el maleficio. Le enviaremos la copia a Carlos, confiando en su habilidad...

- Sara, no dudo ni por un instante que lo correcto es intentar hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a estas personas. Pero no se si realmente tenemos tanta prisa con el asunto. Quiero decir que yo no tengo del todo claro los sentimientos que alberga nuestra nieta en lo más profundo de su alma. Te confieso que he intentado sonsacarle y parece que ni siquiera le gusta un poco ese chico.

Sara le miró fijamente un instante, después suspiró.

- Almudena es, posiblemente, la menos emocional de nuestra descendencia. – dijo como reflexionando para sí. - En eso sale a mi abuela, que era incapaz de dar un beso, y sin embargo se preocupaba de que estuviéramos bien...

- Lo se.

- Ya te he contado alguna vez que mi abuelo, en principio, consideró que era un carámbano montañés, y ella no hizo nada para sacarlo de esa impresión. Hasta que llegó una epidemia de fiebres micóticas y ningún medimago quiso acompañarle por los valles y los pueblos. Excepto ella. En aquella epidemia perdió a su primera mujer y a su hijo.

- Lo se...

- Pues ya ves. En la adversidad él se dio cuenta del fondo verdadero de ella y ella acabó siendo capaz de expresar lo que había estado guardando durante años. Porque estuvo enamorada de él desde los dieciséis....

- ¡Desde los dieciséis!

- Te recuerdo que cuando te conocí yo todavía tenía diecisiete.

- Desde luego, el tópico de que las brujas de tu Tradición son pasionales tiene sus fundamentos...- y le guiñó un ojo.- Pero Almudena no es Aisone, ni tampoco es una copia tuya... ni de Ana.

- Ya se que es ella misma. ¿Sabes qué tiene tuyo? Que tampoco duda ni por un momento que lo correcto es intentar ayudar a los Orsini, esté o no esté enamorándose de ese chico.

- También das por sentado que a él le gusta ella...

- De eso sí que no tengo dudas. No solo por lo que dice Giovanni, es que no hay más que fijarse en cómo la mira, cómo está pendiente de lo que dice o hace... vamos, casi me recuerda a ti...

- ¡Qué mas quisiera! Será muy italiano, pero como galán ¡No me llega ni a la suela del zapato!

- Sobre esa cuestión ¿No tendría yo que decir algo al respecto?

- Bien. Opina, pues. ¿Soy o no soy mucho mejor galán?

- ¡Vanidoso! – pero lo dijo con una media sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos que a él no le pasó desapercibido.

- Bien, supongamos que no te equivocas. ¿Qué pasará si no somos capaces de lograr nada?

- Pues entonces me temo que acabará siendo una nueva edición de la misma historia... o un final bastante solitario.

- Eso no me hace feliz…

- A mi tampoco.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando has aparecido estaba considerando seriamente intentar un _Revelio._

- Adelante.

- Tal vez sea mejor que lo hagas tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a ti te confunde algo menos. Un _Revelio_ tuyo será previsiblemente más potente.

- Bien.- Sara sacó su varita. Era una varita apenas tallada, que un profano podría perfectamente confundir con una simple rama arrancada del árbol. Apuntó al pergamino con decisión.

- _Totus revelio_.- Murmuró con voz clara y firme. El conjuro hizo brillar el pergamino por un instante, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

- ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó Santiago.

- No lo se. Es cómo si…

- Ya lo veo… como si necesitara tiempo para reaccionar…

- Si.

- Me parece que necesitará algunas horas… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Una de dos. O lo dejamos aquí o nos lo llevamos.

- ¿Llevárnoslo? ¿Así, sin más?

Sara se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Podemos leer ya el texto confundido?

- No. Aparecerá en el pergamino dentro de unas horas.

- Igual que el original… Santiago, hazme caso y guarda esos folios en tu maletín.

- ¡Pero Sara!

- Una vez que sepamos lo que dice, hablaré con Rascini, me disculparé y se lo devolveremos.

- ¿Y cómo le vas a decir que hemos traicionado su confianza de esa manera y vulnerado un montón de normas mágicas, tanto vaticanas como internacionales? Porque, que yo sepa, es gordo eso de llevarse parte de un expediente oficial mágico…

- Puedo hacerlo bajo secreto de confesión.

- ¡Menuda fresca! Y ya de paso ¿Le cuentas que has coqueteado conmigo entre estos muros?

- No procede. Soy tu mujer. Por matrimonio canónico. Raro, pero canónico y totalmente válido. Coquetear con mi marido forma parte de mi status.

- No seas sarcástica.

- Pues entonces tu se práctico. De todas formas, en un sentido técnico estricto probablemente ya tendría que confesar mis maquinaciones como pecado de pensamiento.

- ¡Oh, no!

Los dos volvieron a mirar hacia el tablero de la mesa.

- ¡Ha vuelto a ocurrir!

Santiago levantó los folios. Eran los últimos documentos del expediente. Puesto que éste estaba colocado en orden cronológico inverso, correspondían precisamente al principio de todo aquello. En aquellos pergaminos se contaba la historia de Angelo Orsini.

- Si hubiese estado atento, tal vez habría podido detenerlo a tiempo y habríamos podido leer la versión trucada.

- Y ahora ¿Qué?

- Ahora me temo que tendremos que acudir al confesionario los dos… Tu por lo del pensamiento y también por la palabra, puesto que me has tentado con el plan. Y yo por la obra.

Y, rápidamente, Santiago procedió a meter los originales entre las copias, a cerrar el portafolios y guardarlo en su maletín.

- Eva, más que Eva…

- No seas impreciso. Yo no he empleado contigo ninguna manzana…

- En fin, dejémoslo estar antes de que me arrepienta. Y ¿Qué pasa con el Liber?

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto es también muy interesante! Le faltan un par de páginas. ¿A que no adivinas…?

- No hace falta que me lo digas.

- En efecto. No son las páginas del Liber Escurialense. Están delicadamente cortadas ¿Ves? Parece hecho por un profesional. Con un cutter o algo así. Supongo que fue Agnes. Añadimos al lote este nuevo misterio. Ya que estás, ¿Por qué no me lo copias?

- Porque tampoco estás autorizada para hacer una copia.

- Bueno. Como habría dicho mi padre, ya puestos en gastos…

- No seas irreverente.

- Creo que es por una buena causa. Y creo también que podría haber obrado de otro modo si aquí no estuvieran en cuadro en cuanto a personal mágico.

- Seguramente esta historia sería distinta de principio a fin si aquí hubiera más personal, como tu dices, de nuestra clase.

Santiago suspiró mientras volvía a poner a punto el instrumental.

- ¿Por qué no vas a distraer a Rascini? Necesitaré algo de tiempo para copiar este mamotreto.

- Giovanni en esta biblioteca se pierde solo. He notado ciertas trazas de hechizos hipnóticos… creo que le afecta.

- ¿Hechizos hipnóticos?

- Las bibliotecas mágicas más antiguas tienen incontables recursos para proteger sus fondos. Los hechizos hipnóticos son de la época de los Borgia...

- Supongo que están atenuados.

- Mucho, gracias al paso del tiempo. De todas maneras, siempre que entro en una biblioteca mágica tomo medidas, por precaución… ya estuve una vez bajo un efecto hipnótico mágico colateral…

- ¿De veras?

- No finjas a estas alturas que no te acuerdas.

Santiago alzó una ceja y sonrió con cierta picardía. Había ocurrido en un remanso de un río gallego, en el otoño de 1944. Unas meigas habían conjurado un viaje astral para la bruja inglesa que tenía que localizar cierto objeto perteneciente a Gellert Grindelwald. Accidentalmente, Sara se acercó a las aguas hechizadas y sucumbió a los efluvios del encantamiento. A una temperatura ambiente de unos diez grados centígrados, se metió en el agua completamente desnuda, se contempló desde las alturas y después… casi se ahoga.

- Estabas muy sugerente. Casi consigues seducirme. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

- Y tu te pusiste tan nervioso que me pediste en matrimonio.

- Bueno. Uno es un caballero. No iba a aprovecharme de una dama encantada… Y puesto que el Pisuerga pasa por Valladolid… voy a reservar un hotel para esta noche.- Y dicho aquello encendió el ordenador.- Ya está bien del aparta-hotel hasta la bandera de hijos, nietos y demás. Quiero un poquito de intimidad. Esta noche no trabajes. Deja el expediente y el libro gordo de Gerberto aparcados.

Ella dedicó unos segundos a mirarle fijamente, sin decir nada. Extendió la mano derecha y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, y después le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Te sientes un poco desatendido, mi amor?

- A todas horas estamos rodeados. Me siento falto de un poco de tranquilidad a tu lado.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿O es que tienes otras ideas en la cabeza? Porque antes me pareció…

El tomó la mano de ella, que no se había retirado de su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

- Sara…

- En fin. Como tu dices, lo mejor será que vaya a hablar un rato con Giovanni.

Sara sugirió un café y Monseñor Rascini aceptó encantado, aliviado de abandonar la Sala Circular. Era consciente de la extraña fascinación que aquel lugar ejercía sobre él, por lo que salir de allí le producía una mezcla de alivio y frustración. Avanzaron por un largo corredor renacentista cuyo techo, de bóveda de cañón estaba decorado con frescos mitológicos.

- Giovanni. Las páginas que faltan… son del ejemplar vaticano. – Dijo Sara en tono confidencial.

- Me lo estaba temiendo.

- Debió ser Agnes la que…

- Ya… ya… aunque no sabemos por qué... ¿Crees que alguna vez llegaremos a averiguarlo?

- Al final, la verdad siempre sale a flote. Y mi experiencia me dice que cuando la magia está por medio eso ocurre más pronto que tarde.

Monseñor Rascini suspiró.

- Espero que cuando eso ocurra no sea una catástrofe.

- Yo prefiero el punto de vista de San Juan.

- ¿La verdad os hará libres?

- Exactamente.

- Una poderosa razón… supongo que te habrá reportado muchas satisfacciones…

- No siempre. En realidad, una vez me encaré con el mayor mago británico de los últimos doscientos años… y salí perdiendo.

- ¿El tal Albus Dumbledore?

- El mismo. Ocurrió a finales de noviembre de 1945. Lo recuerdo bien porque me faltaba muy poco para dar a luz a mi primera hija. Gellert Grindelwald había sido finalmente derrotado en un extraño duelo con Albus Dumbledore, un duelo en el que inicialmente había tenido una considerable ventaja, pero la perdió porque cierto objeto muy tenebroso fue destruido durante la contienda. Pues bien, a finales de noviembre de 1945 se discutió en una Junta General de Magos Ibéricos qué hacer con lo que quedaba del objeto y de su historia. Podía optarse por darlo a conocer o echar tierra encima. Tomé la palabra para defender la verdad, y Dumbledore replicó que la verdad era algo tan terrible y delicado que había que ser muy cuidadoso con ella. Inclinó la Junta a su favor, y todo aquello se envió al fondo de un armario.

- Supongo que te resultaría frustrante.

- Más bien, salí un tanto asqueada. Me dieron el caramelo de nombrarme Belagile, Hechicera, para que me entiendas. Pero a mis diecinueve años para mí aquello suponía la victoria de la postura de mirar hacia otra parte. Ya sabes_, ojos que no ven…_ Y no se reveló al mundo la existencia de un tipo de magia muy oscura, conjurada por el que, en mi opinión, ostenta el título de más terrible mago tenebroso del siglo XX, muy por delante de Tom Riddle, o Voldemort, como dijiste antes.

- Los ingleses hacen mucho ruido con Voldemort.

- Que no pasó de aterrorizar al Reino Unido... mientras que Grindelwald puso en jaque a casi todo el continente durante cuatro largos años.

- Me parece que los británicos tienen habilidad para vender lo suyo. Hacen que Merlín cuente mucho. Yo creo que está sobrevalorado…

Continuaron avanzando por el corredor en silencio durante unos metros.

- Sabes…- dijo Monseñor Rascini -. Hay algo que envidio de vosotros. Y no es precisamente la capacidad de alterar el mundo con un toque de varita…

- ¿Qué es?

- No dudáis de la existencia del alma y de su trascendencia. Hay muchos _muggles_, como vosotros decís, que se pasan toda su vida dudando, o incluso negando algo en lo que querrían creer, porque se escapa tanto a nuestra razón como a nuestros sentidos. En cierto modo, sois unos elegidos.

- Desde niños percibimos su presencia como el núcleo de nuestra esencia…

- Teméis a esas criaturas tan terribles ¿Cómo se llaman? Esas que pueden sustraer el alma dejando un cuerpo como inerme…

- Dementores.

- Dementores, si… escalofriante…

- No te puedes figurar…

- No, no quiero imaginármelo…

- Un cuerpo sin alma está avocado a una existencia vacía. Por otra parte, el alma es algo delicado, que hay que cuidar y hacer crecer.

- Lo se. Siempre lo he sabido…

De nuevo, caminaron unos metros en silencio.

- He estado leyendo esa guerra inglesa de hace una década…

- La segunda guerra de Voldemort.

- Esa. El mismísimo Voldemort, con todo lo carente de escrúpulos, o de una ética que era, basaba todo su plan en la certeza del alma y su existencia. Su plan de inmortalidad pivotaba precisamente en torno a dejarla anclada a este lado.

- Exactamente.

- El muchacho que finalmente lo derrotó podría haberlo tenido más fácil si hubiera crecido y se hubiera educado entre magos…

- Posiblemente. Al menos habría comprendido desde el principio el significado de algunas cosas….

- Los epitafios de sus padres…

- Eran textos sacados de la Biblia…

- La inmortalidad…

- ¿Giovanni? Debes saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie, es completamente inmortal. Ni siquiera el mejor de los alquimistas, el sabio Salomón, permanece a este lado del velo.

- ¿Velo? Supongo que es una manera de llamar al tránsito…

- Una metáfora, hasta cierto punto…

- Nos critican porque advertimos que el ser humano no puede poner toda su esperanza en la magia…

- Y no puede. Hasta los magos y brujas de verdad tenemos límites… No podemos hacer absolutamente todo lo que se nos pediría… Y además somos poquísimos.

- Y sin embargo no saben que somos los que ponemos más en jaque el Estatuto del Secreto…

- Porque no negáis nuestra existencia…

- Exactamente. Nadie ha cercenado de la Biblia a la bruja de Endor, a los tres Reyes Magos o al mago Simón, por ponerte algunos ejemplos… El pueblo Elegido tenía sus Profetas… aunque al vidente del otro bando lo denominaran augur… No podemos mentir, pero tampoco proclamar al mundo abiertamente que la magia existe realmente.

- Difundir sin divulgar. Y el que tenga ojos y oídos para ver y oir…

- Que vea y oiga. Si. No es fácil…

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Qué es la magia, Sara? ¿Qué piensas tú que es?

- Te sorprenderá saber que es algo que está tanto dentro como fuera de mí y de ti. Una energía que circula por todos los seres, vivos o inertes, por la tierra, por el aire, por el agua y por el fuego. Algo que todos captan más o menos, pero que solo unos pocos son capaces de condensar y canalizar para producir unos efectos… inesperados. Seguramente se trate de una combinación genética harto complicada, pero inusitadamente persistente una vez que surge en una familia, para perpetuarse de generación en generación. Hay quien dice que en sí no es buena ni mala. Confiere poder, y el poder puede usarse bien o mal.

Monseñor Rascini suspiró.

- Y ¿tu que piensas? ¿qué es buena o mala?

- Me recuerdas a Hobbes… el hombre… ¿es bueno o malo para el hombre? Yo soy optimista. Creo que en esencia el hombre es bueno. También creo que la magia es, esencialmente, un don del Creador.

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras admiraban los frescos y las estatuas que iban pasando, camino de un pequeño restaurante auto servicio para el personal.

- ¿Te gustaría suceder a Agnes?

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo empleo?

- Pues la verdad es que si. Tu eres una bruja, eres una estudiosa y eres católica. Creo que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para cubrir el puesto de Agnes.

- No soy bibliotecaria ni conservadora de documentos. Soy una investigadora.

- Que siempre ha sido ecuánime en sus escritos... Podríamos redefinir las funciones y subcontratar la conservación con los magos italianos…

- Me honra, claro que me honra... pero no podría...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por el cambio de país? Se podría arreglar que no estuvieras aquí todas las semanas...

- No es por el cambio de país. Realmente, un cambio de residencia, a estas alturas, no nos preocuparía demasiado. Es que yo siempre he ido por libre ¿Entiendes? Solamente cuando hice mi _Disertatio_ tuve a alguien que me dirigiera. Y con el primer Director tuve muchos enfrentamientos... Discuto muchísimo con Carlos cuando hacemos algo juntos. Soy difícil…

- Yo sería tu jefe. Creo que podemos entendernos...

- No es eso, Giovanni, es que yo soy muy independiente. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Acaso no quieres ver comprometida tu libertad de expresión?

- No la veo comprometida, ni en peligro de estarlo.

- Ya. Entonces es que quieres hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Algo así.

- En fin. Ya sospechaba que no sería fácil. O mucho me equivoco o ese despachito estará mucho tiempo sin ocupar... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un candidato que se ajuste al perfil?

- Me lo puedo imaginar...

Mientras, Santiago casi había concluido la copia del Liber. A su lado, el librillo daba saltos entusiasmado, como si fuera un perrito. El mago pensó que si hubiera tenido rabo, lo habría meneado.

- Lo siento. No puedo llevarte. Ya bastante con lo que…

Santiago no quiso terminar la frase puesto que estaba depositando cuidadosamente la copia del Liber en su maletín. Suspiró cuando lo tuvo a buen recaudo en un compartimento que se volvía invisible a ojos de cualquiera que no fuera su dueño, y pasó a recoger todo su equipo de copia y sus otras cosas. No se percató de que el pequeño librillo saltaba dentro y se ocultaba entre las páginas del Expediente Orsini.

----

_Durante el Renacimiento, una moda romántica invadió la magia italiana. Los más potentes filtros de amor, incluida la poción Amortentia, se crearon y utilizaron profusamente entre la brujería y hechicería transalpina. También fueron abundantes los llamados Hechizos de Verdadero Amor..., que más tarde inspirarían los cuentos clásicos de los niños no mágicos compilados por escritores de la talla de los Hermanos Grimm o Andersen. Uno de los esquemas más populares, el de la Bella Durmiente, tiene su origen precisamente en Hildegardo de Florencia, que..._

Cuando mis abuelos llegaron al aparta-hotel, dispuestos a aparcar todo lo que se traían copiado de la Biblioteca Mágica Vaticana, ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde, y me encontraron a mi, su nieta, releyendo _Ars Magica Nostra, _vestida con una camiseta vieja y un pantalón corto y con los pies en un escabel. Estaba sola. Mis padres habían salido a dar un paseo y yo había preferido quedarme descansando. Y pensando.

Estábamos en la zona EUR de Roma, una parte de la ciudad que nada tenía que ver con la Roma que visitan los turistas y mucho con la que pululan los empresarios y los funcionarios de la FAO. Había mucho verde, si. Pero también mucha arquitectura de cristal. Podía estar en Roma o en una versión expandida del parque del Conde Orgaz de Madrid, lo que hizo que por primera vez en mi vida percibiera un poco lo que podía llegar a sentir mi hermana al contemplar un edificio bonito.

Personalmente, me había estado esperando una _persecuzione alla italiana_. En realidad, vislumbraba dos escenarios posibles: Orsini me daba la lata intensificada, tratando de meritar, o bien intentaba la alternativa de los celos. Si optaba por la primera yo mantendría firmes mis murallas, dejándole bien clarito una vez más dónde estaban los límites exactos de nuestra particular relación _bruja funcionaria en accidentado viaje de trabajo-muggle italiano incrustado en la historia a saber exactamente cómo._ En el caso de decantarse por la segunda me preguntaba qué clase de modelo me pasearía delante de las narices ¿Otra Claudia Schiffer? ¿O más bien alguien tipo Carla Bruni? En cualquier caso, pensaba no darme por aludida, pues ya lo dice el refrán _no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio…_

No llevó a cabo ninguna de las dos estrategias. Simplemente, no dio señales de vida en todo el día. Al principio, pensé que estaría ocupado en el hospital. Según pasaban las horas me aferraba más débilmente a esa explicación, hasta que la decepción me venció. Ni siquiera me hizo reír Alberto, divertidísimo porque había descubierto que "asiento" en italiano se dice "poltrona". Y la constatación de ese sentimiento me produjo a su vez una mezcla de perplejidad y tristeza. Y todo aquello me empezó a preocupar. ¿Por qué me sentía tan confusa y desolada por el hecho constatado de que Stefano Orsini, _il bello Stefano_, no se acordara más de mí? Aún así, no podía tener delante un panorama más devastador. Empezaba a sentirme desgraciada. Muy desgraciada. Y eso no era bueno.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a cenar? He reservado un sitio estupendo, tras el Muro Torto que te encantará, ya lo verás. Y después te dejaremos sana y salva en casita.- Me dijo mi abuelo mientras sacaba un montón de papeles de su maletín y los depositaba en un cajón del escritorio del salón.

La Roma Mágica. La tentación en sus labios. Me animé. Aunque solo un poco. Observé que metía algo de ropa y sus neceseres de aseo en una bolsa de viaje.

- ¿No vais a quedaros?

- Almudena, tu abuela y yo también nos merecemos un respiro ¿no te parece? Dormiremos en un hotel.

En otro momento, me habría resultado casi escandaloso. A estas alturas, en cambio, me parecía lo más normal del mundo que quisieran estar solos una velada. Hasta sentí cierto cargo de conciencia por las numerosísimas noches que había pasado de niña incrustada entre los dos en su cama.

- Entonces me parece que no voy con vosotros a cenar.

- ¿Por qué, mi princesa?

- Porque habéis hecho planes para dos. Yo estoy de más.

Mi abuelo sonrió, soltó la bolsa y me abrazó.

- Bueno, tómatelo como cuándo te quedabas a dormir en casa y te colabas en nuestra cama. Pero como ya eres mayor, te mandaremos a tu habitación.

- No, no me parece bien. Además, ya no tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

- Insisto. Quiero llevar a dos chicas guapas a cenar.

Mi abuela asomó por la puerta. Había estado escuchando.

- Si vas a venir, te tienes que arreglar ¡ya!

- Es que no se si…

- Almudena… ¡ya!

- Yo que tu le haría caso. Llama a tu madre por teléfono.

- ¿Qué la llame? ¡Tengo veintinueve años!

- Y te acaban de operar. Y estás en Roma en lugar de Madrid. Y si desapareces sin dar señales le dará un infarto. Así que, haz lo que te dice tu abuelo y llama. ¡Ya! – Soltó ella desde la otra habitación.

- ¿Siempre ha sido tan mandona?

- Pregúntale a tu madre.

Finalmente, su cariñosa sonrisa me hizo claudicar. Las horas de soledad, la nostalgia, yo qué sé que razones que me habían ido llenando de melancolía se aliaron junto a aquella sonrisa contra mi propio criterio inicial y me fui con ellos. Nos aparecimos detrás de la Villa Medici, muy cerquita del Viale del Muro Torto. Detrás del mismo, a ojos _muggles_, estaba el Viale del Galopatoio y los jardines de la Villa Borghese. Pero un jardín era lo que veían los que no tenían nuestros ojos. Ni nuestra magia. Tras el muro, un mundo abigarrado y sorprendente, incluso para mí, se extendía ante nosotros.

Había edificios clásicos, que seguramente estaban ahí desde los tiempos de los etruscos por lo menos, sin contar con un innumerable inventario de construcciones clásicas con frisos y estatuas. Otros eran renacentistas. Incluso los había barrocos, con carteles y figuras pintadas de purpurina. Todos mezclados sin orden ni concierto, todos en un mismo estilo decadente que me recordó el Chiado de Lisboa.

La gente, igualmente, era de lo más variopinta. Había magos y brujas vestidos como si fueran extras de una película de romanos y otros que parecían adictos al atrezzo de la época de Romeo y Julieta, mezclados con el atuendo clásico de la túnica, la capa y el sombrero puntiagudo que venía usándose desde la Edad Media y, los menos, gentes como nosotros que parecíamos completos _muggles _y por ello atraíamos las miradas de casi todo el mundo. Nos cruzamos con una familia muy gótica con tres bambini muy ruidosos y un perro despeluchado; un mago que parecía un prestamista sacado de una obra de Shakespeare y numerosos brujos jóvenes hablando ruidosamente y echándome descaradas miradas.

Mi abuelo había reservado en la terraza del Caput Mundi, un excelente restaurante típico italiano. El aire era cálido y olía a jazmín. Mi abuela se topó con una conocida y se levantó un momento a saludarla. Nos presentó con su italiano veloz y cantarín, como si fuera una auténtica Nona romana.

- Sabes... a veces me siento como un hobbit de Tolkien rodeada de elfos... – Se me ocurrió soltarle a mi abuelo.

- ¿De elfos? Supongo que quieres decir de elfos tolkinianos.- contestó con una carcajada.

- Claro. Altos, esbeltos, atractivos, listos, con poder... Nada que ver con los de verdad...

- ¿Así ves a la familia?

- En cierto modo. Yo soy la enana mediocre que...

- Para un momento, Almudena.

- Es que es verdad. Hasta me enfermo de lo que normalmente no se enferma una bruja. Soy un desastre.

- ¿No has pasado buen día?

- Psssss. He dormitado bastante… y me he aburrido.

- ¿Y eso te ha hecho pensar en Tolkien y sus elfos?

- Bueno, no te creas, otras veces se me había ocurrido…

- Yo no tengo orejas picudas... Y tu no tienes enormes pies peludos.- Añadió mirando por debajo de la mesa. Me reí.

- Menos mal.

Mi abuela se sentó en esos momentos. Giró la cabeza para mirarme fijamente y me dijo muy seria:

- Pero en la historia de Tolkien, es el hobbit el héroe. Arwin y compañía, por muy altos y aparentes que sean no pueden destruir el anillo.

- ¡Has estado escuchando!

- A trozos.

- ¡Cómo siempre, con las antenas puestas en todo! ¿No te parece que eres un poco cotilla?

Mi abuela alzó una ceja.

- Si tuvieras que educar a tres hijas ¿No querrías tener bien sintonizadas tus antenas?

- ¡Pero de eso ya hace mucho y tu las mantienes a pleno rendimiento!

- Bueno. Será porque la condición de madre no se pierde nunca...

Una virtud de mi abuela era que en general, cuando la pinchabas, respondía con ironía en lugar de enfurecerse. Fue una cena feliz, de una familia feliz, en un bonito lugar. Casi eran las doce cuando me dejaron en el aparta hotel. Mi madre me abrió la puerta y me besó la mejilla con cariño. Un ordenador portátil sobre la mesa, sus gafas y un vaso de leche fría revelaban que estaba trabajando. Mi padre leía un periódico tumbado en el sofá. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo les di las buenas noches como una buena hija, besándolos. La sonrisa de mi madre me reconfortó.

----

Después de un día como aquel, Santiago sabía que Sara querría el baño para ella sola durante un buen rato. Por eso no insistió en acompañarla. Sabía que permanecería unos diez minutos bajo el chorro de la ducha, liberando los músculos de las tensiones posturales que habría ido acumulando a lo largo de las horas; que después se frotaría vigorosamente todo el cuerpo con alguna crema hidratante, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sería imposible intentar hablar con ella de nada; que se secaría el pelo permitiéndose las últimas reflexiones y que, cuando finalmente se diera el visto bueno delante del espejo, también decidiría que era momento de pensar en otra cosa.

Por eso, porque lo sabía de sobra después de tantos años, la esperaba pacientemente, sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama. Casi inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a una fina línea blanca que le cruzaba el pecho en diagonal. Era una cicatriz antigua. Era la marca de aquel episodio de sus vidas que desencadenó su inesperada boda. Sonrió al recordar. Ella fue la que tuvo la idea, la que dejó a todos los presentes sorprendidos, salvo a su tatarabuela, la anciana bruja Estefanía, que sin decir absolutamente nada se quitó sus alianzas y se las tendió. Las mismas que habían llevado durante más de sesenta años. Sara, la novia más desarrapada del mundo, la más despeinada, con las ropas manchadas de la sangre de los dos, con la rodilla y la mandíbula rotas. También la novia más resuelta y decidida del planeta. Fueron sus ojos, la determinación en su mirada, la férrea voluntad de anteponer sus sentimientos a la más completa adversidad, lo que finalmente le convenció. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que se sumía en las sombras de la inconsciencia, su último pensamiento fue que deseaba recuperarse y vivir. Sobreponerse, por Sara.

Después vinieron muchos años de vida en común, con sus alegrías y sus sinsabores, pero siempre compartiéndolo todo, siempre juntos. Atrás habían quedado aquellos _"date prisa, que las niñas se han dormido"_ o " _has estado quince días fuera, te he echado de menos y…"_. Sin embargo, en todo aquel tiempo, en todos aquellos años, ni había deseado a otra mujer ni tampoco había dejado de desearla a ella. Probablemente porque era una cuestión que trascendía la barrera de lo físico para adentrarse en algo mucho más profundo, algo que incumbía a sus almas.

Siendo lo que eran, lo normal era que vivieran todavía varias décadas más. Sus cuerpos cambiaban más lentamente que los de los demás mortales. Aún así, ahora era todo más pausado. En cierto modo, se parecía a la primera vez, en la que fue la ternura la que se enseñoreó del momento y los guió en sus besos y caricias. _"No lo olvidaré nunca"_ dijo ella después, abrazada a él, recostada sobre su pecho.

Salió envuelta en un albornoz y le sonrió. El se levantó y fue hasta ella con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a envolverla en su abrazo. Ella le besó suavemente, primero en la mejilla, después, con más intensidad en los labios mientras hundía sus dedos en el pelo entrecano de su nuca. _"Yo tampoco lo he olvidado"_ pensó Santiago _"¿Cómo podría?". _Y comenzó a besarla detrás de la oreja, para seguir después por el cuello, como sabía que a ella le resultaba irresistible mientras con una mano desanudaba el albornoz. Sintió los senos cálidos de Sara presionar contra su pecho mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y se estremeció. Hizo que el albornoz se deslizara por sus hombros hasta perderse por el suelo, y, con una cuidada pero firme resolución, la llevó hasta la cama. Ella se dejó conducir besándole sin parar mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda posesivamente.

Y allí, bajo las sábanas, se perdieron de todo y de todos para encontrarse el uno al otro. Aquella noche de aquel verano, en Roma, en aquel hotel, sería solo suya. De ellos dos.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Una luz suave penetraba entre las cortinas. Sabía que no era real. No había ninguna ventana en aquella pared. En realidad, ni siquiera existía aquel muro. Pero Fer, a pesar de todos sus temores, había hecho un excelente trabajo. Mi falsa ventana me proporcionaba una reproducción exacta de la luz exterior. Noté cómo la puerta se abría suavemente y unos pasos ligeros sumamente conocidos se aproximaron a mi cama. Sentí el peso sobre las sábanas cuando se sentó en el borde y sonreí sin abrir los ojos. Mi madre me acarició la cabeza como solía hacer cuando yo era niña, especialmente cuando estaba enferma.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – Me susurró. Abrí los ojos y me estiré un poco.

- Estupendamente.

- ¿Y la cena?

- Lo pasamos bien. Y no hice ningún exceso. Además, los abuelos no me habrían dejado. No te preocupes. Estoy estupendamente.

- Me alegro. Tengo que marcharme. Necesito una lechuza para enviar un artículo para un especial. Ya sabes que esos no deben ir por mail.

- Vale. ¿Y papá?

- Se ha marchado ya a trabajar. Solamente estamos tu tía Amparo y yo. Ella también se va de un momento a otro, a seguir con sus negociaciones. ¿Te importa quedarte sola un rato?

- Soy mayor ¿No te acuerdas?

Mi madre sonrió.

- Aún sigues convaleciente.

- Márchate y no te preocupes. Si necesitara algo, te llamaría al móvil.

- De acuerdo.- volvió a besarme la frente.- No tardaré.

- Tarda lo que quieras.

Cuando mi madre se marchó, me giré en la cama y me amodorré otro rato. Dormité plácidamente sin preocuparme de la hora hasta que decidí levantarme.

Me encaminé al baño resuelta a tomarme el día con calma, para lo cual nada mejor que comenzarlo con una buena ducha. Iba a abrir el grifo para tantear la temperatura del agua cuando lo oí.

_Clic._

Eso había sido la puerta de la calle, sin duda. Pero no había sido una llave. Una llave en una cerradura _muggle_ hace un _clan clan_ mucho más escandaloso. Una cerradura _muggle_ hace un suave _clic_ cuando le aplican _alohomora._ Todos mis parientes tenían llaves _muggles_. Yo misma había recibido un juego en cuanto entré por la puerta. Y si no las tenían, llamaban al timbre. En ese momento, ante la contundencia de la conclusión de mi razonamiento, es posible que se me detuviera el corazón por un segundo.

Alguien, alguien mágico, había entrado en el piso. Y yo estaba en el baño, en pijama y sin mi varita. Recorrí con la vista la diminuta estancia buscando algo que pudiera servirme como objeto contundente mientras escuchaba unos pasos recorriendo el salón. Sin duda, el intruso estaba comprobando que se encontraba totalmente solo. Me decidí por una bandeja de metal, de esas que se usan para poner encima el cepillo del pelo. La cogí con la mano izquierda y me metí en la bañera. Me estrujé en una esquina, rezando para que el hueco tras la mampara traslúcida me ocultara cuando quien fuera que se encontraba en la casa husmeara en el cuarto de baño. Contuve la respiración al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vislumbrar una sombra negra. Afortunadamente, no se le ocurrió mirar con más atención y se largó.

Durante unos segundos intenté tranquilizarme. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creía que se escucharía por toda la casa y tenía la boca completamente seca y dulce de la adrenalina segregada. Respiré hondo otra vez y, con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, salí de mi escondite y me situé tras la puerta que había dejado entornada.

No podía ver a quién fuera, pero sí su sombra proyectada en el pasillo cada vez que pasaba delante del ventanal del salón. Ahora debía estar en la habitación principal. Era mi oportunidad. Con el alma en vilo salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. No recordaba bien qué había hecho la noche anterior con mi varita, pero confiaba en que la habría dejado dentro del primer cajón de la mesilla, como era mi costumbre. Corrí hasta situarme al otro lado de la cama y por precaución me agaché. A tientas abrí el cajón y metí la mano. Fue un segundo que se me hizo eterno hasta que las yemas de mis dedos la rozaron para a continuación aferrarla con algo parecido a la desesperación. Por lo menos, si ahora nos encontrábamos frente a frente estaríamos en un plano algo más igualitario.

Durante un instante sopesé qué hacer. Podía quedarme allí, esperando y confiando que no rebuscara en ese cuarto, incluso meterme debajo de la cama. También podía desilusionarme. El problema era que el intruso oiría el hechizo. La tercera posibilidad era enfrentarme a él utilizando el factor sorpresa. Finalmente, me decidí por la segunda opción. Aunque me oyera, tenía una posibilidad de escapar porque no me vería y por tanto no sabría dónde me encontraba. De repente, se me ocurrió que tal vez dentro del armario no me oyera. Y sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté para correr hasta allí.

Fue una mala idea. Cuando había recorrido la mitad de la distancia me encontré con un individuo de tez oscura y perilla negra que vestido con una larga túnica negra me miraba con sorpresa desde el quicio de la puerta. Aterrorizada, levanté la mano. Me ganó por poco. Ya estaba murmurando un hechizo y yo todavía no me había decidido por ninguno.

Y entonces la silla del recibidor apareció sobre su cabeza y a continuación impactó sobre ella haciéndose añicos y dejando al brujo sin sentido. El sujeto se desplomó dejando a la vista un brazo largo moldeado en el gimnasio y cubierto de un vello suave y rubio muy familiar que todavía sostenía los restos de la silla.

- ¡Stefano!

- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo mientras arrojaba al suelo una varilla del respaldo de la silla.

- ¡Rápido, coge su varita! ¡Voy a inmovilizarle! ¡Y no te cruces en la trayectoria!

Stefano rodeó rápidamente el cuerpo del mago y tomó su varita mientras yo murmuraba un _Petrificus Totalus_.

- ¿Quién es este tipo? – Preguntó Stefano como dando por sentado que yo tuviera que conocerle.

- ¿Y yo qué se? ¡Has sido providencial!

- ¿De qué va disfrazado?

- De brujo. Va vestido al modo tradicional. Eso es una túnica.

- Pues me alegro de que tu no te pongas esas sayas. Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿Avisar a la magia italiana? ¿A Carlo?

Sopesé por unos momentos y tomé una decisión.

- ¡No! ¡Voy a desmemorizarlo! Alteraré su mente para que no recuerde absolutamente nada y desee con todas sus fuerzas largarse una larga temporada a las Bahamas. ¡Déjame sitio!

- Pero entonces no podrán interrogarle...

- Créeme, lo mejor es mandarlo lejos.

Nerviosa, un poco temblorosa y con todos los principios que había defendido con tanto ardor en el cubo de la basura lo desmemoricé. Stefano me miraba con expresión tensa, pero con los nervios controlados.

- Ya está. Vamos a sacarlo de aquí.

- ¿Dónde lo llevamos?

- Al exterior. Lo dejaremos por ahí, en los jardines. ¿cuándo crees que se va a despertar?

- ¿Influye tu petrificación?

- No. Solo depende de tu porrazo.

- Entonces tiene para poco, Una hora o así.

- ¡Démonos prisa!

Y ni corta ni perezosa apunté con la varita para hacerlo levitar.

- ¡Un momento!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a hacerle unas fotos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle fotos?

Stefano no me contestó. Con la blackberry ya estaba haciendo _clic clic clic._

- ¿Puedes girarle la cabeza? ¡Anda! ¡Si tiene un tatuaje en el brazo!

Me incliné sobre el sujeto y le agarré el grueso cuello. Me costó moverlo porque era un tipo fornido. Con el esfuerzo, se me desabrocharon un par de botones de la camisa del pijama.

Stefano continuó tomando un par de fotos más de la cara y del brazo tatuado. Era algo así como una esfinge, aunque en ese momento no me fijé mucho.

- Vale. Así tendremos algo para intentar averiguar quién es.

- Muy bien. Apártate. Voy a hacerlo levitar y nos lo llevaremos afuera.

- ¿No deberías ponerte algo de ropa?

- ¿Ropa? ¡No tenemos tiempo!

- Pero vas a salir en pijama a la calle…

- Me desilusionaré.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que no se me verá! ¡Apártate de una vez, que no tenemos tiempo!

Stefano se hizo a un lado y yo procedí a aplicarle un suave _Wingardium leviosa,_ de manera que él pudo pasar el brazo por su cintura y conducirlo al descansillo. A continuación, me desilusioné.

- Suena a un huevo roto.- Dijo Stefano mientras lo metíamos en el ascensor.

- Y al tacto es como si te escurriera por la cabeza… - contesté.

- ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

- Junto a ¡Ay! ¡Me has pisado!

- Lo siento. No te veo. ¡Ah!

- Soy yo, que me estoy agarrando a tu hombro. ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea! ¡He olvidado ponerme unas zapatillas! ¡Me has machacado el dedo gordo del pie!

- Lo siento ¿Estás descalza?

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Mierda! ¡Qué lento es este ascensor!

- Tranquila. No va lento. Y no te preocupes. Cuando empiece a dar síntomas de despertarse, le puedo volver a atizar.

Bajamos hasta la calle vigilando cuidadosamente que nadie nos viera. Afortunadamente, eran horas de oficina y los alrededores estaban desiertos. Lo dejamos en un parque cercano, detrás de un seto.

- ¿Qué hago con esto? – dijo Stefano sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- Dame.- Cogí la varita del mago y rebusqué el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

- En este sitio es donde se suelen llevar.

- ¿Tiene algo más? Me refiero a que si lleva algo en los bolsillos.- Stefano decía aquello mientras miraba alrededor, oteando por si alguien aparecía. Mientras, le di un repaso a todos los bolsillos.

- No lleva nada encima.

- Entonces creo que debemos largarnos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Marchamos a buen paso sobre el césped.

- ¿No decías que estabas en contra de desmemorizar? – preguntó Stefano a la aparente nada mientras regresábamos a toda prisa.

- Cuestión de prioridades.- Le contestó mi voz.- Si hubiera llamado al Ministerio de Magia de Italia, ellos te habrían desmemorizado a ti.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. No se qué pensaría él en aquellos momentos, pero yo, cuando tomé la decisión de actuar de aquella manera tan poco ortodoxa y, sin duda ilegal, tenía clarísimo que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, que le hicieran olvidar. Porque si lo hacían, en el lote del olvido iría yo incluida.

- Voy a deshacer el encantamiento desilusionador…- dije cuando subíamos en el ascensor.

- No hasta que estemos dentro del piso y con la puerta bien cerrada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Me han dicho que no hay nadie más en la planta. Nadie me va a ver en pijama.

- Yo si.

- ¡Bah! ¡_Finite Incantatem_!

Y volví a ser visible en aquel cubículo cuadrado y metálico que era el ascensor. Stefano desvió la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me has visto peor.

- Pasa que se te han ido dos botones de la blusa, y si te miro, es sumamente probable que te vea, ya sabes, los senos.- Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué? – Perpleja, miré hacia abajo. Efectivamente, estaba bastante aireada. Intenté abrocharme, pero se me había desgarrado la tela. Suspiré En cualquier otra ocasión, seguramente me habría puesto colorada, pero ya teníamos bastante encima como para andar con remilgos inútiles. Decidí ser práctica. Intenté arreglarlo sin demasiado éxito mientras hablaba.

- ¿No eres médico? Para ti un par de tetas debe ser la cosa más corriente del mundo.

Stefano, sin mirarme, abrió la boca para decir algo, incluso emitió un leve ruidito, algo así como un ahhh.

- Además, tampoco son nada especial. Tiro más bien a poca cosa…

- ¿Podrías cambiar de tema?

- ¿Cohibido? ¡Pues anda! ¡Si ya me habías visto desnuda de cintura para abajo! Ahora ya tienes la otra mitad.

- Almudena, por favor, cambia de tema. ¡Verdaderamente es lento este ascensor!

Entramos de nuevo en el piso y cerramos bien la puerta con llave. Fue entonces cuando perdí toda la calma de la que había hecho ostentación. De repente, me di cuenta de que podía estar muerta, de que había actuado de manera contraria a la normativa y del verdadero alcance y gravedad del asunto. Empecé a temblar como una hoja. Stefano corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo.

- Tranquila… tranquila… ya ha pasado…

Pero cada vez me encontraba peor.

- Me voy a marear…

- Tranquila… te llevaré al sofá. Los pies en alto… respira hondo… eso es…

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?

- ¡Agua!

- Tranquila. Voy inmediatamente.

Regresó con un vaso de agua. Me tomó por la nuca con su enorme mano izquierda y me levantó la cabeza con suavidad.

- Bebe… despacito… eso es…

- Ya… ya estoy algo mejor…

- Descansa un poco

- Si, creo que sí…- Me recosté en el sofá.

- ¡Me vuelvo a marear!

Stefano se inclinó sobre mi y en ese momento oímos un característico y escandaloso _clan clan._

- ¡Vaya por Dios! – exclamó mi abuelo desde la puerta. Los dos giramos la cabeza y los vimos, a él y a mi abuela, inmóviles en la entrada. El miraba para un lado mientras mi abuela registraba minuciosamente la escena en su cabeza. Stefano se levantó rápidamente.

- No… no es lo que pudiera parecer…

Le miré sorprendida sin entender bien su reacción. Se estaba poniendo colorado.

- Me encantaría saber qué es exactamente.- Dijo mi abuela con calma.

- Verán… yo…

- Antes de que nos cuentes nada, yo preferiría que mi nieta estuviera un poco más decente.- Interrumpió mi abuelo. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Yo estaba en el sofá, tumbada boca arriba, con la camisa del pijama prácticamente abierta del todo, y Stefano estaba reclinado sobre mí. Y por añadidura, tenía la varita en la mano, como si estuviera a punto de conjurar algún hechizo anticonceptivo. Me incorporé de golpe mientras me cerraba el pijama. Aquello me hizo ver las estrellas.

- ¡Ay! –gemí

- ¿Estás bien? – Mi abuela ya estaba a mi lado.

- Si. Hay algo muy importante que tenéis que saber.

Mis abuelos escucharon atentamente todo lo que nos había ocurrido, sin hacer ni un solo comentario.

- ¿Puede ser espionaje industrial? – pregunté al cabo de un rato. Llevaba todo el tiempo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No lo se. Pero tenemos que largarnos.- Dijo mi abuelo.- Voy a llamar a tu madre y a Amparo. Recoge tus cosas, que yo desharé después la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – pregunté mientras iba de camino a mi cuarto.

- No lo se.

- ¿A casa?

- Todavía no. Necesitamos otra residencia en Roma…- dijo mi abuela.

- Les ofrezco mi casa.- intervino Stefano. Los dos le miraron con expresión de asombro, como si les pareciera increíble tal nivel de atrevimiento.

- Es un duplex bastante grande, en un edificio nuestro rehabilitado, en el centro. Hay cuatro dormitorios, creo que será suficiente.

Ante la mirada un tanto reprobadora y sin duda algo amenazante de mi abuela, Stefano, pobrecito mío, se empezó a achantar.

- Yo.. yo puedo dormir en el sofá del salón… o incluso puedo quedarme en el hospital… o marcharme a un hotel...

Mi abuela lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un escáner.

- Puedes llevarte a Almudena hasta que los demás nos reorganicemos, siempre que ella esté de acuerdo, claro está.

Stefano no dijo nada. Simplemente, se desfondó en el sofá donde minutos antes yo languidecía. Mi abuela se dirigió a mi cuarto. Aproveché para hablar con ella. Quería decirle algunas cosas en privado.

- Oye, me estaba cuidando. Le has mirado como si pensaras que se aprovechaba o algo así.

Mi abuela me miró fijamente unos segundos, con una extraña expresión que casi me dio miedo.

- Te aseguro, Almudena, que si por un instante hubiera tenido la más leve impresión de que se aprovechaba, ahora mismo estaríamos recogiendo a Stefano con una cucharilla.

- Me alegro de que no haya malentendidos.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

- Almudena, tu sabes que sexo y amor no son lo mismo...

- Ya te he dicho que me estaba atendiendo. Casi me da una lipotimia. – la interrumpí mientras arrojaba dentro de mi maleta la bolsa de aseo.- Ni aunque hubiera querido habría estado en condiciones de llevármelo al huerto.

- Eso ya lo he visto. Y también he visto que tenía los pantalones puestos y debidamente cerrados. Pero escucha, Stefano es atractivo y puedo entender que te haga sentir deseo físico, pero si eso te pasa te pido que reflexiones un momento antes de llevártelo a la cama. La línea que separa sexo de amor a veces es difusa, y en este caso tenemos por medio una maldición que todavía está activa. Debes tener las cosas muy claras antes de dar un paso de esa naturaleza porque podrías desencadenarla.

La miré fijamente. No se podía ser más clara.

- Creí que la maldición necesitaba algo más que un... ya sabes, que un acto sexual.

- Cuando uno de ellos está enamorado de verdad, se pone en marcha tanto si contrae matrimonio con la persona como si se limita a hacer el amor con ella. He ojeado el expediente que tienen en el Vaticano. Han probado de todo, matrimonios secretos, solamente civiles, divorcios que son solamente nominales, y también no estar casados...

- ¿Y no te parece que toda esta charla se la tendrías que estar soltando a él? Se supone que es él el que tiene que sentir algo.

- Stefano ya es consciente de todo ello. No estoy segura de que tu lo seas.

- ¡Vamos! Tengo veintinueve años.

- Efectivamente. Nunca creí que tuviera que tener una conversación de este tipo contigo. Pero sería una irresponsabilidad tremenda por mi parte no advertirte claramente.

Mi abuela suspiró.

- Anda, vístete. Esperadnos allí, que no tardaremos. Y tened muchísimo cuidado. Esto se está poniendo feo y no me fío de nada ni de nadie.

Se levantó y me dejó sola. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones piratas. En realidad, tenía bien poco donde elegir, porque había venido para un par de días. Empaqué el resto de mis pertenencias y salí con mi maleta. En el salón me esperaba Stefano, de pie, sin decir nada, contemplando a mi abuelo recoger minuciosamente sus cosas.

- Estoy lista.

- Muy bien. Vamos.- El cogió mi maleta. Me despedí de mis abuelos con un beso y él hizo lo propio con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Cuídala bien! – dijo mi abuelo a modo de despedida.

- No hagáis tonterías.- dijo ella.

Bajamos en silencio en el ascensor, sin mirarnos siquiera. Y de la misma manera salimos a la calle y caminamos bastante hasta donde Stefano tenía el coche. Lo cierto es que me extrañó que no lo hubiera dejado más cerca. Cuando lo vi, constaté que ya me empezaba a resultar familiar. Me metí sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada. No se en qué pensamientos estaba él sumido. Yo meditaba sobre la charla con mi abuela. Especialmente con la parte relativa a que podía ser que yo no le fuera del todo indiferente. Decidí tantear el terreno un poco.

- ¿Venías a verme? – Pregunté mientras circulábamos por la autovía de circunvalación.

- Pues… más bien.

- ¿Cómo que mas bien?

- Si. Se puede decir que si.

- No te entiendo.

- No estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea…

- ¿Lo dices por Fer? ¡Es mi primo! ¡tiene mi misma edad, y una melliza con la que he jugado toda mi infancia!

- Vale, gracias por la información. El caso es que no estaba del todo seguro sobre si subir o no cuando vi al tipo ese tan raro meterse en el portal de manera sospechosa y decidí seguirle.

- Pues has estado genial. Creo que me has salvado de algo gordo.

Stefano no dijo nada. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Yo le miraba sonriente mientras que él no despegaba los ojos del frente.

- ¿Por qué no me miras?

- Porque debo atender a la conducción.

- Eso es una tontería de las gordas. ¡Si tu conduces en este maremágnum casi con los ojos cerrados mientras narras un capítulo de alguna enciclopedia mágica romana!

Stefano sonrió. Pero siguió sin mirarme.

- Oye. Me estoy mosqueando.

- No tienes por qué.

- ¿Te parece normal que alguien que te invita a protegerte en su casa de una serie de peligros de naturaleza esotérica no te mire a la cara?

- Puedo mirarte a la cara.- Stefano se giró y me dirigió una fugaz mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- ¡Claro!

- Pues no sería muy caballeroso que te lo dijera.

De pronto caí en la cuenta.

- ¿Todavía avergonzado por mi exhibicionismo involuntario?

- Llámalo así.

- ¡Pero si fue un accidente! ¡Seguro que en cualquier playa hay muchísimo más _topless!_

- Seguramente. Pero ellas no son tú.

- ¿Qué?

- La inmensa mayoría son desconocidas.

- Bueno. Yo lo era no hace ni quince días.

- Ya no. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

- No, si te sigue incomodando. Si voy a estar en tu casa quiero que esto esté resuelto.

- Muy bien. Te pido, te ruego encarecidamente que… bueno… que estas cosas procures que no pasen.

- No voy exhibiendo mis atributos femeninos por ahí alegremente nunca. Ha sido totalmente accidental. Y como invitada te aseguro que se cómo comportarme. Soy una bruja bien educada.

- Me alegro. Quiero decir, que ya se que ha sido un accidente. No… no deberían pasar estos accidentes…

- Vale. No creí que te afectara tanto. Al fin y al cabo, como te dije entonces, eres médico…

- Almudena. Soy un tío. _¿Comprendes?_

De repente caí en la cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

- Perdona. Vale. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿Cómo es tu casa?

- Es un edificio del siglo diecinueve propiedad de la familia que hemos rehabilitado. Te encantará. Además, está dotado de las más modernas medidas de seguridad…

Stefano se animó hablando de su casa. Por primera vez noté su entusiasmo al referirse a su familia. Era evidente que quería mucho a su abuelo y a su hermana, la única familia directa que le quedaba. De todas formas, durante el viaje siguió sin mirarme mucho. Sospeché que mi camiseta, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, le debía estar pareciendo un tanto ajustada. Lo más curioso fue que en lugar de sentirme avergonzada por haberle provocado aquellas reacciones, que en fondo no dejaban de ser naturales y menos en alguien con su fama donjuanesca, me sentí halagada. Y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo fui completa y abiertamente sincera conmigo misma y me reconocí que me hacía algo de _tilín_, y que si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, sin maldiciones de por medio y con un ritmo más pausado podría haber llegado a enamorarme de él.

- ¿Hay algún centro comercial de camino a tu casa?

- ¿Quieres ir de compras?

- Solamente tengo estos pantalones y esta camiseta, aparte del traje de chaqueta que me iba a poner para ir a recoger el libro, y parece que voy a pasar más tiempo de lo que tenía previsto aquí. Creo que necesito algo de ropa.

Stefano sonrió.

- Muy bien. Llevaré a la señorita hechicera de compras.

Stefano condujo hasta el parking de un centro comercial y me acompañó muy complaciente todo el tiempo. Hasta quiso pagar con una tarjeta que por lo menos era platino. No se lo consentí. Sólo era su invitada, nada más. Pero dejé que me invitara a un capuchino y un cruasán en una de las cafeterías que allí había.

- Creo que es un hito en la historia de la magia lo que has hecho ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es fácil noquear a un mago provisto de su varita cuando uno no lo es.

- Fui por detrás.

- Si. Es un factor a considerar. Pero en todo caso no es frecuente, ni mucho menos.

- Bueno. Y ¿qué hago con ello? ¿lo pongo en mi currículum?

Me eché a reir.

- Tal vez cuando toda la madeja se desembrolle, puedas presumir de ello.

- Espero que se desembrolle pronto. Y no quiero presumir de haber dejado K.O. a un tío, por mucha túnica y varita que se gastara.

- Por cierto. Tengo algo que reprocharte.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí?

- Si. Dottore Orsini. ¡Todavía tengo dolorido el dedo gordo del pie! ¡Claro, con esas peanas que te gastas!

- ¡Siempre metiéndote con mis manos y mis pies!

-_ That's not a foot, that's a boat!_ – Solté con una carcajada recordando un anuncio de televisión.

- ¡Ya quisiera la Thuman tener mis pies!

Evidentemente, Stefano conocía el anuncio. Tal vez lo hubieran echado en la tele italiana.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías un buen rato y después, mas relajados, volvimos al coche y me llevó a su casa. Ahora ya si me miraba de vez en cuando mientras volvía a ser el que solía ser al volante: un terrible parlanchín.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Stefano vivía en uno de los dos dúplex de los dos últimos pisos de un edificio totalmente rehabilitado del barrio de San Giovanni. El otro, según me dijo, era de su hermana, pero como ella habitualmente residía en Milán, normalmente estaba solo en las alturas. Los pisos inferiores se alquilaban por una de las empresas del grupo como viviendas de lujo. El patio central había sido convertido en un pequeño jardín con una piscina que en invierno se cubría con una estructura acristalada, y debajo habían construido un garaje donde el coche de Stefano resultó no ser ni el único Ferrari ni tampoco el más ostentoso.

El piso inferior del dúplex tenía techos altos y albergaba un gran salón, la cocina, un baño de invitados, el dormitorio de Stefano y su despacho, y estaba decorado con una curiosa mezcla de elementos clásicos y modernos. Había muebles de anticuario junto a lámparas de pie halógenas, y los retratos de sus antepasados se codeaban con cuadros de autores contemporáneos cuidadosamente seleccionados. El conjunto resultaba agradable a la vez que original. El piso superior era más informal. Al parecer, anteriormente había sido una buhardilla. Ahora alojaba una sala de estar con un enorme televisor de pantalla plana y una neverita, tres dormitorios más pequeños y otro par de baños. Me dijo que podía elegir dónde instalarme, y escogí uno pequeño que daba a la calle.

- Mientras colocas tus cosas, yo voy abajo a darme una ducha. Después vamos a descargar las fotos en el ordenador. Si quieres, puedes ir haciéndolo tu.- Me tendió su _Blackberry_. Levanté las manos.

- Ni hablar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes hacerlo?

- No está protegida. La magia interfiere. Sin un hechizo protector, podría estropearla.

- Muy bien. Entonces espera que yo salga. Ah, y ¿Almudena?

- ¿Si?

- No... esto... bueno, que no tardaré. ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Colocar mis pertenencias no me llevó mucho, de manera que inmediatamente estaba curioseando aquel ático. El cuarto de estar tenía cuidadosamente colocadas en la pared una bufanda rosso nera del A.C. Milan y otra de la selección italiana que ponía Forza Italia. Estaba en la casa de un hincha y aquel debía ser su garito futbolero. Suspiré. Nunca me atrajo el balompié, me resulta lentorro comparado con el _quidditch,_ aunque podría llegar a tolerar el tenis.

Bajé al piso inferior y entré en su despacho. Era grande y luminoso, con una mesa de madera enorme, toda despejada, en la que reposaba un portátil negro cerrado, una impresora y una bandeja de cuero donde tenía varias plumas, portaminas y otros útiles de escritura. No se parecía en nada a mi mesa del Ministerio, siempre desordenada y con los expedientes apilados.

Tenía también una pared forrada de estantes repletos de libros de medicina. Eso no me sorprendió, de hecho hasta me resultó familiar. Estaba acostumbrada a las casas con muchos libros, era como una seña de identidad de nuestro clan. También estaban sus títulos colgados de la pared, el de Medicina y Cirugía y el de Neurocirujano Pediátrico. Y, lo más asombroso de todo, Stefano tenía por todas partes dibujos infantiles enmarcados. Todos procedían del hospital. Me quedé un rato mirando un niño que se había pintado a sí mismo con muletas y con un gotero, y al lado, con bata blanca y corbata, un hombre desproporcionadamente grande y una flecha que ponía Dottor Stefano. Una niña que estaba en silla de ruedas había utilizado rotuladores de subrayar para colorear, con el resultado de que Stefano lucía un pelo amarillo chillón y unos ojos de un inquietante verde casi fosforescente. En algún momento había llevado barba, porque otro artista infantil le había cubierto la cara de rayas amarillas. Me quedé boquiabierta contemplando aquel variopinto mural. Aquellos pequeños pacientes habían puesto sus nombres y su edad, y al lado, Stefano había escrito un par de fechas. Recordé que Salvatore me había dicho que le gustaban los niños. También recordé la bolsita sorpresa de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ que le dio a mi sobrino Alberto. Sin duda, apuntaba seriamente al modelo de padre consentidor. Suspiré. La mujer que acabara a su lado tendría que asumir el papel más desagradable, duro y desgastador de progenitora estricta.

El despacho hacía ángulo con el dormitorio y daba a una terraza. Me asomé y miré hacia el jardín del patio central. Una mujer con un bañador carísimo estaba tomando el sol en una tumbona. Me pareció poco elegante seguir mirando hacia abajo y levanté la vista. Tenía frente a mí su dormitorio. Me sorprendió que no tuviera cristales reflectantes, pero tal vez se debía a que la única vecindad que podía contemplarlo era su hermana, que además vivía en Milán. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y de pronto le vi salir del baño envuelto en un albornoz secándose el pelo con brío con una toalla a juego. Fue una vista fugaz, porque en un santiamén había desaparecido por la puerta del vestidor. Sobre la cama, cuidadosamente colocados, había unos pantalones y una camisa limpios. De repente volvió a aparecer en mi campo de visión sobresaltándome. Stefano había abandonado sus toallas y solamente llevaba encima unos boxers blancos. Alto, con sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha, con sus músculos suavemente esculpidos, parecía una escultura viviente de Antonio Canova. Se enfundó en sus pantalones y después se puso la camisa y remetió los faldones. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, se tumbó en la cama, con las manos bajo la nuca, y se quedó con la cabeza hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados unos instantes. Suspiró y a continuación le observé mover los labios. Leí perfectamente lo que decía. Era mi nombre. _Almudena._

Afortunadamente, sentí vibrar mi teléfono y me aparté de allí, todavía conmocionada por lo que había visto. Alguien tan corriente como yo ¿cómo podía haberle provocado todo aquello? Todavía perpleja, contesté a la llamada. Era mi hermana.

- Vaya. Y yo que te prevenía de los italianos, y en una semana más o menos ya te has instalado en la casa de ese AVI.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado?

- Claro que lo se.

- Pues entonces no te burles, que es serio. ¿Qué es eso de AVI?

- Alta Velocidad Italiana. Porque anda que no está bien...

- Oye Cecilia, que eres una mujer casada.

- Que solo admita en mi cama a mi marido no quiere decir que haya perdido el buen gusto. Como comprenderás, no voy a mirar para otro lado. ¿O es que tienes celos?

- Esto no me parece serio.

- En fin. El caso es que no te vamos a dejar intimidad para que prospere el romance en ciernes. Dentro de un rato estarán allí los abuelos, papá y mamá con mi hijo y la tía Amparo. Alberto y yo nos pasaremos más tarde.

- ¿Tu marido también viene?

- Si. Se consumó la felonía. Ahora, te aseguro que no voy a dejar resquicio jurídico ni títere con cabeza.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo lo lleva?

- Parece que bien. Está diciendo no se qué de montar una empresa de eBooks.

- Y eso ¿qué es?

- Ya te lo explicaré. Alberto y yo tenemos hotel. Paga el Ministerio. Estoy de servicio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que con tanto acontecimiento no te acordarás de que mañana la Ministra de Magia inicia una visita oficial a Italia.

- Ah. ¡Es verdad! No me acordaba para nada.

- Pues me ha tocado. Creo que es porque en Relaciones Europeas andan faltos de personal, creo que tienen a alguien de baja y han tenido que buscar un suplente que tuviera alguna experiencia. Por casualidad, ¿no sabrás tu algo?

- No hagas chistes malos.

- Y tú no te pongas de mal humor, con la suerte que tienes. Bueno, el caso es que estáis avisados, así que portaos bien.

- Oye, Cecilia. Te estás pasando un poco.

- Y tú estás más áspera que un trozo de lija. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por las fechas?

- ¡Vete a la porra!

Stefano apareció en su despacho, yo estaba apoyada en el borde de su mesa, mirando hacia la puerta, y acababa de colgar. Se había peinado el pelo todavía húmedo.

- Mi familia.- dije con un suspiro.- Vienen a invadir. Prepárate para Il Saco Di Roma…

- Bueno. No pasa nada. Hay sitio de sobra.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- ¡Qué raro que hayan llegado tan pronto!

- ¡Chiara!

Stefano salió hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas. Yo me levanté lentamente y le seguí. ¿_Chiara_? ¿Quién demonios era _Chiara_? Cuando llegué al recibidor me encontré con una mujer altísima, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y acompañada de un par de maletas de _Louis Vuitton_.

- ¡Chiara! ¡Oh, cielos!, ¡Me había olvidado de que llegabas hoy!

- Pues menos mal que no te comprometiste a ir por mi al aeropuerto, porque aún estaría allí sentada…Tenga usted un hermano mayor para esto.- dijo en italiano.

- Esta es Almudena Pizarro, er, del, Ministerio de Magia de España y Portugal...

- ¿Magia? ¿Has dicho _magia_? ¡No será una de...!

- Si. Es una de ellos.

- ¡Ah!

Chiara Orsini era una versión en femenino de Stefano con un par de diferencias significativas: tenía los ojos negros como carbones y el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y ondulante. Debía sobrepasar ligeramente el metro ochenta, y eso que en lugar de tacones llevaba unas _Converse_ azules. Me miró con una expresión mezcla de asombro, resignación y prevención.

- Esta es mi hermana, Chiara. Ya te he hablado de ella. Llegaba hoy de vacaciones y había quedado en llevarla a Milán.

Chiara se recompuso inmediatamente y pasó a hablar en un correctísimo castellano.

- En fin. Creo que lo mejor será que me pase a mi piso...

Y mientras lo decía volvieron a llamar al timbre. Esta vez se trataba de Fer.

- Hola Stefano. Me han dicho que viniera a tu casa inmediatamente...

Stefano le invitó a pasar. Fer se quedó mirando fijamente a Chiara.

- Mi primo Fernando.- los presenté.- Es un brujo.

Chiara se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la palabra, pero como curtida mujer de negocios que era, pues a pesar de su juventud llevaba varios años de Directora Ejecutiva del grupo Orsini, enseguida volvió a recomponerse. Se levantó muy digna y le dio la mano.

- ¿Estáis celebrando un Coven o algo así?

- Ha surgido un imprevisto grave.- dijo Stefano mientras leía un mensaje que acababa de recibir en la _Blackberry_.- El tío Giovanni viene de camino. Te puedo dejar el coche. Toma las llaves.

- ¡Caramba! – soltó Fer. – Perdón. Es que he visto el llavero ¿de verdad tienes un...?

- Si. Tiene un Ferrari.- aclaró Chiara mientras nos dedicaba una mirada llena de desconfianza.

- Es que nunca antes había conocido a alguien que tuviera uno. ¿Te importaría enseñármelo? Bueno, no me miréis así.

- ¿No os desplazáis en escobas? – preguntó Stefano.

- ¿Escobas? ¿_Voladoras_? – murmuró Chiara.

- También. Pero un Ferrari es un Ferrari. Es como... como una _Brunetti_.

- ¿Una _Brunetti_? – exclamó Chiara.- ¿_Eso _es una marca de escoba?

- Una _Brunetti_ es a una escoba lo mismo que un Ferrari a un coche.- intervine con voluntad conciliadora. Chiara parpadeó.

- Si quieres, hasta puedo dejarte conducirlo.- dijo Stefano.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿Sabrías hacerlo? Supongo que una Brunetti de esas no tendrá volante, como mucho tendrá manillar... – dijo Chiara con un tono que sonó bastante seguro.

Fer soltó una carcajada que me resultó un tanto histérica.

- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Una escoba voladora con manillar! ¡A mi padre le va a encantar el comentario!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chiara mirándolo muy seria.

- Mi padre no es mágico.- dijo Fernando.- Le encanta bromear con esas cosas. Por ejemplo, le dice a mi madre que una bruja moderna debería pasarse a una aspiradora.

- ¿De veras? – dijo ella alzando una ceja escéptica.

- Si. Es cocinero. Sale en la guía Michelín.- contestó él con orgullo.- Fernando Larumbe.

- ¡Larumbe!

- El de Madrid, que es el verdaderamente famoso es un tío segundo. Mi padre es el del caserío de Bera, en Navarra. Etxe Zahar...

Chiara pareció ablandarse.

- Así decía yo que sus postres parecían cosa de magia. Ahora va a resultar que lo eran...

Fer volvió a reírse con otro deje histérico. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa que se pusiera tan tonto.

- ¡Así que conoces nuestro restaurante! ¡Pues no son cosa de magia! Mi madre no interviene para nada... bueno, solamente cuando se trata de la cocina para la familia, y en realidad le deja la mayor parte a él...

- Perdona por la indiscreción pero ¿Tus padres llevan mucho juntos?

- Mas de treinta y cinco años.

Chiara alzó las cejas.

- Es el de la tarta de queso... – Soltó de pronto, un tanto descolocada. Era como si hasta entonces hubiera creído que andando de por medio una bruja una relación personal estaba necesariamente avocada al fracaso, y necesitaba unos instantes para asimilar aquella nueva información. No podía reprochárselo, habida cuenta de lo que ellos tenían detrás.

- ¿La que siempre dices que te gustaría poner en tu boda? – Preguntó Stefano.

Chiara suspiró.

- ¡Oh! No hace ese tipo de encargos. No obstante, si me dices para cuándo es, tal vez pueda interceder... – murmuró Fer un tanto defraudado.

- Es un decir. De momento, no entra en mi agenda contraer ningún tipo de vínculo matrimonial con nadie.

Fer pareció respirar un poco más a gusto. Era un tanto patético verle así, intentando quedar bien con una chica que había comenzado mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro y que además le sacaba uno o dos centímetros. Lucía se iba a partir de risa cuando se lo contara.

- ¿Has dicho que el tío Giovanni va a venir?

- Si. Aunque no te lo creas, es quién ostenta el cargo de representante vaticano ante la comunidad mágica italiana.

- ¡Oh! – Chiara parpadeó. – Me parece que yo ya no me voy a sorprender de nada ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Creo que estarás mejor en Milán. Insisto, llévate el coche.

- No me apaño bien con tu Ferrari.

- Si te parece bien, Fer te puede acompañar. Es un perfecto caballero.- Me dio pena y decidí interceder por mi primo.

- ¿Tu conduces, entonces? – Fer se puso rojo de la emoción.- ¿De veras es de fiar? – de pronto me lanzó la pregunta a mí.

- Claro. Fernando es digno de total confianza.

- No le haré ni un rasguño. Le aplicaré unos cuantos hechizos supersensitivos para evitar roces. Y seré súper prudente. – le dijo a Stefano, como si lo más importante fuera el coche.- ¡Ah! Y por supuestísimo que trataré a tu hermana como una dama, faltaría mas.

Stefano se encogió de hombros.

- Si ella está de acuerdo...

- Bien. Me alegro. Pues andando. Aunque te advierto que si intentas propasarte tengo mis propios métodos...- añadió ella.

Fer enganchó las maletas con una expresión semejante a la que solía tener de chico la mañana de Reyes Magos.

- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue. _Ciao Stefano_. _Ciao Almudena. _Ha sido un placer conocerte, creo.

Y Fer salió tras ella casi levitando de gusto.

- ¡Eh, Fernando! – Stefano le detuvo.

- ¿Si?

- Una _Scheuerbesen 2.8 _¿A qué equivale en coche?

- A un A-3.-Contestó Fer metiéndose sonriente en el ascensor.

- ¡Conque A-3! ¿Eh? – Me murmuró al oído.- _Pija,_ más que _pija..._

- ¡No se puede comparar con tu Brunetti! ¡Digo con tu Ferrari! Y ahora la has hecho buena.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Se lo va a pasar pirata con el coche!

- Mientras babea por tu hermana. ¡Cómo se nota que tratas con niños! Eso lo dicen mis sobrinas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo de pasarlo pirata…

- Me refiero a lo que has dicho de tu primo y _mi hermana_.

- ¡Vamos Stefano! ¡No seas obtuso! Tu hermana le ha entrado por el ojo, y eso que le saca un par de dedos. Ha sido un flechazo a primera vista ¿Vas a hacerte ahora el hermano mayor súper protector?

- No te ofendas, pero mi hermana tiene la magia en tanta consideración como podría tenerle a un insecto.

- No me extraña.

- ¿Por qué no te extraña?

_Patinazo_. Me saltaron todas mis alarmas interiores. No había recordado que, en teoría, yo no sabía nada de la maldición.

- Bueno… si tratar con alguien como yo resulta siempre tan difícil y complicado…

- Tratar contigo no es ni difícil ni complicado. Todo lo contrario, resulta agradable. Son las circunstancias que acompañan este caso…

Me callé, no fuera a ser que metiera la pata otra vez. Además, por dentro las ruinas de mis murallas se derretían como mantequilla puesta al calor mientras, perpleja por tercera vez en aquel día, me preguntaba qué habría hecho yo para que un hombre como Stefano se encontrara en semejantes condiciones.

-Como tú decías antes, espero que la madeja se desenmarañe pronto.- añadió mirándome fijamente.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento empezaron a llegar los parientes. Primero fue el tío de Stefano acompañado de Carlo Antonino, el sacerdote mago. Después llegaron mi tía Amparo y el pequeño Alberto, que se quedó muy entretenido con una colección de cromos de la Guerra de las Galaxias que Stefano extrajo de alguna parte.

- Conque un album de cromos ¿eh? – Murmuré mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de su hombro mientras él se lo mostraba a un entusiasta Alberto – Frikifan, que eres un frikifan.

- A veces eres un poquillo rencorosa ¿no?

- ¿Yo?

A continuación llegaron mis padres, que indicaron que Cecilia se retrasaría, por lo que nos pedía que comenzáramos. Teniendo a Alberto distraído nos instalamos en el salón y mi abuelo conjuró un hechizo para que no llegara a sus oídos la conversación de los adultos. Fue Monseñor Rascini quién tomó la palabra en primer lugar.

- El 5 de julio pasado, de madrugada, Agnes Ungelogen, la conservadora de la sección mágica de la Biblioteca Vaticana, fue asesinada con la maldición Sectumsempra en la mismísima plaza de San Pedro. Llevaba en la mano dos páginas de un códice medieval que fueron entregadas a tres peritos, un italiano, un suizo y un maltés, para que identificaran de qué libro se trataba. Ellos analizaron el pergamino, la tinta, el contenido y un sello, incompleto, que aparecía en una de las páginas. Se trataba de dos folios del llamado Liber de Gerberto, una biografía del Papa Silvestre II de la que existen tres ejemplares, todas coetáneas a la original, todas de alrededor del año 1000. Certificaron que el sello era auténtico y perteneciente a la Casa de las Tradiciones, y por ahí concluyeron que las páginas pertenecían al ejemplar de la misma, que fue robado hace 25 años…

- No constataron ni que el sello no era el correspondiente, de acuerdo con la época, ni que no cumplía otros requisitos, como estar completo, las iniciales del bibliotecario y la fecha de estampación… además de la página en cuestión en la que fue estampado. – añadió mi abuela.- Aquí tenemos copias de las fotografías de las dos páginas. Podéis ver nítidamente el Ex Libris... – pasó a repartirnos unas copias mágicas que sin duda mi abuelo había estado produciendo antes de presentarse en la casa de Stefano.

- Tampoco comprobaron si los otros dos ejemplares estaban intactos, cosa que yo si hice. El británico estaba completo, no así el Vaticano. Las dos páginas que Agnes tenía en la mano procedían de su propia biblioteca, no son del ejemplar español desaparecido. – Añadió muy seria.- Están cortadas con cuidado, evitando daños o deterioros irreversibles para una posterior restauración...

- Como si lo hubiera hecho ella misma, entonces.- Dije.

- Todo apunta a que así fue. Pero ¿por qué?

- Ese Ex Libris... decís que es auténtico pero no debería haber estado ahí. ¿También lo puso ella? – Stefano se dirigió a mi abuela, lo cual tenía su mérito, habida cuenta de la mirada aterrorizadora con la que le había obsequiado unas horas antes..

- Eso parece.- contestó ella.

- ¿Con qué finalidad?- añadió Stefano.

- Esa es una buena pregunta- mi padre intervino.- ¿Se sabe de dónde lo sacó? ¿Ha desaparecido también algún sello?

Todos nos quedamos mudos un momento, hasta que mi abuelo saltó en su silla.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Pero qué tonto he sido! ¡Giovanni! ¡Esa especie de trofeo que te dí!

- Si. Lo tengo aquí mismo. – Y Monseñor Rascini abrió su maletín y extrajo un objeto que parecía, efectivamente, un trofeo.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo mi abuela muy contenta.

- Oh, qué tonto. Lo encontré caído por detrás de un cajón. Está roto ¿Veis? Se pueden separar los trozos.

Mi abuela tomó la parte de caucho del trofeo, con un pequeño toque de varita hizo aparecer un tampón de tinta, impregnó el sello y lo estampó en un folio blanco.

- ¡Oh! – exclamamos todos.

- ¡Es el sello! – dijimos los que éramos mágicos.

- ¡Se parece al escudo de España... – murmuró Stefano.- ¿Qué significan esas letras, B.N? - Yo, que estaba sentada a su lado, giré la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. – Se está protegiendo. Aunque esté roto, el hechizo funciona. Stefano ve la versión para muggles...- Stefano me miró desconcertado y un tanto decepcionado.

- ¿Qué tendría que ver? – me preguntó en un susurro.

- Una mezcla de escudos muggles de España y Portugal.- contesté con otro susurro.

- ¿Por qué tenía ella este sello? – Mi padre nos volvió a interrumpir.

- Es una especie de premio que se concede a los bibliotecarios. Creo que he leído algo por ahí...- Mi madre, callada hasta entonces, tomó su maletín, que había dejado en el suelo junto a ella y sacó un ejemplar de su periódico. Stefano abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver aquello que parecía YouTube insertado en papel. Ella pasó hojas hasta llegar a las páginas de Cultura. Señaló una reseña pequeñita, acompañada de una fotografía de una mujer, una bibliotecaria que se jubilaba. Muy sonriente, recibía en perpetua moviola una especie de trofeo. Leyó en voz alta.

-Cuando se rompe un sello oficial no se tira, se borran las iniciales del bibliotecario y se le pone una peana. Es un premio muy importante para bibliotecarios, archiveros y conservadores.

- Y hay una relación de los que han recibido semejante premio los últimos diez años. – añadió mi padre que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de mi madre.

- A ver...- Pasó el dedo por encima de ella y recorrió la lista - ¡Aquí está!. Agnes Ungelogen en 2000.

- Así que tenía un sello auténtico. Separó dos páginas y las selló... – dijo mi madre.

- Y después la mataron cuando iba a algún lugar con ellas... – añadió mi padre.

- ¿Qué decían las dos páginas? – preguntó Stefano.

Mi abuela suspiró y pasó a repartir copias de la traducción, idénticas a las que yo tenía.

- Una esfera armilar, un veneciano... – murmuró monseñor Rascini.

- ¡Un veneciano! – Exclamó Stefano. Volví a girar la cabeza para mirarle.- ¡El tatuaje del brujo de esta mañana!

- ¿Aquella especie de quimera que tenía aquel tipo en el brazo...? – dije a media voz.

- ¿Quimera? ¡Qué dices! ¡Era el lione de San Marcos! ¿No has estado en Venecia?

- ¡Teníamos prisa y no me fijé! – contesté con un deje de reproche. Fruncí el ceño. Había estado dos veces en Venecia, y las dos para asistir a la Fenice. Dos de esos pocos lujos que me concedía de vez en cuando.

Stefano se levantó, extrajo su Blackberry y buscó la fotografía.

- Aquí está... er... ¿podéis tocarlo sin romperlo?

Mi abuela extendió la mano. Stefano le depositó la Blackberry con algo de prevención. Ella echó una ojeada a la pantallita.

- Si que parece el león de San Marcos.- le devolvió la blackberry- Bueno, podemos esperar a que venga Alberto y descargue todo eso. Al fin y al cabo, es el experto informático.

- Puedo hacerlo yo.- dijo Stefano.

- Sin duda.- intervino mi madre.- Pero él seguro que se viene con muchos cacharritos y programitas y demás y nos consigue un buen resultado. Por cierto, que ya deben estar a punto de llegar. ¿Sigue Alberto entretenido con el álbum de cromos?

Miramos todos hacia el rincón donde Alberto, aparentemente, estaba plácidamente distraído. Solo aparentemente. Los cromos de Stefano se habían despegado y flotaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras él jugaba al origami con el álbum.

- ¡Oh, Stefano! ¡Cómo lo siento! – musitó mi madre.- Me parece que por mucho _Reparo_ que aplique esto no tiene remedio...

- No importa... – dijo él con un deje de pena.

- Es un hechizo para arreglar cosas... – murmuré en su oido.

- Ya me lo había figurado.- Me contestó en un susurro.

- Entonces.- mi padre volvió a hablar.- nos lleva a intentar saber quién es ese tío. Y a qué tipo de grupo relacionado con Venecia pertenece. ¿Deberíamos hacer una notificación al Ministerio de Magia Italiano?

- Lo único que podemos contar al Ministerio italiano es que Agnes llevaba encima unas páginas de nuestro propio códice, y que por alguna extraña razón habían sido selladas con un trofeo... – dijo Carlo.- No podemos hablar del mago que irrumpió en vuestro aparta hotel porque descubriríamos a Almudena.

Me sobresalté en mi interior. Y Stefano me lo notó. Su enorme mano se desplazó hasta mi brazo y me apretó suavemente en un claro gesto de apoyo. En ese momento, afortunadamente, llegaron mi hermana y su cuñado. Cecilia se dejó caer en el sofá tras haberle plantado un beso a mi sobrino, que por supuesto lo recibió mal, mientras mi madre se encargaba de explicar a Alberto, que efectivamente venía cargado con una bolsa negra que contenía un montón de juguetitos informáticos, lo que tenía que hacer con las fotos de la Blackberry. Alberto en seguida se puso a ello. Hasta obtuvo una instantánea del sujeto manipulada con photoshop para que pareciera que tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Mañana, en el muro torto habrá mucha gente. Y mucha seguridad mágica. Con estas visitas oficiales los aurores se despliegan.- comentó de pronto mi hermana.

- Yo misma formo parte de la Delegación Comercial. Tenemos una recepción a las doce en el Palazzo Di Commerzio... – dijo mi tía Amparo.

- Y yo estaré con un pase de prensa. – Añadió mi madre.

- Yo, por si acaso, acudiré con la varita preparada. No vaya a ser...- dijo Cecilia. Alberto la miró con expresión desconcertada. Normalmente, mi cuñado no llegaba a entender del todo el verdadero alcance de las alusiones de mi hermana a los peligros mágicos. Sobre todo porque ella nunca se había molestado en explicarse con claridad. En el fondo, igual era mejor y le ahorraba disgustos.

- En fin. Ya es tarde y parece que nos hemos estancado. Después de la jornada inaugural de la visita, podemos seguir elucubrando. Alberto ¿te parece que nos marchemos?

Mi cuñado asintió dócilmente y guardó sus trastos informáticos mientras mi hermana se encaminaba hacia su hijo.

Los demás me miraron

- No es momento de juzgar si Almudena hizo bien o mal desmemoriando a ese brujo. Los hechos son los hechos y debemos atenernos a ellos. – murmuró mi madre.

- Nadie la ha juzgado.- dijo mi abuela.

- Por si acaso alguno lo está pensando.- Y mi madre dirigió una significativa mirada a Carlo, que se puso nervioso y miró hacia los faldones de su sotana.

- ¡Hubieran desmemoriado a Stefano! – clamé.

- Tranquila. Solucionaremos todo esto.- intervino mi abuelo.- Tiene razón Cecilia, se va haciendo tarde y estamos cansados. Lo mejor sería que por hoy lo dejáramos.

Levantamos la sesión. No se volvió a discutir el asunto durante lo que restó de tarde, ni siquiera durante la cena, de la que se encargaron mis padres. Intenté ver la televisión en el piso superior, pero me distraía con mis propias divagaciones, así que acabé por irme a la cama bastante temprano.

-

Me desperté acelerada y sudorosa. Había estado soñando con Stefano. En mi sueño, estaba tal y como lo había contemplado desde la ventana de su despacho. Y yo estaba tal y como me habían visto mis abuelos en el sofá del aparta hotel. Se inclinaba sobre mi, extendía una de sus grandes manos…¡Ay! Cuando estaba a punto de rozarme me había despertado. Inspiré con fuerza y me levanté, todavía palpitante y mojada. Me aproximé a la ventana. En Roma, la ciudad empezaba a moverse. De alguna manera, él había despertado unos mecanismos que llevaban mucho tiempo adormecidos en mi interior. Mecanismos que, desgraciadamente, debían volver a la hibernación en la que habían estado languideciendo por culpa de aquella dichosa maldición. Me puse una de las batas de mi abuela y salí al cuarto de estar.

Mis padres debían haberse marchado ya hacia el Muro Torto, al igual que mi tía. Mi madre se había dejado el ordenador sobre la mesa del salón, así que decidí consultar mi correo. A aquellas alturas, mis pruebas de imprenta deberían estar listas y remitidas. Sin embargo, había un mensaje de mi editor de hacía tres días que pedía que le llamara por teléfono inmediatamente e incluía un número. Busqué papel para apuntar y, como no vi nada por los cajones, miré dentro del maletín de mi abuelo. Entonces lo ví. Un voluminoso legajo. Era una copia facsímil mágica… del Expediente Orsini. El corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Lo abrí por la primera página. En realidad, no iba a poder leer mucho si seguía tan nerviosa... De repente algo brincó sobre mi regazo. Di un respingo. Miré asustada y resultó que lo que tenía encima era un librillo. Un libro pequeñito que daba saltitos y emitía unos ruidillos que recordaban a un perrito.

- ¿De dónde sales tu?

Y entonces el librillo se abrió de golpe por la página 13. Y allí estaba un sello con las llaves de San Pedro cruzadas.

- ¡Perteneces a la Biblioteca Vaticana! ¡Pero bueno! ¡Los Veneziani! ¡Santo Dios!

Era latín altomedieval, y el mío, aparte de moderno, estaba bastante oxidado. Además, estaba la caligrafía, con tanta floritura que a veces resultaba difícil identificar las letras. Unas letras ampulosas, que casi eran dibujos en sí mismas. No fui capaz de entender nada. Cogí un folio y anoté algunas palabras que medianamente fui capaz de leer. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido. Entonces recordé el glosario que había hecho mi abuela y pensé que igual servía. Volví a mi cuarto y hurgué entre mis cosas hasta dar con las fotografías de las dos páginas, la traducción y el glosario y me lo llevé todo al salón. Allí, extendido todo aquello sobre el suelo, me puse a intentar descifrar un poco aquello.

Al principio fue terriblemente costoso. Tenía prácticamente que identificar cada letra, y después cada palabra, y a cada segundo deseaba abandonar. Pero como no tenía sueño me reté a mi misma a intentar algo y continué. Al cabo de un rato bastante largo pude construir algunas palabras. Una hora más tarde, ya avanzaba a un ritmo medianamente potable.

Hacia las once y media de la mañana yo estaba enfrascada en una lectura apasionante. Hablaba de Gerberto de Aurillac. Había sido un hombre sumamente culto y preocupado por elevar el nivel cultural de sus coetáneos. Y eso le había granjeado amenazas de elementos poderosos. Tango mágicos como muggles.

El embajador del Dogo de Venecia era realmente un brujo emisario de un extraño grupo que controlaba el mundo económico conocido, y que se hacía llamar a si mismos Los Venecianos. El librillo, que ronroneaba de gusto al saberse leído después de ni se sabe de siglos en su balda, dedicaba largas páginas a relatar cómo surgieron y cuáles eran sus métodos en su época. En realidad, eran inicialmente un grupo de gente inteligente y formada. Me pregunté si habría algo en los fondos informatizados de la Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Me conecté a Internet.

Por supuesto, una web mágica tiene unas medidas de seguridad muy curiosas. Hay que identificarse con el número de identidad mágico, el muggle, el nombre completo y varias passwords. El resultado final, una extraña página aparentemente dedicada al mundo esotérico… aunque hay que saber dónde pinchar. Para entrar al sector que yo quería, di el nombre de mi abuela. Ahora tenía que meter una clave alfanumérica de nueve elementos. Recordé que una vez la pillé tecleándola. 13111944S. La fecha de su boda, y una inicial. Yo sabía que era por mi abuelo, aunque también fuera la suya. Esperé tensa, deseando que no se le hubiera ocurrido cambiarla. _Bingo._

Abrí mucho los ojos con lo que iba leyendo de los Venecianos. Un grupo que alcanzó un grandísimo poder en los días de auge de la República de Venecia… que se opuso a que otros tuvieran la primacía económica… y a la educación de los _muggles_ que en teoría debían quedar reducidos a un status parecido al de los siervos de la gleba. Uno de los problemas más serios ocurrió cuando aprendieron una serie de métodos suicidas de los assassin. A lo largo de la historia habían sufrido altibajos. Al parecer, decayeron definitivamente durante la época de Napoleón...

Estaba cansada. Me molestaba la vista. Pensé en dejarlo un rato y entonces apareció un mensajito en la esquina derecha inferior del ordenador. Mi madre se había dejado su correo abierto, y había recibido algo. Era la edición digital de su periódico. Por curiosidad, decidí echarle un vistazo. Hacía casi una semana que no leía prensa mágica.

En portada, la visita a Italia de la Ministra de la Federación. La señora Pinto aparecía seria, como siempre, mirando fijamente al frente. A su lado, una fotografía del Ministro italiano. Las páginas centrales constituían un reportaje sobre nuestra patria mágica. Pasé página buscando la columna de mi madre. Mi madre comentaba las posibilidades del comercio con Italia. Sin duda, había aprovechado la oportunidad para meter un poco de caña con el asunto de las exportaciones. De hecho, muy de pasada y con su terrible habilidad para decir las cosas como quién no quiere, dejaba caer el asunto de las absurdas restricciones al comercio de pociones...

Y entonces, entonces reparé en una especie de reportaje sobre la historia de nuestra federación. En una esquina, una bandera de Portugal y una de España se fusionaban y se separaban constantemente. Había un momento en que se convertían en una paleta de colores difusos que casi me volvían bizca. Entonces reparé en una cosa. Y fue como si el corazón se me detuviera por unos segundos.

La bandera de Portugal. Ahí estaba. Con su escudo. Y su escudo estaba dibujado, como siempre, sobre una _esfera armilar_.

De repente, comprendí. El mensaje era para nosotros. Para cualquiera de nosotros que fuera capaz de entenderlo. Y también para los italianos. ¿Cómo lo supo Agnes? No lo se. Pero sin duda, dio su vida para avisarnos del peligro que se cernía. Unidas en Federación Mágica, constituíamos un potencial inimaginable. Y encima éramos mayoritariamente partidarios de no inmiscuirnos en el desarrollo de la sociedad muggle, en la que nos movíamos con una soltura que ya quisieran otros muchos. Los Veneziani, unos tipos a los que no les había temblado nunca la varita para hacer cosas parecidas a los Assasin...

No dudé un instante. Corrí a vestirme y tomé mi varita.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

"_¡La ministra es portuguesa! Desde el tiempo de Enrique el Navegante la esfera armilar forma parte del escudo y la bandera de Portugal ¡Esa especie de bola hueca y como vendada...!"_

Aquellos pensamientos angustiosos me acompañaban mientras vagaba por las inmediaciones del _Muro Torto_ esperando el momento en que nadie no mágico mirara para poder introducirme por el punto correcto dentro del mundo estrictamente mágico romano.

"_A alguien no le interesa... A alguien que no ha tenido reparos en cargarse a Agnes... ¡Y la Ministra de Magia está aquí!... "_

Nerviosa, abrí el bolso y aferré la varita sin sacarla a la vista. Los transeúntes recorrían la zona con despreocupación, totalmente ajenos a la catástrofe que intuía que se cernía sobre todos nosotros tras aquel fragmento de muralla romana. Era un fluir constante que me desesperaba.

"_¡Van a intentar algo!"_

Por fin me decidí a pasar por la pared como una exhalación, como si fuera un fantasma. Y me lancé presurosa a recorrer el inmenso mundo que se extendía ante mí. Pero me di de bruces con un _Auror._

- ¿Dónde está su pase? – Preguntó en un italiano que me resultó hostil.

- ¿Prego?

- Su pase. Sin pase no puede entrar.

- ¿Per qué?

- Porque hay una visita oficial. No tiene pase ¿Verdad? Pues haga el favor de desbloquear la entrada o me veré obligado a detenerla.- Y sin ningún miramiento extendió su mano de manera intimidatoria y me hizo retroceder… hasta que, desconcertada, me encontré de nuevo en la calle _muggle_.

Me habían echado. Por primera vez en mi vida, me habían expulsado de un lugar mágico. De mi sitio natural. Me produjo una sensación indescriptible, terriblemente deprimente a la par que desconcertante. Miré el muro atenazada por la impotencia. Hubiera aporreado la pared gritando que algo gordo se cernía, pero sólo habría conseguido que los _muggles_ romanos me miraran como si estuviera chiflada. Miré a ambos lados de la calle sin saber qué hacer.

Y entonces la vi. Era Lucia, aquella enfermera enorme de la Gemelli que parecía que no libraba jamás. Era absolutamente inconfundible a pesar de no llevar su uniforme sanitario. Lo más sorprendente fue su expresión aliviada cuando me localizó con la vista. Aceleró el paso y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba con mucha resolución.

- _Bon giorno_. No has podido entrar ¿Verdad? En realidad me lo suponía, en un día como hoy…

- Er…

- Ven por aquí.

- Pero...

Echó a andar muy resuelta conmigo detrás como un perrito balbuceando preguntas con una serie de palabras un poco inconexas. Por supuesto, no se molestó en contestar ninguna de ellas.

- Aquí es.- Dijo cuando llegó a un extremo del Muro donde unos contenedores de basura bastante repletos despedían un aroma hediondo.

- ¿Aquí? - No parecía el lugar más glamouroso ni encantado de toda aquella valla pétrea.

- Venga.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera mientras, para mi completo estupor, desaparecía tras la pared. Caminé nerviosa detrás de ella desconcertada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El otro lado del muro también me dejó con la boca abierta. Era un lugar oscuro, tanto que la luz del sol matinal del estío romano apenas sí traspasaba aquella extraña atmósfera. Por el olor hediondo me di cuenta de que, además, era un lugar muy sucio.

- _¡Venga!_ – Lucia me apremió.

- Es que no veo por dónde piso… - Debido a mi defecto ocular, tardaba más que la mayoría de las personas en adaptarme a entornos poco iluminados, aunque tuviera las gafas puestas.

- Dame la mano.

Me aferré a la mano fuerte y decidida de Lucia y empecé a caminar como una ciega guiada por un lazarillo. Pisaba algo blando y pastoso que mi mente quiso pensar que eran detritus. Aún así, me temía que era un pensamiento generoso y avancé con precaución.

Poco a poco mis ojos fueron adaptándose a la penumbra y pronto la más completa oscuridad se había convertido en una serie de sombras de formas extrañas. Y poco después pude comprobar que se movían. Eran seres animados. Cuando pude ver completamente bien, me di cuenta de que los habitantes estaban tan sucios o más que el lugar que habitaban, y además me lanzaban miradas sórdidas. Me estremecí. Aquello era un extraño callejón repleto de personajes que bien podían haber salido de una novela de terror de las buenas, incluso para mis estándares mágicos.

- Camina deprisa y no te quedes mirando.- Me susurró Lucia mientras me arrastraba tras de si a una velocidad de vértigo.

- ¡Pero...!

- Muestra determinación. Déjales claro que no les tienes miedo.

- Suponiendo que así sea…

- Solo son _squibs_... – Dijo Lucía con un suspiro.

- ¿_Squibs_? – pregunté con un hilo de voz mientras sentía un escalofrío al creer ver una rata enorme escurrirse tras un montón de basura. Si en algo era digna sucesora de mi madre y de mi abuela, era en mi profunda aversión a la mugre y a los bichos asociados a la misma.

- Eso es. Hemos entrado por la puerta de servicio, si quieres llamarlo así. Es su barrio...

- Pero... ¡Ah! - Chillé mientras de un salto esquivaba una mano huesuda y blancuzca, rematada en unas uñas largas, sucias y retorcidas que se habían lanzado amenazadoras hacia mi brazo desnudo. Lucia le soltó un manotazo y un grito horrísono surgió de entre las sombras mientras la mano desaparecía en la oscuridad. Ella siguió avanzando con más determinación si cabe a través de aquel _submundo_.

Yo, por mi parte, sentí mucha angustia y desolación. Conocía a pocos _squibs_, o _NoMagos_, como era la denominación tradicional que nosotros habíamos venido empleando durante siglos. Pero mi sociedad mágica era muchísimo más flexible con la gente que carecía de nuestras habilidades. De hecho, yo misma tenía antecedentes _squibs_ a lo largo de mi extensísimo árbol genealógico, y aquello no era nada vergonzante ni deshonroso. En algunos países la situación para ellos era complicada, pero que yo supiera en ninguno llegaba a aquel extremo. Aquello me resultaba infinitamente desconcertante e ilógico.

- ¿Es…? ¿Es seguro…?

- Eres una bruja... un ser superior a sus ojos... te envidian... y a la vez te temen... te matarían… - Me estremecí al oír aquello.- Pero no temas, no pueden hacer nada frente a tus poderes... Sobre todo si tienes tu varita encima ¿No?

Estuve tentada de sacarla, pero una simple mirada de Lucia me hizo comprender que no sería la mejor de las opciones. Probablemente aquella gente lo hubiera tomado como una provocación. Y yo sabía muy bien que, por mucho que Lucia hubiera intentado darme confianza recordando lo que yo era, estaba en flagrante minoría. Si ellos se lanzaban en tromba contra mi, poco podría hacer, salvo, quizá, desaparecerme rápidamente.

- ¿Estás segura de que solamente hay _squibs_? Me ha parecido ver una arpía – Había vislumbrado entre las sombras una criatura extraña que hizo que mi instinto de supervivencia de bruja se disparara.

- Una estriga, tal vez…

- ¡Dios mío! Creí que estaban extinguidas.

- No aquí.

- No quiero pensar en las estrigas…- En realidad, ni en ellas ni en toda la colección de criaturas fantásticas greco latinas que una vez existieron y que a lo largo de los siglos habían poblado las historias y los mitos de la humanidad, fuera o no fuera mágica, con episodios terriblemente reales y a menudo terroríficos.

- Bueno. En realidad, aquí reside todo tipo de marginalidad...

- Ya me parecía demasiado grande para estar habitado solamente por _Squibs_. ¿Es que no se acaba nunca?

- Ya falta poco…

- ¿Y cómo es que no había nadie vigilando la entrada? – La imagen del malencarado _auror_ se había hecho de repente muy vívida y real en mi mente.

- ¿Qué mago o bruja, por muy tenebroso que pudiera ser, crees que estaría dispuesto a meterse tan campante por esa entrada? – Dijo con cierta ironía.

Guardé silencio. _Yo_. Yo misma era la bruja temeraria que la había seguido tan campante y contra todo pronóstico se había adentrado por aquel sórdido callejón para perderse en aquel no menos sórdido lugar. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Pero... ¿Cómo...? – Musité aferrando mi varita muy fuerte a la vez que la empujaba hacia las profundidades de mi bolso. Quería pensar en otra cosa para evitar que el pánico se apoderara de mí.

- Como ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que sabías de la existencia de ese paso…?

- ¿A estas alturas no lo has deducido? - Dijo con un tono tranquilo.- Soy una de ellos.

- ¿De veras eres una _Squib_? – En realidad, no necesitaba habérselo preguntado. Después de todo, era evidente que, por muy intimidante que podía llegar a ser en un hospital, no era ni una bruja ni una estriga.

- Me considero muy afortunada.- Dijo sin dejar de avanzar y sin volver la vista hacia mi.- Mis padres trabajan para _il Comte Orsini_. Yo he podido integrarme bien en el mundo no mágico... bien, por aquí llegaremos.._._- Y se lanzó por una calleja desierta a buen paso. Me esforcé para no tener que soltarla y que me dejara atrás. Tuve que correr.

- ¿Para el abuelo de Stefano? – Jadeé.

- Eso es. Mis padres son Guido y Vittoria.

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¿No te ha hablado Stefano del servicio?

- ¿Servicio?

- Mi padre es el mayordomo. Y mi madre el ama de llaves.

En otras circunstancias, creo que me habría dado un vuelco el corazón. _¿Así que aquel vallet de chambre era…?_

- ¿Por qué trabajan para el Conde? Quiero decir, que no creo que sea frecuente ese tipo de ocupación entre los magos…

- Porque les gusta el trabajo. Pero en el fondo también es como una obligación moral.

- ¿Obligación moral?

Podía entender que unos magos encontraran satisfacción profesional trabajando para _muggles._ Cosas más raras se veían en mi país, como uno de mis compañeros de estudios mágicos que siempre deseó ser bombero y, llegado el momento, pensó que conocer unos cuantos hechizos no era suficiente para dejar su vocación olvidada en un cajón y ahora conducía una enorme motobomba roja y salía en calendarios benéficos de Navidad luciendo un torso que dejaba sin respiración. Pero lo de la obligación moral me desconcertó. Lucia pareció leer mi mente, aunque marchaba a paso veloz por delante de mí.

- Hace doscientos años una bruja destrozó la vida de los Orsini. No del Orsini de turno, no, sino de todos sus descendientes varones en línea directa. Mi abuelo era hijo de uno de los trabajadores de Lorenzo Orsini, el bisabuelo del _dottore_. Los demás lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo, los chicos se burlaban de él… salvo el _Signore_. El _Signore_ se dio cuenta inmediatamente, aunque en la vida había visto un mago, lo protegió y pagó su educación. Mis padres cuidan de ellos desde que el _Comte_ se casó. El _dottore_ y la _Signorina_ son como hijos para ellos, hermanos para mí. Ten en cuenta que durante dos siglos la Magia Italiana se ha desentendido de esa familia y de la maldición que sufren. Solo la Iglesia ha intentado hacer algo… pero infructuosamente. Son demasiado pocos los magos que siguen esa vocación…

De repente, Lucia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta colocándose frente a mí. Debido a su tamaño y a su aspecto pulcro, parecía un faro luminoso en medio de aquel lugar mugriento poblado de seres andrajosos.

- Por eso, cuando aparece alguien que no es italiano… no perdemos la esperanza.

Aquella declaración me dejó sin palabras. Comprendí que Lucia estuviera a todas horas cerca de Stefano en la clínica. Y de alguna manera algo me dijo que también era de agradecer que hubiera querido estar cerca de mí. Pero yo, débil y mágicamente corriente _¿Qué podría haber hecho por ellos, que grandes magos como mi propio abuelo no hubieran sido capaces de llevar a cabo?_ Me sentí miserable, depositaria de unas esperanzas vanas debido a mi propia incapacidad. Iba a decir algo, pero Lucia se dio la vuelta y repentinamente giró por un recodo que yo no había visto. La seguí veloz.

- Ya estamos. El _Foro._

- ¿_Foro_? – Pregunté perpleja mientras mi vista se perdía por la plaza.

- Si. Sentimentalismo, si quieres. ¿No habías estado antes por aquí?

Contemplé la amplia extensión rodeada de edificios variopintos. A la luz del día y repleto de seguridad mágica costaba reconocer el lugar donde había cenado tan ricamente con mis abuelos dos noches atrás. Pero no me cabía duda. Era el _Foro._

- Como en los tiempos clásicos... ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? ¿Localizar a la Ministra de Magia? – Preguntó Lucia oteando entre la multitud. Había mucha gente, la mayoría contenidos por seguridad mágica de distintos grados. Precisamente, por aquella presencia policial su indiferencia habitual se había transformado en una incontenible curiosidad.

- No lo se muy bien... – Contesté desde mi posición en la retaguardia.

- ¿Venías sin una idea? – De repente, se dio la vuelta y me miró desde su impresionante envergadura. Su voz no ocultaba un deje de incredulidad.

- Pues... Eso creo. Tal vez… si pudiera encontrar a mi jefe…

- ¿Eduardo Callejón? Estará tras la línea de seguridad mágica… Me parece inalcanzable…

- Entonces tal vez debería telefonear a mi hermana…

- Habrán bloqueado las conexiones de telefonía móvil. Y si no lo han hecho, probablemente tampoco te sirva de mucho... normalmente funcionan de manera pésima…

Estiré el cuello para poder ver algo entre la multitud que se agolpaba, curiosa, pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir. A lo lejos vislumbré a la Ministra. Maria Joao Pinto era morena, menuda y rápida y, como siempre, se encontraba rodeada de funcionarios, en este caso tanto italianos como españoles. Pude identificar a Callejón detrás, muy cerca de ella. Fue una visión breve, pues enseguida desapareció dentro de un edificio de corte clásico que lucía una hermosa bandera italiana en la fachada. Lo reconocí enseguida. Era el _Palazzo de la Gobernazione_, el Ministerio de Magia de Italia. Estiré más el cuello intentando ver a pesar de una señora de edad avanzada que se plantó justo delante de mí, pero no conseguí otear nada más.

- ¡Ahg! – Gemí desolada. – Ha sido todo muy rápido.

- Claro, como suele ocurrir en estos casos. ¿Qué esperabas, que la tuvieran en exposición un buen rato? Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Durante unos segundos me quedé pensativa mientras recuperaba el resuello, mi corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal y mis ideas empezaban a colocarse debidamente en mi cabeza.

- Perdona, Lucia. Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas ayudado a entrar en el Muro. Pero realmente… ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Comprendí al instante que había sido un tanto brusca, pero de repente la razón por la que estaba allí había pasado a un segundo plano dejando que se convirtiera en una necesidad perentoria la posesión de aquella información.

Lucia enarcó una ceja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Creí que ya te lo habías figurado. Te había catalogado como una bruja inteligente…

Ahora fui yo la que elevó ambas cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Bueno. Más o menos me había informado. Incluso te diré que hace tiempo leí tus libros… podría decirse que soy un poco fan…

- ¿Me has ayudado para pedirme que te firme un libro?

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó con una carcajada.- Perdona, ha parecido otra cosa… En realidad, te he estado observando.

- ¡Qué!

- Pues eso. Observando. En todo momento en la clínica… y después cuando saliste de ella…

- ¿Eres de algún tipo de seguridad mágica italiana o algo así? – pregunté recelosa, mientras mi mano apretaba instintivamente mi varita y daba un paso atrás.

- No. No existen esos cuerpos raros y secretos con los que algunos especulan. Eso es para los fans de la teoría conspiratoria… - dijo en tono jovial, intentando recuperar el tono de confianza que hasta entonces había mantenido nuestra conversación.- En realidad, creo que de alguna manera ya te contesté mientras recorríamos el _Marginal._

- Supongo que así es como se llama ese barrio tan pintoresco que hemos visitado…

- Ajá. Te dije que mi familia está muy agradecida a los Orsini. Y que consideramos que abandonarlos a su suerte fue una tremenda injusticia por parte de la Magia Italiana.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hace años, el Vaticano contactó con un experto para pedirle que estudiara la maldición. El hechicero, muy generosamente, vino hasta Milán. Pero la Magia Oficial Italiana se enteró, consideró su intervención como una intromisión en un asunto que concernía exclusivamente a _muggles_ y _confundió_ tanto a la bruja interlocutora como al mago. Mis padres, afectados por el hechizo, fueron incapaces de avisarle, y él por su parte no pudo hacer nada, simplemente porque _confundió_ la maldición con otra cosa.

- ¡Oh, no!

- Si. Sabes esta parte de la historia ¿verdad? Sabes que fue tu abuelo Carlos Pizarro quién acudió a la llamada…

- Pero… no termino de comprender qué ganaban _confundiéndolo_…

- Es una interpretación extrema de la filosofía del Estatuto del Secreto.

- ¡Eso es absurdo!

- Pero real. Muy real. Al menos, en este país. Fue una grata sorpresa que te enviaran a Italia.

- Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? yo soy una bruja normal y corriente… Jamás he lidiado con algo más oscuro que un _Chupacabras_.

Agnes me miró con una expresión que denotaba cierta sorpresa.

- Puedes contarle la verdad a tu abuelo.

Me quedé en silencio unos instantes. No sabía qué decir.

- Lo haré… - dije al fin.

- Sé que lo harás. Tienes la misma compasión. Debe ser cosa de familia…

- ¿Compasión?

- La de tu abuela. Ella también vino, de acompañante. Fue muy compasiva intentándolo por su cuenta. La verdad es que ella ha sido la única de fuera de la familia que…

- ¡Aquel brujo!– Lucia no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque yo había visto a un tipo peinado y vestido exactamente igual que aquel que se había colado en nuestro _aparta – hotel_. Avancé unos cuantos pasos sin perderle de vista. Tenía algo feroz en su forma de moverse entre la multitud de curiosos y seguridad, como uno de aquellos enormes felinos que salían a mediodía en los documentales de la televisión.

De repente me di cuenta de que Lucía ya no estaba junto a mí. Había salido corriendo detrás del individuo y se adentraba en la masa de gente dando codazos a diestro y siniestro. Y yo la seguí resuelta.

Ninguna de las dos percibió que una extraña criatura, ni totalmente humana ni totalmente animal, alzaba la cabeza e inspiraba el aire, como si olfateara una presa, antes de escurrirse entre la multitud. Tras ella, una sombra que nos había venido siguiendo salió de los límites del _Marginal_ y también corrió en pos nuestro.

Al principio, el sujeto se adentraba entre la masa hacia la puerta del _Palazzo de la Governazione_, donde se había metido la Ministra y todo su séquito. Parecía que intentaba acercarse lo más posible hasta hacerse con una posición privilegiada. Pero _¿para qué?_ Sentí la carne de gallina pidiendo paso en todas las células de mi piel. Lucia avanzaba trabajosamente, hasta que un miembro de la seguridad le bloqueó el paso.

- ¡Detengan a ese brujo! – Bramó en italiano. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a murmuran cosas inconexas. Lucia siguió chillando. Observé cómo el guarda la amenazaba con algo que parecía un encantamiento silenciador. Y entonces giré la cabeza buscando al brujo y lo ví desaparecer por una esquina. Corrí tras él dejando a Lucia forcejear con el guarda.

El brujo corría y corría, cada vez más deprisa, consciente de que había sido descubierto. Le seguí por aquellas callejas abigarradas, mezcolanza de elementos arquitectónicos y decorativos de todas las épocas. Hubo un momento en que se detuvo, indeciso, y se giró con brusquedad. Me agaché a tiempo quedando oculta tras una estatua de alguien que se parecía terriblemente a Lucrecia Borgia. El individuo lucía también una perilla negra, pero el brillo de sus ojos denotaba una inteligencia y una mente mucho más despiertas que las del intruso con el que nos habíamos encontrado dos días atrás. Tras unos instantes, giró con agilidad y volvió a emprender la huída. Salí de mi escondite nerviosa y preocupada. _¿Habría notado algo que le hubiera hecho pensar que le seguían?_ Con más cautela, seguí persiguiéndolo hasta que giró por un callejón. Me asomé cuidadosamente primero, después sin ningún disimulo. Finalmente, muy decepcionada me rendí a la evidencia.

El brujo había desaparecido. Respiré jadeante unos instantes, antes de echar andar por el callejón. Resultó no tener salida. Me giré para salir de allí, bastante defraudada. Y entonces, para mi sorpresa allí estaba, cerrándome el paso.

El tipo me lanzó una sonrisa torcida y susurró algo. Alcé mi varita nerviosa.

- _Stupefy _– Murmuré temblorosa.

Mi hechizo impactó en una estatua de un hechicero bastante estrafalario que hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente tapada detrás de mi oponente y le pulverizó la cabeza con gran estrépito. Cuando se levantó la polvareda, ahí no había nadie.

Segundos después, horrorizada, constaté que una risa sarcástica procedente de algún lugar a la derecha de la estatua decapitada se hacía oír cada vez más potente. Aquel sonido tenebroso me hizo girarme bruscamente. El tipo sostenía con indolencia su varita mientras me miraba como un niño que contempla a una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. Sus ojos centelleaban. Un gruñido sordo borboteó de su garganta.

- _¡Expulso!_ - Con el corazón desbocado, formulé el primer hechizo que me vino a la mente, uno que en teoría lo tendría que mandar fuera del callejón. Para mi estupor, el hechizo le traspasó por el centro… y se desvaneció. Volví a escuchar la risa, esta vez desde mi izquierda. Y comprendí. Había utilizado un hechizo de duplicación de la imagen, un _gemino_ o algo similar.

- _¡Flagrante! –_ Desesperada, lancé un hechizo incendiario contra lo que fuera, una imagen o la realidad. El hechizo duplicador era realmente bueno. Por supuesto, de nuevo se trataba de otra imagen. Ahora había hecho volar unos cubos de basura metálicos. Recibí una ducha de detritus mientras la desesperanza y el horror crecían en mi pecho. Nunca fui buena para los duelos. _¿Cómo era posible que nadie oyera el escándalo?_

El tipo se reía a carcajadas mientras yo sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con trabajo. Fue entonces cuando levantó su varita…

- _Sectumsempra_.- Fue tan sólo un leve rumor salido de sus labios.

- _¡Protego!_

Mi hechizo fue débil, pero suficiente para repeler su maleficio. La fuerza de ambas magias colisionando me empujó hacia atrás con violencia y trastabillé. Me torcí un tobillo. Fui capaz de contener un grito de dolor y traté de apoyar el pie costase lo que costase. Había oído o quizás leído alguna vez que un esguince no duele si está caliente la articulación. Apoyé el pie con fuerza y determinación.

- _Látigo._

Con un fuerte chasquido, un haz de luz roja de unos cinco metros salió de su varita. Instintivamente, retrocedí hasta chocar con la pared. La punta del hechizo, luminoso y serpenteante, casi me rozó la nariz mientras mi tobillo amenazaba con dejar de sostener mi cuerpo.

Entonces el brujo sacudió la mano como si tuviera un látigo. En realidad, lo tenía, aunque era mágico. El haz del hechizo se me envolvió en los tobillos y me los apretó uno contra otro. Tiró del hechizo y me impulsó hacia delante. Sentí el látigo mágico hendirse en mi carne y el tobillo crujir. Ahora estaba roto. No me cupo la menor duda.

Impacté contra el pavimento como un muñeco arrojado por un niño al suelo. Me golpeé la frente contra los adoquines y un calor doloroso y húmedo me corrió hasta el ojo izquierdo. Me había hecho una brecha en la ceja y estaba sangrando. El brujo no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el que se encontraba, ni había alterado ni un ápice su sonrisa burlona. Solo sus ojos se habían vuelto aún más fríos y llenos de odio. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Iba a morir. En aquel lugar que podría considerarse los arrabales del mundo mágico romano, donde hasta era posible que nadie encontrara mi cadáver, perecería con más pena que gloria, sin haber podido avisar al mundo mágico de la amenaza que había descubierto.

Borracho de ira, el mago volvió a agitar el látigo mágico. Alcé la mano pero fue en vano. Con otro ardor terrible en los dedos contemplé cómo destruía mi varita. Intenté levantarme, pero también resultó imposible. Mi tobillo ya no podía sostenerme.

- _Látigo_.- Volvió a murmurar antes de sacudir su varita y el haz luminoso del hechizo se hizo más largo y la punta se bifurcó en dos ramas. Volvió a hacerlo restallar y a continuación sentí un ardor terrible en el costado y después una sensación opresiva, como si mis costillas fueran a quebrarse. Me retorcí en el suelo y empecé a rezar para que aquello acabara pronto. Estaba a punto de suplicarle cuando lo ví. Estaba tras el mago. Era patético. Patético y dramático.

Stefano se acercaba sigilosamente mientras le apuntaba con lo que inmediatamente reconocí como una de las varillas del respaldo de aquella silla decimonónica que había en el recibidor del _aparta-hotel_. Jadeé mientras la certeza de que era imposible que semejante truco le diera resultado invadía mi mente. Ahora no iba a morir yo sola. Íbamos a morir los dos.

- No se te ocurra hacerle nada… - Dijo a media voz mientras le clavaba la punta de la varilla en el costillar.

- Un _muggle_. Un miserable _muggle_. – Dijo el brujo sin volverse. Yo cerré los ojos desolada. Por supuesto que no había colado. No sabía si me atrevería a mirar cómo lo mataba. Escuché un chasquido y sentí que algo grande y pesado caía junto a mí. Temerosa, abrí los ojos. Stefano estaba tendido a mi lado.

- _Látigo _- Volvió a conjurar el brujo y sacudió la mano. Stefano rodó a un lado y el maleficio no lo alcanzó por cuestión de centímetros. Se incorporó a toda prisa y con una temeridad pasmosa se lanzó contra él. Pero el mago era muy rápido y volvió a agitar el látigo mágico.

Stefano no pudo hacer nada contra el haz luminoso que inmovilizó sus brazos dejándolos pegados a su cuerpo y después lo impulsó contra el muro. Se golpeó la cabeza y gimió. Yo no pude ahogar un grito cuando lo ví volver a caer en el suelo, esta vez como un fardo, herido igual que yo.

Estaba cercada, privada de mi varita y con el tobillo derecho roto. Detrás de mi, semiconsciente, Stefano gemía mientras sangraba profusamente por la parte trasera de la cabeza. El tipo me miró con una sonrisa torcida y levantó su varita. Stefano emitió una especie de aullido y, tambaleante, volvió a levantarse con muchísima dificultad. El brujo le observó impasible.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Una criatura surgió de las sombras y se abalanzó contra él. Era mitad humana mitad lobuna, pero no podía ser calificada de hombre-lobo. La criatura tenía brazos y piernas largos, y las partes que asomaban de sus andrajosos harapos eran bastante peludas. El rostro era humano, con la nariz alargada y con los orificios anchos. Y tenía una dentadura afilada y muy blanca. La criatura rugió mientras el mago soltaba una carcajada. Aquella risa pareció enfurecerla, y se abalanzó de un salto contra él.

- _Domus_.- Dijo el mago con tranquilidad. Y la criatura cayó a un lado aullando como un perrillo al que le han pisado la cola. Sentí algo parecido a la compasión cuando, encogida, retrocedió hasta situarse delante de mí. Con sorpresa, pensé en un squib-lobo. Era un tipo de mordedura maldita que mataba al muggle, pero no tenía idea de cuáles podrían ser los efectos en alguien que tuviera antecedentes mágicos. El brujo habló.

- Primero, la bruja traidora. Y después, el animal. Por último, la escoria – Murmuró con una voz profunda que parecía salir directamente de su tráquea sin pasar por su boca. Me miró de frente, con aquella mirada depredadora. Le ví abrir la boca y pronunciar la primera letra del hechizo, la siguiente sílaba… y después el resto.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

… Y entonces fue como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado y todo ocurriera a cámara lenta…

Primero fue la onda expansiva de una aparición justamente delante de mi. Después, la barrera humana que se interponía entre mi atacante y nosotros dos y la criatura recibió de pleno el fogonazo. Una luz brillante y potente, verde como la más pura de las esmeraldas, impactó en mi protección y se clavó en mis retinas para siempre. Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio mientras todas las células de mi cuerpo negaban a voz en grito la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Después, el pandemónium de los gritos y los hechizos pronunciados por muchas voces, algunas muy conocidas, me devolvió dolorosamente a la realidad. A la cruda realidad. Que fueran voces familiares no me alivió en absoluto. El brujo fue reducido ante mis indiferentes ojos por una de mis tías, creo que mi madrina, aunque no puedo recordarlo bien. Tampoco me importaba mucho. Repté como pude hasta donde estaba mi madre. En el suelo, de rodillas, lloraba mientras de pie, mi tío Jaime murmuraba, una y otra vez, _"mamá...mamá..."._ Caí de rodillas junto a ella y nos abrazamos.

Mi abuela Sara tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión serena. Todavía asía su varita, aunque sus dedos, lentamente, empezaron a aflojarse. Había mirado de frente a la muerte, probablemente porque nunca le tuvo miedo. Se había interpuesto en el camino de una maldición letal cuya destinataria era yo. Había dado su vida por mí.

Fue como si una mano invisible se metiera dentro de mi pecho y estrujara mi corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos que se desperdigaron por el suelo. No fui consciente de cuándo fueron llegando hasta allí mis tías, ni de cuando apareció mi abuelo, se agachó junto a ella y murmuró, en el mismo tono de voz que su hijo, unos tenues _"Sara... Sara..."._ No tengo idea de cuándo fue que nos levantaron de allí, todavía abrazadas y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Mi madre hundió su cabeza en el pecho de mi padre, que la abrazó protectoramente. Mi abuelo Santiago me tomó a mi, y me murmuró:

- Ma filla... non llores... ma filla...

Meses después caí en la cuenta de que había hecho algo extraordinario. Me había hablado en gallego. En un suave y envolvente gallego que acariciaba lo más recóndito del alma. Jamás le había oído hasta entonces hablar en aquella lengua de su infancia.

Cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos, ví acercarse a un hombre y una mujer. El cojeaba y llevaba un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza, mientras ella intentaba en vano comprobar que estaba bien. Stefano dejó atrás a Lucia y se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo a mi lado extendió una de sus manos hasta tocar suavemente mi brazo. Tan solo se atrevió a rozarme con sus largos dedos, que permanecieron ahí durante mucho tiempo. Podría haberme asido con fuerza hasta hacerme daño y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, porque me había vuelto insensible. El dolor me había convertido en alguien incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera una pena lacerante, imposibilitada de ver otra cosa que no fuera el abismo ni de desear otra cosa que hundirme para siempre en él.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Durante mucho tiempo permanecí como ausente, mentalmente anestesiada mientras me curaban el tobillo y las heridas y me sacaban de aquel lugar que ya siempre sería de tan infausto recuerdo. Tuvieron que darme una poción tranquilizadora para que me relajara un poco, pero la procesión iba por dentro y no había manera de que dejara de renegar de mí misma, de lo que yo era. No deseaba conjurar magia nunca más. En realidad, no deseaba vivir. Porque si yo no me hubiera lanzado en pos de aquel individuo nada de aquello habría ocurrido. Y esos pensamientos trágicos se entrelazaban peligrosamente con una serie de preguntas que me martilleaban el cerebro dolorosamente _¿Qué hacía mi abuela allí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar, en aquel momento, precisamente?_

Callejón, acompañado de un funcionario italiano, vino a verme al hotel en el que finalmente nos alojaron dentro del Foro mientras organizábamos el traslado del cadáver. Mejor dicho, mientras mi familia organizaba aquello. Sus palabras fueron un interrogatorio. Correcto, pero al fin y al cabo interrogatorio. Supongo que el hecho de que había ido a parar allí en misión oficial aunque me encontrara de baja sobrevenida pesó para que fuera él el que formulara las preguntas, aunque por supuesto no se podía prescindir de aquel auror transalpino, mal encarado como la mayoría, que no se molestaba en ocultar el malestar que le producía no ser él el que dirigiera la investigación.

Sus palabras cayeron en mi mente como una lluvia fina que creí que no dejaría huella una vez se evaporara. Mostraba una expresión cansina y ojeras pronunciadas, pero a pesar de su abatimiento yo no sentí la menor empatía con él. De alguna manera, le culpaba de lo que había pasado. No podía creer que hubiera sido totalmente sincero desde el principio, aunque tampoco tenía ninguna prueba ni razonamiento que lo avalara. En realidad, era una cuestión puramente visceral. No respondí a sus preguntas, solamente le miré como si estuviera alelada. Mi madre alegó que estaba todavía bajo el efecto del shock, como realmente ocurría. Tras un silencio violento, Callejón dijo que debería retirarme a descansar. Entonces mi hermana, sin decir palabra, me tomó por los hombros, me llevó a mi dormitorio y me ayudó a meterme en la cama.

Cecilia hasta ese momento mantuvo la fría calma que la caracterizaba en situaciones de crisis o estrés, algo que tenía bien practicado con tanto niño, pero fue entonces, cuando estábamos solas, cuando me abrazó con fuerza, sin decirme nada, y me di cuenta de que lloraba sin parar en silencio, sin emitir un solo sonido. Simplemente, las lágrimas fluían por su rostro como torrentes tras la lluvia. En aquellos momentos el vínculo fraternal con ella se antepuso a cualquier otro sentimiento, y fuimos las dos plenamente conscientes del dolor profundo que compartíamos y de la pérdida. Tras aquellos instantes tan intensos, mi hermana se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel, se lavó la cara con una toallita húmeda de esas que llevaba siempre para limpiar caras y manos infantiles, respiró hondo y, para mi sorpresa, extrajo su varita y me la ofreció.

- Toma. Siempre llevo encima una de repuesto. Con mis hijos, nunca está de más.

- No hace falta que…

- Déjate de tonterías.- Tozuda, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera hablando y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Volvió a sonarse la nariz, respiró hondo y con la compostura más o menos recuperada, salió de allí a toda prisa. Me había golpeado contra un muro encantado, me quedaría una cicatriz de por vida sobre la ceja izquierda, una nimiedad que apenas se vería y que además podía disimularse con maquillaje. Pero yo no quería ocultarla. Era una forma más de recordarle al mundo y a mí misma lo que había ocurrido.A pesar de que la frente me escocía me dormí enseguida porque estaba drogada.

Supe después que fue mi madre la que tuvo la entereza de contestar a Callejón. Dijo que probablemente habría sentido cierta llamada del deber para acercarme a la vertiente mágica del Muro Torto aquel día, puesto que venía mi Ministra. Comentó las razones por las que ellos estaban allí, y que alguno me vio de lejos. Fueron a buscarme y me vieron correr detrás de un sujeto sospechoso, se distribuyeron aún desconociendo el terreno y desde lejos contemplaron estupefactos cómo aquel delincuente nos torturaba con el hechizo de látigo. Mi abuela, más rápida que nadie, se lanzó a hacerle frente, mientras los demás lo rodeaban.

Con una habilidad digna de una gran estratega dialéctica, mi madre concluyó diciendo que yo había estado leyendo un librillo sobre los Veneziani durante mi convalecencia. Incluso presentó una copia de por lo menos quinta mano que a saber de dónde había sacado, debidamente subrayada. Mucho tiempo después fui capaz de abrirlo y me maravillé de lo bien que había seleccionado las frases, como si lo hubiera hecho yo misma. Probablemente, gracias a aquella lectura fortuita, el sujeto llamó mi atención. Fue magistral. Se lo tragaron todo y yo, indebidamente, quedé como la heroína de la historia. _Genial._

También supe que, desgraciadamente, en un descuido de los interrogatorios el mago se zampó una cápsula de algo y falleció, por lo que no pudieron ir mucho más allá de lo que extrajeron de su varita. Los sanadores determinaron que era veneno de tejo, un remedio antiguo. De hecho, lo usaban los guerreros cántabros cuando se veían acorralados… un veneno preparado por sus magos.

Durante el día siguiente me dejé llevar por la familia, que me trasladó a Madrid mientras organizaban las exequias en Tudela. En casa de mi madre, cuando me quedé sola, encendí su ordenador y por Internet me compré un billete de avión a Pamplona y uno de autobús a Tudela para el día siguiente.

- Entonces... no vienes con nosotros.- Fue lo único que dijo cuando se lo comuniqué.

- No.

- No olvides esto.- Mi madre me envolvió en mi capa. Sabía que aquella cripta era un lugar frío.

Y después, aquel cementerio. Lo recordaba en invierno, barrido por el cierzo, de cuando enterraron a mi bisabuelo. Pero en pleno verano aquello era un completo achicharramiento. Recorrí el trayecto como un borrego, en medio de los parientes, la mayoría todavía conmocionados por los sucesos, hasta el panteón. Estaba en la parte más antigua, cerca de la tapia. Externamente era una tumba sencilla, de granito, coronada por una cruz de piedra muy simple y desgastada por los siglos a la intemperie, y en cuya lápida, ya algo borroso, simplemente decía _Baygorri_. La lápida se descorrió mágicamente y una serie de parientes masculinos la llevaron dentro. Los demás la seguimos, en silencio. Mi abuela Catalina me tomó de un brazo y me condujo a las profundidades, bajando por unas escaleras de granito que parecían recién colocadas, alumbradas por teas que se iban encendiendo según bajaba el féretro, hasta llegar al fondo, una cripta inmensa con un altar al fondo coronado por un fresco que representaba un Jesús entronizado y una Virgen María que acompañaba a las almas al cielo. Frente al altar, en el suelo, las dos tumbas más antiguas, las de los primeros antepasados mágicos que residieron en aquella ciudad con algunos símbolos que identifiqué como alquímicos aunque no fui capaz de identificar exactamente a qué correspondían, y un catafalco, donde la pusieron.

Tenía una expresión serena, envuelta en una capa negra, con un sencillo rosario de madera entre los dedos. A la luz de aquellas teas tenía un color menos cerúleo. Diría que hasta parecía más joven. Me estremecí al pensar que era posible que la incineraran. No me veía en absoluto capaz de contemplarla desaparecer entre las llamas y empecé a sollozar. Mi abuela Catalina me apretó el brazo y me condujo hacia uno de los bancos delanteros.

Había una especie de protocolo que regía la disposición de los familiares que todos parecían conocer menos yo. Mi abuelo Santiago estaba sentado en el extremo central del primer banco de la derecha. Al verme se decidió a romper aquel extraño orden y me hizo sentarme junto a el. Al contrario que ella, era como si le hubieran echado encima treinta o cuarenta años de golpe y porrazo. Su pelo se había vuelto completamente blanco y los hombros se le cargaban de manera que caminaba menos erguido que de costumbre. Junto a mi se sentó mi bisabuela, la madre de mi abuela.

Por su expreso deseo, la inhumación era exclusivamente familiar. Aún así, había muchísima gente que podía catalogar como completos desconocidos. Éramos una extraña muchedumbre de capas negras y algunos sombreros. Todos estábamos cariacontecidos, yo la que más. De hecho, no me causó la menor extrañeza que fuera Monseñor Rascini. Tampoco me enteré ni de las lecturas ni de la homilía ni de nada de nada, tan destrozada como estaba por dentro, ni pude contener el llanto en ningún momento.

Cuando terminó el oficio religioso cerraron la caja y la pusieron en uno de los nichos de la pared, junto a su padre y debajo de su hermana mayor. Fue algo rápido. Fue entonces, cuando a través de la húmeda cortina que velaba mis ojos pude ver a Stefano. Llevaba un apósito más discreto en la cabeza, y estaba acompañado de dos personas. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo blanco, bastante más bajo que él, con los hombros anchos y los ojos muy negros. Debía ser su abuelo. Los dos llevaban impecables trajes y corbatas oscuros. Junto a él, Chiara, su hermana, con un vestido negro bastante sobrio. Fernando se acercó y se puso a hablar con ellos. Supuse que estaría agradeciendo que hubieran asistido, aunque en realidad rompían el ámbito estrictamente familiar de aquel doloroso momento. En esas estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente, y fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío y me envolví en mi capa negra, girándome para darle la espalda. En aquella cripta hacía frío y me sentía invadida en la intimidad de mi dolor.

Mi abuela Catalina me tomó de nuevo del brazo y me llevó otra vez al interior de la cripta.

- Aquí están parte de tus raíces. Mira. Esos fueron los primeros que vinieron a Tudela. Martín de Baygorri, hijo de la condesa de Clèves, un squib que ganó la magia, y su mujer, Ane, que era hija de muggles agotes. Tuvieron siete hijas y un hijo. Prácticamente todos los magos y brujas con raíces en esta Tradición descienden de ellos. Pero Cecilia y tu tenéis una particularidad: descendéis de los ocho hijos Baygorri. Porque Sara descendía de tres hijas y del hijo, y yo de las otras cuatro. Ellos son los antepasados de tu tatarabuelo Zacarías Amatriaín.

Alrededor de aquel curioso matrimonio estaban los hijos. Leí los nombres: Beatriz, Anna, Cathelina, Miriamm, Ysabel, Mencía, Christina y Martín. Mi bisabuela se me acercó lentamente y se aferró a mi brazo. Despacito, me llevó a un aparte.

- Ellos conocieron a los Flammel. A Nicolás y Perenella. Ellos fueron los primeros portadores de las alianzas de oro alquímico.

- ¿Provenían de la piedra de Flammel? – pregunté con poco interés, como si fuera una obviedad. En ese momento, odiaba un poco a mi bisabuela. Ella renunció a conseguir la piedra filosofal. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora no estaríamos en aquella cripta helada. Mi bisabuela me apretó el brazo.

- Hay un secreto que muy pocos, poquísimos fuera de los verdaderos alquimistas saben. Incluso los alquimistas llegan a conocerlo cuando han profundizado lo suficiente en el conocimiento y la transformación alquímica. Porque se revela al corazón, Almudena. Supongo que habrás pensado que yo habría podido... y en realidad no es así. No hubiera podido retener a ninguna de mis hijas, ni tampoco a su padre. La realidad es que el elixir de la vida, el bálsamo de fierabrás que cura todos los males, solamente sirve para el propietario de la piedra. Muy pocos lo saben, y aún menos sabiéndolo lo creen. Pero mira tu corazón y sabrás que es la verdad.

En ese momento me pareció una tontería, un _blablablá_ de viejas brujas sin mucho sentido. No me paré a pensar en las implicaciones que eso tenía con respecto al famoso matrimonio Flammel, ese que llevaba muerto más de quince años, desde la destrucción de la piedra de Nicolás.

Sin decirme más, ambas se dieron la vuelta y me condujeron de nuevo hacia la salida. Allí, mi abuelo se zafó del círculo de gentes que lo rodeaban y se me acercó.

- Quiero que tengas esto.- Y me tendió una funda de seda negra, delgada y larga. Simplemente con tocarla supe de qué se trataba.

- ¿Por qué no la habéis partido en dos y la habéis dejado con ella?

Era lo que se solía hacer desde tiempos inmemoriales, partir la varita en dos. Se dice la varita debe ser personal e intransferible, porque guarda mucho de la personalidad de su propietario, como si se tratara de una extensión mágica del mismo. Las varitas, como las falcatas, se destruían y enterraban con su dueño o dueña. Aquello era algo extraordinario.

- Porque también era su deseo que tu la tuvieras. Me lo dijo muchas veces.

Ante aquella afirmación, no supe qué contestar. Inmediatamente alguien se acercó a él y dejó de charlar conmigo. Me quedé sola, aunque estaba rodeada de gente, mirando aquella funda negra que tenía entre las manos. Por fin reaccioné y busqué a mi hermana.

- Toma. Te devuelvo la varita que me dejaste.

- Pero si no has tenido tiempo de ir a Silvano.- Murmuró mientras bajaba la vista hasta la funda negra.

- ¡Ah! Bien, gracias.- Tomó su vara y no comentó nada más, comprendiendo.

Tenía planificado volver a Madrid en tren, sola, a pesar de que insistieron en que aquello era una barbaridad. Formaba parte de mi nueva vida. Una vida en la que la magia no tenía cabida, y así comencé a hacerlo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, cuando ya estaba acomodada mirando por la ventanilla llegó él, cargado con una bolsa y una funda de trajes. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acompañarte.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Tu hermana. En realidad, se venía ella. La convencí para que volviera con su familia y me pasó su billete.

- No me va a pasar nada por viajar sola en un tren.

- Ya lo se.

Durante un largo rato no volví a intercambiar ni una palabra con él. Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje sin registrar en absoluto lo que veía. La rápida sucesión de imágenes por la ventanilla, como si fuera una película de cine mudo, actuó como un sedante y empecé a dar cabezadas, hasta que cerré los ojos apoyada en la ventanilla. Noté que me colocaban algo mullido entre el cristal y la cara, como un jersey. Quise protestar, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue la cabeza de Stefano levantándose del libro que leía para mirarme, como si hubiera tenido un radar que le hubiera indicado que yo ya no dormía. Me sonrió un poco, pero yo no fui capaz más que de mirarle fijamente. Se inclinó hacia delante y pude ver que se trataba de otro de aquellos volúmenes especializados, esta vez en alemán.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Tengo sed.

- Te traeré algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Me da igual.

Stefano dejó su libraco sobre el asiento y marchó hacia el vagón donde estaba la cafetería, mientras yo me quedaba sola con mis lóbregos pensamientos. Me trajo una Coca-Cola y un sandwitch bastante horrible, que comí con pocas ganas. No hablé nada, y él tampoco me forzó. Supongo que se percató de que intentar entrometerse en mi dolor no iba a ser agradecido precisamente, por lo que pronto volvió a su libro. Simplemente, estaba ahí.

Me acompañó en un taxi hasta mi casa y allí me despidió. Volvía a Roma, aunque me dijo que estaría de vuelta para el funeral, nueve días después. Durante un instante creí que me iba a besar la mejilla a modo de despedida. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

Subí hasta mi casa por las escaleras, regodeándome en mi dolor. Y allí, sobre la mesa de trabajo, dejé la funda negra y mi capa, y me fui hasta mi cama donde volví a echarme a llorar. Y así estuve unos diez minutos, porque sonó el teléfono. Era mi madre.

- ¿Has tenido buen viaje?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Psss

- Ya. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

- Me da igual.

- Entonces estaré ahí en unos veinte minutos.

- Bueno...

Mi madre estaba pálida. Observé que su pelo, el mismo pelo castaño claro que yo había heredado, estaba lleno de canas. Me abrazó y me entregó una caja de cartón color naranja.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es el Ex Libris de tu abuela. Quería que lo tuvieras tú.

- Eso lo dijo sin pensar que se iba a morir al poco...

- Una no va pensando si se va a morir mañana o no, sobre todo si está bien de salud. Pero lo dijo muy claramente. Ya sabes que también quería que tuvieras sus libros.

Lo deposité en la mesa, junto con la funda de seda negra.

- ¿Tienes ya varita? – preguntó mi madre.

- Todavía no.

Mi madre suspiró.

- Una bruja necesita una varita.

- Lo se.

- Hija...

- Mira, mamá. No quiero hablar de ello ahora... no puedo hacerlo... – dije echándome a llorar. Ella me envolvió en sus brazos. Hundí la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando, por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta de que olía como mi abuela sollocé aún más desolada.

- No puedo hacer magia. La magia la ha matado. Si yo no hubiera sido una bruja, esto no hubiera pasado.

- Shhhh. Si no hubieras sido una bruja. Si ninguno hubiéramos sido mágicos, tal vez habría llevado mucho tiempo muerta. Es la magia la que nos otorga más longevidad.

Mi madre me acarició la cabeza, exactamente igual que hacía cuando yo era niña y estaba enferma. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco me dejó sentada en el sofá y se fue a la cocina a prepararme algún tipo de infusión tranquilizante. Bebí sin ganas, pero también sin rechistar.

Nueve días después, por expreso deseo de mi abuelo, lo que celebramos fue una misa de Resurrección. Fue a las ocho de la tarde, de manera que cuando concluyó estaba ya oscuro. En esta ocasión había muchos muggles, vecinos de la sierra, conocidos varios... y Stefano, como había prometido, estaba entre ellos. Se mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo, mientras conocidos y parientes iban desfilando dándonos el pésame a los más íntimos, hasta que me sentí agotada.

- Mamá, ya no puedo más. Me marcho.

- Muy bien.- Dijo apretándome el brazo mientras me besaba la mejilla. - ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- No.

- Yo puedo acompañarla.- Interrumpió él.

- Te lo agradecería, Stefano.- fue mi madre la que contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada agradecida.

Yo no dije nada. Simplemente eché a andar con él a mi lado. Anduvimos en silencio a lo largo del paseo de Eduardo Dato. Al llegar al final, no se qué cable se me cruzó en la cabeza, pero aprovechando unos escalones de un bar, que me permitían salvar la diferencia de altura, le besé la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Stefano me miró fijamente, sorprendido, y sin pensármelo le besé en los labios con intensidad creciente. Stefano me arropó entre sus brazos y respondió a mis besos. Los dos estábamos tan necesitados…

- No te marches. Pasa la noche conmigo… - Murmuré en su oído, desesperada. Me besó aún un par de veces más, y entonces se separó de mi, no sin trabajo.

- No… no puede ser… tu no sabes… - Dijo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que no se? ¿Qué eres víctima de la maldad perversa de una mujer como yo? Claro que lo se.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Me lo contó Carlo, el día que fue a visitarme en el hospital. Y después mi abuela indagó, y… y yo misma leí… ¡Oh, vamos! Lo se y basta.

- Entonces, no tengo que explicarte nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Me estás rechazando! ¿No merezco una explicación?

- Tu no eres malvada ni perversa…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras su expresión se tornaba bastante desolada.

- No te estoy rechazando.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Creí que te gustaba.

- Tu no sabes lo que yo… que yo...

Hizo un gesto con la mano y, incapaz de decir nada, me miró por última vez, se dio la vuelta y apresuró el paso hasta el bordillo mientras levantaba la mano para detener un providencial taxi que pasaba precisamente por allí.

Anonadada, ví partir el coche a toda velocidad mientras sus luces rojas traseras quedaban clavadas en mis retinas. Miré el reloj por pura inercia. Eran las doce en punto. La hora de las brujas. Pero mi brevísima noche mágica se había disuelto con la duodécima campanada, como una versión moderna de La Cenicienta. _Ironía del destino_. Extrañamente, no lloré. Caminé un poco y también me marché en un taxi.

Aquella noche, sentada en mi cama, me sentí muy miserable.

Al día siguiente fue mi madrina la que insistió en que me marchara unos días con mi tía Amaia. Supongo que pensó que me reconfortaría estar en la casa donde mi abuela pasó su infancia y creció. Donde, de aquella manera tan terrible, se casó. Donde dio a luz a sus hijas.

A regañadientes, me dejé llevar hasta aquel caserío en medio de un monte verde. Durante un par de días, mantuve mi insoportable postura, hasta que mi tía me cogió por banda, me sentó en su salita de estar y me dijo que tenía que escucharla.

-Tu abuela solía decir que el día más feliz de su vida fue el día en el que nací yo.- Comenzó contando.- Ya sabes cómo se casó, a prisa y corriendo porque mi padre estaba con un pie en el hoyo. A mis hermanos les solía decir que también fue muy feliz cuando ellos nacieron, pero que, obviamente, estaba la diferencia de la novedad, de coger por primera vez en los brazos a un bebé suyo. Pues bien, ella nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero yo lo se. Los días más miserables y desgraciados de su vida también se los causé yo.

Miré a mi tía con asombro, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que quería decirme.

- Con diecisiete años recién cumplidos me encapriché de un hombre. Lo conocí en una fiesta de fin de año. Andoni tenía diez años más que yo, era guapo y tenía mucho don de gentes. Era un hijo de muggles, de un pueblo de Guipúzcoa. En septiembre le dije a mi madre que me casaba con él....

"_- ¿Por qué no te tomas las cosas con más calma? No hay ninguna prisa..._

_- ¿Tu me dices eso? Tu fuiste novia de mi padre menos tiempo aún._

_- Pero las circunstancias eran distintas. Tu padre y yo vivimos acontecimientos intensos. No se puede comparar..._

_- Mamá, o por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges..."_

- Mi madre cedió. ¿Qué iba a hacer, si su hija estaba empeñada? Nos casamos a principios de octubre.

- Entonces, el tío Fernando no es tu primer marido...

- No. La cosa con Andoni empezó a ir mal casi desde el principio. Traía a casa una gente que yo no conocía, la mayoría muggles. Hablaban en susurros, en principio de política. Pero después, de auténticas barbaridades. Pronto me pareció que aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro y le pedí explicaciones. Me dijo con malos modos que aquello no era asunto mío, y siguió con la misma actitud y las mismas reuniones. Me encaré con él muchas veces, y siempre decía lo mismo y acabábamos discutiendo. Hasta que llegó un momento en que me sentí la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Lamenté no haber escuchado a tu abuela, y acabé por tomar una decisión. Me volvía con mis padres. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando, inesperadamente, llegó a casa.

"_- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?_

_- Esto no funciona. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos un tiempo._

_- ¿Cómo dices? Eres mi mujer._

_- Déjame. Sabes que esto no marcha bien._

_- ¿Me vas a dejar así, como si tal cosa?_

_- Andoni, por favor..."_

- Me retorció el brazo, me llevó hasta el dormitorio y me arrojó sobre la cama. Me revolví e intenté alcanzar mi varita que estaba sobre la mesilla. El la apartó de un manotazo y me lanzó un hechizo para que no gritara. Me tumbó de espaldas.

"_- Eres una zorra..."_

- Me arrancó la falda. Te puedes imaginar el resto.

- Dios mío...

- Grité sin voz y lloré sin poder gemir. Le supliqué con la miserable voz que me había dejado que no me hiciera daño, pero fue inútil. Cuando terminó me dio un bofetón, se subió los pantalones y se largó. Me dejó en la cama, llorando y sangrando mucho. Me levanté como pude, cogí mi varita y me desaparecí. Vine a esta casa, la casa de mi bisabuela, donde yo había nacido. Graciana estaba ya mayor, pero sabría aliviarme. Eso hizo sin decir nada, con expresión muy seria. Después, como era su obligación, denunció a la policía mágica los hechos y declaró.

- Tía... yo...

- Déjame que continúe. Al principio, él lo negó todo. Pero ahí estaba la declaración de Graciana, que era partera de mucho reconocimiento. Le citaron para presentar su varita y extraer los hechizos. No se presentó. Se escapó a Francia y allí permaneció mucho, mucho tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba destrozada física y moralmente. Me había desgarrado mucho. Graciana me cosió y curó lo mejor que pudo, pero también fue sincera: era posible que aquel bruto me hubiera dejado estéril. Moralmente, me sentía una fracasada. Dieciocho años, y la vida era como si hubiera terminado para mí.

- Es... es horrible...

- Imagínate cómo debían sentirse mis padres, especialmente tu abuela. Se reprochaba haberme fallado. ¡Ella, cuando había sido yo la que se empeño en la locura! Ella hubiera podido coger su varita y salir a buscarle, podría haber dado rienda suelta al odio que sentía. Tú conoces muy bien hasta dónde alcanzaba su magia.

Recordé una cosa que sabía de mi abuela, que había conjurado una vez una _Cruciatus._ Y lo había hecho con un odio frío y una fuerza destructora inusitados. A su favor, había que decir que en último momento cambió el destinatario y en lugar de proyectarla sobre un mago que había intentado abusar de una niña y que sin duda la merecía lo hizo sobre una enorme roca de granito que estalló en miles de pedazos. Mi abuela tenía el poder, pero también una ética muy sólida. Me la pude imaginar muy bien, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a por el primer marido de mi tía y deshacerlo con sus propias manos. Entendí una de las últimas cosas que me dijo: si por un solo instante hubiera tenido la menor duda sobre el comportamiento de Stefano, le habríamos recogido con una cucharilla.

-En su lugar, se centró en mí. – Mi tía continuó hablando ajena a mi divagación mental.- Me abrazó como a una niña y me dijo muy dulcemente.

"_- Si sigues así, hundida, entonces verdaderamente ese cerdo habrá triunfado. Tu victoria pasa por que te sobrepongas. El tiempo y la justicia, te aseguro que lo pondrán en su sitio, mi niña."_

- Respiré hondo y creí en sus palabras. De alguna manera, Fernando se había enterado. Nos conocíamos desde niños, habíamos jugado juntos tanto... A los dieciséis años él se había ido a estudiar a una escuela de cocina en Marsella. Un día apareció en el pueblo en una vespino y, sin quitarse el casco, vino a hablar conmigo.

"_- Amaia, desde siempre he sabido lo que eras. Todos en mi casa sabían que los del caserío nuevo eran brujos benéficos. Se lo que te ha hecho ese hijo de puta, no me preguntes cómo me he enterado. No te voy a dejar sola a merced de que vuelva ese cabrón, por mucha magia que pueda hacer."_

- Fernando me dejó sin palabras. Siempre había sido un buen amigo, pero nunca había sentido nada por él. Probablemente porque era tan joven que no valoraba otra cosa que no fuera alguien mágico. Fernando no me pidió nada, simplemente, estuvo ahí, recogiendo los pedazos y pegándolos todos juntos. Un día me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que me quería, y de que yo también lo quería tanto que no me imaginaba la vida sin él. Fue una curiosa mezcla de felicidad y dolor.

- ¿Porque seguías casada con ese otro?

- Seguía casada con Andoni, si, aunque tramitábamos una nulidad. Al fin y al cabo, me había ocultado muchas cosas, pero eso llevaría tiempo, en aquellos momentos los procesos en la Rota no iban tan rápidos como ahora. Pero no, lo que me dolía infinito era que, si Fernando se unía a mi, posiblemente no podría darle hijos. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hacer el amor con él sin sentir dolor, o darle placer. Decidí ser sincera. Se lo dije. Fernando contestó una cosa muy curiosa, dijo que lo descubriríamos cuando estuviéramos casados. No estaba dispuesto a llevarme a la cama sin un matrimonio de por medio.

- Se comportó con mucha generosidad. No quería que te echaras atrás.

- Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas. Alguien se hizo con la varita de Andoni y la envió anónimamente al periódico donde trabaja tu madre, de manera que el Ministerio no tuvo más remedio que dar prioridad al asunto, porque la opinión pública se le echaba encima. Fue un escándalo cuando la analizaron. Tales fueron las cosas que averiguaron que quedó claro que Andoni no podía volver a poner los pies a este lado de la frontera. Después ocurrió lo otro. Murió en Francia, manipulando lo que te puedes figurar y yo me convertí en su viuda.

- ¡Dios mío! Era un...

- Ni lo mentes. No lo merecen. Los únicos encantamientos desmemorizadores que aplico sin cuestionarme nada…

Mi tía hizo una pausa y tragó saliva.

- Le dije que si a Fernando, que me casaría con él. Fui a ver a Graciana, y le pedí consejo. Quería estar lo mejor posible en mi noche de bodas. Me contó que Fernando había estado allí, preguntando justamente cómo creía que debía tratarme para que fuera algo agradable para mí. No nos sorprendió que no vinieran niños, creíamos que yo era estéril. Bastantes años después de casados, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, resultó que nosotros tuvimos a tus primos, nuestros mellizos. Nacieron por cesárea, mi vagina podría no haber soportado un parto natural. Y Fernando dijo que prefería no volver a intentarlo, que todo había salido bien y no quería tentar a la suerte.

- El tío Fernando es un gran hombre.

- Extraordinario. Gracias a Dios, hay hombres como Fernando en el mundo. Más de los que te crees.... Almudena, atiende lo que te voy a decir, si ahora mismo pudieras escuchar a tu abuela, la estarías oyendo decir lo mismo que me dijo a mí: si te hundes, entonces el mal habrá ganado. Tú habrás perdido.

Y con esas, se levantó y me dejó sola con mis pensamientos. Me encaminé a la habitación que compartía con mi prima Lucía, y abrí el bolsillo lateral de la maleta. No sabía por qué, pero la había cogido, junto con la caja del Ex Libris, y me había llevado ambas cosas hasta allí. No tenía otra varita, pues ni siquiera me había acercado hasta Sileno Silvano, el fabricante de varitas desde tiempos inmemoriales, para reponer la mía. Miré la funda negra un largo rato, hasta que me decidí a sacarla. La hice caer sobre la cama, sin atreverme a tocarla, y la observé, aunque la conocía bastante bien.

Una varita apenas tallada, que podía confundirse perfectamente con una rama arrancada de un árbol. De madera de tejo, una madera extraña para una bruja de su Tradición. El Tejo era más propio de los de la Tradición del Norte. Sin embargo, algo me dijo de repente por qué: era un árbol que crecía a medio camino, entre la Galicia misteriosa de mi abuelo y la Navarra donde ella creció. El árbol de la vida y de la muerte… Se había escrito del tejo y de las varitas hechas de aquella madera tanto o más que las de saúco. El interior contenía escama de sugaar, o cuélebre. Algo tradicional en la familia.

No se parecía en nada a la mía. Mi varita, la que quedó destrozada en el Marginal de Roma estaba primorosamente pulida, aunque no era ostentosa, con su mango y su cuerpo recto y suave. Era de abedul. Aquello me había granjeado alguna que otra bromita por parte de mi hermana: era la madera del principiante, del aprendiz de brujo o de bruja. Y unicornio. La inocencia. La pureza. La virginidad.

La miré con veneración antes de atreverme a asirla. Era casi como pedirle permiso. O pedir permiso a mi abuela. Cuando finalmente la tomé entre mis manos sentí un calor súbito, de una intensidad como nunca me había ocurrido con las mías. Y la varita se puso a echar chispas de colores que causarían la envidia de la paleta de un pintor. Me aceptaba. Era sorprendente. Sorprendente... y a la vez no era tan extraño.

Con ella asida me desaparecí.

Mi abuelo estaba aparcando el volvo gris de mi abuela. Me sonrió cuando me vio. Me eché en sus brazos.

- Ha sido todo culpa mía... – le dije empezando a sollozar.- No debería haber ido...

- ¿Y haber dejado que ocurriera una matanza?

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Es lo más probable. Vamos dentro.

- La abuela...

- Entre apagarse poco a poco en una cama, como ocurrió con su abuela Aisone, o hacerlo como lo ha hecho, te aseguro que ella lo tenía claro.

- Pero… te he privado de tu compañera…

- Tu no me has quitado nada.

- Si que lo he hecho.

- Como decía San Agustín, los muertos no son seres ausentes, solo son seres invisibles. La siento conmigo constantemente. Escucho su voz en mi interior, y a veces hasta casi percibo sus besos. No, Sara no se ha ido. Lo que yo echo de menos es mucho más mundano. Veras… cuando me doy la vuelta en la cama y estiro el pie no la rozo, no puedo abrazarla… ¿entiendes? Pero eso es realmente muy poco. El amor no se hace, Almudena, se da. Se da y se recibe, y en cada momento de una manera. Una pareja que se ama como nosotros no es solamente un tú y yo, es también una realidad llamada nosotros, que pervive por encima de todo. El amor es tanto o mas fuerte que la muerte. Sara está conmigo. Y está contigo. No tienes más que mirar con el corazón.

Y entonces se acercó hasta una estantería y cogió un pequeño cuaderno.

- Esto es tuyo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es su Index. La relación de todos sus libros. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Es un volumen bastante gordo. También es un diario de sus lecturas, con comentarios.Y ya sabes que te dejó todos sus libros.

Volví a lloriquear y él me apretó contra su hombro mientras yo sorbía los mocos.

- Toma un pañuelo. No quiero que me ensucies una camisa limpia.

Sonreí como pude.

Permanecí con el un rato, hasta que me tranquilizó y hasta me hizo sonreir con alguna anécdota o algún comentario. Me despedí de él algo más reconfortada, aunque solamente un poco.

Cuando retorné a casa de mi tía Amaia me estaba esperando mi madrina. Mi tía Amparo me abrazó con fuerza.

- He hablado con tu madre. Necesita estar un tiempo tranquila. Tu padre se encargará de cuidarla y nosotras te cuidaremos a ti.

- Me encuentro algo mejor...

- De eso se trata. Tienes que levantar el ánimo.

- La tía Amaia me ha contado...

- Se lo que te ha contado.

- Debió ser espantoso…

- Cierto, pero no te quedes en las apariencias y busca la verdad, que está debajo. Y la verdad es que aunque entre todos fuimos reagrupando los pedazos rotos de su corazón, el que finalmente pronunció el Reparo no fue ningún mago. Mi hermana se sobrepuso, tiene a su lado a un hombre fantástico y dos hijos estupendos. No se plantea que ella pueda vivir sesenta años más que él. Deberías sacar conclusiones, sobrina.

Durante unos instantes, no dije nada. De repente se me despertó la curiosidad, un pequeño atisbo de que volvía a ser yo.

- ¿Tía?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Se sabe quién le quitó la varita a ese cerdo maltratador?

Mi tía Amparo sonrió.

- Oficialmente, no. Nunca se descubrió quién y cómo le quitó la varita y la envió a la prensa. Yo tengo una sospecha muy, pero que muy fundada. Poco antes fue visto por el pueblo una noche de verano. Por aquí estaban también un par de primos mágicos que, aparentemente, se llevaban rematadamente mal y siempre andaban a la gresca. Me di cuenta mucho después, pero desde aquella noche, aquellos dos empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos sin que ninguno levantara la voz al otro, hablando en susurros. Un día, desde la ventana, los ví en el jardín. Ella temblaba, él la intentaba tranquilizar susurrándole cosas y frotándole los brazos. Me quedé alucinada cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos. No tuve ocasión de hablar con ella en privado durante todo aquel día. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, estalló la bomba: la tía Catalina los encontró besándose en el pajar y montó un escándalo.

- ¡No me digas!

- Estoy segura de que mi hermana pequeña, la rebelde y guerrera Ana, y mi primo José Ignacio, que siempre la andaba buscando para pelearse con ella, tuvieron algo que ver. Pero, puesto que parece que eso también forma parte de la historia de amor de tus padres, no voy a preguntarles. En fin, te he traído una cosa...

- ¿Una cosa?

- Si. Esto.

Me tendió un anillo con un brillante zafiro. Lo reconocí al punto. Había sido de ella. No era una joya ostentosa, ni cara, pero ella le tenía afecto.

- Creo que te gustará tenerlo. Es el primer regalo que le hizo mi padre después de casados. No tenía mucho dinero entonces, pero no es una mala piedra. Y ella le tenía mucho afecto.

Sonreí.

Aquella noche mi prima estaba de guardia en el hospital mágico, así que tenía el cuarto solo para mi. Tomé la cajita y la abrí. Así el sello, lo empapé en tinta azul y lo planté en una hoja en blanco del cuaderno de rayas que me había dado mi abuelo. El árbol de la vida perdía sus hojas… hasta que, de pronto, su nombre se volvió borroso y… en su lugar apareció el mío. Y entonces el árbol volvió a florecer.

Fue entonces cuando me ocurrió algo extraño. Sentí su presencia. Escuché su voz en mi interior.

"_No me he puesto delante de una furia verde para esto, Almudena."_

Recapitulé. Era evidente que Stefano compartía mis profundos sentimientos. De otro modo, habría accedido gustoso a acostarse conmigo. En su lugar, lo había visto partir, abrumado. Una bruja decimonónica que debía llevar décadas criando malvas se empeñaba en truncar mi felicidad. Yo estaba muy viva y ella estaba muerta. Muerta y amargada, allí donde estuviera, porque mi abuela que también estaba muerta, parecía mucho más realizada. Yo además, tenía detrás a mi familia. No me dejarían. Ellos me ayudarían.

_Todo hechizo tiene su contrahechizo_. Es la segunda regla que nos enseñan cuando, a los siete años, empiezan a enseñarnos a controlar la magia. La primera, por supuesto, es que _con la magia no se juega_. La dificultad está en encontrar el contrahechizo. Pero yo estaba completamente resuelta a hacerlo. Tracé mi plan. A las cuatro de la mañana, cuando lo tenía bien esbozado, lo único que podía hacer era dormir. Y eso hice. Me desperté a las diez. Había dormido seis horas, suficiente para estar en condiciones de ponerme en marcha. Me di una ducha rápida, me preparé un café que como casi siempre me salió terrible, me vestí y me desaparecí desde un rincón oculto de la terraza, habilitado precisamente para eso.

A las diez y media estaba en la Albufera, entrando por la puerta de Pociones Moltó, S.L..

- Necesito una lechuza comercial, para enviar un mensaje a Italia.- Le solté a mi tía Amparo nada más llegar.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata o es mejor que lo ignore? – Preguntó mi tía. Le conté todo. Mi tía, correctísima, me escuchó atentamente durante quince largos minutos, sin interrumpirme ni para beber agua de la botella de cristal que solía tener sobre su mesa de trabajo. Cuando terminé, sólo fue capaz de articular una palabra. De cinco letras.

- _¡Joder!_


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Bien, en cuanto la lechuza retornara mi tía me avisaría. Pasaba a la segunda parte del plan. Aferré la bolsa que había cogido por la mañana y me trasladé a la casa de mis abuelos paternos.

Me decía a mí misma que, al fin y al cabo, me había comprometido al menos con dos personas a exponerle claramente a mi abuelo Carlos los términos exactos de una maldición que, en su momento, le habían sido ocultados, de manera que le había resultado completamente imposible hacer nada al respecto. Pero la realidad era que había depositado todas mis esperanzas en él y en su habilidad contrastada encontrando las formas de deshacer aquel tipo de magia. Sin él, me sentiría totalmente perdida.

Supuse que mi tía Amparo habría avisado de que me dirigía a su casa, porque no sólo no se sorprendió al verme, sino que incluso parecía que me estaba esperando. Por segunda vez en aquella mañana, volví a repetir la historia.

- Se trata de una vidriera embrujada, que perpetúa una maldición sobre los varones de la familia.- Resumí.

- ¿Crees que Santiago todavía tiene la copia que tu estuviste curioseando en Roma? – Me preguntó, pensativo.

- Pensaba que tal vez ya te la hubiera hecho llegar…- Contesté extrañada. Mi abuela, antes de morir, conocía muchos de aquellos extremos, y me constaba que era su intención involucrar a mi abuelo Carlos en el asunto. ¿Para qué si no tenían aquella documentación?

- Bueno. Entonces, antes que nada, deberíamos contactar con él.

Mientras le seguía escaleras arriba hacia su despacho, donde tenía una línea de teléfono propia, me interrogó con una curiosa pregunta.

- ¿Llegaste a leer el nombre de la hechicera?

- ¿Cómo?

- Al hojear el expediente ¿te fijaste en el nombre de la bruja?

- Pues… la verdad, fue todo tan rápido que… Bueno, supongo que eso importa poco… - Murmuré casi para mi misma mientras él abría la puerta de su despacho y me hacía una seña para que pasara primero

- Al contrario. Puede ser un dato crucial. – Me contestó siguiéndome al interior y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

Me sorprendió su comentario. Como empleada pública de un Ministerio, aunque fuera de Magia, me resultaba impensable que un dato tan básico no constara. Era algo demasiado elemental.

- ¿Por qué? – Mi curiosidad volvía a estar activa, casi como en sus mejores tiempos.- ¿Es que podría no figurar? Y en tal caso ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? – No pude contener la lengua y tuve que preguntar.

- Los encantamientos tienen siempre alguna traza del mago que los conjura.- Empezó a explicar causándome un escalofrío porque, de repente, y aún teniendo un estilo propio, me recordó repentinamente a mi abuela en una de sus explicaciones cuasi académicas- A menudo no reparamos en ello.- Continuó diciendo.- Pensemos, por ejemplo, que conjuramos un _Reparo_.

- Un _Reparo_ es un hechizo estandarizado…

- … y precisamente por eso creemos que siempre es igual, pero si lo piensas detenidamente no es lo mismo si lo haces tú o lo hago yo, incluso si eres tu la invocadora no te sale idéntico todas las veces…

Hizo una pausa y se me quedó mirando, esperando que dentro de mi cabeza las ideas se fueran encajando como si de un puzzle se tratara.

- En el mago adulto en cuanto se refiere a los hechizos estandarizados es casi imperceptible, pero piensa en los niños. Con ellos se aprecia clarísimamente porque su dominio de la magia todavía está en fase de aprendizaje y control. Figúrate ahora cómo puede ser con una maldición _ad hoc_. - Explicó mientras asía el teléfono y rebuscaba en su memoria.

- Tiene que tener muchísimo de la bruja que la conjuró, y por lo tanto, saber de ella es saber de la maldición… es lo que quieres decir ¿no?

- Lo has entendido perfectamente.- Dijo mientras apretaba un botón de marcación automática.

- De acuerdo, pero… - Un súbito temor me recorrió la espina dorsal.- ¿Podría realmente no figurar su identidad en ese expediente?

Mi abuelo Carlos asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba cómo se sucedían los tonos de llamada.

- ¿Podría ocurrir semejante negligencia? ¿En un expediente del Vaticano? – Exclamé incrédula.

- Ya conoces el refrán _"Ojos que no ven…"_ - Y levantó una mano indicándome que guardara silencio. Al otro lado de la línea alguien había contestado, una voz femenina, una de mis tías…

_- "… corazón que no sienten",_ concluí muy bajito. Pero seguía sin entender.

Desconcertada, hice un gesto de asombro que no le pasó desapercibido, pues me devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que fuera que mi tía le estaba diciendo. Agucé el oído y deduje que se trataba de la mayor de las hermanas de mi madre.

- Bien, gracias. Entonces esperamos.- Le escuché decir antes de colgar. Durante un instante, me pareció que le dedicaba al teléfono una mirada curiosa, pero enseguida su expresión se normalizó y volvió a mirarme directamente a la cara.

- A veces, las personas preferimos mirar para otro lado. En eso los magos somos de los más propensos. Ya sabes, cuanto menos sepa uno de algo que no le gusta, menos le afecta…

- Me parece una indignidad.

- En algunos casos, lo es.

- En todos.- Añadí terca. El me dirigió otra mirada directa, de esas tan suyas, con un gran deje de autosuficiencia. Incluso alzó una ceja. Comprendí al instante que tratar con la versión juvenil de él le resultara tan insoportable a mi difunta abuela, y estoy segura de que se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba pensando. Hubiera insistido aún más sobre la ética del mirar para otro lado, pero se encargó de sorprenderme con lo siguiente que dijo.

- Santiago no estaba en casa. Viene de camino.

- ¿Así? ¿Sin avisar?

- Ni él, ni tampoco Sara… - Y ahí hizo una pausa casi imperceptible -… han tenido nunca que avisar para venir por aquí. Igual que tu.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era cierto y el ejemplo fehaciente e inmediato era cómo me había plantado allí un rato antes… y la naturalidad con la que me habían recibido. La imagen de mi hermana, sola o acompañada de su prole, apareciendo en mi puerta de repente, me produjo una extraña sensación próxima a la incomodidad. El nivel de confianza al que debían haber llegado con los años estaba muy por encima de lo que a primera vista uno hubiera podido pensar, y ello a pesar de las constantes diatribas académicas entre mi abuela Sara y él.

De repente se me ocurrió pensar en la posición mediadora que, durante años, debía haber desempeñado mi otra abuela entre ellos dos, cuando el enfrentamiento todavía tenía tintes personales, y por un instante me embargó cierta incomodidad de la que él mismo se encargó de sacarme volviendo a hablar.

- En fin. Lo del nombre de la bruja tampoco es absolutamente crucial. Hay otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.- Y dando por concluida aquella lección magistral sobre _Teoría de la Invocación Mágica,_ con especial atención a las _Maldiciones Imperecederas_, me ofreció regresar abajo para informar a mi abuela.

- ¿No debería aparecer de un momento a otro? – Pregunté cuando llegábamos a la planta baja.

- No. Disponemos todavía de… - Consultó su reloj.-… un par de horas.

Ante mi expresión estupefacta, me sonrió.

- Viene conduciendo.

- ¿Conduciendo? ¿No se aparece ni tampoco viene volando?

- No. Según tengo entendido, se trae a Alberto.

- ¿Alberto? ¿Te refieres a mi sobrino?

- No, no. Alberto padre.- mi abuelo sonrió enigmáticamente. – Eso es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice tu tía que Alberto ha cargado con unos cuantos juguetitos suyos.

- ¿Te refieres a chismes informáticos?

- Ajá. Informatizar un expediente que abarca doscientos años puede darnos alguna información que antes se haya pasado por alto… excluido el _Confundus,_ claro está. No comprendo cómo todavía algunas sociedades mágicas se muestran tan intolerantes para la tecnología _muggle… _¿Por qué no te relajas? Tengo entendido que has dormido lo justito…

¡Ay mi madrina! ¡Qué lengua tan larga! Debía haber llamado según salí por la puerta de Pociones Moltó, S. L.. En realidad ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer mejor que descansar un poco? Volví grupas con un suspiro y me encaminé hacia la habitación que, desde que yo podía recordar, mis abuelos tenían reservada para mi hermana y para mi, y que había pasado a mi exclusiva asignación desde el momento en que ella tuvo a bien casarse. Era un cuarto luminoso y acogedor con un hermoso ventanal desde el que se veía la dehesa agreste y un tanto montaraz, y al fondo en los días claros la sierra de Béjar.

Me tumbé en la cama y, puesto que no sentía sueño, empecé a hojear _Ars Magica Nostra_ haciendo por pasar el tiempo. Le eché un vistazo al índice, sin buscar nada en concreto, simplemente esperando que algún título o epígrafe llamara mi atención como diciéndome "_léeme"_, aunque con poca convicción. Pero para mi asombro ocurrió que, efectivamente, ahí estaba esperándome. En la relación de notas a pie de página, que entonces se ponía al final del libro, figuraba _Breve reseña histórica sobre los objetos encantados cuya magia se perpetúa más allá de la existencia terrena de sus encantadores._

Empecé a leer rápidamente, evidenciando que mi corazón se aceleraba.

"_Durante el Bajo Imperio Romano se extendió la creencia de que el mago o bruja podía perpetuar su poder depositando parte del mismo en el objeto de su elección. Hoy en día es creencia general de la Hechicería que cuando fallece un mago sus encantamientos se desvanecen, pero a lo largo de la historia numerosos casos prácticos sustentan que no sólo no se trata de una regla de carácter absoluto, sino que las excepciones son sumamente frecuentes. No es una operación tan difícil como pudiera parecer, y el objeto puede ser cualquier cosa que el mago elija. Joyas, espadas, libros y sombreros han sido utilizados para este fin en un momento u otro. Los anillos, en particular, fueron considerados muy aptos a causa de su tamaño y de su facilidad para ser portados cómodamente. No obstante, a lo largo de la Historia se observa que los anillos encantados tienen una enorme tendencia a ser extraviados."_

_¡Dio Mio!_ Levanté la cabeza para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración antes de seguir leyendo el siguiente párrafo, temerosa de lo que me pudiera encontrar en él.

"_Fue en Italia y durante el Renacimiento cuando se perfeccionó la técnica específica para depositar maldiciones. Resulta poco conocido que fue un disidente del conocido Grupo de Alquimia de Bomarzo, un hermano bastardo del duque llamado Silvio Orso, quién alcanzó el máximo nivel de perfección en esta técnicas, utilizándola extensamente para urdir venganzas para aquellos que, durante toda su vida, se burlaron de él a consecuencia de su filiación natural, su bizquera y sus piernas patizambas. El resto de los miembros del Grupo, escandalizados, poco pudieron hacer para detenerle. Fue, sin embargo, su medio hermano el duque quién descubrió una Conditio Sine Qua Non para poder deshacerlas. Bomarzo estableció que La destrucción de la magia que atesoran estos objetos encantados pasa no solamente por la conjura del hechizo en sí, sino también por trastocar la esencia física del objeto en cuestión. En definitiva, todo contra hechizo para ser plenamente eficaz necesita de la destrucción física, total o parcial, del soporte mágico en cuestión."_

En aquel momento no pensé en el Grupo aquel, ni en el duque de Bomarzo, quienquiera que fuera, ni en la Alquimia. En aquel momento solamente tenía una cosa en mente: estaba completamente segura de que aquello era importante para reducir el poder de la maldición. Me levanté y me lancé a la carrera escaleras abajo buscando a mi abuelo.

Lo encontré sentado con mi abuela en un patio interior de estilo andaluz, rodeado de plantas verdes y arropado por el efecto benéfico de una fuente de fluir cantarino. Alzó los ojos desde el libro que leía con total tranquilidad, lo que me dejó desconcertada, porque lo hacía inmerso en el estudio de la maldición que a mí tantos desvelos me causaban.

- ¡Creo que para deshacer el sortilegio hay que destruir la ventana! – Espeté a bote pronto, como si fuera una botella de cava recién descorchada.

- Efectivamente.- Contestó él con suma calma mientras clavaba fijamente sus ojos negrísimos en mí. Sus iris eran tan oscuros que a menudo se confundían con sus pupilas, otorgándole un halo de misterio a su ya de por sí peculiar personalidad.

- ¿Valdría entonces arrojar una piedra? –Pregunté mientras acercaba una silla y me sentaba a su lado.

- Supongo que esa alternativa ya se le debió ocurrir a algún que otro Orsini... ¿no?

- No lo se. Quizá… - Murmuré desinflándome. Evidentemente, lo más lógico era pensar que, en un momento de desesperación, cualquiera hubiera agarrado lo primero que tuviera a mano y lo hubiera lanzado contra el ventanal.

- Los objetos encantados se destruyen de dos maneras: con otros objetos mágicos o con encantamientos… - Comentó como si hablara del tiempo.

- ¿Tendré que buscar una espada encantada? – Con horror pensé en algunas famosas, como la _Excalibur_ que tanto veneraban los ingleses, o la más cercana _Durandarte_, armas legendarias cuya existencia ni siquiera había podido constatarse. - ¿O cazar un basilisco o un dragón? – Añadí presa de un creciente temor.

- No necesariamente.- Contestó sonriendo ante la constatación de que mi desesperación iba _in crescendo_.- Lo más efectivo suele ser un hechizo.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo? Es obvio que un simple _Finite_ no sirve de nada.

- Otro de los encantamientos estándar por antonomasia… Los más polivalentes son los fuegos particularmente intensos. Funden metales y reducen a cenizas prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero son muy, muy difíciles de controlar… si es que lo son. Pero antes de que abras la boca para preguntar si tendrías que incendiar el _Palazzo Orsini_, te diré que ni es el único medio ni siempre resulta eficaz.

Me sentí sumamente decepcionada. Creía que había encontrado una pista importante y parecía que lo único que conseguía era embrollar más el asunto. Debieron notármelo, porque volvieron a sugerirme que me echara un rato, a ser posible con una lectura entretenida. O mejor aún, sin ninguna lectura. Finalmente les hice caso, y sin apenas darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando me desperté, mi abuelo Santiago ya estaba allí.

Lo primero que descubrí fue que no había venido solamente con mi cuñado Alberto. Se había traído también a mi primo Fer, de cuyo lado no se despegaba Chiara Orsini. La hermana de Stefano iba vestida con unos pantalones estampados y una camiseta blanca y esta vez constaté que aunque llevaba aquellas zapatillas planas que le había visto en Roma, aún le sacaba un par de dedos a mi primo. Por alguna razón que me resultó incomprensible, llevaba en el brazo, como el cestito de Caperucita, un casco de motorista.

- Solo puedo estar tres días. Después, tengo que volver a Milán, por asuntos de trabajo.- Me explicó nerviosa. – Fer dice que vais a intentar librarnos de esa pesadilla, y que podría ser útil… - _¿Fer?_ ¿Desde cuando trataba a mi primo con aquella familiaridad? Chiara me dedicó una mirada inquieta que jamás habría considerado posible en una empresaria de alto nivel. Me agarró del brazo y bajó la voz.

- Aunque pretende aparentar que está como si tal cosa, le conozco bien. Está descolocado. Tienes que ayudarle. Tenéis que ayudarnos.

Me sorprendió que depositara tanta confianza precisamente en mí. De todos los presentes, yo era la menos apta para dilucidar la solución de aquel rompecabezas maldito. Y además había sido yo misma la que lo dejó tan alterado con mi conducta de aquella noche, aunque confiaba en que eso no lo supiera.

- ¿Está trabajando? – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- No. Ahora tiene dos semanas de vacaciones. Está en la costa del Adriático, navegando.

- Espero que cuando vuelva al hospital esto no le afecte…

- Precisamente, gracias a su trabajo él…

No terminó la frase. Simplemente, me dedicó una mirada extrañada. De repente me sentí la persona más boba del mundo, incapaz de decir algo que no fuera una sandez y completamente inútil para calibrar las emociones humanas.

Quería decir algo, excusarme, pero no podía. Afortunadamente, Alberto me liberó de la apurada situación pidiendo paso justo en ese momento. Nos apresuramos a dejarle espacio. Entre sudores, mi cuñado cargaba con una serie de cajas embaladas que parecían bastante pesadas y un maletín negro al hombro.

Alberto, ahora en paro, estaba ocupadísimo montando en aquel rincón de Extremadura algo que acabó convirtiendo el comedor familiar en un lugar que recordaba demasiado a un centro de operaciones de la NASA por lo menos. Pasó varias horas programando, escaneando y cargando datos, mientras mi abuelo Carlos se leía detalladamente el mamotreto aquel y los demás nos dedicábamos a prestarles nuestra pobre ayuda para todo aquello que solicitaran, dictando, escaneando, y hasta trayendo bocadillos.

Ya era tarde avanzada y, salvo ellos dos, los demás ya empezábamos a notar el cansancio producido sobre todo por la tensión. El sol estaba lo suficientemente inclinado como para permitir un paseo, de manera que seguí un viejo camino rural que conocía desde la infancia como la palma de mi mano, que se perdía por el encinar. Estaba algo inquieta porque no había aparecido el nombre de la bruja, y a esas alturas ya creía que no iba a aparecer. Sumida en mis pensamientos, al torcer un recodo descubrí que Chiara había tenido la misma idea que yo. Para mi sorpresa, no había rastro de mi primo por los alrededores. La hermana de Stefano estaba sola, quieta, contemplado el paisaje. Se giró al escuchar mis pisadas y me sonrió.

- Un paisaje muy bello… - me dijo con afabilidad.

- Y muy desconocido para muchos, supongo.

Chiara volvió a dejar vagar la vista por el horizonte cuajado de encinas.

- Es tan injusto… llevamos dos siglos pagando por algo que hizo un antepasado… los varones de la familia sufren porque condenan a las mujeres que aman, y ellas… ellas mueren. Es un completo sinsentido…

- No me gustaría que pensaras que todos somos iguales… - ¿Qué podía decir? Es sumamente fácil creerse por encima de todo y de todos cuando sabes lo que puedes hacer con una varita.

- Eso ya lo se. Guido y Paola son como otros padres para nosotros…

No hice ningún comentario. Supuse que eran los padres de Lucia, la enfermera squib.

Entre nosotras se hizo un silencio comprometedor que me ví compelida a romper con algo que me reconcomía.

- Antes, yo no quise decir que no me importe cómo se encuentra Stefano…

- No tienes que disculparte.

- Pues yo creo que sí.- Respiré hondo.- Habrás pensado que soy un cardo. A menudo me quejo de la forma de ser de mi hermana. Si ella hubiera estado presente me hubiera llamado grosera, como poco, sin importarle un pimiento que tú estuvieras presente. Y tendría toda la razón del mundo. En cambio, a menudo me pasa que no se medir lo que las personas necesitan escuchar en cada momento…

- No le des más vueltas. El dice… él dice que es un mecanismo de defensa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Y que solo eres capaz de mantenerlo a niveles superficiales.

- ¿Yo?

- Y que en fondo eres así porque de otro modo te involucrarías en todo tipo de causas.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho de mi?

- Y tiene razón. Mírate. ¿Me vas a intentar vender que has hecho que montaran todo este circo solamente porque te pareció un buen reto de vacaciones? Estás tan alterada como él. Y me alegro. Eso quiere decir que te importa.

No supe qué replicar. Siempre había sido poco emotiva, y era cierto que cuando lo conocí me dio tan mala espina que me parapeté tras una barrera defensiva que había ido abatiéndose según profundizaba en el Stefano que había debajo de aquella fachada de calavera italiano y la evidencia de lo que encontraba desmentía cada uno de mis prejuicios. También era cierto que yo no me consideraba particularmente valiente, quizá porque siempre me ví como una bruja del montón.

- Ahora disponemos de más información sobre la maldición. Y espero que también sobre esa sujeta, quienquiera que fuera.- Murmuré, de nuevo incapaz de saber qué era lo mejor que podía decir.

- Clemenza. Se llamaba Clemenza Nandi.

- ¿Clemenza Nandi? ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

- ¿Tienes un bolígrafo encima?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es importante. No había aparecido hasta ahora ese dato.

- No tengo un bolígrafo, pero no lo voy a olvidar. Creo que todos los descendientes de Angelo Orsini lo sabemos desde la más tierna infancia.

El corazón se me aceleró. Clemenza. Clemenza Nandi, me repetí una y otra vez, temerosa de que a Chiara le diera una amnesia repentina y no pudiera informar de ello.

- Si es importante, podemos volver ahora...- dijo ella con mucho tacto.

- Creo que es una buena idea.

Regresamos por donde habíamos venido con paso ágil. Aproveché para preguntarle por qué había traído un casco de motorista.

- ¡Oh, eso! Fue idea de Fer.- contestó con una sonrisa.- Pensó que era más seguro.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Viniendo en coche?

Chiara soltó una carcajada.

- No, no me ha traído en coche. Me ha traído _volando_.- Y mientras lo decía hizo un gesto con la mano, como si cruzara el horizonte.

- Y ¿Qué tal te ha resultado la experiencia? – pregunté asombrada.

- Fascinante. Mejor que el parapente, el _puenting_ o pilotar tu propia avioneta.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Todas esas cosas practicaba la hermana de Stefano? ¿Qué pensaría él de eso?

Mi abuelo se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo, cuando le informamos del nombre tan poco acertado de la autora de la maldición.

- _Hmmmm._ _Nandi_… No es un apellido tradicional entre las familias de magos italianas de hace un par de siglos…

- Puede que fuera hija de _muggles_… .- murmuró mi abuela Catalina.

- Tendremos que comprobarlo.- contestó él. Llamaremos al secretario de Rascini, el cura mago, Carlo Antonino ¿no? El lo sabrá. O lo podrá averiguar.

- Y eso ¿tiene alguna relevancia? – Pregunté confusa.

- Podría…

La llegada de mi hermana, acompañada de toda su prole, interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Cecilia estaba seria y parecía cansada. Descargó a su hija menor en brazos de mi abuela y a mi me colocó su escoba familiar, mientras sus niños mayores entraban en tromba en medio de una algarabía de gritos, saludó con poca atención a los presentes y a continuación se fue directa hacia su marido, que por un instante despegó su nariz del teclado y sonrió al resultar agraciado con un leve beso de mi hermana. Una vez más, admiré su fortaleza. Cecilia, a las duras y a las maduras, no se permitía flaquezas cuando había cosas que hacer, que era prácticamente siempre.

- ¿Ningún imprevisto? – Preguntó Alberto.

- Un vuelo tranquilo. Toca madera, que con estos niños no suele ser lo normal.

Alberto sonrió de nuevo volviendo a la pantalla y ella a su vez también metió la nariz.

- ¿Quién es Clemenza Nandi? – preguntó tan campante.

- La hechicera que, hace doscientos años, conjuró la maldición de la vidriera.- Contestó Alberto. – Mira .- Añadió.- Y nos proyectó en una pantalla de Power Point una imagen enorme de la vidriera.

Todos la miramos, en silencio. Era la primera vez que la veía, y si bien no me había hecho ninguna imagen preconcebida, me sorprendió. La vidriera mostraba a una mujer alta y joven, con un pelo negro azabache y un rostro delicado y bellísimo. Vestía una túnica ceñida de color rojo fuego, que seguramente se consideraría snob en la época en cuestión, pero que en realidad era muy "brujil" y su rostro mostraba una expresión ambivalente, que podía corresponder tanto a una mujer completamente enamorada como a una perturbada mental. Una de sus manos asía una varita larga y recta, con la que no se sabía si amenazaba o protegía a un gato negro de brillantes ojos grises, situado en una esquina. La otra mano, extendida, intentaba infructuosamente alcanzar algo lejano, que no estaba en la vidriera. Cuando me fijé en sus ojos, que eran verdes como esmeraldas, me sentí extraña, como si de alguna manera aquella vidriera encerrara el secreto de mi destino, la misión que el destino me tenía reservada, y para la que, como cualquier heroína de novela, no me sentía en absoluto preparada.

- ¿_Posible hija de muggles, _has anotado? – La pregunta de Cecilia me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Parece ser que si.

- Ya. Pero no es seguro.

- Esperamos que Carlo Antonino lo pueda determinar.- intervino Chiara. – Perdonad mi ignorancia, pero ¿Podéis explicarme qué tiene de particular?

Miré a Chiara agradecida. Llevaba horas intentando averiguar aquello y ella, considerando que la ignorancia de una _muggle_ era más disculpable, asumía la mía. Le dediqué una mirada agradecida a la que ella me contestó con una media sonrisa que me estremeció porque era igualita que la de Stefano, aquella que me gustaba tanto.

- Los magos y brujas con una educación únicamente mágica desconocen los mitos, las leyendas y las tradiciones _muggles_, de manera que sería muy difícil que se les ocurriera, por ejemplo, emponzoñar una manzana con una adormidera particularmente potente, que es lo que pasa en el cuento de Blancanieves…- explicó mi hermana.- Los niños con una educación tanto mágica como _muggle_ en cambio tienen problemas para distinguir la "fantasía fantasía" de "la fantasía que sólo lo es en el mundo _muggle_" o de la que "solamente lo es en el mundo mágico".- Mi hermana hizo una pausa.- ¡No me miréis así! ¿Es que no recordáis cuando no sabíais si el monstruo de Frankenstein podía hacerse realmente?

No supimos qué decirle. Fer rompió el hielo.

- Una mujer hermosa… - murmuró.

- Al parecer, era bastante rara. - Intervino Chiara. Fer se giró y la miró fijamente.- Bueno, para lo que se cataloga como raro en el mundo…er… no mágico. Existen documentos de Angelo Orsini en los archivos de familia, donde al parecer cuenta cosas de ella…

- No hay referencias a esos documentos en este expediente… - comentó Alberto.

- Son papeles personales.- Contestó Chiara.

- Y ¿qué dicen, exactamente?, si no es indiscreción, claro. Podría ser de utilidad.- Cecilia, como era habitual en ella, fue directamente al grano dejando a un lado sutilezas.

- Yo no los he leído. Los varones de la familia les prestan más atención. Si mal no recuerdo, es una especie de diario. A veces tiene contenidos escabrosos…

- ¿Escabrosos? – Fer, que no se había movido de su lado, preguntó intrigado.

- Oh, cosas del tipo de hacer levitar la cama y demás por el estilo.

- Parece más una versión anticuada de la película _El Exorcista_… - Chiara le dedicó una dulce sonrisa con la que quién casi levita fue mi primo.

- Y aparte del contenido de esa naturaleza, ¿recuerdas algo más?

- Que estaba obsesionada con bastantes cosas, Con ser bella, con que no la traicionaran… Siempre me ha parecido una especie de Medea dieciochesca…

- Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero tengo noticias. Carlo estará aquí en unas tres horas.- Mi abuelo hizo entrada en la habitación con un teléfono en la mano.- Y ha confirmado que ese nombre no es de familias de magos, ni de entonces ni de ahora. ¡Vaya! ¡Excelente imagen! – exclamó al acercarse a la pantalla.

- Gracias.- Contestó Alberto.- Ahora veréis...

Y sin decir más hizo clic en algún sitio y en la imagen empezaron a aparecer cuadraditos que ampliaban partes de la vidriera, y junto a ellos fechas y nombres.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Cecilia.- Parecen fracturas…

- Son grietas en la vidriera.- Explicó mi abuelo como si tal cosa. – A lo largo del tiempo, la vidriera no ha permanecido intacta, como podéis ver. Las fechas corresponden a los momentos en los que han surgido las grietas, que a su vez corresponden a las uniones de los varones Orsini.

Chiara, silenciosamente, se había acercado a un lateral. Extendió un dedo largo sobre una fecha, en los años setenta, que correspondía a la más profunda de las grietas. Bajo la misma, un nombre. María Rascini. Su madre.

Alberto volvió a hacer clic en algún sitio. Junto a la vidriera, apareció otro cuadro en el que se listaban todas las uniones de los varones Orsini, junto con las fechas de defunción de las compañeras así como las causas.

No hicieron falta explicaciones. Los que allí estábamos entendimos lo que aquello significaba.

Como un mapa, podían trazarse los vericuetos del amor de aquella familia a través de doscientos años simplemente con pasear la vista por aquel ventanal.

Hubo mujeres, como la madre de Stefano, que por amor asumieron el riesgo, que finalmente acabó con su vida. Otras, lo hicieron por conveniencia. Alguna, también, ignoró por completo en lo que se metía al contraer matrimonio con alguno de aquellos hombres. Las hubo que pensaron que cinco años de lujo a todo trapo compensaban una larga vida de miserias. Probaron matrimonios secretos, divorcios y separaciones, todo fue infructuoso.

Todas las mujeres unidas a los hombres Orsini descendientes de Angelo que se habían unido a ellos por amor habían producido alguna grieta en la vidriera, especialmente en los vidrios rojos. No había sucedido así en cambio con los matrimonios de conveniencia.

Durante un largo rato, todos permanecimos en silencio, digiriendo aquella información.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Carlo apareció despeinado, sudoroso y con una escoba en la mano. Hubiera deseado ponerse a trabajar con nosotros inmediatamente, pero mi abuelo consideró que ya había sido suficiente por aquel día y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era retirarnos todos a descansar. En silencio, agotados, subimos dóciles como un rebaño las escaleras hasta el piso superior donde nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente, camino de nuestros cuartos. Observé por el rabillo del ojo, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, que mi primo se quedaba rezagado en la puerta de Chiara. Sonreí para mis adentros y mentalmente les deseé felicidad.

Me dirigí a la cama, donde había dejado el cuaderno, que en teoría era un Index de la biblioteca que había heredado. Abrí por la hoja en la que ahora lucía el Ex Libris del Árbol de la Vida con mi nombre debajo, y escribí "Ver Cuentos Clásicos Muggles. Grimm. Andersen.", como recordatorio para el día siguiente. Y entonces observé cómo la página chupaba la tinta. Sobresaltada, creo que hasta dí un salto. El cuaderno se me fue de las manos, arrojado lejos de mí mientras salía disparada por la varita que había heredado también. Con ella bien firme, me acerqué lentamente hasta donde había caído, con las tapas abiertas y hacia arriba como si fuera el tejado de una casa arrancado por un huracán.

Metí la punta de la varita entre las hojas abiertas y lo alcé lentamente, temerosa de que se tratara de algún objeto de magia oscura, hasta que lo tuve a la altura de mis ojos. Entonces me vino a la mente la idea de que aquello era absurdo y que estaba haciendo el ridículo. ¿Un objeto de magia oscura? ¿Eso me iba a haber dejado como legado mi abuela? ¿Mi abuela Sara? Imposible. Respiré hondo, moví la cabeza a derecha e izquierda y, resueltamente, lo cogí con la mano izquierda. Lo deposité sobre la mesa y pasé hojas hasta llegar a aquella marcada con el Ex Libris. Ahora había un listado de libros, los que mi abuela poseía que se referían al cuento y su temática. Paseé el índice por la lista, que incluía desde el ejemplar de su infancia hasta un texto biográfico de los hermanos Grimm. Volví a releer hasta que dí con lo que buscaba. Unos Comentarios Mágicos a los Cuentos Clásicos Muggles. Respiré hondo. Estaba muy cansada y al día siguiente tenía mucho que hacer. En cuanto estuviera en pie, tendría que acudir, por primera vez como su dueña, a la biblioteca de mi abuela.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

El cansancio acumulado, la falta de sueño y la tensión me pasaron factura y dormí hasta bien entrada la mañana del siguiente día. Cuando abrí los ojos y miré el reloj casi me da algo porque eran casi las doce. Salté de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa preocupada. Había perdido un tiempo precioso y los demás debían estar preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo que me impedía bajar. Cuando me disponía a encarar corriendo la escalera me topé de frente con mi madre. A pesar de que venía un tanto somnolienta, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas, me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo sentir muy especial. Después de haber contenido durante tanto tiempo mis particulares, y en buena medida equivocadas emociones respecto a ella, que se sumaban a toda aquella situación tan complicada, me dejé llevar e hice exactamente lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho y venía reprimiendo: me arrojé en sus brazos, en su cálido abrazo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor esta mañana? – Me preguntó sin soltarme.

- Creo que si. Al menos, he dormido bien.

- Me alegro.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras, ella con una reconfortante mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Crees que es una locura lo que estoy haciendo? -. Me atreví a preguntar antes de llegar a la planta inferior.

- Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no tiene importancia, hija. Ya eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones, y yo solamente quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado. Pero si te consuela, pienso que has meditado bien y que estás segura de que merece la pena.

- Mamá...

- Eres fuerte, Almudena. Tu padre se dio cuenta nada mas nacer, cuando te pusieron en sus brazos.

- Si era pequeñaja y enfermiza.

- Fuerte en tu corazón, en tu cabeza y en tu alma. Por eso quería que te llamaras como te llamas.

Aquello casi me hizo llorar. Intenté contener el desbordamiento de mis emociones con una broma barata.

- Por esa regla de tres… ¿Os pareció que los primeros lloros de mi hermana eran muy musicales?

Mi madre se echó a reír.

- Eso fue cosa mía. De joven me gustaba mucho una cantante protesta que se llamaba Cecilia, y me gustó el nombre. Pero creo que tampoco fuimos desencaminados. Tu hermana es bastante guerrera y protestona-. Hizo una pausa y me miró con afecto-. En cualquier caso, hija, es tu elección, y la apoyaremos hasta el final.

Y me hizo sentarme a la mesa de la cocina y me plantó delante un desayuno pantagruélico. Me recordó cuando, de niña, me perseguía para que merendara. Pero en aquella ocasión, a diferencia de entonces, me quedé quieta, sentada, agradecida por todo lo que me cuidaba.

Ya iba a marcharme al salón cuando vi el mensaje en el móvil. El pájaro había regresado y se dirigía hacia nosotros. En realidad, ya estaba intentando posarse en la ventana. Le hice señas para que esperara un momento mientras corría a abrir. No estaba acostumbrada a las lechuzas mensajeras porque nosotros no las usábamos, por lo que sus reacciones me resultaron un tanto extrañas. De todas formas, me pareció que el pájaro hacía una especie de gesto de paciencia con aquella bruja novata, que no sabía muy bien dónde aposentarlo ni cómo extraer el sobre que llevaba anudado a su pata sin hacerle daño. Supongo que se sintió aliviado cuando por fin lo dejé volar, de regreso a la Albufera, donde el personal de mi tía lo atendería debidamente. Lo vi marchar, pensando cuán equivocada había estado durante mucho tiempo al creer que lo de mantener algunas lechuzas comerciales era una antigualla sentimentaloide de mi tía.

Sin ella no habría podido tener la carta que ahora reposaba sobre la mesa, delante de mis narices. Una carta de Lucia, la hija squib del servicio mágico de los Orsini. La abrí rápidamente, extrañando el tacto y casi sintiéndome como si profanara algo, porque en la vida había manejado pergamino. Para mi sorpresa, del sobre cayó una tarjeta digital, como las de las cámaras de fotos. Leí todo lo rápido que pude, teniendo en cuenta que aunque mis progresos con la lengua de Dante habían sido espectaculares en tan poco tiempo, todavía dejaba bastante que desear. Pero entendí perfectamente que en los últimos días habían tenido lugar cambios en la vidriera. Cambios muy importantes. Tomé la tarjeta y salí corriendo hacia el salón.

Alberto ya estaba trasteando con su ordenador mientras Cecilia, con aquella calma hierática que era capaz de sacar en mitad de las más terribles crisis, permanecía de pie, junto a él, con su mano derecha sobre su hombro y sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Creo que deberías ver esto-. Dijo mi hermana sin girarse ni un milímetro-. Por cierto, buenos días.

Alberto secundó la bienvenida de su mujer con un suspiro profundo cuando notó mi presencia a su derecha. Tenía un documento descargado de Internet, con renglones apretados y letra minúscula. Se rascó la barbilla sin afeitar e hizo clic con el ratón, y súbitamente algunos párrafos aparecieron subrayados.

- ¡Has encontrado a Clemenza Nandi!

- Efectivamente. Esta señora diseñaba montajes para el teatro y la ópera. Era muy popular en su época.

- ¡Tenía un trabajo muggle!

- Completamente. Pero supongo que con sus dotes crearía cosas espectaculares… como puedes ver, tenía obsesión por los temas fantásticos…

- Eso no me parece tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo que era-. Terció Cecilia.

- Sus montajes para una serie de representaciones para adultos de cuentos clásicos fueron motivo de apasionadas discusiones entre el público de entonces…- siguió leyendo Alberto.

- ¿Podrías subir hacia el principio del documento? Quiero que Almudena vea que efectivamente es de familia muggle. – Preguntó mi hermana pasando a introducir los dedos de su mano derecha entre los rizos alborotados de su marido. Alberto cerró los ojos un instante, como saboreando el pequeño gesto de afecto de mi hermana.- ¿Lo ves?-. Se dirigió a mi un momento después. Tiene que tener relación. Busca en los libros de la abuela.

- Que busque ¿el qué?

- ¡Pues lo que estuvimos hablando ayer! Cuentos clásicos… no se… ¿te suena alguno con una cristalera embrujada?

- Me parece que me quedé en La Sirenita…

- ¿Alberto?

- Yo prefería los cómics…

- Estamos listos…

- Sabes… creo que tienes razón. Debería consultar los libros. Además, era algo que ya tenía previsto hacer. Mientras ¿Puedes mirar qué contiene esto? – Le dije a mi cuñado tendiéndole la tarjeta. El la miró un momento y asintió. La metía en una ranura del ordenador mientras yo salía pitando en busca de mi abuelo Santiago, que estaba hablando con mi madre en la cocina.

- ¡Necesito ir a tu casa para rebuscar entre los libros de la abuela! – Prescindiendo de las normas mínimas de la buena educación, fui directa al grano. Afortunadamente, en aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas ya habían decidido excusarme cualquier exabrupto. Dejó cuidadosamente la taza del café que se estaba tomando y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya me parecía que tardabas en tomar posesión.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- De tu legado. Al fin y al cabo, sus libros son ahora tuyos ¿no?

De repente me sentí fatal. Preferiría mil veces renunciar a mi herencia para tenerla viva y con nosotros. Debió notarlo, porque me dedicó una sonrisa muy reconfortante.

- Vamos, Almudena. Tengo las llaves en el bolsillo. Y mi varita, claro. Podemos desaparecernos en cuanto estés lista.

Subí como una exhalación por la mía que también había sido heredada y con ella firmemente asida regresé a su lado. Juntos nos desaparecimos hasta su casa.

- Está en la buhardilla. La puerta que no es la del trastero- Me dijo cuando terminó de desconectar la alarma muggle. – Ve subiendo.- No tuvo que repetirlo. Volé escaleras arriba.

Cogí aire al llegar al rellano final de las escaleras. Frente a mi, una puerta lacada en blanco, y detrás los libros. Lo cierto es que nunca había estado allí, porque jamás había tenido curiosidad por traspasar aquella puerta blanca. En buena medida se debía a que ocupaba solamente la mitad de la superficie bajo el tejado. La otra mitad, que se utilizaba de trastero, a mis ojos siempre había sido muchísimo más interesante.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la entrada de un cuarto minúsculo, con el techo inclinado y tan bajo que hasta yo me daría con la cabeza en el mismo. En un lateral, una pequeña mesa de cocina que recordaba haber visto en su lugar natural allá por mi tierna infancia. El habitáculo, pues no llegaba a la categoría de habitación, era tan minúsculo que no cabía otra cosa que la susodicha mesa y una silla estrecha, también de cocina y bastante vieja a juzgar por su aspecto.

¿Cómo podía ella trabajar en semejante espacio, tan reducido? ¿Realmente guardaba sus cosas en aquel cajón que otrora guardó cuchillos y tijeras? Con un suspiro, me senté en aquel mobiliario vetusto sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación salvo juguetear con un lápiz, nerviosa. Y así permanecí unos segundos hasta que mi juguete se me cayó. Y de repente, para mi completo asombro, la mesa me lo devolvió. Aquello no era tan sencillo como aparentaba.

Despacio y llena de expectativas me acerqué a las baldas y entonces, entonces me di cuenta de que aquello tenía una especie de hechizo extensor. Según avanzaba, aparecían corredores intrincados con más y más hileras de libros hasta el techo, como en un laberinto en el que yo misma era una especie de Ariadna, hasta que me condujo a su centro, donde estaban los _Comentarios Mágicos a los Cuentos Muggles_. Lo tomé entre mis manos y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de cómo funcionaba, cuando sentí miedo de perderme y no ser capaz de encontrar la salida, pero la biblioteca pareció detectarlo porque me fue guiando de vuelta, hasta que llegué a la mesa.

Después del susto que había supuesto el primer paseo por mi recién adquirida biblioteca, me senté todavía temblando en aquella silla de cocina. Ya no me extrañó que se transformara en un mueble cómodo y reclinable al contacto con mis posaderas. Incluso empezaba a sentirme cómoda en aquel lugar, tanto que extraje del bolso el cuaderno de mi abuela y lo coloqué con cuidado sobre la mesa, junto a los _Comentarios._

Y me puse a trabajar. Leí y releí hasta que dí con lo que buscaba.

"_El esquema de la Bella Durmiente es bastante clásico en los cuentos muggles y consta de tres partes: la bruja mala, que maldice a la protagonista condenándola a muerte; la bruja buena – o hada madrina – que no puede deshacer el hechizo anterior, pero sí matizarlo, de manera que sustituye la muerte por un largo sueño; y el príncipe que lo hace desaparecer mediante un beso de amor. Es una metáfora del poder del amor, la magia más poderosa que existe, pues como dice el Salmo, es tan fuerte como la muerte."_

Me quedé pensativa. Sin darme cuenta, escribí en el cuaderno:

"_Bruja mala - Maldición;_

_Bruja buena - atemperación;_

_muggle - amor - deshace el hechizo"_.

Miré por la ventana desolada. No, aquello no me decía nada. A mí me habían besado y no había ocurrido aquello. Todo lo contrario, en lugar de desvanecerse las barreras, me habían dejado plantada, medité mientras dejaba perderse la vista por el laberinto de libros y estantes, y ya lo iba a descartar cuando, al bajar la cabeza, observé con un sobresalto que había cambios en el papel. Ya no estaba escrito lo que yo había consignado. En su lugar, con una letra que reconocí al punto, ahora decía

"_Magia negra - muerte;_

_magia blanca - no muerte;_

_Amor - Vida."_

¿Magia blanca igual a no muerte? ¿Qué clase de acertijo era ese? Porque aquello, en ese momento, sonaba por lo menos a Nosferatu. Con un escalofrío pasé a la tercera línea. "Amor, vida; amor, vida; amor, vida..." – tres veces repetí en mi cabeza aquel binomio que, a modo de conclusión, me decía a gritos que en aquellas pocas palabras estaba la solución, y que no tenía más que ser capaz de entenderla. Releí todo el texto una vez más y me entraron ganas de llorar. No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Decepcionada, recogí mis cosas y regresé a Extremadura.

Mi cuñado había desaparecido del salón cuando llegué, pero en su lugar estaba Cecilia sentada frente al ordenador.

- Alberto ha subido a ducharse y a afeitarse. Sabe que no me gusta con pelazos. Pero me ha dicho que te enseñe una cosa.

Mi hermana tocó suavemente el ratón y la pantalla se iluminó.

- Es la imagen de la vidriera.

- Si. Pero no es la misma de ayer. Esta es una fotografía reciente. Ha habido un cambio.

- ¿Un cambio, dices?

- Mira.

Mi hermana desplazó el ratón e hizo agrandar la imagen.

- Ahí. Una nueva grieta. Y ahí tienes la fecha en que apareció. ¿Te dice algo?

- No.

- Te ayudaré un poco. Es el día del funeral de la abuela.

- ¿Y?

- Ahora, Almudena la que tiene que pensar eres tú. ¿Has descubierto algo entre los libros de la abuela?

- Me temo que no. Me parece que voy a por una coca-cola, a ver si me ayuda a pensar. ¿Quieres una?

- Que sea Zero, si la hay.

- ¿Dónde está la presunta grasa que quieres combatir? Porque sinceramente, Cecilia, yo no la veo.

- Me alegro de que conserves ese sentido del humor un tanto cínico en estos momentos de crisis.

- Mira quién fue a hablar…

- ¡Con dos hielos! Y si hay limón, una rodaja, please.

- Vale.

Me fui camino de la cocina con una extraña sensación. Como un mantra, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tercer renglón. De repente, cuando asía la puerta de la nevera, una idea sorprendente y alocada se me vino a la cabeza. Salí disparada a recuperar mi bolso abandonado en el salón. Saqué el cuaderno y volví a escribir.

"_- ¿Quién está ahí?_

_- Un cuaderno"_

- Por supuesto. Eso me tranquiliza mucho- Dije a media voz dirigiéndome a la nada en particular.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tranquiliza? – Preguntó Cecilia sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Nada. Hablaba sola.

- Hmmmm. ¿No te acompañó Stefano a casa el día del funeral de la abuela?

- No-. contesté negando además con la cabeza, aunque mi hermana no me miraba.

- ¿No? Entonces… ¿qué hicisteis? Y perdona que parezca tan entrometida.

- Nos separamos cerca de Chamberí.

- ¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva. Si había que resolver aquello, tenía que ser sincera.

- Nos besamos. Y después, él dijo que no podía ser. Y se marchó.

- ¿Qué hora era? – . Preguntó Cecilia obviando indagar sobre qué no podía ser.

- No lo se...

- Alrededor de la media noche ¿No recuerdas que nos fuimos poco después?-. Alberto contestó desde la puerta. Tenía buen aspecto, con el pelo mojado y peinado, las mejillas afeitadas y ropa limpia.

- ¡Ah! Si... En definitiva.- dijo Cecilia después de meditar un segundo.- os besasteis a la media noche y entonces la vidriera se quebró de arriba abajo. Supongo que ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- Pues como no me lo expliques tu…

Cecilia se giró y me miró a la cara.

- Alberto, cielo, ¿podrías llamar al resto del clan? Tengo una tesis y quisiera someterla a su sesudo análisis.

- En seguida.

Alberto nos dejó solas. Mi hermana no perdió el tiempo.

- Rompisteis la ventana con vuestro beso. Pero no fue suficiente para tirarla al suelo.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión tan peregrina?

Cecilia empleó un segundo precioso en mirarme fijamente, en silencio. Para el siguiente entraba la familia en tromba avisados por Alberto. Cecilia les expuso los hechos de manera concisa pero exacta, como la gran abogada que era.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es como un cuento muggle!- dijo mi abuelo Carlos. Al parecer, era el único que había seguido el hilo del razonamiento de mi hermana-. Una bruja formula el terrible hechizo, esta vez sobre un hombre en lugar de la típica jovencita. Como buen cuento muggle, otra bruja no puede deshacerlo, pero sí suavizarlo.- Miró entonces a mi abuela Catalina. Estaba muy pálida. – tu abuela siempre ha sido un alma generosa. Y leal. Ahora lo veo claro. Tu, amor mío, le diste al hijo de Giancarlo cuatro años más de feliz matrimonio.

- ¿Yo?

- Recuerda, si. Lo hiciste con amor. Con otra manifestación del amor: el amor compasivo.

Mi abuela no dijo nada, solamente se quedó pensativa, hasta que empezó a hablar.

- Yo estaba allí, sentada, con el pie roto. El vallet de Chambre se me acercó y me dijo que todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, conjuraba un _finite incantatem_, aunque sabía de sobra que era inútil. Me pidió que yo también lo hiciera, aunque no sirviera de nada. Sentí mucha compasión por aquella familia perseguida por aquel capricho mágico. Y lo hice. No tenía ni idea de que obraba como el hada buena de la Bella Durmiente...

- ¿Y el mayordomo? El se ha pasado un montón de años echando un _Finite _diario al marco de la ventana... – dijo de pronto mi padre.

- Han ido debilitando el marco. Mirad.- dijo Fer.

- Guido es un hombre.- dijo de pronto Chiara.- Si sigue el esquema de los cuentos clásicos realmente no tendría mucho que hacer...

- Posiblemente. De todas formas él estaba atacando el conjuro de manera equivocada. Tu madre fue la que produjo la otra grieta profunda de la vidriera... – dijo mi padre.- Debió amar mucho a tu padre…- Chiara se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué es lo que significa, entonces, ese nuevo agrietamiento? – Preguntó de pronto Carlo.

- Pues que aquí tenemos a una enamorada Julieta, mientras su Romeo está en Italia, y en vez de montescos y capuletos lo que tenemos es un maleficio en un ventanal-. Resumió Cecilia.

Todos me miraron. Sentí cómo mis mejillas ardían como si tuviera quince años y me hubieran pillado cogiendo la mano de un chico, con el pequeño matiz de que jamás me había puesto colorada por nada parecido. Las emociones en mí siempre habían operado con retraso, tanto que en alguna ocasión llegué a pensar que era rara.

- Ahora, hay todavía mucho que hacer.- Dijo mi madre. Y con aquellas palabras dio por terminado aquel momento tan incómodo. – Porque ahora ésta es la cuestión ¿Resistiría el hechizo a otra bruja?.

- Más bien, Ana, yo creo que la cuestión es ¿resistiría otro ataque más?

- Es más sutil, José Ignacio. Otro ataque por el mismo sistema.

- Pero de mayor intensidad, Ana. No creo que baste que se besuqueen otra vez.

- Y os estáis olvidando.- Intervino Cecilia.- de la fecha de la boda de Angelo Orsini. El 10 de agosto de 1808.

- Que es el día en que se conjuró la maldición. ¡Qué poco creativa! Es una magia harto tradicional…- Dijo mi madre. Aquello era como un partido de ping pong dialéctico con las intervenciones ocasionales de Cecilia, que cerró el juego de repente.

- Solo tiene dos opciones.- Dijo resumiendo bruscamente..- O se olvida y lo deja estar, o echa el resto.- Mi hermana me miró con sus ojos grises muy abiertos, incapaz de pestañear.

- ¿En qué consiste eso de "echar el resto"? – intervino de nuevo Carlo.

Mi madre suspiró antes de hablar.

- Hay un registro de las fechas e incluso horas en las que la vidriera se resquebrajó.

- Y todos coinciden con la consumación del amor. Para que se rompa del todo tienen que... , bueno, Carlo, ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer.- añadió mi padre.

- Pero... ¿Tendría yo tanto poder como para...? -. Intervine, un tanto azorada.

- Eres una bruja. Ella confió en la ley de la probabilidad: era remotamente probable que un Orsini volviera a encontrarse con una de los nuestros.- Dijo mi padre.

- la enamorara y se entregara a ella...- concluyó mi madre.- Porque era algo remotamente probable

- Pero no imposible - . Remató mi padre.

- Así que... tengo que convencerle…

- Es ahí, hija mía, donde radica la gran dificultad del contra hechizo.- Apostilló mi madre.

- Entonces, esperamos que la vidriera se quiebre del todo. - … - dijo Chiara.

No quise ni pensar en qué pasaría en caso contrario.

- Y además, ya mismo.- Intervino de pronto Cecilia. Entonces se dirigió a mi.- Estamos a diez, Almu, a diez de agosto…

- De 2008.- Añadió mi abuelo.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que, si es un formato tan sumamente _muggle_, el momento en que su magia está mas debilitada es precisamente cada aniversario. Y mucho más cuando se trata de un aniversario significativo. Esta noche se cumplen doscientos años de la invocación del maleficio. Y otra cosa. Seguramente la hora propicia será la de las brujas.- Remató Cecilia otra vez.

- Las doce de la noche… - Murmuré.

- Necesitamos un cura en Milán. Y ya mismo. El tío Monseñor… ¿Alguien tiene su teléfono? ¡Hay que convencerle de que se meta en el primer tren, o coja un coche, o yo que se, pero que se largue a Milán de inmediato! – soltó Cecilia como una exhalación.

- Tienes toda la razón.- soltó mi madre.- Voy a buscarlo…

- ¿Un cura? – pregunté a mi hermana en cuanto mi madre desapareció por la puerta.

- No me mires así, Almudena. De la otra manera, volverías a fracasar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Es obvio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece obvio?

Mi hermana aproximó la cabeza a mí y bajó la voz.

- Que ya lo intentaste por la directa y que él te dio calabazas. Tendrás que ir por la vía tradicional, con cura y todo. En fin, sin el traje blanco y las fotos, pero eso ya parece cosa de familia.- Y todo aquello me lo decía tan campante una mujer que se casó con veintiún añitos, de blanco y por la Iglesia un día de diciembre en el que caía una nevada tremenda, y a los quince meses ya era madre.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – Contesté mirándola fijamente. Cecilia suspiró antes de hablar.

- No. No se nota. La prueba es que solo mamá y yo, y posiblemente papá, nos hemos dado cuenta. Estamos todos acelerados y la mayoría, supongo que por suerte para ti, no hemos tenido tiempo de reflexionar. Lo que pasa es que sin ese pequeño detalle la historia resulta un poco inconsistente ¿comprendes? ¡No te pongas roja otra vez! Al fin y al cabo ¿No estás enamorada de él? Pues lo natural, digo yo, será que desemboques ahí precisamente. ¿Sabes que esa era la forma más antigua de contraer un matrimonio y que fue muy frecuente entre los magos y brujas de la península ibérica hasta finales del siglo XIX, cuando cayó totalmente en desuso?

Si, si lo sabía. Si sabía que la entrega mutua era la forma más antigua de unión entre dos personas. En algunas Tradiciones, hasta había una serie de palabras que, dichas por los amantes antes de consumar la unión, sellaban un conjuro que hacía aparecer la inscripción de la boda en los registros mágicos, civiles y eclesiásticos. Pero aquel día, en aquella vorágine de sentimientos mezclados y un tanto desbocados, yo no había pensado ni por un instante en aquella antigualla jurídica que en el mundo _muggle_ había hecho desaparecer el emperador Carlomagno, harto por supuesto de los abusos que se cometían. Mi voluntad, por mucho que mi hermana lo intentara vestir de corrección, había sido otra muy distinta.

- No te engañes.- me dijo de pronto.- Si hubiera sido pura y simple lujuria no habríais agrietado la vidriera. Los dos estáis en las mismas y no tenéis remedio.

Parpadeé sorprendida. Que yo supiera, mi hermana no era adivina, _legeremens, _mentalista ni nada por el estilo_. _Ni siquiera se le daba bien la Adivinación.

- Pero dejémonos de peroratas y vayamos a lo práctico, que el tiempo apremia.- Soltó entonces Cecilia abandonando el tono intimista y recuperando el funcionarial.- Un traslador. Necesitamos un traslador.

- De eso me puedo encargar yo.- dijo mi abuelo y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- ¡Un momento! – interrumpió Cecilia.- tomemos ciertas medidas antes de que el Ministerio se nos eche encima. Carlo ¿Podrías hacer una autorización vaticana para el traslador?

Carlo sonrió. Los demás se miraron perplejos. Yo también comprendí. Para utilizar un traslador se necesita una autorización ministerial. Si mi abuelo conjuraba uno y lo empleábamos, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y probablemente se vería en serios problemas legales, algo que le encantaría a ciertos elementos ministeriales. En cambio, si la autorización estaba expedida por la Secretaría de Estado Vaticana, se consideraría un documento válido expedido por un Estado, y además Carlo podía dotarlo de la condición de valija diplomática. Las explicaciones, las tendría que dar a Monseñor Rascini, su jefe. El tío de mi _¿novio?¿prometido?¿algo?_

Después de una actividad frenética durante la cual parecía que el tiempo volaba, me encontré en Milán, dentro del Palazzo Orsini a las 11 de la noche del diez de agosto de 2008, intentado convencer a un Stefano en pantalón corto, camiseta y náuticos de que tenía que casarse conmigo. Y ya.

Pero en esta ocasión el papel principal de cabezota me lo había arrebatado él. Stefano, erre que erre, insistía en la negativa reiterando la misma cantinela que ya conocíamos sobradamente.

- ¿No lo comprendes? La maldición se extiende de padre a hijo, y de hijo a nieto. Si uno de nosotros consuma un amor verdadero, o si contrae matrimonio, condenamos a nuestras compañeras a morir al poco tiempo de forma terrible. Y traspasamos la maldición a nuestros hijos. La única solución es romper la cadena.- Repetía Stefano una y otra vez.

Sus palabras confirmaron lo que mi madre ya me había anticipado, que la dificultad radicaba mucho más en convencer a mi amado que en el maleficio en sí.

- Muy bien. Entonces estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. No te soy indiferente.

- Por supuesto que no. Y lo sabes muy bien.

- Estupendo. Porque tu a mí tampoco me eres indiferente. Soy plenamente consciente de mi elección y asumo mi responsabilidad.

- No. ¿Qué clase de hombre querría ese destino para la mujer que ama y privaría a sus hijos de su madre?

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de tus padres? ¿Todas las noches les reprochas haberse querido y haberte tenido a ti? ¡Dios! ¡Qué sarta de tonterías! ¡Stefano! ¡si me quieres tenemos que hacerlo!

- No. No son tonterías, Almudena. Es algo muy serio. No lo haré. No insistas. No te condenaré.

- ¿¡A qué!? ¿A qué no me vas a condenar? ¿¡A morir dentro de cinco años!? ¿¡Nueve con suerte!? ¿¡O a morir en vida por todo lo que me reste, que pueden ser perfectamente otros cien años!?

- No seas exagerada.

- ¿Exagerada? ¡Tu no tienes idea de cual es la esperanza media de vida de alguien como yo!

- Deja de decir tonterías.

- ¡No, no son tonterías! Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. ¡Y yo no estoy tan indefensa como cualquier otra! ¡También soy una bruja!

- No insistas, Almudena. Búscate otro hombre. Yo no puedo darte lo que mereces.

- No sé qué entiendes tú por lo que yo merezco. A mi me parece que lo que quieres darme son décadas de miseria.

- No seas terca. Con el tiempo, me olvidarás.

- Y tú no seas cabezota. ¿Tan bien me conoces? ¿Tanto que no tienes ninguna duda de que acabaría olvidándote? Pues que sepas que soy difícil para enamorarme.

- Por favor, no quiero que tus hijos se queden sin madre siendo pequeños.

- ¡De la manera que propones directamente no los tendré!

- ¿Quieres que te explique lo que se sufre cuando se pierde a los padres?

- ¿Y si resultara que solamente tuvieras niñas?

- ¿Y quién te dice que no pensó también en esa posibilidad y ellas tuvieran la desgracia de transmitir el mal a sus hijos varones?

- Es mi derecho y es mi responsabilidad, como mujer, elegir a quién quiero de compañero. Y no permanezco en la ignorancia de los riesgos. ¡Stefano! ¡Reacciona! ¡Puedo romper el hechizo!

- Y ¿qué pasa si no lo rompes?

- Que viviremos cada día juntos como un regalo, exactamente como se lo plantearon tus padres, sabiendo que tenemos al menos cinco años. La mayoría de la gente, cuando se casa, no tiene ni idea sobre si van a estar vivos y juntos al día siguiente.

- No.

- ¿No recuerdas el salmo? Al atardecer de la vida, me examinarán del amor… ¿Qué amor pondrás tu en la balanza? ¿Qué amor pondré yo? Solo pondremos miseria, dos vidas miserables, perdidas.

- No insistas.

- ¡Stefano, por favor! ¡Noqueaste a un brujo criminal con una silla! ¡Y te plantaste en el lado mágico del Muro Torto con un palito a guisa de varita! ¿Es que te querías suicidar? ¿O realmente es que yo te importaba algo? Porque si te importo, no me mates en vida, no lo hagas, por favor… Ya he tenido suficiente con la muerte de mi abuela…

- Podemos esperar a que estés segura…

- ¡No! ¡No podemos! Es la noche propicia. Hoy hace doscientos años, Stefano. Esas cosas potencian la magia. Potencian _mi _magia. Tenemos poco tiempo, apenas cinco minutos. Por favor…

Todavía no se muy bien cómo o por qué se decidió. Si realmente fui convincente, aunque eso lo dudo, si vio mi desesperación o se sintió compasivo. O quizás un ángel tocó suavemente su alma e hizo que aquella conexión tan intrínseca que en ocasiones anteriores habíamos experimentado volviera a activarse. Pero finalmente claudicó. Sin decir nada, solamente me tomó la mano y, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su tío y asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Monseñor Rascini no perdió el tiempo.

- Habéis venido libre y voluntariamente…

Cuando sonó la duodécima campanada de aquel 10 de agosto, día de San Lorenzo, Monseñor Giovanni Rascini acababa de bendecirnos como marido y mujer. Hasta tuvo tiempo para recordarnos que era una bendición especial, que soportó la debilidad del ser humano, representada por la metáfora del pecado original, así como los embates externos del diluvio universal.

Y fue entonces cuando, con un estruendoso crac que sacudió los cimientos del más que centenario _Palazzo_ Orsini de Milán, la vidriera se partió de arriba abajo, para a continuación resquebrajarse completamente. Con el corazón en vilo, corrimos a contemplarla de cerca, asombrados. Seguía en su sitio aunque hecha añicos. Noté la presión de la mano de Stefano, y sin mirarle supe que le invadía un repentino y escalofriante temor de que aquello no hubiera terminado de funcionar. Por el contrario, yo estaba absolutamente convencida de que era un miedo infundado, y así quise transmitírselo apretando suavemente su mano durante unos instantes. Me volví hacia Guido con una serenidad digna de mi hermana.

- Un último _Finite,_ en el marco de madera. ¿Podría hacernos los honores, por favor?

- Será un verdadero placer, _Signora Orsini_.- Y, mientras impávida digería mi recién estrenado título civil, él sacó su varita, apuntó a la vidriera y formuló el contra hechizo. El marco de madera se pulverizó y la vidriera cayó al jardín. Volvimos a correr, esta vez al exterior.

- ¡Oh, no!. Siguen ahí los trozos.- murmuró Guido sin poder contener la desesperación.

Sonreí a Stefano intentando transmitirle parte de mi satisfacción. Entonces, lejos de desfallecer, me sentía muy reconfortada. Además, notaba una presencia muy real a mi lado. Una voz muy conocida que resonaba en alguna parte de mi cerebro. O tal vez fuera en mi alma.

"_Es solo una vidriera... es vidrio… ya sabes, se puede invertir el proceso de fabricación..."_

Sonreí y mentalmente le di las gracias.

- No importa. Solo falta el golpe de gracia.- Y saqué su varita. En realidad, _mi _varita. La sentí cálida entre mis dedos, como si estuviera viva y deseosa de ser cómplice de lo que las dos íbamos a hacer. La levanté resuelta y apunté hacia el suelo.

- _Tracto Inverso_.- Dije con convicción y brindando el hechizo a la memoria de mi abuela, cuya presencia, por primera vez en mi vida, sentía con absoluta nitidez aunque no pudiera verla. El vidrio se convirtió en arena y la vidriera en una especie de mandala. Un viento suave se fue llevando los granos. De algún modo supe que ella, a mi lado, sonreía.

- Tu me lo enseñaste. Este ha ido a tu salud.- Dije en voz baja y sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"_- Ya te dije que eras una chica lista…_

_- Aprendí de una excelente maestra._

_- Sabía que te iría bien esa varita..."_

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en algún remoto lugar de mi ser. Después sopesaría si fue una alucinación, mi imaginación desesperada por recuperarla a mi lado, mi corazón que la añoraba o realmente ella, hablando directamente a mi alma, pero en ese momento me daba absolutamente igual.

- La Signora es una de las grandes, de las grandísimas hechiceras.- Guido, el mayordomo, nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.- Es un verdadero honor trabajar para la Signora. Y ahora, si los señores me disculpan, tengo trabajo. Debo prepararles sus habitaciones. ¿El esquinazo, Dottore?.

Stefano asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, todavía con los ojos puestos en la arenilla de colores que se desvanecía con un escasísimo e inusual viento de ferragosto milanés.

- Deberíamos brindar con champán.- el abuelo de Stefano intentó animarnos. – Sin embargo es tardísimo, y los jóvenes querréis un poco de privacidad. Dejaremos las celebraciones para cuando sea de día. Es hora de retirarse.

Stefano me cogió por los hombros y me condujo escaleras arriba sin despegar la mirada de mí. Seguía sin articular ni una sola palabra.

Tiempo atrás, cada vez que mi hermana traía uno de sus éxitos académicos, deportivos o profesionales a casa, yo soñaba con que algún día llegaría mi momento, Y entonces haría algo grande, y recibiría felicitaciones, y me hincharía de orgullo. Ahora que había llegado tal momento no sentía ni una sola de aquellas sensaciones de éxtasis. Todo lo contrario, lo que quería era pasar página de un asunto que, desde mi punto de vista, simplemente merecía recordar que al día siguiente habría que llamar a un cristalero. Si es que en pleno _ferragosto_ italiano los había disponibles. Y ducharme porque, ahora me percataba, había sudado a mares.

Y eso hice en un cuarto de baño enorme, que debió ser el de los padres de Stefano. Cuando salí con una bata encima encontré a Stefano sentado a los pies de la cama. Cuando me vio aparecer por la puerta del baño se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. Sus enormes manos sostenían cuidadosamente una cajita diminuta que me recordó a las que usaba mi madre para guardar nuestros pendientes desparejados de cuando éramos niñas. Se le veía nervioso.

- Son las alianzas de mis padres.- dijo abriendo la cajita.- Mañana, si quieres, compraremos otras en Milán, pero esta noche, esta noche me gustaría que la tuvieras…

Sonreí mientras me tomaba la mano izquierda, que es en la que los italianos suelen poner las alianzas. La madre de Stefano había tenido los dedos más grandes que yo. Lo solucioné poniendo a continuación el que me había dado mi tía, el primer regalo de mi abuelo a mi abuela después de casados. Me pareció bien que sellara el símbolo de mi vínculo con Stefano, porque al fin y al cabo, había tenido mucho que ver en que pudiera haberse hecho realidad. Procedí de la misma manera. La del padre de Stefano encajaba perfectamente en su dedo. Alcé una ceja y, considerando que ya era el momento de que descargara toda la tensión que acumulaba, hice un comentario ligero.

- Ya veo de quién has sacado estas manos XXL…

Stefano medio sonrió.

- ¿Metiéndote con mis manos para no perder la costumbre?

Por fin empezaba a abandonar el agarrotamiento mental que le había dominado.

- Estarás agotada… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada. Mi chico aún necesitaba otra sacudida dialéctica.

- Stefano, es mi noche de bodas. Y como la mayoría de las novias, no tengo ni pizca de sueño y lo que sí tengo son otros planes. Entre ellos, confirmar mi sospecha de que la talla de tus manos tiene sus ventajas. Pero, si te preocupa el asunto de la vidriera, en estos momentos se reduce en mi cabeza a que tengamos un cristal roto en la planta de abajo. Y, sinceramente, ahora mismo eso me importa tres pepinos.

- ¡Qué pragmática!

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por supuesto. La señora ha roto una lujosa vidriera de doscientos años de antigüedad. Con toda su intencionalidad, todo hay que decirlo. Y ahora solamente piensa en el sexo.

- ¿Acaso estás disgustado porque se haya roto? -. Exclamé alzando una ceja.

- No.

El sonrió dulcemente, justo como a mi me gustaba, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó suavemente.

Parecíamos dos bailarines moviéndonos al compás de una misma música, perfectamente sincronizados. O como si fuéramos dos músicos de talento particularmente inspirados, cuyos instrumentos eran ni más ni menos que el uno y el otro. Era algo novedoso y a la vez completamente natural, una confirmación de que en algún remoto momento nuestras almas ya estuvieron unidas, quizás tan solo en un mismo pensamiento, y ahora recordaban aquello y se expresaban lo muchísimo que se habían añorado y la enorme felicidad que suponía volver a reunirse.

Fue capaz de desasir una de mis manos de su espalda y de colocarla suavemente sobre la almohada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y así, de la mano, me llevó hasta el infinito. Y por primera vez en mi vida experimenté que, además de él y yo, existía algo mucho más profundo y duradero, algo sólido y muy real, un nosotros en el que nuestras almas se miraban de frente y de alguna manera se vinculaban la una a la otra, una realidad muy compacta que estaba dispuesta a afrontar la eternidad.

Las primeras luces del alba que se colaron subrepticiamente por las rendijas de la persiana descubrieron dos amantes entrelazados y exhaustos, que invadidos por una ternura inconmensurable, intercambiaron una sonrisa y un dulce beso antes de caer profundamente dormidos tal y como estaban, abrazados.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Creo que lo que me despertó fue el olor. Un delicioso aroma a café y a tostadas recién hechas que se sumaba a que tenía un hambre terrible porque no había cenado el día anterior y había quemado muchas calorías, entre unas cosas y otras. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a él sentado en una butaca, leyendo en una esquina junto a la ventana. Stefano había subido la mitad de la persiana, lo suficiente para tener luz y no molestarme. Como si tuviéramos una conexión telepática, levantó la cabeza en aquel preciso instante para mirarme y sonreír.

- Buenos días. ¿La señora ha dormido bien? – Depositó el libro sobre la mesa, junto a la bandeja del desayuno, se levantó, se acercó y se recostó en la cama, sobre las sábanas, junto a mí.

- Mejor que bien. Huele estupendamente.

- Ah, ¿Eso de ahí? Me despertaron los cristaleros hace un rato. Me puse esto… –. Dijo señalando el batín de seda y los pantalones de pijama de algodón largos – … y bajé a echar un vistazo. De paso, pasé por la cocina. Vittoria me entregó la bandeja y me dijo que se mantendría caliente y que tú sabrías cómo.

- Pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué se usa exactamente para mantener un desayuno como recién hecho.

- Bueno, supongo que tampoco es muy importante. También preguntó si la señora había pasado buena noche.

- Ya te lo he dicho, he dormido estupendamente...

- No, no me preguntó eso, aunque yo también le contesté en primer lugar que estabas profunda y plácidamente dormida, como un bebé recién comido.

Alcé las cejas divertida. ¡Vaya con Vittoria! Se ve que no tenía ninguna inhibición.

- Ya veo... ¿No tendría que haberme preguntado directamente a mí? – Dije intentando componer una expresión seria.

- Eso fue lo segundo que le dije, una vez me aclaró los términos exactos.

- Y ¿Qué dijo?

- Que lo haría en cuanto te tuviera a la vista, claro. Y que esperaba que hubiera dejado el pabellón italiano bien alto.

Ahí no me pude contener y solté una carcajada.

- Así que me estás avisando de lo que me puedo esperar...

- Eso es. Por si te resulta de interés, añadí que no me había parecido que tuvieras reclamaciones... y que creo que la fama de buenos amantes de los Orsini se mantiene intacta.

- Presuntuoso… ¿Y si las tengo?.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí?

- Si. Por ejemplo, no me has besado esta mañana.

Stefano se inclinó y me besó con suavidad.

- Buenos días otra vez, preciosa.

- Buenos días, mi amor.

Y entonces pasó uno de sus dedos sobre mi ceja derecha.

- Es curioso. Esta cicatriz está todavía muy roja, como correspondería si fueras una persona corriente... en cambio la de la peritonitis se ve a duras penas...

- Tiene que ver con el hecho de que ésta me la hice contra unos ladrillos encantados. Las cicatrices mágicas son más persistentes. Muchas de ellas jamás desaparecen del todo.

- Es lo que había pensado...

- Oye ¿y cuándo te has fijado tú en la otra?

Stefano alzó las cejas poniendo una exagerada expresión de asombro.

- Anoche, claro. Soy tu marido ¿Recuerdas? Con todas las bendiciones, además.

- ¿Debo entender entonces que aquellos besos tan insinuantes se trataban en realidad de una forma de satisfacer tu interés profesional?

- En ese momento, confieso que ni un ápice. Pero ya que lo mencionas, voy a hacer una verificación profesional, como tu dices.

Entonces, con un cuidado casi quirúrgico, tomó la sábana y la bajó hasta depositarla por debajo de mis caderas y se puso a observar atentamente la piel donde debería estar la huella del bisturí. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a decir que no se notaba apenas, justo antes de besarme sobre ella con mucho cuidado. Hubiera olvidado completamente que tenía el estómago vacío y me habría dedicado a otros menesteres evocados por sus caricias, pero mis tripas decidieron que eso no era aceptable y emitieron un prolongado gorjeo. Mi recién estrenado marido se echó a reír.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Almudena?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. No creo que haya un gato debajo de la cama.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo no tengo hambre! Yo solamente me comería la mesa...

Stefano volvió a reír.

- Es lo que me temía. Anda, levántate. Vamos a desayunar.

- ¿Dónde está mi bata?

- ¿La que llevabas anoche al salir de la ducha?

- Esa misma.

- Vete tú a saber dónde habrá ido a parar...

- ¿Por qué no miras bajo la cama? – pregunté mientras rebuscaba entre las sábanas sin salirme mucho de ellas. Stefano volvió a alzar las cejas divertido.

- ¿Remilgos? ¿Después de la escenita del pijama aquella que me hiciste, y sin contar con que eres mi mujer desde anoche?

- Claro que no. Es que no me apetece desayunar sin nada de ropa. ¿Y si me cae mermelada encima?

- Puedo encargarme de eso.- Comentó dirigiéndome una mirada pícara y sin hacer ni el más mínimo gesto de intentar buscar mi bata.

- Está bien. No es equitativo. Tú tienes puesto un pantalón de pijama hasta los tobillos, una camiseta de manga corta y un batín. Lo cual es bastante teniendo en cuenta que estamos en pleno _ferragosto, _aunque esta casa no parece calurosa.

- Me encanta que te expreses en términos italianos. Anoche casi parecías una _donna_ nacional… en fin, si es por equidad, puedo quitármelo todo y los dos estaremos en las mismas condiciones.

- ¡Entonces no desayunaríamos nunca!

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó con una ignorancia mal fingida.

Me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Agarré las sábanas y me tapé hasta el cuello. Stefano, muerto de la risa desapareció por una puerta en la que no había reparado hasta entonces para volver con la camisa del pijama cuyos pantalones él llevaba puestos.

- Toma. Creo que a falta de tu bata, no te irá del todo mal. ¿Me doy la vuelta mientras sales de la cama y te la pones?

- ¡Gamberro! – Dije asiéndola con energía.

- Bueno. En cualquier caso es prudente que te levantes. Chiara nos ha invitado a comer en la _cittá_, y además tendremos una reunión en la sede del grupo con un notario. Ser la señora Orsini tiene sus condicionamientos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunté asombrada mientras me abrochaba la camisa.

- De entrada, te corresponde un cinco por ciento de los beneficios anuales del grupo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Cargas de ser la _Signora Orsini_. Así está establecido desde hace... déjame pensar... unos doscientos años...

- ¡Yo no me he casado contigo por tu dinero!

- Ya me lo figuro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, dejar que los asesores te inviertan el dinero, gastarlo en obras benéficas... comprarte un Ferrari… En el futuro serás una _comtessa_ italiana. Aunque ahora tengamos una república todavía tiene un significado y unas responsabilidades. Puedes acudir a la Scala siempre que quieras, he oído que te gusta la ópera.

- Pues en España eso de _comtessa_ sigue sonando a helado de barra… ¿Quién te ha soplado lo de la ópera?

- Tu madre me lo dijo en Roma, no recuerdo ahora a cuento de qué vino… Ah, ahora que lo dices… lo del helado es verdad. Pero ten presente que la nuestra es una marca de _gelatto_ con muchos siglos de historia, que ha producido un par de Papas, una veintena de santos e incontables príncipes, por mencionar algo medianamente llamativo.

- ¡Vaya! Y ¿Tú crees que una bruja con mi pedigrí encaja en semejante archivo genealógico? No se si voy a estar a la altura…

- Mejor que la otra, sin duda, _amore mio_. Eso me recuerda que nos acompañará mi tío, el que nos casó ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza siguiéndole la bromita.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

- Y posiblemente también mi tía abuela.

- ¿Tienes una tía abuela?

- Tengo varias. Pero ésta es una Orsini de nacimiento. ¿_Capisci?_

- Si. Supongo que no tengo escapatoria.

- Me temo que no. Y deberías llamar a tu madre en algún momento ¿No crees?

- Tienes razón… - Me levanté pesadamente y me fui a por mi bolso, en cuyo interior, perdido por cualquier rincón, debería estar mi móvil. Mientras rebuscaba recordé algo.

- ¿Qué has dicho de que parecía una _donna_?

- Pues eso. Que hablas bastante bien el italiano. Supongo que ya lo traías puesto de antes y que últimamente lo has desengrasado, porque aunque eres una chica lista me cuesta creer que lo hayas aprendido en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Anoche hablaba?

- Bastante. Cuando estabas casi dormida. Con acento romano. Supongo que se te irá pegando el milanés, al menos en la intimidad.

Le miré sorprendida.

- Y ¿qué decía?

- Secreto del sumario.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Secretos tan pronto?

Stefano sonrió mientras me servía una taza de café.

- Te lo diré si te portas bien.

- ¿Portarme bien?

- Claro. Por ejemplo, si no embrujas a mi tía después de haber pasado diez minutos con ella. Aunque es posible que haga méritos sobrados para ello…

- En fin… - Murmuré, y sin querer indagar mucho en las razones que le llevaban a decir aquellas cosas me empecé a beber el café. Cuando fui a dejar la taza sobre la mesa me fijé en el libro. Un libro de neurocirugía pediátrica de la columna vertebral. Stefano me observó en silencio, sabedor de lo que estaba pensando.

- Se llama Aldo y tiene nueve años. Padece una deformidad de nacimiento en la columna vertebral y las piernas. Le hemos operado ya once veces, y no te imaginas el ánimo que tiene el chaval…- Me confesó de repente, abandonado por completo el tono jocoso anterior.

- Entiendo.- No quise preguntar mas. Stefano ahora se movía por el complejo equilibrio entre las confidencias conyugales y el secreto profesional. En ese momento tuve clarísimo que no traicionaría su confianza en nada relativo a su ejercicio profesional, jamás.

- De hecho.- añadió mirándome fijamente.- Tendré que regresar a Roma mañana, porque pasado mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo para establecer el curso de acción para los próximos meses.

- ¿Mañana nos vamos a Roma, entonces?

- Si quieres acompañarme…

- ¿Ya quieres librarte de mí? ¿Tan pronto?

Stefano se rió.

- No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que reconozco que ahora hace mucho calor en la _citta Caput Mundi_. Y además tendrás que instalarte debidamente. Traer tus cosas…

Tenía razón. En algún momento tendría que dedicarme a hacer un traslado. Pero en aquel instante no era precisamente en lo que quería dedicarme a pensar. Me comí dos tostadas que me supieron a gloria, me bebí otra taza de café y después me vestí, dispuesta a afrontar todas esas gestiones rarísimas que me había anticipado. Y también hablé con mi madre, que por fin respiró tranquila, aunque había supuesto, en buena lógica, que si no había llamado después de la hora de las brujas era porque todo había ido bien.

Un par de horas más tarde salí de la torre Orsini con un manojo de tarjetas de crédito que podía usar ya mismo y sin límite, un móvil de la compañía que requería unas instrucciones del tamaño de una pequeña enciclopedia, y que por lo tanto jamás sabría usar del todo si es que me atrevía a hacerlo, y una sensación casi irreal de haberme convertido en millonaria de repente.

La comida en cambio no fue tan tranquila como parecía. El tío Giovanni estaba más nervioso que nunca. Y la tía, que lo primero que hizo fue mirarme de arriba a bajo con expresión escrutadora, se dedicó cada diez minutos a recordarme que estaba casada con Stefano para algo.

- Te veo muy delgada.- Decía una y otra vez.- Al menos espero que no tardes en producir un heredero.- Añadía sin recato.- Un chico, no vaya a resultar ahora que nos hemos librado de la maldita vidriera que solo seas capaz de tener niñas…- Y cada vez que volvía a la carga yo sentía el pie de Stefano rozándome por debajo de la mesa, recordándome sin palabras que ya me lo había advertido él.

Pero lo peor vino después, de la boca del tío Giovanni.

- He estado pensando bastante sobre este matrimonio. Sobre la forma canónica, quiero decir. Ahora mismo es un expediente muy irregular…

- Es evidente que no es precisamente la forma más habitual de celebrar una boda, pero supongo que puedes arreglarlo ¿No? – Terció el abuelo de Stefano.

- De eso se trata. Se parece mucho a un matrimonio secreto, pero si regularizo una cosa así… ¿qué va a decir la gente? En los tiempos que corren ya no se usan, daría demasiado qué hablar…

- Entonces ¿qué sugieres? – Preguntó Stefano hablando por los dos.

- Bueno. Podéis celebrar una boda en condiciones. Aunque sea solamente con la familia…

- ¿Otra boda? – Pregunté perpleja.

- Si. Podría arreglarlo para dentro de un par de meses… sería lo mas adecuado para evitar preguntas embarazosas…

Salí de aquella comida con segunda fecha de bodas y una extraña colección de razones expuestas por el tío Monseñor.

- Pues ahora no se si estamos casados, arrejuntados, ninguna de las dos cosas o ambas a la vez. – Le dije a Stefano mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes por el centro de Milán.

- ¿Se van a sorprender en tu familia de que les anunciemos una boda para octubre?

- No. A mi familia no le importará organizar una boda en dos meses. Ya sabes lo que somos. Podríamos hacerlo incluso en menos tiempo.

Stefano permaneció callado unos instantes.

- Bueno, mientras no me digas que te instalas en el piso de mi hermana…

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

- Porque como has dicho que no sabes si estás casada…

- ¡No será que eres tú el que se arrepiente de haber perdido la soltería!

Stefano me apretó la mano y se echó a reír. Aquella noche cenamos los dos solos en un restaurante milanés, nuestra primera cena romántica, aunque sonara extraño, durante la cual, como dos recién casados, hablamos mirándonos a los ojos y cogiéndonos las manos, lo que no habíamos podido hacer hasta ese momento dadas las circunstancias. Nos retiramos pronto a nuestra habitación del palazzo Orsini. Obviamente, porque también estábamos necesitados de expresarnos largamente sin palabras lo mucho que nos amábamos. Y porque al día siguiente nos esperaban seiscientos kilómetros hasta Roma, aunque preferimos no pensar aquella noche en eso.

Salimos de Milán de mañana, camino de Roma, en el coche de Stefano. Empezaba a resultarme tremendamente familiar aquel Ferrari Rosso. Debía ser que me estaba acostumbrando al lujo a marchas forzadas, medité mientras observaba cómo nos metíamos en una autovía bastante concurrida. Stefano me sacó de mis pensamientos con su habitual cháchara al volante.

- En Roma puedes ir a visitar la tumba de Silvestre II. Está en la basílica de San Juan de Letrán.

- Había olvidado por completo al Papa Mago...

- ¿Otros asuntos han acaparado tu atención, _mía cara_?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mera suposición. ¿Sabes que hay muchas leyendas en torno a su tumba? Dicen que su lápida exuda agua cuando va a fallecer un Papa, y que si se pega la oreja pueden llegar a oírse ruidos como de huesos entrechocando... pero la verdad es que nada de eso ocurrió durante la última enfermedad de Juan Pablo II, y eso que hubo mucha gente que se acercó a comprobar...

- Siempre hay gente para todo...

- Desde luego. Hasta para enamorarse de una bruja.

- Haré como si eso último fuera un cumplido.

- Me parece bien. Y hablando de "eso", Silvestre tiene fama de nigromante. Supongo que para ti el término nigromante tiene un sentido mucho más marcado que para mí.

- Un nigromante es, en términos mágicos, un mago que practica la Nigromancia, ni más ni menos. La nigromancia es una magia relacionada con los muertos y el contacto con el más allá. No es una magia maligna per se.

- Ya veo. Pues bien, dejémoslo en que tiene fama de haber sido brujo.

- Es que lo era.

- Ya... pero piensa en términos muggles, como tu dirías.

- Es decir, que la gente creía que hizo un pacto con el diablo.

- Eso es. Según la leyenda Gerbert d'Aurillac empezó de aprendiz de un druida celta en su Auvernia natal, cuando era un jovenzuelo dedicado a actividades pastoriles... después entró en un monasterio, que entonces eran los centros del saber... ¿sabías que estuvo en las Hispanias de entonces?

- Mi abuela me dijo que tenía una gran sed de conocimientos...

Stefano permaneció callado unos segundos, todo un logro estando al volante.

- ¿Almudena?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro.- Hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.- Pero si hubiéramos tenido esta conversación hace tres días no te habría contestado lo mismo.

- Ya. Tiene que ver con lo de la vidriera. ¿Verdad?

- Es una forma de decirlo simplificando muchísimo, Stefano. Tu sabes muy bien que "lo de la vidriera", como tu dices, es algo mucho más complejo, afortunadamente para ti.

Stefano sonrió y, sin dejar de mirar la carretera, extendió la mano y tomó la mía.

- De alguna forma, que no se muy bien explicar, la siento cerca, como si realmente no se hubiera ido. Seguramente te parecerá una solemne tontería, pero la verdad, es reconfortante.- Le expliqué. Si la sensación que me embargaba desde que deshice del todo la maldición gracias a su hechizo era reconfortante, sincerarme con Stefano lo fue aún más. Y volví a constatar lo profundo que puede llegar a ser un sentimiento de amor mutuo.

- Me alegro. Y no me resulta ninguna tontería. Yo sí creo en la otra vida.- Dijo él.

- Para alguien como yo no es cuestión de creer o no creer. Para nosotros es absolutamente evidente que la gente tiene un alma trascendente, es algo que percibimos con nitidez... te parecerá extraño, pero quién tiene miedo de pasar a esa otra forma de vida se queda como un fantasma...

- Así que los fantasmas existen. Nunca lo había dudado, en realidad. ¿Fray Piccolo no es un cuento, entonces?

- Fray Piccolo es un petardo incluso ahora. Da muchos problemas internacionales cada vez que asoma el ectoplasma en presencia de muggles. Los italianos dicen que es asunto español, y viceversa.

- Nadie quiere responsabilizarse.

- No. ¿Stefano?

- ¿Si?

- Quiero decirte que a lo mejor tienes un poquito que ver, pero solo un poquito, en que lo haya ido asumiendo. Pero un poquito muy piccolo, no te vayas a creer el rey del mambo ahora...

- Me alegro, preciosa... pero sí que soy el rey del mambo ¿No?

- Eres un gamberro. Mas me valdría no habértelo dicho, que luego se te sube a la cabeza. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué mas sabes de Gerberto de Aurillac? Me has picado la curiosidad.

- Poco más. Que hizo algunos ábacos, que le gustaban las esferas armilares y los libros... creo que he leído que ofreció una valiosa esfera a cambio de un libro y que, cuando le suministraron un ejemplar que en realidad estaba incompleto, entregó media esfera.

- Un trueque justo.

- Eso parece. Tu colega debía tener su sentido del humor... pero puedes documentarte en Roma. Empezando por buscar en Internet cuando lleguemos a casa.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa"... era la primera vez que caía en cuenta. Nuestra casa. Ya no solo la de él. Volví a emocionarme y tuve que pensar en algo para que no se me notara afectada.

- ¿Stefano? Hay otra cuestión que pincha mi curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hablador al volante? ¿No te desconcentras?

- Es una deformación profesional, mia cara. En quirófano se habla mucho de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo de fútbol.

- Eso parece poco serio.

- Verás, el último sentido que desaparece al perder la consciencia, y el primero que se recupera, es el oído. Así que tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos al inicio y al final de las operaciones. El paciente podría oírnos.

- Vaya...

- Por eso, como tu dices, tengo el defecto de hablar mucho al volante. Pero te aseguro que estoy a lo que estoy...

- ¡Ah!

Hicimos un viaje tranquilo. Stefano me hizo ponerme al volante de su coche, y aunque al principio me daba miedo que se me fuera volando, pronto tuve que reconocer que me encantaba conducir aquella máquina, casi tanto como mi escoba. Comimos en un área de servicio a base de bocadillos, después me dormí durante un buen rato, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta habíamos llegado a Roma.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

- ¿Por qué no te has quedado durmiendo? –. Stefano trajinaba en la cocina vestido con un pantalón de traje de color gris marengo y una camisa de finas rayas rojas. Le miré sonriendo, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. _Il dottor Orsini _era guapo, cariñoso, inteligente y muy culto. Y en ese momento además estaba muy elegante. Suspiré embelesada sin comprender cómo era posible que hubiera habido un tiempo en el que me caía rematadamente mal.

- Tal vez vuelva a la cama cuando te hayas ido y me dedique a dormitar... –. Contesté omitiendo que me pasaría el tiempo soñando con él, evocando sus caricias y su voz.

- Me parece bien, aunque no será lo mismo sin mi hombro para apoyarte confortablemente...

- ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Será duro, pero sobreviviré. Hasta hace nada no lo tenía… huele estupendamente.

- ¿Quieres un café? Los_ italiani_ somos maestros en el arte del _espresso. _Entre otras cosas, claro.

- ¿Presumiendo desde primera hora de la mañana, _dottore_?

- ¿Por qué no? Estamos en confianza. Y además tu puedes presumir también, por la parte que te toca.

- Te lo permitiré porque soy un desastre con las cafeteras.

- Pues yo soy un as en la cocina, _cara._ Uno de estos días te haré un _risotto alla milanesa_ que te vas a chupar los dedos…

- No he dicho que yo cocine mal. Solo que no me suelo manejar bien con esos chismes.

- En cualquier caso… a lo mejor hasta te engordo un poco... a mi tía le encantaría. Algo me dice que le pareció que estabas demasiado flaca…

- No se qué te hizo pensar tal cosa… pero si lo logras no sería la única que te felicitara. Creo que mi madre lleva en ello desde el día en que nací… Y ya que estamos… ¿Te veré a la hora de la comida?

- Si quieres comer conmigo en el hospital... Esas reuniones suelen llevar bastante. Seguramente dispondremos de una hora escasa... y después tengo que visitar pacientes.

- Si tu lo puedes sobrellevar, yo también.

- Estupendo. No será muy romántico ni tampoco muy sabroso, pero disfrutaré mucho de la compañía.... por la tarde prometo llevarte por ahí... Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. No te olvides el móvil.

- ¿Esa especie de engendro electrónico con ordenador incorporado que además tiene un teléfono? No se si sabré manejarlo.

Stefano soltó una risita.

- Seguro que eres capaz. Te debo una visita vespertina a Roma ¿Recuerdas?

- Si. Una que quedó postergada porque me puse enferma.

- Pues no me vuelvas a dejar plantado así ¿Qué vas a hacer durante la mañana? Aparte de echarme en falta, claro.

- Todavía no lo he decidido. Posiblemente, me daré un paseo.

- Puedes bajar un rato a la piscina.

- Tal vez, aunque necesitaría comprarme un bañador. O transformar uno de los tuyos…

- Si optas por eso, te pediría que después me lo dijeras... sobre todo si no lo reviertes, no vaya a ser que luego ande buscándolo y no lo encuentre... podría pensar que hay brujas en casa...

- No existen.- Negué categóricamente.

- Ya... se me hace tarde.- Comentó mirando su reloj. – Ya lo discutiremos luego.- Añadió mientras se ajustaba la corbata mirando su reflejo en la puerta metálica del horno.- A_rriveverci, cara-. _Stefano se puso la chaqueta, me besó suavemente en los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Te vas a ir con la alianza en el dedo?

- Claro.

- ¿No le extrañará a la gente verte un anillo de casado?

- Precisamente. Diré que la llevo porque estoy comprometido ¿Qué te parece?

- Si a ti te convence…

- Creo que es la excusa perfecta. Además, no me apetece quitármela. Ten en cuenta que creía que nunca llevaría una. Digamos que estoy como _bambino_ con zapatos nuevos.

Stefano se marchó dejándome sola por primera vez desde nuestra acelerada primera boda. Por un momento sopesé meterme de nuevo en la cama a dormitar, pero mi hermana me llamó por teléfono haciendo que se me pasaran las ganas de acostarme. Cecilia me acosó con un montón de preguntas sobre temas varios que iban desde cuándo pensaba pasarme por Madrid hasta una colección de tonterías ministeriales a las que presté mas bien poca atención. El caso es que mi hermana, con su bombardeo dialéctico, lejos de aturdirme me dejó bastante espabilada, de manera que cuando colgué me vestí y salí a pasear. Decidí dejar la Roma _muggle _para que Stefano pudiera lucirse como cicerone y encaminé mis pasos hacia el Muro Torto. Estaba llegando a Villa Borghese cuando escuché una voz pronunciar mi nombre.

- ¡Eh! ¡Almudena!

Me di la vuelta buscando con la vista. Había reconocido la voz al instante, pero me costó trabajo asociarla a la imagen. Tenía la barba crecida y llevaba al hombro una mochila vieja. Y las rastas, por supuesto.

Javier, mi primo, siempre provocador y presto a escandalizar, sobre todo a su familia, que él consideraba repleta de pijos, me saludaba con la mano. Era arqueólogo mágico, y para provocar dolores de cabeza a mi tía, procuraba apuntarse a cualquier trabajo de campo, no importaban las condiciones, para huir como de un nublado de la parte seria y respetable de su profesión, es decir, quedarse sentadito redactando artículos y demás publicaciones, dar conferencias en entornos llenos de sapiencia o incluso subirse a la tarima para impartir la docencia. Cualquier cosa con tal de estar lejos de casa. Y ahora lo tenía frente a mí con ropa polvorienta y arrugada y una enorme e igualmente cochambrosa mochila.

- ¿Qué haces en Roma, Almudena? – Me preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Contesté alzando una ceja.

- De acuerdo. Puesto que eres una mujer, obviaré que yo pregunté primero. Estoy de regreso de una expedición en los Balcanes. Me voy a quedar unos días, entre otras cosas para demorar el encuentro con mi querida madre, que amenaza con cortarme el pelo según me vea entrar por la puerta de su casa. Ahora te toca a ti.

- Me he casado.

Javier me dedicó una mirada indescifrable antes de volver a hablar.

- Eso no explica qué haces aquí.

- Tienes razón. Me he casado con un italiano. Ahora vivo en Roma.

- Disculpa. Estoy casi seguro de que lo recordaría si mi madre o mi hermana me hubieran dicho algo… ¿Cuándo te has casado?

- Hace tres días, para ser exactos.

Mi primo soltó un silbido.

- ¡Caramba!

- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio a tomar algo y te lo explico?

- Me parece bien. La mochila empieza a pesarme. ¿Al otro lado del muro? Conozco una terraza donde no les incomoda un poco de mugre…

- Muy bien. Precisamente estaba a punto de traspasarlo.

Atravesamos el muro y Javier me guió con soltura hasta la terraza moviendo su cuerpo delgado y largo como si fuera una anguila. Se dejó caer en una silla y aposentó su mugrienta mochila en otra. Yo me senté en la que quedaba libre. Pidió un blanco y negro y un cesto de cruasanes mientras yo me limitaba a un capuccino. Cuando el camarero se retiró en busca de nuestro pedido, mi primo se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa y, mirándome fijamente, me lanzó una contundente andanada.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- No, al menos que yo sepa.- Contesté casi divertida.- La historia ha discurrido de otra manera mucho más original.

- Soy todo oídos.

Resumí los hitos significativos de todo lo que había pasado mientras Javier devoraba un segundo café con helado. Supuse que llevaba bastantes horas sin comer, algo que le ocurría a menudo si tenía algo que hacer que considerase más interesante que la nimiedad de suministrar nutrientes a su cuerpo.

- Así que, a pesar de todo, tendré que ponerme un traje… - Se quejó cuando terminé de contarle.

- Bueno… no te voy a obligar varita en ristre.

- Puede que tu no, pero permíteme que dude de Cecilia. Y si no es ella, de mi hermana, o incluso mi madre.

- ¡En qué mal concepto las tienes!

- No te excluyas. Tu también eres una pijaza… pero en fin, no es momento ahora de meterme con tus gustos carcas. ¡Qué historia más rocambolesca! ¿Es el tío rubiales que estaba en el funeral de la tía Sara?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar y, de repente, me di cuenta de que mencionar a mi abuela no me dolía tanto como antes. Y una vocecilla interior me vino a canturrear en el cerebro que eso estaba bien.

- Ese mismo ¡Qué se le va a hacer!- Comenté quitándole una pata a un cruasán. – Debe ser cosa de familia… de vez en cuando, a alguna de nosotras nos da por casarnos de la forma más estrambótica posible… Creo que la vidriera hasta tenía su valor artístico…

- Una pérdida irreparable e irremplazable… Echo de menos a la tía Sara… con ella se podía hablar…

- Yo también. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que no le gusta que estemos tristes…

- Puede ser… ¿Qué habías venido a hacer aquí, si no es inmiscuirme en cosas que no me atañen? Porque supongo que no viniste a pescar un marido…

- Lo es. Me refiero a lo de inmiscuirse. Pero aún así, te lo contaré. Vine por un incunable, dos páginas de una autobiografía de Silvestre II aparecidas en circunstancias dramáticas en la Plaza de San Pedro, y que en principio parecían pertenecer a un ejemplar de la Biblioteca Laurentina... ¿Sabes de qué te hablo?

- Claro. Del Papa Mago y de los fondos mágicos que estaban en El Escorial.

- ¿Sabes mucho de Silvestre II?

- Lo que todo el mundo. Que le tocó el cambio de milenio, con todos los terrores Milenaristas, ya sabes, algunos interpretaron literalmente el Apocalipsis de manera que presupusieron que el fin del mundo llegaría alrededor del año mil. Gerberto era un estudioso y un hombre de fe. Quería que la educación se extendiera lo más posible, no solo entre magos, también entre los muggles. Fomentó la creación de escuelas y colegios. ¿Sabías que durante un tiempo vivió en Cataluña, en el monasterio de Santa María de Ripoll? Se dice que viajó a Córdoba para estudiar en la impresionante biblioteca de Abd al Raman. Su cenotafio está en San Juan de Letrán.

- Stefano… es decir, mi marido… me sugirió que la visitara…No recuerdo haber estado allí antes.

- Es una iglesia impresionante.

- No me extraña. Aquí casi todo lo es, empezando, claro está, por el Vaticano. O San Pablo Extramuros…

- El Papa es también el obispo de Roma, y San Juan de Letrán es su catedral.- Javier suspiró.- ¿Sabías que para ser Papa solamente hace falta ser varón bautizado? Yo mismo podría serlo…Lo que ocurre es que, una vez electo, alguien que no fuera sacerdote debería ser ordenado inmediatamente, precisamente para poder ejercer de obispo... Y el orden sacerdotal tiene sus inconvenientes adheridos, ciertos votos, ya sabes…

- Supongo que te refieres al celibato…

- En efecto… aunque….- Javier alzó una ceja provocativa… - no es necesariamente sinónimo de otra cosa... además, una vez en el cargo las cosas se pueden cambiar…

- El papa se elige en cónclave entre los cardenales reunidos en la Capilla Sixtina… - Contesté intentando dejar claro que no me escandalizaba.- Creo que necesitarías pasar por un capelo cardenalicio…

- Si. Pero ten en cuenta un detallito: un cardenal es, literalmente, un príncipe de un diminuto estado. Por eso el rey se elige entre los príncipes. Actualmente todos esos príncipes tienen, además, órdenes sacerdotales. Pero en derecho canónico no es requisito imprescindible. Así que podrían nombrarme cardenal… seria entonces todo un príncipe…. Al fin y al cabo, la vestimenta roja se parece a una túnica… y no tendría los otros inconvenientes…

- El cardenal mago.

- Igual que el Papa Mago…Me sorprende tu desconocimiento, prima. Has ido a colegio de monjas para recibir tu educación muggle…

- De hecho, me estás refrescando la memoria, mas que otra cosa.

- Muy bien, pequeña Almudena. ¿Te volvieron una mojigata en otros aspectos? Ya me entiendes…

- Las monjas de mi colegio tenían más que asumido el Concilio Vaticano II. Nos proporcionaban unas charlas de educación sexual que hicieron enrojecer a más de una madre…

- Imagino que tía Ana no estaría entre ellas.

- Imaginas bien.

- Ya… Se han terminado los cruasanes… si estás lista, podemos ir a echar un vistazo a San Juan de Letrán…

- ¿No prefieres dejar ese mochilón en tu alojamiento?

- No tengo alojamiento, de momento.

- ¿Qué no tienes alojamiento?

- He llegado esta mañana.

- Pero ¿viajas sin reserva de hotel?

- Almudena… cuando estoy de campaña duermo en un saco de dormir, con suerte dentro de una tienda y muchas veces al pairo rodeado de bichitos. ¿Crees que me importa si tengo o no tengo un hotel?

- Nunca cambiarás… Puedo ofrecerte una habitación en casa.

- ¿No molestaré? Al fin y al cabo, sois un par de recién casados… querréis intimidad, ya sabes… nada que pueda inhibiros, especialmente si os apetece poner en práctica las enseñanzas de las charlas de tu colegio de monjas…

- Es un dúplex. Te puedo mandar al piso superior.

- ¿Y si quiero un vaso de leche por la noche y tengo que bajar a la cocina?

- Hay una nevera pequeña arriba. Te dejaré un brick de leche y hasta galletitas. Anda, vamos. Te vendrá bien una buena ducha y un afeitado. No te reconocía con esas barbazas.

-Igual me las dejo. Como las rastas. ¿Te gustan?

- Ya sabes la respuesta.

- Sois todas unas sosazas. Bueno, menos Lucía. Ella siempre ha sido mucho más simpática. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Se ha casado de repente, como tu?

- Si quieres saber de ella ¿Por qué no la llamas? Puede que hasta se alegre.

- No la llamo porque es una bruja ocupada con un trabajo importante que requiere responsabilidad.

- Supongo que por eso mismo no nos llamas a las demás.

- Supones mal. No os llamo porque os lanzáis a atacarme a las primeras de cambio. Que si mis atuendos a la última, que si mi imagen moderna e informal…

- Anda, déjalo.- Y levantando la mano llamé al camarero, que me miró como si viera visiones cuando no dejé que mi zarrapastroso primo hiciera el menor gesto de abonar la consumición, cosa que por otra parte estaba segura que no tenía ni la más mínima intención.

- ¿Con quién te has casado? ¿Con un magnate? – Preguntó Javier cuando entramos en la casa.

- Con un médico muggle.

-Pues sí que deben ganar pasta los galenos en este país…

- Esta casa procede de su familia.

- Ya… así que rico por casa… Si fueras un chico ya sabes lo que se diría de tu boda.

- No lo soy, así que no lo digas.- Amenacé mientras subía por la escalera al piso superior. Segundos después, mi primo dejó caer su mochila mugrienta en el suelo del dormitorio, extrajo de su interior una camiseta un poco arrugada aunque limpia, unas zapatillas de deportes de un bolsillo lateral y hasta unos pantalones. A continuación, procedió a desatarse los enrevesados nudos de sus desgastadas botas.

- No hace falta mi presencia para que actualices tu vestuario de arriba abajo.- Dije antes de que se lanzara a cambiarse los pantalones.

- ¿Y qué si lo hiciera? Entiendo que ya sabes lo que guardan los varones dentro y no te vas a sorprender. Además, has dicho que las monjas no te volvieron mojigata…

- Mejor te espero abajo. Así puedes ducharte. Y afeitarte.

- ¡Por mucho que digas, Almu, eres un poco remilgada! ¡Díselo a tu marido de mi parte!

Daba igual lo que Javier dijera. Le esperé abajo buscando una guía de la ciudad con la que cargar, una que tuviera buenos mapas. Fue entonces cuando Stefano llamó. Sin darnos cuenta, era casi la hora de comer. En Italia, como en casi toda Europa, se comía antes que en España.

- ¿Dónde estás, preciosa? –. Me preguntó curioso.

- En casa, acomodando a un hombre en un dormitorio del piso de arriba.

- ¿De veras? ¡Y yo que pensaba que era un buen amante!

Sonreí aunque sabía que Stefano no podía verme. Aunque con aquel móvil de ultimísima generación, a saber qué se podría hacer.

- Y lo eres.- Concedí divertida.- Se trata de un primo mío.

- ¿Ya ha despedido mi querida hermana a Fer?

- No es Fer. Es mi primo Javier. Estaba en el muro, no tenía hotel y lo he invitado. Espero que no te moleste.

- Déjale bien claro que no toleraremos maldiciones en casa.

- No te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Por qué no lo traes a comer?. Así lo conozco. Pero adviértele antes. La comida de _l'hospitale_ no es ninguna maravilla y hay bacilos sueltos.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Os espero en media hora?

- ¿Tan poco tiempo?

- Creí que podíais aparecer del aire...

- Stefano, te estás mal acostumbrando a la magia.

- Considéralo una compensación. La he sufrido en su parte negativa durante años, y ahora quiero aprovecharme.

Mientras quedábamos finalmente en la cafetería de la Gemelli Javier apareció limpio y hasta afeitado, lo cual era muy de agradecer. Se avino en seguida a nuestra comida tan fuera de programa turístico.

- Apea eso. Yo te guiaré y te haré los pertinentes comentarios. – Se ofreció cuando me vió la guía. No le hice caso y la guardé en el bolso.

Nos aparecimos en un parque cercano, detrás de un seto enorme de bog. Stefano nos esperaba en la cafetería, con su bata blanca. No pude evitar recordar cómo me cuidaba cuando yo estaba internada, a pesar de lo poco que me dejaba cuidar. Si no hubiéramos estado en un lugar tan público y acompañados de mi peculiar familiar, lo hubiera abrazado con fuerza. Los presenté y ambos se estrecharon la mano. Nuestra comida no fue, tal y como había predicho Stefano, ni romántica ni sabrosa. Además estuvo interrumpida por bastantes personas que se acercaban a saludarme y ser presentadas. Al parecer, la noticia del compromiso inminente del soltero de oro del Gemelli había corrido como la pólvora. No obstante, entre interrupción e interrupción, Gerberto de Aurillac se coló en nuestra charla monopolizándola casi en su totalidad.

- Borromini reformó la basílica. También lo hizo con la tumba, después de hacer que la abrieran.- Comentó Stefano mientras atacaba una pasta rellena.

- ¿Qué la abrieron? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- En mil seiscientos y pico. Era tal el clamor popular sobre su presunto pacto diabólico que lo hicieron para comprobar.- Explicó Javier.- El, por su parte, devoraba el segundo plato de _lasagna_ como si no hubiera comido en días, cosa que por otra parte era perfectamente posible y más que probable.

- ¿Qué es lo que querían comprobar? – Volví a preguntar.

- Pronto corrió el rumor de que había ordenado que trocearan su cadáver después de morir, como exorcismo para que el diablo no se llevara su alma… - Explicó Stefano.

- Eso es una tontería.- Exclamé.

- Ya sabes que eran épocas de mucha superchería, así que abrieron la sepultura. Lo encontraron enterito, con su mitra en la cabeza y todo. Desgraciadamente, los sistemas de embalsamamiento del siglo XI no eran como los egipcios. De tanto manipularlo acabaron deshaciéndolo. Ahí dentro no hay huesos, si acaso, algunas cenizas.- Aclaró Javier.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que hay realmente en San Juan de Letrán, que genera tanto chisme paranormal?

- Según la leyenda, la lápida rezuma agua cuando un Papa está próximo a morir. Y que hasta se escuchan ruidos de huesos entrechocar. Pero te puedo garantizar que nada de eso ocurrió durante la postrera enfermedad de Juan Pablo II.

- Stefano es como una enciclopedia mágica ambulante.- Le aclaré a Javier, que miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos a mi marido.

- Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo.- Stefano, cuchara en ristre con los últimos restos de un enorme tiramisú, me miró con expresión casi de disculpa.- Podemos vernos esta tarde... ¿Hacia las siete en _Piazza Navona_? Las terrazas son agradables.

- Un bello lugar. Especialmente para los enamorados.- Bromeó Javier.- Podemos ir ahora a la basílica. No habrá mucha gente tan temprano.

- Puede que esté cerrada.

- Querido primo, eso no es problema. Un toquecito de... ya sabes. Y toda para nosotros. Pero permíteme que dude de que tengamos tanta suerte. Es temporada turística alta.

Stefano se encogió de hombros. En esos momentos el busca que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bata emitió tres agudos pitidos. Miró la pantalla atentamente durante unos segundos, terminó su café y se levantó.

- Me reclaman. Hasta la tarde, preciosa. – Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír como una tonta.- Encantado de conocerte. Y no la dejes meterse en líos mágicos.- Añadió dirigiéndose a mi primo.

- Aunque la veas con esa apariencia aniñada, sabe cuidarse solita. Pero descuida. Procuraremos no usar la magia. De hecho, he pensado que nos vamos a lo _muggle_.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté a mi primo mientras seguía con la vista la figura de mi marido alejándose a buen paso.

- Porque no quiero privarte de un tour por la _cittá caput mundi_, _cara_.

- No estás autorizado a llamarme así. Eso queda reservado para mi italiano.

Javier soltó una carcajada.

- Igualita que Cecilia y "su Alberto".

- No metas a mi hermana en esto.

- ¿_Per que_? Por una vez no os he criticado. Me parece estupendo que pongáis a vuestros hombres en un pedestal. Es muy equitativo... ¿Nos vamos o prefieres que sigamos discutiendo sobre la actitud de las Pizarro hacia sus maridos?

- Vámonos antes de que me saques de quicio y te encante las orejas.

- Estás rodeada de _muggles, darling._

- Me las ingeniaría_, dear cousin_.

Seguí a Javier por las calles, monté con él en varios autobuses y le di la mano para cruzar a la carrera las calzadas superando aquel tráfico tan loco. Pero sabía lo que hacía. En menos de tres cuartos de hora estábamos frente a la basílica..

- Ahí la tienes, San Juan de Letrán…, como de costumbre, hay muchos turistas...

- Es enorme. Parecemos pulgas... – Exclamé mirando la imponente fachada coronada por esculturas gigantescas de los doce apóstoles y un enorme Jesús en el centro.

- Grandiosa. A mayor gloria del Creador... _urbis et orbis ecclesiarum mater et caput.._. la Iglesia de las Iglesias... Entremos.

- Es barroca...

- En origen data del siglo III, pero recuerda que la actual reforma es obra de Borromini... el que se peleaba con Bellini... en el ábside hay unos mosaicos magníficos... pero lo dejaremos para luego, lo que te interesa está a mano derecha, tras el segundo pilar.

Avanzamos por la nave hasta el cenotafio de Silvestre II. Mostraba una imagen del pontífice que parecía impartir una bendición, aposentada sobre un sarcófago de mármol negro y franqueado por un San Pedro con sus llaves al cinto y otra imagen portadora de una cruz que no supe identificar.

- Podría pasar totalmente desapercibida entre tanta obra de arte... – Murmuré. A mis ojos profanos no desentonaba entre tanta magnificencia, pero precisamente por ello tampoco llamaba la atención.

La contemplamos un rato en silencio, hasta que Javier me dio un ligero toque en el codo.

- Ven, vamos a ver el ábside... me encantan sus mosaicos...

En silencio, recorrimos la impresionante nave. Los suelos estaban hechos de mármoles de varios colores, relucientes como si estuvieran recién puestos, y el techo estaba cuajado de frescos embutidos entre un artesonado cubierto de pan de oro. Admiré el ábside mientras Javier me comentaba que en aquel templo se conservaban como reliquias las cabezas de Pablo y Juan, que en un edificio adyacente la tradición decía que estaban instaladas las escaleras del palacio de Poncio Pilatos por las que subió Jesús, y mil detalles mas que contribuyeron a dejarme más que admirada de las maravillas que el hombre es capaz de crear para elevar el espíritu.

Ocurrió cuando nos disponíamos a salir de la basílica. Habíamos emprendido la marcha a lo largo de la nave, camino de la salida, cuando según nos acercábamos al cenotafio notamos un revuelo entre los visitantes y unas voces en múltiples idiomas. El que hablaba más fuerte era un tipo fornido, de ojos azules y pelo rubio cortado al cepillo.

- ¿En qué idioma habla? – Pregunté a Javier en un susurro.

- Un idioma eslavo… creo que es polaco.

- ¿Qué estará diciendo?

- No se… no consigo escucharle con este revuelo…

- ¿Sabes polaco?

- Un poco.

- ¡Está húmedo!- . Un hombre gordo y bajo empezó a gritar en italiano mientras gesticulaba con los brazos. Javier y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Se refiere a la lápida?

- Parece. Pero eso no tiene nada de significativo.- Intentó explicar Javier.- Es una tontería. En realidad, debajo hay una serie de arroyos subterráneos, de manera que muchos mármoles de San Juan de Letrán rezuman humedad de vez en cuando...

- ¿En pleno _ferragosto_?

- Bueno, no todos los ríos se secan en verano… ni siquiera en Italia.

- No me encaja mucho… vamos a mirar más de cerca.

- Si nos dejan acercarnos.

El revuelo iba _in crescendo_, pero todavía era posible rodear el corro de curiosos y acercarse al cenotafio. No pude contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca. La lápida que había justo debajo del sarcófago goteaba.

- Mira eso.- Exclamó Javier. En la superficie de mármol se veían nítidamente unos dibujos que antes no habíamos visto.

- ¿Eso estaba antes ahí?

- Si y no.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es un hechizo de ilusión.

Los murmullos de la gente habían ido subiendo de volumen sin que nos percatáramos, al igual que el corro de curiosos que se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Me empujaron sin contemplaciones echándome a un lado. Javier resistió algo mas, pero pronto fue postergado igual que yo. Rodeamos la multitud, cada uno por un lado, y nos reunimos detrás. Algunos se habían enchufado auriculares.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunté a Javier en un susurro.

- Están intentando sintonizar Radio Vaticano.

- ¿Tu crees?

- O la RAI. Esperan escuchar que el Papa Benedicto no se encuentra bien. O que ha pasado a mejor vida… ya sabes, la leyenda...

- ¡Eso es una tontería!

- No lo niego. Pero es psicología colectiva operando a pleno rendimiento… vamos.

- ¿Dónde?

- Fuera de aquí. En tanto no se calmen, no hacemos nada más que machacar nuestros pies.

- ¡Mira!

Un par de sujetos vestidos de oscuro habían aparecido de la nada y se dedicaban a intentar disolver la multitud. Javier me aferró la mano y me arrastró escurriéndose entre la gente hasta el cenotafio. Miré hacia el suelo. Agua. Había mucha agua formando un charco bastante evidente.

- ¡Está brotando agua! – Exclamé.

- Estás equivocada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira la lápida. No sale de dentro. Alguien ha echado agua encima…

- ¡Entonces ha sido una gamberrada!

- Una curiosa gamberrada. Pero no pierdas tiempo. Mira bien la lápida y procura memorizar los dibujos.

Le hice caso. Por mucho que Javier me exasperara desde que tenía doce años, tenía que reconocer que en aquel momento llevaba razón.

- ¿Le hago una foto con el teléfono?

- Inténtalo, pero no creo que sirva para nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho, es un hechizo ilusorio inverso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mejor dedícate a memorizar bien el dibujo. Cuando haya desaparecido, tendré tiempo de explicarte.- Comentó mientras sacaba un papel y un lápiz mágico y comenzaba a copiar. El dibujo era sencillo, una cúpula con unas llaves, una cuadrícula, un círculo hecho a base de rectangulitos...

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hace?

Me volví de un salto al escuchar la queja de Javier. Uno de los tipos de negro le había quitado el cuaderno y le echaba una bronca en un italiano con lo que me pareció un acento del norte, aunque no eran las consonantes arrastradas del milanés. Caminaba hacia él cuando una mano se me aferró al brazo y me retuvo de un tirón. Me giré indignada para enfrentar al otro tipo de negro. Me bastó ponerle los ojos encima para imaginarme de qué clase de individuo se trataba.

- ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué se ha creído? –. Bramé en italiano tratando de llamar la atención de la vociferante multitud y procurando pasar por una romana. Afortunadamente, lo conseguí. La mayoría de los visitantes allí congregados se indignaron de semejante trato a una fémina. Rodearon a ambos individuos con caras de muy pocos amigos mientras yo me escurría hacia donde estaba un cariacontecido Javier.

- ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Pero...!- Aún tuve tiempo de ver cómo una monja vetusta alzaba su bastón de manera amenazadora sobre la cabeza del individuo que había osado ponerme la mano encima mientras Javier, cogiéndome del brazo con una mano mientras asía firmemente con la otra su varita, me llevaba casi a rastras hasta el exterior.

- ¿Qué es todo esto...?

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Corre! Esa calleja parece lo suficientemente penumbrosa como para desaparecerse. ¡Procura no ser muy escandalosa!

Volvimos a aparecernos en el parque, bajo el seto de boj, los dos jadeando para recuperar el resuello.

- Explícame, porque no entiendo bien...

- En la lápida hay, si no me equivoco, un hechizo ilusorio inverso. Se trata de una creación renacentista que se usaba para confundir a los magos...

- Creí que los hechizos ilusorios los usábamos para confundir a los muggles.

- Opera de manera parecida, los magos ven lo que realmente no está.

- ¿Los dibujos, entonces, están bajo un hechizo?

- Eso es. Creo que el agua lo que hace es revelarlos.

- Entonces... alguien ha echado agua en la lápida para ver los dibujos...

- Eso es.

- ¿Uno de esos dos tipos?

- No lo se. Hablaste de una especie de grupo.. los Venecianos ¿No?

- Sí...

- Pues tal vez se tratara de esa gente...

- ¿Tu crees?

- No lo se. Pero sin duda alguien sabía lo del hechizo...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Avisar a las autoridades mágicas italianas?

- De momento, no. No tenemos constancia de que se tratara de magos.- Javier miró su reloj.- ¡Caramba! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ... Escucha, ve a Piazza Navona a reunirte con tu marido. Yo voy a hacer unas indagaciones. Esperadme allí ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien.

- ¿Serás capaz de llegar solita?

- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- No te enfades. Las mujeres tenéis, por lo general, peor sentido de la orientación.

Alcé un ceja mientras sacaba del bolso la guía, la cual por supuesto contenía un detallado plano.

- Además, puedo preguntar. Ya has visto que me desenvuelvo.

- Como una matrona romana. Me parece que un día serás una mamma de armas tomar...

- Lo de romana a lo mejor no le hace mucha gracia a Stefano. Recuerda que es milanés.- Dije alzando una ceja y obviando a propósito los comentarios agudos sobre mi presunto temperamento. Por toda respuesta, Javier suspiró.

- Nos vemos en... ¿un par de horas?

- Vale.

- Muy bien.- Javier se levantó del césped.- Aprovechad el rato de intimidad, tortolitos. _Ciao_.- Y me dejó con la boca abierta y la réplica preparada para atemperar su mordacidad mientras escuchaba un leve _¡Pop!_ . ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Es que no iba a poder librarme de todo aquello y llevar una vida tranquila y familiar? Yo también tuve que respirar hondo para recuperar un poco los ánimos antes de levantarme y encaminarme hacia la salida del parque.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

- No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.- Exclamé indignada unas horas mas tarde.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó mi primo como si tal cosa. Hacía una tarde magnífica en Roma y Piazza Navona invitaba a permanecer en sus terrazas hasta bien entrada la noche. Stefano, con las piernas estiradas mientras daba cuenta de una enorme copa de gelato, no parecía dedicarnos especial atención, pero yo sabía que tenía la oreja puesta. De hecho, llegados a ese punto de la discusión entre Javier y yo metió baza.

-¿Tal vez porque es un poquito increíble? – Terció Stefano. Y con ello se ganó una de mis mejores sonrisas. Su apoyo moral resultaba gratificante.

-El que sea un tanto increíble no quiere decir que no pueda ser posible.- Insistía Javier otra vez.- Si lo pensáis un poco tiene la mar de lógica...

-Tiene lógica si tu quieres que la tenga.- Contesté con firmeza.

-Lo que pasa es que eres una obtusa de mente.- Replicó él con un tonillo burlón que a fuerza de practicar conmigo había alcanzado la perfección.

-¡No me insultes!- Exclamé indignada. Me molestaba. Siempre me había molestado aquel soniquete burlesco dirigido contra mi persona.

-No te estoy insultando, simplemente digo que no quieres entender.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Pero eso no quita que conserve el sentido común!

En esos momentos Stefano me cogió la mano y me la apretó un poco. Lo miré ceñuda ¿Es que se había dejado convencer por el cabezota que teníamos delante?

-No te sulfures. La interpretación de Javier es posible, aunque coincido contigo en que es poco probable. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es buscar algún indicio que de alguna manera la corrobore...

-¡Te ha convencido!

Stefano me miró a los ojos con ternura, como si me dijera que por probar, total no perdíamos nada y que el asunto tampoco merecía mi enfado.

-¡Qué desilusión!- Exclamé suspirando-. Te pones de su parte y son dos contra una... espero que me compenses... – Stefano me dedicó una de sus sonrisas dulces, de esas que me desarmaban. Había conseguido que transigiera. Supongo que el hecho de ser una recién casada, aunque hubiera llegado a tal estado civil de aquella manera tan pintoresca, influyó en que me dejara convencer con tanta facilidad. Aún hoy se lo recuerdo de vez en cuando, cuando intenta convencerme de algo usando las mismas artes arteras.

- Bien. Así que el círculo hecho con rectángulos dices que haría alusión al códice inglés...- Stefano decidió que ya era el momento de que mis chascos quedaran relegados y preguntó con interés.

-Ese dibujo circular representa Stonehenge, probablemente el monumento británico más conocido mundialmente junto con el Big Ben. Tradicionalmente viene siendo considerado un lugar esotérico y hasta relacionado con los extraterrestres. Pero en este caso descarto que se refiera al lugar en concreto, sino más bien a Wiltshire, el condado donde está enclavado.

-Y eso ¿por qué? – Preguntó Stefano sin disimular que había despertado su interés.

- No lo se. Tal vez porque en Wiltshire vivía Guillermo del Malmesbury.

-Y este Guillermo ¿A qué viene a cuento? – Pregunté sin molestarme en disimular que todavía no se me había pasado del todo la indignación.

-Guillermo era un monje de la abadía de Malmesbury que nació a finales del siglo XI. Fue un historiador. Escribió una historia que está dividida en dos partes: La _Gesta regum anglorum_, que abarca del 449 al 1127, y la _Historia Novella_, de 1128 a1142. Esta segunda parte, relativa a hechos contemporáneos y la guerra civil entre Esteban I y la reina Matilde, es bastante imparcial, a pesar de haber sido escrita bajo el auspicio directo de Robert de Gloucester, quien fue un participante directo en los acontecimientos...

-Bien, ya nos has leído la Wikimagipedia...

- Ya quisiera la Wikimagipedia... en fin, también escribió la _Gesta pontificum anglorum_ en 1125. Luego escribió sobre materias teológicas... entre otras cosas fue de los que difundieron que Gerberto alcanzó la fama y el pontificado gracias a pactos con el diablo.

-Sigo sin ver la línea argumental... – Insistí tozuda.

-Volvamos al principio. Existen tres copias de la biografía, una en el Vaticano... ergo, el dibujo como una cúpula... otra en Gran Bretaña, luego se correspondería con los círculos, y en tercer lugar, en El Escorial, que sería el tercer dibujo...

-Sigo pensando que es mucha imaginación. ¿De dónde sacas que el tercer dibujo representa El Escorial? – Mientras Javier y yo jugábamos al ping pong dialéctico, Stefano permanecía a la expectativa.

-Es una forma simplona de dibujar una parrilla.- Contestó mi primo muy ufano.

-¿Una parrilla?

-Según el Martirologio, San Lorenzo alcanzó estatus de mártir porque fue asado en una parrilla. De ahí que se le represente con un espetón en la mano, y que la parrilla figure en el escudo de la villa y en las veletas del Monasterio.

-Me sigue pareciendo un razonamiento demasiado complejo para corresponderse con la realidad.

-Por eso digo que deberíamos volver a San Juan para observar mejor la lápida.

-Después del altercado, es posible que no permitan que la gente se acerque al túmulo.

-Precisamente. Por eso sugiero una visita por parte de un experto cuando nadie pueda molestar...

-Como no sea por la noche...

-Pues eso mismo.- Y Javier miró su reloj.- Pero ahora me parece mejor disfrutar de esta terraza ¿No?

Stefano y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ninguno de los dos quiso indagar más porque los dos sospechábamos lo mismo y simplemente no queríamos confirmarlo. Javier, desde ese momento, se cerró en banda a seguir conversando sobre aquel asunto, y en su lugar nos deleitó con sus aventurillas en diversas excavaciones a lo largo y ancho del mundo, algunas realmente jocosas, he de reconocer. Acabamos cenando en la terraza de una pizzería, los tres, no muy tarde porque Stefano tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

Hacia las doce menos cuarto me levanté sigilosamente procurando no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Stefano y me vestí en medio minuto. Salí de la habitación sigilosamente. Al fin y al cabo, las excentricidades de mi primo, y en el fondo también las mías, aunque en esos momentos me hubiera negado en redondo a reconocer tal cosa, no tenían por qué perturbar el descanso del Dottore. Tal y como había imaginado, lo pillé a punto de salir.

-¿Te vas a dar un garbeo nocturno? – Pregunté justo cuando él metía una llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle.

-¡Ah! Me has dado un susto.- Contestó llevándose la mano al corazón de manera teatral, aunque en realidad, no se había inmutado ni un ápice.

-Supongo que te parece una buena hora para visitar catedrales...

-La mejor del mundo para un arqueólogo como yo. Nadie que me incordie, a salvo de miradas indiscretas...

-No del todo. Pienso acompañarte.

Javier me dedicó una mueca que conocía bien. Me venía obsequiando con ella desde que podía recordar y venía a significar algo así como "estás lista".

-Vuélvete a la cama con tu hombre.

-Eso es una grosería.

-No lo es.

-Sí que lo es.

- Seguro que lo hace muy bien, ya me entiendes...

Aquello me dolió como nada que me hubiera dicho en toda mi vida, y eso que habíamos tenido muchas él y yo. Contesté con voz fría, gélida, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Me he casado con él porque le quiero. Claro que puede que tu no comprendas que sea posible que dos personas se enamoren...

-Eso sí que es un golpe bajo. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no se lo que es el amor?

-Me remito a lo que veo.

-Que no lo hayas visto tu no quiere decir que...

-No levantes la voz. Vas a despertar a Stefano.

-Por consideración a tu marido, que me ha caído bien.- Dijo en un susurro mientras me apuntaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.- Pero no vas a venir.

-Si lo voy a hacer. Si esos tipos siguen por ahí, mejor dos varitas y cuatro ojos.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué le voy a decir a él?

-¿Y si te pasa algo a ti?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Pues lo mismo digo. Si me pasa algo, es asunto mío.

-Eres terca como una mula.

-Creo que me viene de familia.

Javier suspiró mientras me miraba muy, muy serio. Le devolví una mirada altanera durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que nos habíamos herido mutuamente en lo más profundo de nuestros sentimientos, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, así que desvié la vista hacia mi varita y procuré suavizar el tono de mi voz.

-Lo digo en serio. Creo que es mejor que no vayas solo.

-Está bien.- Dijo al cabo de unos instantes.- Pero hazme caso en lo que te diga. A veces estas cosas tienen sus trampitas...

Volví a mirarle a la cara antes de asentir. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la calle y juntos salimos. El cálido ferragosto se dejaba sentir en la atmósfera, aunque eso no impedía que hubiera bastantes romanos por la calle, a pesar de tratarse de la noche de un lunes. Nos llevó un rato encontrar un lugar apto para desaparecernos sin que nadie nos viera, para aparecer en una callejita próxima a la basílica. Por aquel lugar, afortunadamente, no había gente que nos viera.

Entramos en San Juan abriendo una puertecita lateral que daba a la sacristía con un simple Alohomora. Eso fue idea de Javier y confieso que fue muy acertado, porque empujar los portalones de la entrada principal hubiera requerido emplearse a fondo para empujar de manera completamente muggle, y eso sin garantías de que hubiéramos conseguido desplazar la hoja lo suficiente para pasar dentro.

-Lumos.- Susurró mi primo. Y una luz blanca y potente, como nunca había visto salir de una varita, nos iluminó el camino. Javier me hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia el templo.

Nuestros pasos

Javier extrajo del bolsillo del pantalón una botellita de agua y echó un chorrito encima de la lápida. Inmediatamente, los dibujos se hicieron visibles. Los dos los contemplamos en silencio durante unos momentos. Después, Javier sacó un papel de calco, lo colocó sobre la lápida y pasó el canto de la mina de un lápiz. De esa manera, en pocos segundos tenía una copia de ellos. Sonrió satisfecho, feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Rastas aparte, tenía un rostro atractivo. Podía entender que mi prima Lucía hubiera puesto los ojos en él si había avistado, siquiera una vez, aquella expresión de beatífica felicidad, y me pregunté por qué demonios aquella relación no terminaba de avanzar.

Para quitarme aquel pensamiento de la cabeza miré hacia arriba y posé la vista en el rostro del Papa Mago El caso es que la estatua de Silvestre, lejos de aterrorizar, parecía benévola. Hasta paternal. Sin pensarlo extendí la mano hacia el primer dibujo, aquel que según Javier representaba la cúpula vaticana.

-¡NOOOO!

El grito de Javier llegó tarde a mis neuronas. Ya había plantado el dedo encima de la fría losa. Y fue entonces cuando una sensación de encogimiento se adueñó de mi estómago, igual que cuando hacía un picado montada en mi escoba, y grité con fuerza. El suelo había desaparecido bajo nuestros pies y caíamos a gran velocidad, rodeados por una completa oscuridad. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que chocamos contra el suelo. Me golpeé la cadera derecha, pero aparte del susto constaté que no tenía nada más que un moretón incipiente que prometía hacerme ver las estrellas durante varios días.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me he roto los pantalones! – Escuché la voz de Javier procedente de algún punto a mi derecha. ¡Lumos!

La brillante luz blanca de la varita de mi primo me hizo parpadear deslumbrada. Cuando por fin acomodé la vista pude constatar que estábamos en el fondo de un pozo excavado en la roca. Conjuré mi propio Lumos y miré hacia arriba. El agujero por dónde habíamos caído era una diminuta sombra circular un poco más clara en lo alto.

-Me parece que no vamos a poder trepar...- Exclamé nerviosa.

-Seguiremos por aquí... – Contestó él. Mientras yo miraba hacia arriba, mi primo había estado revisando el pozo, y en uno de sus recovecos había descubierto un angosto túnel. Evidentemente, era la única opción posible, así que avanzamos por el túnel iluminados por nuestras varitas, lentamente, procurando no tropezar con las irregularidades que quién quiera que lo hubiera construido había dejado en la roca.

-¿Hacia dónde crees que vamos? – Pregunté sin ocultar la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir.

-No lo se. Uno de los dos debería conjurar un hechizo brújula, para que veamos hacia dónde vamos, mientras el otro se encarga del Lumos... – Contestó Javier deteniéndose. Y sin más procedió él mismo a pronunciar el encantamiento.

-¡Oh! – Exclamamos los dos sorprendidos.

La varita, que en condiciones normales debería haber señalado hacia el norte, giraba como una peonza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puede señalar el norte... no se si es porque la piedra está imantada o porque un encantamiento se lo impide...

-Y ¿Qué hacemos?

-Seguir adelante. No podemos hacer otra cosa.- Y tras decir aquello mi primo volvió a invocar su potente lumos y echamos a andar. Seguimos avanzando por el angosto corredor hasta que llegamos a una sala amplia también tallada en la roca. El corazón me latía con fuerza y me sentía como si me faltara oxígeno, respirando a bocanadas como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Eché la mano hacia la pared que tenía mas cerca, necesitada de sentir un apoyo, y noté una superficie pulida, fría y curva. Miré sorprendida y no pude evitar chillar.

-¡AHHHHH!

Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhh

Las paredes de la sala devolvieron mi grito una y otra vez, provocando que me estremeciera y me aferrara al brazo de mi primo.

-Es sólo un esqueleto, no te va a hacer nada.

-¡Es un esqueleto _humano_!

-¿Y?

-¡Como que ¿_Y_? ¡Un muerto!

-Que debe llevar ahí siglos.- Dijo Javier acercando la nariz.- No huele, tiene restos de una ropa que parece...

-¡No lo toques!

-¿Por qué? Si no muerde... Mira esto, es un lino tejido toscamente... Estamos en una catacumba. Todos estos signos... son símbolos cristianos. Yo diría... yo diría que estamos... ¡Debajo del Vaticano1

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Supongo que deberíamos seguir buscando.

Empezamos a recorrer la sala, cada uno en un sentido, alumbrando las paredes con nuestras varitas. Excepto nichos con esqueletos y losas con grabados antiquísimos, no parecía haber otra salida distinta del túnel por el que habíamos llegado.

-¿Qué es esto? – Exclamé señalando un objeto oblongo situado verticalmente entre dos nichos con sus consabidos inquilinos dentro.

-_Almudena_... no lo toques.

-Parece un espejo... – Murmuré acercándome para verlo mejor. A pesar de que la superficie estaba llena de polvo y telarañas y que la sustancia con la que habían vuelto opaco por detrás el cristal aparecía de forma desigual, algunos brillos sí reflejaba al aproximar la luz de mi varita.

-Te he dicho que NO-LO-TO-QUES.

-¿Qué hace aquí un espejo?

-Creo que es un espejo evanescente.

-Nunca había visto uno... ¡Pero entonces nos podría sacar de aquí!

-O no. Para que funcione tiene que existir la pareja. Y si existe ¡A saber dónde estará!

-¿Qué pasa si no existe la pareja? ¿Te quedas donde estás?

-No. Si no existe la pareja tienes un serio problema. Es como... como estar a medio aparecer...

-¿Quieres decir como cuando no has mostrado suficiente determinación en la aparición?

-Eso es. Con el problema añadido de que no tienes claro dónde quieres aparecerte. Los pares de aparatos evanescentes tienen la virtualidad de provocar cierta desorientación... así que antes de intentar utilizarlo hemos de diseñar muy bien la estrategia de lo que hay que hacer en el caso de que descubramos que no existe la pareja...

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – Le interrumpí. Había escuchado un leve siseo.

- Quédate ahí quieta. Tal vez sean simplemente ratas. Voy a mirar... – Javier también lo había oído. Lo ví regresar al pasadizo de piedra mientras el solo pensamiento de toparme con aquellos roedores, lejos de tranquilizarme, me inquietaba más y más.

Medio minuto después Javier apareció corriendo, pálido y vociferante.

-¡Salta! ¡Salta dentro del espejo!

-¿Pero no decías que...?

No me dio tiempo a decir nada mas. Me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me arrastró dentro de la superficie justamente cuando tres bolas de fuego que se movían como bludgers hicieron su aparición por la entrada de la sala. Desaparecimos en la superficie evanescente cuando iban a alcanzarnos. Afortunadamente, no pudieron traspasarla y escapamos por los pelos.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Un viaje evanescente era algo que nunca había imaginado que realizaría alguna vez en mi vida. Los sistemas evanescentes, muy populares en el pasado, prácticamente habían caído en desuso, seguramente porque requerían muebles de tamaño importante en los que cupiera la totalidad del cuerpo, como armarios roperos o espejos. Y porque su único trayecto consistía en ir de uno de ellos al otro. Así era comprensible que los sistemas de redes, como la red flú de los anglosajones o nuestra glú, los incómodos trasladores y hasta la Aparición hubieran relegado al olvido la magia de la Evanescencia. Y sin embargo, era una magia grandiosa. Era como volar entre las estrellas a lo largo de un túnel transparente mientras una especie de sonido armónico deleitaba los oídos, como si una fuera la reina del universo. La experiencia evanescente fue algo que disfruté, dejando a un lado la incertidumbre de si habría destino, o en caso de haberlo lo que encontraríamos allí. Quizás por ello aterrizar sentada en algún lugar en penumbra con un suelo duro fue como despertarse de golpe de un bello sueño. Para rematarlo, cuando alcé la vista me encontré con una varita próxima al cuello.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte.- Una voz grave y gutural me amenazó en un inglés apenas inteligible mientras unas manos me quitaban con presteza mi varita y otras me registraban los bolsillos.

-Esto es todo.- Dijo una segunda voz, esta vez de mujer.- Y con aquellas palabras le entregó a otro personaje que permanecía entre sombras las únicas pertenencias que había llevado conmigo en mi aventura romana nocturna: mi varita, mis llaves y mi teléfono. Supongo que de forma instintiva me moví un poco, porque la varita que me amenazaba se clavó en mi cuello, a la altura de mi yugular, mientras la voz grave repetía, muy despacio para que entendiera perfectamente, "quieta".

Un sudor frío me envolvió cuando la vista se me acomodó a la penumbra y comprobé que Javier también había sido capturado. El pobre gemía en voz baja, aplastado contra el suelo por una figura enorme que apuntaba con firmeza su varita contra la sien derecha de mi primo. Otra sombra lo cacheó y entregó sus objetos personales a la misma figura silente, que parecía liderar aquel cotarro. La figura, que no supe distinguir si era hombre o mujer, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y dos esbirros nos asieron a cada uno por las axilas y nos llevaron prácticamente en volandas.

Salimos de aquel lugar que parecía una habitación pequeña y vacía y nos arrastraron por unos corredores estrechos, de altos techos, enlosados con unos azulejos muy oscuros, probablemente negros, hasta que abrieron una puerta y me arrojaron dentro.

-¡Almudena! – Gritó Javier.- ¡Cobardes! ¡No la dejéis ahí! ¡Ahhhh! – Un golpe seco, como un puñetazo, acalló los gritos de mi primo. Fue la última voz humana que escuché antes de que cerraran la puerta y me dejaran allí sola, encerrada. Después, solo alcancé a oír los pasos de aquel escuadrón tenebroso que se alejaban más y más hasta que ya no quedaron ni los ecos de las pisadas.

Para entonces la vista se me había acomodado a aquel nuevo lugar, más penumbroso si cabe que el anterior. Y casi hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho pues se trataba de un reducto de apenas metro y medio de largo por medio metro de ancho, sin ventanas, alicatado en su totalidad con aquellos mismos azulejos oscuros. Apoyada en la pared del fondo, mirando de frente a la puerta, me dejé caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras la desesperación se enseñoreaba de todo mi ser y las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar copiosamente.

En aquellos momentos tan trágicos, en los que creí que perdería la vida emparedada, mi mayor dolor no me lo producía la certeza de una muerte próxima, sino la terrible constatación de que dejaría solo a Stefano sin ni siquiera haberme despedido. Sentía como propio el dolor que él sentiría al ver que no volvía, que pasaban los años sin saber qué fue de su efímera mujer, y ello unido a la angustia de pensar que aquella maldición podría haber resurgido con una virulencia inusitada. Conocía a Stefano desde hacía poco tiempo, si, pero lo conocía muy bien, al menos, en aquel aspecto, y podía imaginar las cotas que alcanzaría su sufrimiento. Y curiosamente, aquellos pensamientos tan desazonadores acabaron por hacerme serenarme. Respiré hondo, me limpié lágrimas y mocos malamente con las manos, frotándolas después en los pantalones, y cerré los ojos. Pensé en Stefano. Invoqué su nombre. Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas hacerle llegar un último pensamiento, que no era otro que él era lo que más quería en este mundo, y siempre lo querría, estuviera viva o muerta.

Permanecí así, sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados durante un tiempo que no podría determinar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dos figuras que me parecieron enormes me sacaron igual que me habían traído, cogiéndome en volandas.

Ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, y yo tampoco fui capaz de decir nada, siquiera preguntar a dónde me llevaban, tal era mi entrega a lo que el destino me deparara. Me llevaron hasta una habitación tan iluminada que de entrada parpadeé deslumbrada.

-Podéis soltarla.- Dijo una voz femenina en un inglés tan correcto que parecía de la BBC. Los dos sicarios obedecieron y me soltaron.

-Acérquese.- Ordenó la bruja. Y yo intenté obedecer, pero trastabillé. Las piernas no me respondían bien. Nadie me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando, a duras penas, logré caminar unos pasos pude ver que mi interlocutora era una bruja entrada en años, con el pelo cano muy corto y unos ojos azules que me miraban como un ave de presa que evalúa a un ratón como posible próxima víctima. Estaba sentada tras un escritorio en el que a duras penas pude ver mis cosas, excepto mi varita.

-¿Esto es suyo? – Me preguntó cuando conseguí ponerme frente a ella. Sobre la mesa estaban mi teléfono y mis llaves.

-No.- contesté con una altanería que no supe que tenía.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estaban en sus bolsillos?

-Los robé.

-¿Los robó?

-A un muggle.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenía móvil.

-¿Y las llaves?

-Siempre puede encontrarse algo que valga la pena en una casa muggle…

La bruja me miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

-Miente.- Dijo al fin. Y sentí un escalofrío que me recorría entera. Si no me creía Stefano y toda mi familia estarían en peligro. Eran sus teléfonos lo que había en la memoria de aquel maldito móvil. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la bruja lo tomó y empezó a manipularlo.

-¿De quién son estos teléfonos?

-De muggles, de muggles desconocidos…

-¿Muggles? ¿De verdad cree que me lo voy a tragar?

Me encogí de hombros, intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-Podría administrarle un suero de la verdad…

Sentí pavor al escuchar aquello. Si me hacían tragar aquella poción, cantaría cualquier cosa, hasta mi peluche favorito de la infancia.

-O podría marcar uno de estos números y ver qué pasa…- Y diciendo aquello empezó a descender por la memoria mientras yo deseaba fervientemente que el cacharro se estropeara ante la proximidad de la magia, pero no parecía haber suerte. Escuché los tonos que indicaban que un teléfono estaba sonando al otro lado de la línea, hasta que una voz muy conocida descolgó.

-¿Almudena? ¿Pasa algo?

La bruja permaneció impasible mientras yo intentaba gritar pero no me salía la voz. Alguno de los secuaces me había dejado muda mientras ella hurgaba en mi aparato.

-¿Almudena? ¡Almudena!

Un breve _clic _cortó la comunicación. La bruja me miró fijamente y después, con un gesto de cabeza les indicó que se me llevaran. Me fui con la angustia de qué iba a pensar mi abuelo Santiago, el destinatario de la llamada. Se me vino el mundo abajo cuando supuse que llamaría inmediatamente a nuestro fijo de Roma despertando a Stefano, y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas. Si salía de aquella… si salía de aquella mi principal objetivo en la vida sería hacerle lo más feliz posible… pero era absurdo pensar en semejante posibilidad. Moriría en aquel lugar que parecía un manicomio abandonado de los años cuarenta, sola, sin que mi familia ni nadie pudiera encontrarme…y fue tal la desesperación y la ansiedad que me desmayé.

Cuando abrí los ojos en realidad creí que había muerto. Estaba rodeada de paredes blancas y percibí algo mullido y confortable bajo mi machacado cuerpo. Volví a cerrar los ojos y para mi sorpresa constaté que respiraba. Cuando los abrí por segunda vez, llena de prevenciones y sabiendo que estaba metida en una cama, temía lo que me iba a encontrar. Entonces una mano estrecha, de largos dedos, se colocó cuidadosamente en mi frente.

- Almudena…

Imposible. Era la voz y la mano de mi abuelo Santiago. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Inmediatamente otra persona vino a mi mente.

-Stefano…

-Tranquila. Ya sabe que estás bien.

¿Bien? ¿Yo estaba bien? No me sentía para nada bien. Debía estar delirando.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Tenía la garganta seca y me dolían todas las articulaciones, como si tuviera fiebre.

-Estamos en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, en Londres.- contestó una voz femenina.- En concreto, en el Departamento de Misterios. - ¡Ah! Esa voz… ¡Aquella era la voz de la bruja de fríos ojos azules! Giré la cabeza y la miré con desconfianza.

- Estos son los dominios de los Innombrables. De hecho, los magos y brujas que la interceptaron no son otra cosa que Innombrables.

-¿Interceptarme? ¿Llama a haberme detenido, registrado, privado de mi varita y encerrado en un zulo "interceptarme"? – Exploté indignada.

-Lamento mucho que hayamos sido un poco bruscos, pero toda precaución es poca.

-Almudena.- Intervino mi abuelo. Estaba sentado en una silla, junto a mi cabecera.- Esta es Sophia Page.

Tragué saliva con trabajo. ¿Sophia Page? ¿Quién demonios era aquella señora que me había tenido secuestrada?

-Es la bibliotecaria de la Biblioteca Mágica Británica.- Me aclaró mi abuelo como si hubiera leído mi mente.- ¿Recuerdas que tu abuela te contó que ella custodia el Liber Britanicum?

-¿El ejemplar inglés del Libro de Gerberto?

-Eso es.- Afirmó con una sonrisa que me pareció triste.- Sophia ha protegido el Liber durante más de un siglo… igual que Agnes lo hacía con el Liber Vaticanum…

Todo aquello, en aquel momento, no era más que un galimatías en mi cabeza que no tenía mucho sentido. Mis prioridades eran otras, y una vez sabiendo que Stefano estaba más o menos bien, pasé a la segunda.

-¡Javier! ¿Qué han hecho con mi primo? – Pregunté alzando la voz más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Tranquila.- volvió a intervenir mi abuelo.- Se magulló un poco al caer del evanescente, y le han dado una pegahuesos para curar una fractura en un tobillo. Está en la habitación de al lado, descansando. Si quieres, en cuanto te recuperes un poco vamos a verlo…

-Santiago, creo que tu nieta necesita una explicación un poco más detallada.- Le interrumpió la señora Page. Mi abuelo asintió sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, muy serio, pero la señora Page se le adelantó.

-Gerberto de Aurillac como mago era extraordinario, posiblemente el más genial después del mítico Salomón. Alcanzó unos niveles de Tecnomagia que no volvimos a conocer hasta bien entrado el siglo XX, incluso creo que en algunas áreas todavía no lo hemos igualado… ¿No es así, Santiago? – Mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.- También era un hombre excepcional.- Continuó la bruja.- Quería que el nivel educativo de la población subiera, porque pensaba que así vivirían mejor y, con el tiempo, comprenderían la magia y serían capaces de convivir con ella con normalidad. En seguida se generó enemigos, sobre todo entre aquellos que veían un peligro el dar acceso a la cultura a la generalidad de los muggles. Lo envenenaron, pero antes de morir él consignó la flor y nata de sus conocimientos en su Liber. Pidió a su mejor amigo y discípulo, Richard de Saint Rèmy, que hiciera dos copias, y que a su muerte depositara un ejemplar en el Vaticano, enviara otro a Inglaterra y un tercero al lugar donde en su juventud aprendió las bases de sus extraordinarios conocimientos, las Hispanias…

La señora Page, llegados a ese punto hizo una pausa y miró a mi abuelo. El no había dejado de mirarme, aunque sus ojos azules no tenían el brillo de siempre. Pareció entender el silencio de la bruja como la indicación de que era él quién debía continuar con la historia.

-Pronto algunos de sus enemigos se confabularon para acabar con la semilla sembrada por Gerberto. A lo largo de los siglos han existido hermandades contrarias al Papa Mago, unas veces en apogeo, otras en estado casi testimonial. La primera de ellas se organizó en Malmemsbury, con el monje Guillermo como cabeza visible… Los Venecianii, patrocinados por el Dogo, fueron los más exitosos a lo largo de los siglos…

-¿Son los que ahora rebrotan?

-Eso parece.- dijo la señora Page.- Por eso el evanescente de San Juan de Letrán tenía su sistema de protección activado, y cuando saltaron por el nuestro tomamos tantas precauciones. Aunque tengo que reconocer que cuando la vi el corazón me dio un vuelco. Se parece mucho a su abuela cuando la conocí…

-Creo que la hemos agotado, Sophie. Deberíamos dejarla descansar…- Terció mi abuelo. Su mirada seguía apagada y aquello me estaba preocupando.

-¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté intentando incorporarme un poco en aquella cama.

-Las seis de la mañana.

-Hora de Londres, supongo.- La señora Page asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces quiero hablar con mi marido.- Dije tajante.

Mi abuelo me entregó mi teléfono. Con dedos temblorosos apreté el botón de la memoria. Stefano, como sospechaba, no dejó ni que concluyera el primer pitido.

-¡Almudena! ¿Eres tú?

-Si.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué os ha pasado? Tu abuelo llamó diciendo que estábais en Londres…

-Y lo estamos. ¿Recuerdas el cuento de Alicia a través del Espejo? Pues fuimos a parar a un túnel junto al túmulo que nos condujo a un espejo, y el espejo nos trajo hasta aquí. Estoy muy cansada, pero bien. Javier, al parecer, se ha roto el tobillo.

Stefano escuchaba al otro lado de la línea sin decir ni palabra. Yo podía escuchar su respiración un poco acelerada y casi ver su cara, con expresión de ansiedad.

-Te quiero, Stefano.- Solté sin poder contenerme más.

-Amor mío. Si te pasara algo, yo…

-No me ha pasado nada. Volveré a Roma en cuanto pueda.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Claro que lo tendré.

Hablar con Stefano me inyectó moral y determinación. Cuando colgué me levanté de la cama constatando que estaba vestida. Metí el móvil y las llaves, que reposaban en una mesilla junto a mi varita, en el bolsillo del pantalón y me calcé mis zapatos, que estaban junto a cama.

-¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí? – Pregunté a mi abuelo intentando que mi tono sonara casual.

-Sophie te reconoció. También reconoció la varita, y después me telefoneó. Dice que estuviste mintiendo…

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué os dejara a todos al alcance de una presunta banda de sicarios sin ofrecer resistencias?

Durante unos segundos mi abuelo permaneció callado. Finalmente emitió un largo suspiro.

-Lo entiendo… pero también tu has de entender que Sophie tomara sus prevenciones… si alguno de esos enemigos del saber llegase a penetrar…

-Penetrar ¿Dónde? ¿En el departamento de Misterios de los ingleses? Pues ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí?

-No puedo explicártelo… al menos aquí…- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. – Javier ya debe haberse recuperado. Tenemos que ir por él, tengo listo un traslador para dentro de veinte minutos…

Y diciendo aquello se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa y extrajo un juguete de mi sobrina Cristina en forma de aro de peluche con una serie de sonajeros dentro. Lo conocía bien. Se lo había comprado yo.

-Muy bien. Vamos por Javier.- Dije asiendo mi varita.

-Te pediría que la guardaras, aquí no te hará falta…

-Perdona si soy desconfiada, pero aquí, donde dices que no me hará falta, me han atacado, desarmado y encerrado en una celda digna de película de terror.

Mi abuelo se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.- Claudicó.- Vamos.

Salimos a un pasillo luminoso que nada tenía que ver con los oscuros y sórdidos corredores que me habían recibido y nos detuvimos en la puerta contigua a la que había sido mi temporal residencia. Mi abuelo dio unos golpecitos antes de asir el picaporte, abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza. Acto seguido se echó para atrás y dejó salir a un enfurecido Javier.

-¡Esto es un atropello en toda regla! – Le soltó a mi abuelo perdiendo todo el respeto que le había tenido, que había sido mucho.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes tu varita?¿El resto de tus cosas? – Dijo a continuación dirigiéndose a mí. Asentí a todo con la cabeza y cuando iba a preguntarle cómo se encontraba me agarró del brazo y encarándose con mi abuelo le dijo airado.

-¡Nos vamos!

-Calma, hijo. Claro que nos vamos. Tengo un traslador…- Contestó él alzando la mano que sostenía el juguete. Mi primo lo miró despectivamente.

-Y ¿A dónde va, si puede saberse?

-A Madrid.

-¿Almudena no tendría que volver a Roma, con su marido?

-Puede hacerlo por la tarde, o mañana.

-No me viene mal pasar por Madrid y coger una o dos cosas…- Tercié intentando que Javier no se obsesionara con aquello. El me miró con un gesto extraño y asintió.

-¿Por dónde?

-Vamos a una sala amplia, apta para traslación y desaparición.

Y demostrando que conocía el lugar nos guió hasta una habitación despejada, aparentemente apta para utilizar un traslador. Miró el reloj y alzó la mano.

-Faltan apenas treinta segundos. Por favor, coged el aro.

Contemplé cómo Javier extendía la mano derecha y aferraba el traslador sin soltar la varita y después me agarré yo. Faltaba menos de un segundo, pero en lugar del desagradable tirón en el ombligo lo que yo sentí fue parecido a lo que debe notarse cuando te intentan arrancar un brazo. Caí hacia atrás mientras veía cómo mi abuelo se disolvía en un círculo mágico que giraba vertiginosamente, completamente incapaz de detener aquello.

Javier me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Tenía el pantalón rasgado a la altura de la rodilla derecha.

-¿Y ahora?

Javier me miró fijamente.

-Stonehenge merece una visita antes de irnos. ¿Así que es una sala apta para desaparición? Pues vamos a usarlo. Signora…

Me tendió el brazo como si fuera un galán decimonónico y yo puse la mano en su codo. No pude ni respirar al experimentar la desaparición.

Poco después de las seis de la mañana nos aparecimos junto a los círculos de piedras. Todavía estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que Javier conjuró su espectacular Lumos.

-Te recomiendo que tu también conjures la luz y que nos pongamos a buscar.

-Lumos,- Murmuré alzando mi varita.- ¿Qué tenemos que buscar?

-Cualquier cosa que te llame la atención…

-Javier, todo el megalito me llama la atención.

-Algo que no debería haber estado… algo fuera de época…

En esos momentos el bolsillo empezó a vibrarme con un zumbido.

-¡No! –Gritó Javier.- ¡No descuelgues!

-¿Por qué? ¡Es Stefano! Mi abuelo le habrá dicho que no he vuelto y debe estar preocupado.

-¡Apágalo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Accio!

Mi sofisticado móvil, el aparatito que mi cuñada me había dado pocos días antes en Milán yacía sobre la hierba tras haber chocado contra uno de los megalitos, desmontado. Javier no solo no había hecho nada para cogerlo, se había apartado justo en el momento preciso y lo había dejado estamparse en la roca.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? – Le grité mientras corría a arrodillarme junto a aquella piedra para recoger los restos.

-Escucha.- Contestó poniéndose en cuclillas a mi lado.- Se puede saber la situación de una persona por su móvil.

-¡Eso ya raya en la paranoia!

-Te lo digo en serio. No sabemos quienes son esos tíos. Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente se trataba de tu abuelo o alguien atiborrado de multijugos…

Le miré desconcertada. No se me había pasado por la cabeza tal posibilidad porque estaba segura de que era imposible.

-Toma…- Me dijo tendiéndome la batería y la tapa trasera. –Recógelo todo y ya lo montaremos luego…

No contesté nada. Me guardé todas las piezas en el bolsillo y volví a recorrer los círculos. Al cabo de veinte minutos no habíamos visto nada extraño.

-Debería conjurar un vaso de agua… estoy seca.- Comenté mirando hacia el horizonte que empezaba a clarear.

-¡Eso es! ¡Agua!

Y Javier conjuró un chorro de agua que parecía la manguera de un retén contra incendios. Mientras él regaba las piedras yo las iba recorriendo, mirando atentamente por si algo aparecía. Y hubo suerte. Al cabo de poco tiempo encontré tres letras toscamente grabadas, RSM.

-¡Estupendo!- Gritó Javier entusiasmado.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunté sin atreverme a acercarme a la piedra.

-Richard de Saint Rèmy, supongo. El artifice material de todo el tinglado que intentamos comprender…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Hay que poner la mano encima?

Javier me miró con una sonrisa de tiburón que casi daba miedo.

-Prepárate para otra visita subterránea…

Y dicho aquello plantó la mano sin contemplaciones sobre las letras. De nuevo, el suelo desapareció bajo nuestros pies, pero en lugar de un agujero vertical nos deslizamos por una rampa que hacía círculos como un tobogán gigantesco hasta aterrizar en el fondo. Para variar, en esta ocasión no había túnel adicional esperándonos, tan solo una habitación ciega y cuadrada.

-¡Almudena! ¡Esto es fantástico! – Exclamó Javier.

-Supongo que te refieres al descenso, porque lo que es este sitio…

-¡Esta sala es cuadrada!

-Si. ¿Y qué?

-¡Que estamos bajo un círculo metidos dentro de un cuadrado! ¡Apostaría mi varita a que los cuatro vértices son también puntos de la circunferencia interior de las piedras!

-Puede ser…

-¿No sabes nada de al…

No pude oír cómo terminaba la frase porque un ruido ensordecedor enmascaró sus palabras. Javier me tomó el rostro entre sus dos manos y me hizo mirarle fijamente. Gritaba algo, pero no podía oírle. Negué con la cabeza y él se señaló la boca. Entonces comprendí.

"Busca un evanescente" – Pude leer en sus labios. Y ambos nos apresuramos a mirar por las paredes, pero estaban desnudas. Fue entonces cuando una tromba de agua empezó a caer como una cascada por el tobogán por dónde habíamos entrado. Pronto estaría la habitación llena de agua, y era imposible remontar nadando semejante cascada. De nuevo, estábamos al borde de morir. Rebuscamos infructuosamente, hasta que cuando el agua me llegaba al cuello Javier me tomó del brazo asintiendo vigorosamente. Nadamos hasta la pared opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos y allí mi primo puso la mano en un diminuto saliente. Grabado, casi imperceptible por la erosión del tiempo, había tres iniciales: RSR. La losa de piedra se descorrió lo suficiente para que nos metiéramos de canto.

Escapamos de Wiltshire acompañados de miles de litros de agua por un conducto evanescente para aterrizar en una habitación de granito sin desbastar mientras el agua se perdía por una alcantarilla centenaria.

-Y ahora ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunté totalmente empapada.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

-¿Dónde crees tu que estamos, _signora_ Orsini?- Contestó mi primo con una media sonrisa en la boca mientras conjuraba un hechizo para secar la ropa.

-Apostaría por el tercer destino, por aquello de que no hay dos sin tres.- Dije contemplando los muros de granito que nos rodeaban.- Y hace un frío que pela, a pesar de que estamos en agosto.- Añadí frotándome los brazos.

-Debemos estar debajo del pudridero...

-¿El pudridero? ¿Qué es eso del pudridero?

-Es donde los monjes ponen a los monarcas muertos.

-¿No los metían en el panteón?

-Primero los tienen unos veinte o treinta años en el pudridero, sobre una base de cal viva que sirve para desecarlos del todo. Digamos que perfecciona el sistema de embalsamamiento.

-¡Qué asco!

-Todo lo contrario. Es limpísimo. Además tiene el efecto adicional de reducirlos de tamaño. ¿Sabías que los sarcófagos del panteón real son pequeñitos? Si no se merman los cuerpos, no caben.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito! Pero supongo que no hay inquilinos ahora mismo en el pudridero...

-Te equivocas, querida. Los padres del actual rey deben estar ahí, menguando.

-Fascinante... ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!- Exclamé con poca convicción y, sobre todo, queriendo infundirme ánimos. Javier sonrió.

-No tengo ni idea de en qué parte del Monasterio estamos. Pero si que es verdad que hay un pudridero y que se usa para lo que te he contado.

-Es estupendo que conserves el humor en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Buscar una salida, supongo. No vamos a pasarnos todo el día entre estas cuatro paredes...

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la mañana.

-Una hora fantástica para pulular por los sótanos de un monasterio en plena sierra de Madrid, debajo de un panteón real, empapados y congelados...

-Bueno, ya imagino que preferirías estar en tu cama, muy bien acompañada, pero...

-¡No sigas por ese camino!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Todavía me sorprendo de que hayas pescado semejante mirlo blanco... aunque no sea mágico.

-Te lo advierto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hechizarme las orejas para que parezcan de burro?

-Tal vez. Yo que tu no tentaría la suerte.

-¡Uy qué miedo! ¡La pequeña Almudena está furiosa y me amenaza!... Está bien, dejémonos de jugar como si fuéramos críos de diez años y vamos a ver qué encontramos. Tiene que haber algún tipo de túnel o pasadizo... ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!

-¿Ahí? Pero si ahí no hay más que una losa sin desbastar, igualita que el resto...

-De igualita, nada. Fíjate bien. Esto es el dibujo de una parrilla.

-¿Una parrilla? ¿Tú ves en esas protuberancias un dibujo?

-¡Claro que si! Lo que pasa es que está tallado malamente y yo diría que también algo desgastado.

-¡No será por el uso!

-Puede que haya sido el agua. Seguramente se filtra por el evanescente.

-Bueno, suponiendo que efectivamente sea el símbolo de San Lorenzo... ¿Por qué no están las iniciales de Richard de Saint Rèmi?

-Richard de Saint Rèmi llevaba mucho criando malvas cuando se construyó todo esto... Seguramente esta cámara es obra de Juan Bautista de Toledo…

-¿Quién era Juan Bautista de Toledo?

-Uno de los mejores ingenieros mágicos de la historia. El tipo que concibió todo esto. Además, también trabajó en el Vaticano.

-¿El monasterio fue diseñado por un mago?

-¿No te lo había contado nunca tu abuelo Santiago? Siempre he creído que se mudaron aquí cerca para que él tuviera a mano la Magna Obra de la Arquitectura Mágica que es este edificio, para poder estudiarla a gusto.

-¿Un mago español, trabajando para un rey, en mil quinientos y pico? ¡Pero si ya nos habíamos desvinculado!

-La monarquía hispánica siempre contó con magos porque sus dominios se extendían más allá de los límites peninsulares, y otras sociedades mágicas se retiraron a la clandestinidad en momentos posteriores…

-Pero ese Juan Bautista ¿No era de Toledo? – Le interrumpí sin querer.

-Probablemente. Pero no me has dejado terminar. En cada época hubo alguno que se saltó los Tratados de Autoexclusión y Secreto. Si la tentación era lo suficientemente fuerte…

-¿Y cuál podía ser esa tentación? Dinero no creo que fuera...

-Dicen los muggles a los que les gusta el esoterismo que el emplazamiento fue cuidadosamente escogido. Y dicen que está encima de la boca del infierno. Te pregunté si sabías de alquimia. ¿A qué te suena todo eso?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, asombrada. Pero no conseguí entender.

-¿Una boca del infierno?

-El infierno no es necesariamente una referencia a las calderas de Pedro Botero. Puede significar el inframundo. Hay una versión del Credo católico que proclama que antes de resucitar, Jesús descendió a los infiernos. Por supuesto no se refiere a los dominios del diablo, sino al estado en el que se encuentran los difuntos.

-Una puerta al mundo de los muertos…

-Eso es. Alquimia en su séptimo grado. El máximo. La cuadratura del círculo.

Le miré incapaz de reaccionar. Mi primo sonrió y continuó con su lección.

-Esta dimensión y la de los muertos no son compartimentos estanco. Hay transferencias entre ambas. Mediante personas especialmente sensibles, en fechas del año significativas o asociadas a lugares, por ejemplo.

-¿Este es uno de esos lugares?

-Eso parece. Hay magia que de alguna manera interfiere en las puertas naturales. Los magos de la Tradición Celta siempre han tenido fama de poseer conocimientos ocultos sobre el tema, aunque nunca se ha demostrado fehacientemente…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón casi se me parara. Mis abuelos habían tenido varios domicilios hasta recalar en la casa de la sierra de Madrid. Siempre había dado por hecho que el último traslado se había debido a la necesidad de espacio para los libros de mi abuela, y que la selección se había hecho de manera semejante a como Felipe II escogió la capital: porque era más o menos equidistante de todo lo que estuviera en los extremos. De Coimbra, donde mi abuela, usando el equivalente muggle, se doctoró. De Navarra, donde vivía la mayor de sus hijas, y de Valencia, donde tenía otros dos hijos. Además estaba cerca de Toledo y de su Casa de las Tradiciones, y a un tiro de piedra de Madrid y su sede Ministerial, donde la familia de la menor de sus hijas, es decir, nosotros, vivíamos.

Y ahora lo veía desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Habían elegido un pueblo cercano a San Lorenzo por mi abuelo. Mi abuelo que era ingeniero mágico, como Juan Bautista de Toledo. Que, como gallego que era, además era de los últimos educados en la Magia por Tradiciones… en la Tradición Celta, para ser exactos. Mi abuelo Santiago, que era la persona que había aparecido en Londres unas horas antes con un traslador casero que en circunstancias habituales le produciría muchos problemas administrativos. ¿O tal vez no? Porque me había estado hablando de sociedades secretas que conspiraban pero también de una extraña gente que denominó Custodios ¿Qué había detrás los Custodios? ¿De Agnes Ungeboten, la bibliotecaria vaticana muerta en la mismísima plaza de San pedro? ¿Y Sophie Page, que protegía el incunable británico desde hacía un siglo?

Mi abuelo Santiago. La persona a la que, después de Stefano, más quería en el mundo, por delante incluso de mis padres, ocultaba un secreto. Una terrible sospecha anidó en mi pecho y me hizo sentir muchísima angustia.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

La voz de Javier me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Era prioritario concentrar los esfuerzos en salir de aquella habitación. Aparqué a un lado mis terribles pensamientos y, no sin esfuerzo, me concentré en mirar con atención la losa. Y entonces los vi. Unos pequeños agujeritos entre las rayas. Tan disimulados que costaba verlos y tan diminutos que no cabía por ellos nada más grueso que un alfiler. Me agaché a contemplarlos más de cerca, intrigada.

- ¡Te he preguntado si has visto algo! – Resopló Javier con la cabeza pegada a la mía. Debía haber hablado, al menos una vez, y yo no lo había oído, ensimismada en el nuevo misterio que teníamos delante. Y entonces ocurrió. La losa tembló levemente mientras nosotros dos conteníamos la respiración expectantes. Y cuando esperábamos que se abriera un pasadizo ante nuestras narices, el temblor se detuvo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Preguntó Javier nervioso.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada. Ni siquiera he tocado los agujeros.

-Pues es obvio que algo hemos hecho. Tú, yo, o los dos a la vez.

-Pues no se lo que hemos podido hacer, salvo poner los cabezones juntos...

-Vamos a probar.

-A probar ¿el qué?

-Lo de los cabezones.

Le miré con expresión escéptica. Pero no se me ocurría otra cosa mejor, así que como tontos volvimos a ponernos en la misma postura, los dos agachados y con las cabezas muy juntas, mirando fijamente las toscas líneas del dibujo de la losa.

-No pasa nada.- Susurré al cabo de unos momentos.

-Espera un poco más.

Tras varios minutos, me harté.

-Mira Javier, así no es. Estamos haciendo el ridículo mirando fijamente la piedra como si se fuera a mover por telequinesis.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Estoy pensando! – Gritó él sin moverse ni un milímetro. Y entonces volvió a ocurrir. Un leve temblor apenas perceptible, y después nada. Javier se irguió y me miró fijamente.

-Lo has sentido ¿verdad?

-Si. Pero sigo sin saber cómo ha sido.

-Ha ocurrido cuando me pusiste nervioso y grité.

-No creo que tenga que ver con tus estados de ánimo.

-Pero tal vez sí con los gritos.

-¿Pretendes que nos pongamos a gritar aquí dentro?

-Antes de probar eso, vamos a gritar a la piedra.

Volvimos a juntar las cabezas mirando muy de cerca aquel trozo de pared.

-Y ahora ¿qué gritamos?

-No se…

Y de repente se puso a cantar. A cantar un _Asturias Patria Querida_ apenas reconocible, porque mi primo tenía mal oído. No consiguió entonar correctamente ni una sola nota. Fruncí las cejas y me contuve a duras penas de llevarme las manos a los oídos. Aquello era espantoso.

Tuvo su efecto, aunque no era el que esperábamos. La piedra nos devolvió un sonido agudo, no muy elevado en el tono pero doloroso gracias a la frecuencia, como el timbre de un despertador digital, que no suena muy alto pero se te mete en el cerebro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Así no vas a conseguir nada!

Por una vez en su vida, Javier me hizo caso sin rechistar y dejó de cantar.

-¡Es horrible! ¡No has acertado ni con una nota! ¡Hasta la piedra se ha quejado!

Javier me miró con expresión de desconcierto.

-Tienes razón. Siempre he cantado fatal. Pero creo que precisamente esa es la clave.

-¿La clave? ¿Desafinar es la clave de algo?

-Lo contrario. Una melodía armoniosa y entonada. ¿Por qué no pruebas tú?

-¿Quieres que me ponga a cantar aquí dentro?

-Eso es. Tú has estudiado solfeo. Y canto.

-Pero yo no tengo mucha voz…

-No creo que haga falta una diva de primera soltando los gorgoritos del aria esa tan famosa de La Flauta Mágica de Mozart. Bastará con que la melodía sea la correcta.

-Bien. ¿Y cual es esa melodía? ¿_Asturias Patria Querida_?

-Una que suene afinada. Pero prueba a ver con esa misma. No tenemos nada que perder.

Aquello era ridículo. Nada hacía pensar que cantar medianamente bien cualquier cosa abriera la puerta. Pero tenía razón Javier en que nada perdíamos por intentar. Respiré hondo y, por pura costumbre, antes de ponerme a canturrear me salió una escala para calentar la voz.

- DO- RE- MI- FA –SOL- LA- SI- DO

-¡Sigue! ¡Está funcionando!

En efecto. Podía escuchar perfectamente un ruido como de engranajes pétreos detrás de la piedra. Sostuve el Do unos segundos y después hice la escala al revés. Para cuando terminé el mecanismo estaba completamente en marcha y en pocos segundos dejó delante de nosotros una escalera ascendente de losa semejante a la de la sala.

-¡Nunca creí que te lo diría, Almudena, porque cuando empezaste con lo del solfeo me pareció una pérdida de tiempo y una chorrada de las gordas! ¡Pero qué bien que lo hiciste!

Y por primera vez en su vida mi primo me plantó un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¿Te pareció una chorrada? ¿De verdad te pareció eso? – Exclamé dolida. Para mí aprender a cantar había sido importante, algo que me sustrajo de mis complejos, de mis libros que me tentaban a alejarme del mundo real, que me hizo sentirme capaz de hacer algo que Cecilia no podía hacer. Porque mi hermana, al igual que mi primo, tenía un oído desastroso. Se había llevado mucho de mi tiempo que podría haber dedicado a los estudios del colegio muggle. O a la magia. Y sin embargo había servido para que me sintiera única y especial, aunque mis sueños de adolescente de convertirme en una gran cantante se hubieran esfumado con el tiempo.

-Mujer, una bruja metida a cantante de bel canto… reconocerás que resulta extraño…- Comentó Javier mientras se metía con una resolución que le envidié dentro del pasadizo.

-El bel canto, como tu dices, es hermoso. Es armonía, es… - Protestaba ofendida mientras le seguía sin rechistar escaleras arriba.

-Es aire y vibración. Una vibración armoniosa. ¡Qué interesante! Hemos visto fuego, agua, y ahora aire y…

-¡Cielos! ¡No nos encontraremos ahora con un huracán!- Grité asustada al recordar cómo habíamos abandonado precipitadamente las otras dos sedes de los incunables de Gerberto.-¡Habrá que buscar el evanescente!

-Tranquila. No creo que aquí pase eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba clarísimo que vendríais.- Una voz que no era ninguna de las nuestras me dejó helada e inmóvil. Una sombra alta y encapuchada, tapada con una capa tradicional larga hasta los pies, apareció en un recodo oscuro y se fue acercando. Sus pasos no se escuchaban al avanzar por el pasadizo, como si fuera un fantasma. Cuando estuvo delante de nosotros, se llevó las dos manos a la capucha y se descubrió lenta y solemnemente. El forro de su capa era de color verde olivo.

-No ha sido una buena idea, Javier. Las defensas mágicas del monasterio están desactivadas, precisamente por vosotros. Ahora mismo estamos a merced de los Venecianos. Debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí de inmediato, antes de darles tiempo de llegar.

-No tenga tanta prisa. Me parece que antes nos tiene que explicar un par de cositas.

Para mi asombro total, mi primo elevaba su varita hasta apuntar amenazadoramente al mago que tenía delante.

-Hijo, te explicaré todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que salir del monasterio y reactivar su protección mágica.- Y diciendo aquello dejó de mirar a Javier para posar su mirada en mí. Ya le había reconocido en cuanto le ví, a pesar de la penumbra, de la capa negra y de que lo envolvían las sombras. Pero en aquel momento sentí cómo los brillantes ojos azules de mi abuelo se me clavaban en el alma.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

- Os recuerdo que las defensas mágicas de este lugar están bajadas. No tenemos tiempo de discutir ni de dar explicaciones. Hacedme caso y…

-¿Defensas mágicas? ¿Contra quién? Porque no me dirá que yo soy un enemigo potencial…- Mi primo, muy serio, seguía enrocado en su decisión de no dejarse influir por mi abuelo, que lo miraba con una expresión de impaciencia mal contenida.

-Contra los que quieren destruir el portal. Venga, vamos.

-No.- Javier se mantuvo firme y hasta izó levemente la mano derecha en la que portaba su varita.

-¿Portal? – Exclamé yo a la vez.

-¿No? ¿Almudena? – Contestó mi abuelo simultáneamente a ambos.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre. Aunque no había recibido una explicación, mi mente se había puesto a procesar a toda prisa una serie de conceptos. Por ejemplo, que lo que fuera un "Portal" estaba protegido por un "Custodio", y que el Custodio en cuestión estaba delante de mi y era mi propio abuelo. Un portal que de alguna manera se relacionaba con el Codex de Gerberto, por lo que debía haber otro en Roma y un tercero en Londres, en el Ministerio de Magia. De alguna forma, estaban comunicados entre sí a través de Evanescentes, y Stonehenge debía ser como un punto de encuentro o una escala intermedia en el tránsito de uno a otro. Y en el fondo, por culpa de toda esta historia mi abuela, la mujer del Custodio que tenía delante, había dado su vida. Aquella conclusión me hizo experimentar una contundente sacudida interior, tan intensa que hasta me produjo un leve temblor.

-No. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando…? – Dije muy seria intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Almudena.- volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, esta vez casi con desesperación.- Te pido por la memoria de tu abuela que confíes en mí. Cuando salgamos de este agujero te lo explicaré. Al menos, hasta donde yo se.- Y diciendo aquello me tendió la mano hasta casi rozarme el brazo.

-No puede forzarla.- Intervino Javier colocándose entre ambos descaradamente. Era evidente que por un momento había temido que mi abuelo me agarrara del brazo y tirara de mi.

-No voy a forzarla. ¿Por quién me tomas? – Y entonces resopló con una especie de furia mal contenida que yo no le conocía.- Te hacía un hombre inteligente y sensato, Javier. Veo que eres un tanto inmaduro. Si le pasa algo a Almudena por culpa de tu cabezonería te aseguro que…

No terminó la frase, y si lo hizo no le entendimos. El estruendo unido al temblor de los muros de piedra fue atronador. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí escaleras arriba, por el camino que mi abuelo me había señalado momentos antes sin que le hiciera el menor caso.

-Ya están aquí.-Gritó entre jadeos, corriendo justo detrás de mi. – No pases la puerta. ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo pesa el flaco de tu primo!

Por pura curiosidad malsana giré ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver por el rabillo del ojo que lo llevaba en brazos, inconsciente, mientras el estruendo, como si estuviéramos en el centro de una tormenta, se hacía cada vez mas intenso.

-¡Lo has aturdido! – Grité entre jadeos mientras trepaba los escalones de tres en tres.

Mi abuelo no contestó hasta que llegamos a lo alto de la escalera. Terminaba en una parte del muro que presentaba lo que correspondería al hueco de una puerta rematada en arco, un espacio completamente negro que miré desconcertada, porque no sabía qué había a continuación. Podría ser una puerta pintada de negro, otro evanescente o simplemente la nada.

-Si no lo aturdo yo primero, lo habría hecho él.- Murmuró mi abuelo entre jadeos mientras lo depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Tenía la varita preparada… pero no hay tiempo que perder en explicaciones. Toma. Agrándala y salta por la puerta.- Y me tendió una de sus mejores creaciones: una escoba reducida al tamaño de un colgante. Era un objeto caro que muy pocos magos se podían permitir. Podía llevarse colgada del cuello, como un adorno cualquiera, o en un llavero, y todo sin perder sus propiedades. Bastaba apretar la punta del mango para que adquiriera el tamaño normal.

-¿A dónde? – Grité mientras el objeto mágico recuperaba su talla en mi mano izquierda.

-Al exterior. Al cielo del Escorial.

-Está completamente negro. ¿No debería verse un poco de claridad?

-Son los Veneciani. Han provocado este fenómeno. Ten mucho cuidado, te perseguirán. Huye a Madrid.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Poner a tu primo a buen recaudo y después ayudarte a salir de esta ratonera. Créeme, no será fácil.- Y alzando la mano conjuró algo que no entendí. Un humillo blanquecino salió de la punta de su varita cobrando la forma de especie de ganso enorme y plateado que salió volando por el agujero agitando sus alas de humo vigorosamente. Observé con terror que la oscuridad del agujero se lo tragaba en un santiamén.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Refuerzos.

-¡Ah!

Un trueno espantoso hizo retumbar la pared y me tuve que agarrar a él, a un a riesgo de que ambos nos fuéramos escaleras abajo junto con el cuerpo inmóvil de mi primo.

-¡Salta! ¡Ya!

Creo que me empujó, aunque no se bien cómo pudo hacerlo si con una mano sostenía su varita y con la otra evitaba que mi primo, apoyado contra la pared, se cayera. El hecho es que me encontré flotando por unos segundos en la mas completa oscuridad, dentro del agujero, con la escoba en una mano y la varita en la otra. Y fue entonces cuando la oí. O creí oírla. Una voz muy conocida que me susurraba en el oído o tal vez en el alma "Venga". Y sin pensarlo me subí al palo de la escoba, me aferré bien a él sin soltar la varita y me lancé hacia delante, aunque no veía absolutamente nada, hasta que sentí el impacto en la cara de un golpe de aire frío, helado, y mis ojos se deslumbraron con un fogonazo.

Sobre el cielo de El Escorial se cernía lo que a los ojos de cualquiera no mágico era una tormenta de verano con abundante aparato eléctrico. Para otros ojos, como los míos, se trataba de una batalla en toda regla entre unos individuos vestidos de negro que rápidamente identifiqué como los Venecianos contra unos sujetos cuyas caras no podía ver, cubiertas como estaban por las capuchas de sus capas de colores.

-¡Go!

Reconocí la voz de Sophia Page a pesar de que pasó junto a mi zumbando como si llevara en el penacho de la escoba un motor a reacción. Viré hacia la izquierda pensando en una maniobra de sube y baja que hiciera mas complicado que me acertaran en pleno vuelo antes de perderme por el horizonte a toda velocidad. Inmediatamente se me pusieron dos por detrás, lanzando hechizos que se desvanecían con una explosión a mi izquierda y a mi derecha, arriba o abajo según zigzagueaba en pleno vuelo. Conseguía esquivarlos, pero no eludirlos. Mi maniobra de evasión no estaba funcionando y era muy consciente de ello, así que volví a girar hacia la izquierda, cortando el patio de los monjes en diagonal hacia la explanada lateral del monasterio. En plena maniobra me crucé con dos escobas que volaban parejas hacia el fragor de la batalla. Una pasó por mi derecha y la otra por mi izquierda, con ambos ocupantes alzando las manos simultáneamente y lanzando hechizos aturdidores a la vez, con una coordinación que requería décadas. A pesar de sus capas y capuchas, los reconocí al instante. Giré la cabeza y observé cómo caían los dos Veneciani que momentos antes me perseguían mientras quienes los habían derribado se abrían en ángulo, cada uno hacia un lado, rodeando el grueso del combate, seguramente buscando otro punto en el que su ataque combinado fuera necesario. No pude evitar detenerme en el aire, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, pretendiendo infructuosamente no perderlos de vista, aunque ya no podía distinguirlos. De nuevo, los fantasmas se habían esfumado, los prejuicios habían caído por su propio peso y, lejos de liberarme, me habían atrapado en la angustia. Nunca hubiera sospechado tal nivel de sincronización, mucho menos en una situación tan dramática y angustiosa, entre mis progenitores. Pero ahí estaban, codo con codo, como debieron proceder aquel lejano verano de mediados de los setenta. Y ya me estaba llamando a mi misma gilipollas, por haber reprochado a mi madre una dinámica de pareja que en todos aquellos años no había comprendido en absoluto cuando sentí que estaba otra vez en peligro.

Si algo hacía yo bien, eso era volar. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para esquivar a siete individuos vestidos de negro que se confundían con la misma noche en medio de una tormenta que no tenía nada de natural. Y eso que, según creía yo, lo de invocar los rayos y truenos era pura fantasía popular.

El hechizo desvanecedor me alcanzó por detrás. La escoba entró en barrena y empecé a caer a gran velocidad dando vueltas y mas vueltas. Por un momento perdí la referencia del suelo y no supe si estaba cabeza arriba o abajo. Creía que me estamparía sin remedio sobre las losas de la lonja, donde probablemente acabaría mis días puesto que estaba a una altura muy superior a aquella a la que un mago puede sobrevivir. Fue entonces cuando a la luz de un relámpago vi un reflejo mortecino en el muro que inmediatamente dejé atrás.

-Látigo.- Conjuré el hechizo con el que me habían torturado un par de semanas atrás sin saber por qué. El haz de luz roja brillante se lanzó como una exhalación enroscándose en el gancho que apenas había vislumbrado cuando la luminosidad del aparato eléctrico de la tormenta me envolvió en mi caída. Sentí un fuerte tirón que casi me desencaja el brazo y me vi lanzada hacia delante primero, después hacia detrás, oscilando como un péndulo. Durante los instantes iniciales, consciente de que me había salvado por el momento, me concentré exclusivamente en mantenerme aferrada a mi varita. Poco después intenté detener mi bamboleo infructuosamente, hasta que la oscilación mermó y tras varias intentonas fui capaz de apoyar un pie en el muro y frenarme mucho. Un par de pisotones en la pared y conseguí detenerme del todo. Afortunadamente, el haz rojo se había convertido en una especie de hilo fino de luz apenas perceptible en el fragor de la batalla celeste. Con los pies firmemente apoyados en el muro miré hacia arriba y observé que el gancho en el que había enroscado mi hechizo en realidad era parte de una veleta.

El monasterio tenía muchas veletas, todas sobre grandes bolas que supuse de bronce, todas con forma de parrilla. No sabía qué hacer. No podía quedarme colgando porque no resistiría. Tampoco podía soltarme porque me mataría en la caída. Así que solo me quedaba intentar ir hacia arriba. Intentando controlar el pánico y no dejar la evidencia de que jamás había conseguido trepar aferrada a una cuerda, apoyé el otro pie un poco más arriba, así la varita también con la otra mano e inicié mi intento de escalada.

En casos de necesidad extrema, somos capaces de hacer cosas que de otro modo jamás lograríamos. Es la única explicación que encuentro a mi habilidad de aquella noche para trepar lentamente y sin desfallecer hacia la bola de bronce.

Cuando llegué hasta su base constaté con estupor que era enorme, gigantesca. Dentro cabrían varias personas sin problemas. Apoyé una mano sintiéndome como una pulga y noté entre los dedos una especie de resorte, como un minúsculo gatillo. Y sin saber por qué, lo presioné. Una puertecita se abrió entonces hacia el interior de la bola. Recogí con cuidado el hechizo de látigo, lo cambié por un Lumos y asomé la cabeza.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude observar que por dentro, la bola se parecía terriblemente al interior de un reloj de arena por su parte superior. El techo, en lugar de esférico era plano, y en centro había un agujero que se me antojó el coladero de la arena del reloj. Para completar la imagen que mi mente estaba formando, una especie de luces neblinosas, como una aurora boreal, se formaron en las paredes y empezaron a escurrir por el agujero hacia lo que hubiera en la parte inferior. Las luces se fueron concretando mientras yo avanzaba con cuidado hacia el interior.

Efectivamente, era un inmenso reloj. Un reloj por el que, para mi asombro total, lo que se escurrían eran imágenes. Al principio no las entendí. Mostraban personas ajenas a mi, o al menos eso me pareció, que a juzgar por sus ropas y por los ambientes en que se movían vivieron en otras épocas y otros lugares, que hablaban lenguas que no comprendía en absoluto. Acaparó mi atención la imagen de una mujer vestida con una especie de túnica medieval y con una corona de flores en el pelo. Caminaba feliz, rodeada de gente, hacia el pórtico de una iglesia pequeña donde la esperaba un hombre delgado, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros.

Era una boda, una boda medieval. Me acerqué fascinada y extendí la mano, pero no toqué nada. Eran imágenes, solo eso. No tenían corporeidad. La novia se volvió hacia donde yo estaba y entonces me estremecí. Como si pudiera verme, había sonreído. Encontré algo familiar y tranquilizador en aquella sonrisa, en su mirada, en su rostro, en toda ella. Pero no pude dilucidar qué era.

Y de repente noté un tirón en los pies. Miré hacia abajo, apuntando la luz de mi varita y me di cuenta de que yo sería engullida por el reloj, enviada a la parte inferior junto con todas las imágenes. Había caminado hacia la escena de la boda sin darme cuenta, hasta situarme en el centro de la cámara. Ahora tenía los pies atrapados y una fuerza invisible tiraba de ellos hacia abajo. Quise gritar, pero creo que no pude pues sentí que me aprisionaba por todas partes, como una desaparición a cámara lenta, apretada hasta extremos insoportables por todos lados mientras traspasaba el estrecho paso hacia la parte inferior. Cuando me hundí hasta el pecho noté una horrible sensación de ahogo y perdí la consciencia.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Abrí los ojos en la parte inferior del reloj y lo primero que ví fue el orificio situado justo encima de mí por dónde yo había caído y por donde ahora pasaban haces de luz de colores. Aquello me desconcertó durante unos instantes, pero pronto recuperé la memoria de dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido. Comprendí que lo que parecía que caía no eran haces de luz, sino imágenes, imágenes en movimiento que después se colocaban a mi alrededor como si fueran proyecciones sin pantalla. Con cuidado, temerosa de marearme, me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Después giré la cabeza lentamente, observando el muro curvo que me rodeaba por completo y empecé a fijar la vista en las escenas. Pero no las distinguía con nitidez. Lo achaqué a mi problema ocular y sin pensarlo dos veces decidí aproximarme hasta los muros curvos para verlas mejor. Atraída por ellas, apenas si presté atención a la inesperada ligereza de mis movimientos.

Fui acercándome, curiosa, y lo primero que percibí fue que algunas eran verdaderamente antiguas pero tremendamente realistas. Mi atención fue acaparada, en primer lugar, por una que preludiaba el momento dramático del ataque de unos barcos vikingos a una aldea costera. Un hombre rubio y chaparro, con una niña morena en brazos, contempló desde lo alto de un acantilado la aproximación de los barcos y después corrió y corrió. Desapareció de la escena mientras los guerreros nórdicos, prácticamente desnudos y con los ojos extraviados como si hubieran tomado algún alucinógeno, saltaban a tierra profiriendo terribles gritos. No me di cuenta entonces, pero desde ese momento también escuchaba lo que pasaba, como si del cine mudo hubiéramos pasado al sonoro. Contemple su aproximación al pueblo y, de repente, ya estaban dentro de la aldea y los vi degollar a niños y violar a algunas mujeres que no habían conseguido huir. Estaba tan horrorizada que di dos pasos atrás e instintivamente miré para otra parte. Entonces mi atención se quedó atrapada en una dama medieval que vestida con una túnica suntuosa asistía con las manos atadas a la espalda y una entereza encomiable al proceso por el que unos soldados apilaban leña bajo un poste mientras unos niños, sujetos por una anciana, lloraban. Sentí otra oleada de angustia porque predecía lo que iba a contemplar a continuación. Verla arder, estoicamente, me hizo estremecer y gritando volví a alejarme del muro. Como si las imágenes me zarandearan llevándome a ver otro horror quedé frente a un mago que intentaba estrangular a una bruja morena que vagamente me recordó a mi hermana, a la que mantenía apoyada contra un muro de piedra. Grité desesperada mientras corría hacia el centro de la sala circular y allí caí en cuclillas, tapándome la cabeza para no ver mas.

Los gritos y las voces se volvieron difusos y entonces intenté serenarme pensando que eran alucinaciones, que no estaba realmente en medio de ningún acto despiadado, de ninguna terrible manifestación de la crueldad humana de tiempos pretéritos. Cuando constaté que ya no escuchaba nada y armándome de valor levanté tímidamente la cabeza y miré con prevención hacia delante. Las escenas habían cambiado.

La primera en la que reparé en aquella segunda ocasión presentaba un muchacho de pelo y ojos oscuros con una barbita como de chivo y vestido con una especie de calzas y sayas que miraba embelesado oculto tras unas zarzas a una chica que se bañaba en un riachuelo, entre una vegetación frondosa. Poco después los dos hacían el amor desnudos en la orilla. Y a continuación el muchacho huía perseguido por un hombre que supuse era el padre de la chica, la cual lloraba amargamente mostrando un embarazo muy avanzado mientras se ocultaba en una especie de corral. Temiendo volver a ver horrores, retiré la mirada de aquella escena y la deposité en la siguiente. Para mi asombro total, la reconocí perfectamente. En una cama, inconsciente, yacía mi abuelo Santiago, muy joven. Mi abuela, igualmente joven, le afeitaba cuidadosamente con jabón y navaja; le daba de comer vertiendo sopa en su boca entreabierta, no paraba de hablarle; le lavaba, le curaba la terrible herida que le cruzaba el pecho en diagonal… hasta que, agotada, se dejaba caer en un sillón próximo a la cama y hundía la cabeza en las manos. Me entraron muchas ganas de llorar, pero me recompuse un poco pensando que todo aquello lo habían superado, que él consiguió recuperarse de aquella herida producida por un maleficio en las postrimerías de la guerra de Grindelwald, que había tenido con ella tres hijas, la menor de las cuales era mi madre, y un hijo. Todo aquello consiguió calmar un poco mi alteradísimo ánimo y ante mi apareció otra imagen.

La nueva escena mostraba un niño de unos doce o trece años, moreno y espigado, con pantalones cortos y un jersey a la caja de rombos. Un niño de ojos grises que miraba muy serio a una niña un poco mas pequeña que vestía jersey de cuello vuelto bajo un pichi de cuadros escoceses. "La culpa es tuya, por existir" soltó de pronto el niño a la niña. Y ella lo miró sin ocultar el efecto de shock que aquellas palabras terribles le producían. "Si no hubieras nacido, yo no tendría que estar siempre pegado a ti". Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de la niña, unos ojos de un marrón verdoso que reconocí al punto. Cerré los míos, que sabía idénticos a aquellos, y volví a pensar que todo había pasado, que mi padre no solo había dejado de decir esas cosas horribles a aquella niña, sino que había pasado a amarla tanto que gracias a eso mi hermana y yo estábamos en el mundo, y una oleada de esperanza tan grande me invadió que me sentí muchísimo mejor.

Volví al muro para mirar las escenas con mas atención, mucho mas esperanzada. Ahora podía reconocer perfectamente a los protagonistas: una minúscula Cecilia apagando las velas de la tarta de su tercer cumpleaños, con su pelo oscuro y lacio recogido en dos largas coletas; mi madre con su pelo claro largo con raya al medio y un corte a capas disparadas, iba vestida con un vestido holgado que no ocultaba que dentro ya estaba yo, y aplaudía contenta a su primogénita mientras mi padre, con un jersey con un estampado de rayas en zigzag que debió estar muy de moda pero que ahora parecía horroroso hacía fotos sin cesar, sonreía a ambas y llegó a poner una mano en el vientre de mi madre cuando ella le dijo que yo me estaba moviendo. Su rostro se iluminó con una expresión que no podía ocultar su felicidad. Sonreí y comencé una búsqueda cada vez mas frenética de otras escenas como aquella.

A toro pasado, sabiendo lo que eran, lamento no haber prestado mi atención a las que correspondían a tiempos en los que yo no viví, a pesar de lo terribles que eran. Pero en aquel momento ver a mis seres queridos y conocidos me infundía seguridad. Por eso los busqué. Y los acabé encontrando.

Vi a una jovencísima abuela Sara corriendo por la orilla de una playa soleada, con unas alpargatas en la mano, riendo y salpicándose un vestido de verano con estampados de flores mientas mi abuelo, pantalones remangados, intentaba alcanzarla. Y mi abuela Catalina, recostada sobre el hombro de mi abuelo Carlos mientras él leía un libro, ambos sentados en un sofá con una tapicería muy recargada. Pude reconocer a mis padres bailando juntos el día de su boda, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, la que me causó mayor impacto fue la única en la que estaba yo. Veía desde fuera el primer beso que Stefano y yo nos dimos, una vez solos en nuestra habitación del Palazzo, el día que nos casamos. Yo llevaba la bata de seda que me había comprado mi abuela durante mi convalecencia en el hospital y tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha, mientras que Stefano vestía un polo, unas bermudas azul marino y zapatillas de deportes. Instintivamente extendí la mano intentando tocar su mejilla, pero como la otra vez, traspasó la escena y acarició la nada.

Me quedé con la mano extendida, aturdida, mientras la escena se desvanecía delante de mis narices.

-Vamos...

No se si realmente escuché la voz con los oídos o fue solo dentro de mi, pero sin duda la percibí con nitidez. Era una voz suave que me sustrajo de la especie de hipnosis que aquellas últimas imágenes me habían producido. Fue muy extraño pero antes de verla ya sabía quién era. Me giré para encarar a la mujer de la boda y la contemplé junto a mi. No era un fantasma porque no tenía la apariencia translúcida y perlada. Pero era sin duda mucho mas brillante que una persona normal. Se diría que irradiaba una especie de aura blanca. Era como un ser de luz.

-¿Dónde? – Pregunté como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. De alguna manera, aquella mujer de luz me resultaba familiar, y no era por haber visto su boda.

-Hacia el centro, donde cae el haz de luz. Ven.

La seguí hasta que ambas estuvimos justo debajo del agujero, por el que ahora entraba una luz blanca y brillante.

-¿Y ahora...? – Me aventuré a preguntar.

-Esperamos.

-¿Esperamos?

-A alguien.

La figura de luz me sonrió y señaló hacia el agujero. Un chorro algo mas brillante caía. Parecía como si se amontonara la luz justo debajo del orificio, formando una especie de montón que fue adoptando una forma humana. La reconocí enseguida, aunque no la había visto jamás con aquella apariencia. Era como si tuviera treinta años. Como el ser de luz que me acompañaba, irradiaba un aura brillante y cálida.

-¡Abuela!

-Almudena. Has conseguido pasar, tu sola. Piensa bien en ello después, cuando hayas regresado.

-¿Pasar? ¡He pasado por una especie de archivo de imágenes, una videoteca que…!

-Donde has visto escenas horribles, escenas intermedias y escenas de felicidad.

-Eso es.

-De algún modo, es como el viaje de Dante en busca de Beatriz. ¿Has leído La Divina Comedia?

Negué con la cabeza, recordando la ironía de que en vida me preguntó si había leído el Quijote y también tuve que confesar que no lo había hecho.

-Pues bien, es parecido. Has visto el infierno en la tierra, una especie de purgatorio y también una proyección terrestre del cielo. Y como Dante, has encontrado a Beatriz.

-¿Beatriz?

-El alma que te ha traído hasta mi. Escucha. Esto es un paso entre dimensiones ¿entiendes?

-Creo que ahora si. Entre la dimensión donde están los vivos y donde...

-Estamos los que hemos muerto. No te de miedo decirlo. En realidad, seguimos vivos, pero de otro modo. Siempre se ha sabido de la existencia de estas grietas. Gerberto de Aurillac localizó tres emplazamientos y escribió las instrucciones para enmarcarlos dentro una construcción humana para hacerlas mas estables. Cada juego de instrucciones se hizo constar en un ejemplar de su Biografía. Así se edificó el Arco del Velo que hay en Londres. Otro portal se construyó donde ahora está San Juan de Letrán, y cinco siglos después, uno de sus seguidores erigió este Reloj del Pasado. También dejó escrito cómo abrir el tráfico del portal.

-¿Quieres decir, para que los muertos regresen?

-Bueno, es una manera de decirlo. Mas bien sirve para que tu y yo estemos teniendo esta charla.

-¿Lo he abierto? ¿Yo he abierto el portal?

-Tu has sido capaz de llegar hasta la antesala, tu solita. Y sin el libro.

-No entiendo nada.

-Para entenderlo completamente hay que engrandecer mucho el alma. Y para conseguir abrirlo hay que ser capaz de no buscar ni tu propia inmortalidad ni la de otros. Tu no buscabas eso. Nunca lo has hecho. Como mi madre. Por eso abandonó la alquimia y pasó a las pociones espagiritas.

-¿Por eso es un conocimiento que debe permanecer secreto?

-Restringido, que no es lo mismo que secreto. Solo el que tiene el alma y el corazón preparados es capaz de abrir el portal. Para eso dispone de las instrucciones que tradicionalmente han estado junto al mismo, pero hay que tener el alma dispuesta para entenderlas.

-¿Quieres decir que el libro está aquí?

-Justo sobre el techo de la parte superior del reloj, en la bóveda circular.

-Y si sabías todo esto. ¿Por qué...?

-No lo sabía, Almudena. Tampoco lo sabía tu abuelo. Es mas, no lo sabe. El custodia que no destruyan el lugar, que es lo que han pretendido los Venecianos a lo largo de los siglos. Siempre lo han considerado un saber demasiado peligroso.

-Entonces...

-Se que has dudado de él.

Me sentí avergonzada. Bajé la cabeza como si tuviera seis años y acabara de echarme una reprimenda.

-Es el momento de regresar, Almudena. Pero antes, quiero que sepas que aunque esté en otra dimensión, no permanezco ajena a vosotros. No os he dejado, aunque no me veáis ni me escuchéis.

-Pero si estoy dentro del portal… – Me aventuré a insinuar.

-Estás en el portal, pero no lo has traspasado. No es tu tiempo de traspasarlo. Beatriz te guiará de vuelta. Ella siempre está al tanto.

Y sin decir mas, se desvaneció y me quedé sola con aquella mujer que vivió muchos siglos antes que yo.

-Ven…

-¿Quién eres? Quiero decir…

-Te entiendo. Soy tu Protector.

-¿Protector?

-Llámame Ángel de la Guarda, si quieres.

¿Ángel de la Guarda? Pero… ¡Te he visto viva!

-He vivido. En el siglo XIV.

-¿Eres una de mis antepasadas?

-Déjalo en una tía muy lejana.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ya lo dice la Biblia. En el cielo hay muchas estancias. En realidad, se trata de estados. Y yo he elegido el estado de Protector de un alma en su tránsito en el mundo de los vivos. Un alma especial.

-¿Especial? Yo no soy especial.

-Eres especial para mi.

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero no pude hacerlo. Delante de mi, inerte, estaba mi cuerpo.

-Regresa. Sigue el sendero de plata y regresa.

-Pero…

-No tengas miedo. El sendero de plata solo desaparece cuando uno muere.- Y ante mi se abrió una senda luminosa que me conducía también a mi, en mi versión corporal y terrena. Le hice caso y avancé hasta situarme junto a mi cuerpo. Iba a preguntar cómo hacer para retornar, pero no hizo falta. Me sentí sumergir dentro de mi, como si me lanzara de un salto dentro de una piscina.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

-Almudena...

-Está recuperando el sentido.

-¿Seguro que no se ha hecho nada?

-Milagrosamente, no. Ha sido una buena caída.

No podía abrir los ojos y sin embargo era capaz de identificar a los propietarios de las voces. Mi nombre lo había pronunciado mi madre. Mi tía Amparo era la que había dicho que estaba recuperando el sentido. Mi padre se preocupaba por si no tendría nada roto y mi tía Amaia lo negaba. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Probé a mover una mano. Tampoco conseguí nada. Recordé que Stefano me había explicado que el último sentido que se desactiva al perder la consciencia y el primero que después se recupera es el oído, así que me resigné a esperar que el resto de mi cuerpo se activara. Al cabo de un rato que se me hizo eterno conseguí entreabrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi, desenfocado, fueron unos ojos grises que me miraban con ansiedad.

-¿Ceci? – Pregunté con una voz que me costó horrores arrancar a mi cuerpo.

-¡No soy Cecilia! ¡Hija! ¡Soy papá!

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. Claro. Mi hermana había heredado los ojos de mi padre. De ahí mi confusión.

-Estoy aquí, Almudena.- Escuché la voz de Cecilia, un poco ronca y mas lejana que la de mi padre. Con otro esfuerzo que se me antojó sobrehumano abrí los ojos otra vez. En esta ocasión medio enfoqué el rostro de mi madre junto a mi padre.

-Mamá...

-Estoy aquí. Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo.

-Deberíais dejar un poco de espacio libre, la estáis agobiando.- Mi tía sonaba afable pero firme. Los oí moverse y la opresión disminuyó un poco.

-Bebe esto, te aliviará...

Hice lo que ella decía, o al menos intenté abrir la boca. Debió verter un par de gotas de alguna poción somnífera, porque volví a sumirme en la noche.

Bastantes horas después volví a abrir los ojos. Esta vez, estaba en mi cama, en mi dormitorio de mi casa de Madrid, en la plaza de Oriente. Las persianas no estaban bajadas y por la ventana un poco abierta además de la luz entraba una suave brisa. Conseguí enfocar el bulto que había estado sentado justo debajo y que ahora se había levantado y caminaba hacia la cama.

-Te has despertado.- Murmuró Stefano.

-Ciao.- Contesté intentando sonreír.

-Ciao ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Te caíste de una escoba. Según tu tía, afortunadamente no te has roto nada, sólo una pequeña conmoción. Y un buen moratón en las posaderas. Yo te habría hecho una resonancia magnética de todo el cuerpo, pero me fío de ella.

Sonreí débilmente mientras acariciaba con la mano su mejilla. Ahora sí, era muy real y consistente. Stefano cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en mi mano.

-Es posible que mi magia hubiera estropeado el aparato... – Dije mientras pasaba los dedos suavemente por su cara. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde.

-Ya... amore, perdona lo que voy a preguntarte. No es que me moleste en absoluto, mas bien todo lo contrario, pero es que estoy sorprendida. ¿Tu no tendrías que estar en Roma?

-Si. Me han traído mis parientes políticos. Un método rápido y estrujante, en varias tandas porque al parecer estábamos demasiado lejos para hacerlo de una sola vez. No se si quiero repetir.

-¿Te han A_parecido_?

-Creo que lo llaman así, sí. No es una experiencia placentera. Tal vez deberías descerebrarme un poco, como decía Piccolo Alberto, para que no tenga tal mal recuerdo.

-¿Y las consultas?- Sonreí otra vez haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

-No operaremos a Aldo hasta dentro de tres semanas. He cambiado mis turnos de esta semana con un par de compañeros a cambio de sus guardias. La semana que viene no me vas a ver por casa durante casi cuatro días.

-Vaya...

-Puedes aprovechar para hacer cosas aquí, en Madrid.

-Puede. De momento, me gustaría levantarme.- Con esfuerzo porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, me incorporé y miré a mi alrededor.

-Vaya. O he mermado yo, o lo ha hecho la habitación, o es que la cama está mas grande. O una combinación de todo.

-Lo tercero. Tu abuelo la agrandó para que yo cupiera a tu lado sin agobiarte.

-¡Qué considerado!

-Creo que es un hechizo complejo. Comentó algo de tener que aumentar a la vez el canapé, el colchón y toda la ropa de cama.

-Ya... Me siento pequeña... ¡Qué poco ocupo en tu cama!

-_Nuestra_. Nuestra cama. Y puede que ocupes poco en ella, pero llenas toda mi vida.

Diciendo aquello me miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó, y yo entendí perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Toda la preocupación contenida tras aquella capa de ironía que los dos alimentábamos. Era hora de descorrer aquel velo y hablar claramente. El me lo estaba pidiendo y yo, por mi parte, necesitaba confiar al hombre que amaba la verdad de mi experiencia.

-Stefano.- Comencé a hablar con resolución.- Yo no me he caído de ninguna escoba.

-Tu hermana vio como el veneciano te derribaba.

-Pero Cecilia no vio donde caía ¿Verdad? Me encontraron después, en el suelo.

-Me temo que si.

-Pues eso. Yo no me caí. ¡Ay!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duelen todos los músculos. Estoy llena de agujetas.

-¿Agujetas?

-Y me duelen los antebrazos.

-Si no te caíste, entonces ¿Qué paso?

Le conté todo mientras él palpaba mis brazos y mis hombros, escuchando en silencio.

-Tienes tendinitis en los dos brazos. Has estado haciendo mucha fuerza. Supongo que sería mientras trepabas en plan escalador.

Le dediqué una mirada agradecida. Sin cuestionar nada de lo que yo le había contado, él me creía.

-¿Qué ha sido de mi primo?- Dije levantándome de la cama con cuidado.

-Está bien, creo que se marchó a casa de su madre. Pero también debes saber que no quiere que tu abuelo se le acerque.

-Hay que explicarle a Javier. ¡Ay! ¡Me duele hasta al caminar!

-Espera, espera, que ya te ayudo. Para las agujetas es bueno hacer ejercicio. Son cristalitos de... bueno, mejor no te lo explico ahora. Bonito pijama. Me encanta el elefante rosa.

-Se llama Elly. ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta el baño? No estoy muy segura de ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio.

-Claro. ¿Cómo se llama el pato amarillo?

-Pato. Se llama simplemente Pato. Y este muñeco de aquí es Pocoyó. Y el gusanito éste del lazo grande es Valentina y es mi favorito. Y el perro, ¿dónde está el perro? Tiene que haber un perro que...

Stefano soltó una carcajada.

- Signora Orsini, me gusta su lencería madrileña. Es todo un contraste con la que tiene en Roma.

-Será porque en Roma te podía seducir, mientras que aquí y ahora estoy para el arrastre...

-A ver, ya estamos. ¿Necesitas que me quede o prefieres que te deje sola?

-Me apaño yo sola, pero no te vayas. ¡Ay! ¡Mi culo!

-Ya te he dicho que lo tienes amoratado. Todo. Eso va a llevar mas tiempo que las agujetas, me temo. Tal vez tendrás que dormir boca abajo.

-Mientras pueda dormir... ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Han salido. Creo que a echarle una mano a tu hermana con sus niños.

-¿Cómo sabían...?

-Bueno, tu abuelo debió contarles después de todo lo que pasó en el muro Torto. La versión oficial de lo que ha ocurrido aquí, según me han explicado, es que unos extranjeros de una especie de secta extremista atacaron el Monasterio. Al parecer, es un centro de conocimientos mágicos que siempre está bajo vigilancia y estudio. Así que un compendio de estudiosos y funcionarios lo defendió. Todos han caído, pero me temo que no van a contar nada. Se tomaron una especie de cápsula...

-¿Se han suicidado?

-No, esta vez no. Pero al parecer el contenido tiene efectos de borrado de memoria.

-¡Vaya!

-¡Así que es cierto que es un paso! ¿Viste...? No, claro, me lo habrías dicho...

-¿A tus padres? Creo que no. Y si estaban presentes en alguna de las imágenes no me di cuenta. Lo siento.

-No tienes que sentir nada. Lo importante es que estés bien, aquí.

-Stefano...

-¿Qué?

-Esto no es el promedio del día cotidiano de una bruja estándar.

-Eso espero. Me había asustado un poco, ¿sabes? Tanto sobresalto y tanta cosa rara...

-No, tranquilo. Esto es circunstancial y excepcional. A partir de ahora creo que podremos llevar una vida tranquila, más o menos.

-Me alegro.

-¿Te habías asustado?

-Un poco.

-¿Tanto como para considerar echarte para atrás?

-No, eso nunca, cara.

-Bien. Eso me tranquiliza. Creo que tengo hambre. Y tenemos que encontrar a Javier. Y necesito hablar con mi abuelo. Y me gustaría ver a Cecilia. Y tener a mis padres aquí...

-Para el carro. Vayamos por partes. Primero te ayudaré a asearte y vestirte, después te daré de comer. Y después empezaremos a localizar parientes. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Casi todas las etapas del programa que habíamos previsto se cumplieron puntualmente. Lavada y vestida, y sentada entre cojines estratégicamente colocados, comí con apetito una pasta deliciosa preparada por Stefano. Y muy pronto pude abrazar a mis padres y a mi hermana. Tener a mi familia junto a mi y dejarme querer por ellos fue tremendamente reconfortante, sobre todo después de haber visto a mi padre de chaval, diciendo cosas feísimas a mi madre. Por la tarde, ya mas repuesta, Stefano y yo nos hicimos con un coche de alquiler y fuimos hasta la casa de mi abuelo, donde a regañadientes habíamos conseguido convocar a mi primo a una reunión de familia. Allí apareció Javier, pálido y demacrado. Y sumamente serio. Lo cierto es que desde que entró por la puerta se mostró muy tenso, tanto que de repente estalló.

-¿Es que no lo sabes, Almudena? – Me espetó con furia.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-En 1945 hubo un gran debate en la Confederación Internacional de Magos sobre si exponer todas las atrocidades del régimen de Grindelwald o no hacerlo. Eso está en los libros de Historia de la Magia de nuestros niños.

-¿Y?

-En ese debate había dos posturas claramente definidas. Una era la de Albus Dumbledore, el paladín de los británicos. El mago al que a la postre rindió Grindelwald su varita y que al final impuso su punto de vista.

Javier hizo una pausa durante la cual nos limitamos a mirarlo.

-Albus Dumbledore los convenció para que no se diera a conocer públicamente el alcance de la magia oscura que había logrado invocar su enemigo. En el fondo del argumento subyacía que, si se le daba difusión, tal vez algún desquiciado o bien una persona con pocos escrúpulos intentaría repetir o imitar aquellos experimentos mágicos. Vamos, que daría ideas perversas al personal.

-Pero...

-Por favor, no me interrumpas. El admirado mago inglés dijo que _"la verdad es a la vez terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado"_. Con aquella sentencia levantó una cerrada ovación. Tu abuela, tu abuela Sara, que ni siquiera había cumplido diecinueve años y con una tripa enorme porque estaba embarazada de tu tía Amaia, tuvo la osadía de pedir la palabra ante toda la Confederación y defender la otra postura repitiendo una frase del Evangelio de Juan: "_La Verdad os hará libres"._

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con...?

-Todo. Tu abuelo.- Y señaló acusadoramente a mi abuelo.- El marido de la valiente bruja que se atrevió a contra argumentar al famoso y respetado Dumbledore, se ha pasado no sabemos cuántos años defendiendo en la práctica la postura del mago inglés, contra el criterio de su propia mujer. Que por cierto ha dado la vida por mantener esta farsa. _Su_ farsa.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

-¿Es que no lo ves? Tía Sara no habría ocultado que en el Monasterio hay un Portal.

-Javier, por favor, nadie oculta nada...- Intentó explicar mi abuelo.

-¡Cállese!

-Escúchame.- Tercié intentando imbuir algo de cordura en todo aquello.- El conocimiento está ahí para todo aquel que lo busca con corazón puro.

-Ya... te ha lavado el tarro ¿No?

-¡A mi nadie me ha lavado el tarro! ¡Lo he visto yo misma!

-Deja de defenderlo. ¿No es un Custodio? Entonces debería saber de los Venecianii.

Aquello me dejó perpleja y giré la cabeza hacia mi abuelo. El negó con la cabeza.

-Enemigos de los Portales ha habido siempre. No supe hasta hace poco que la secta mas antigua y persistente se había hecho denominar así ni muchísimo menos que había resurgido. Y en cuanto a cómo se abre un portal, los Custodios no leemos las instrucciones. Ni Sophie ni Agnes ni yo hubiéramos podido hacerlo so pena de pasar definitivamente al otro lado.

-Quieres decir, morir.- Solté en un susurro.

-Eso es. Forma parte del cargo.

-¡Déjese de tonterías!

-Javier, por favor.- Intervino Stefano. Intenta abrir la mente un poco.

-¡Qué abrir la mente ni qué...!¡Tu abuelo es un fariseo, un sepulcro blanqueado!

-¡Javier! No quieres entender...

-¡No hay nada que entender!

-¡Si que lo hay!

-¿Y tu, Stefano? ¿Tu que dices? - Soltó Javier de pronto.

- Quién tenga ojos, oídos y entendederas, que vea, oiga y entienda. – Apostilló Stefano.

Mi primo me miró fijamente un instante y después, sin decir nada, se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo. Mi abuelo nos dedicó una mirada apesadumbrada a Stefano y a mi. Nos habíamos quedado mudos ante la explosión de ira de Javier.

-Ya sabéis lo que hay allí y lo que hay de verdad en la leyenda de la boca del infierno... – Empezó a decir con voz cansina.

-¿Los portales dimensionales son peligrosos?.- Preguntó Stefano intentando normalizar la conversación.

-No. No son peligrosos en si. Son las personas que se acercan hasta ellos las que pueden ser peligrosas para sí mismas. Un portal se abre por procedimientos alquímicos, y la alquimia, como todos deberían saber, no sólo requiere una técnica mágica. También un profundo cambio interior.

-¿Y acaso los Custodios están para impedir que se alcance el portal? -Siguió preguntando.

-En absoluto. Los Custodios estamos para evitar que gente como los Venecianos los destruyan. No juzgamos quién es digno de conocer y traspasar sus secretos. Eso lo hace el propio portal y sobre todo, uno mismo. ¿Entendéis?- Mi abuelo lanzó un gran suspiro.- Acepté ser el Custodio quince años después de que robaran el Liber Escurialense. Como mago de la Tradición Celta, y además ingeniero mágico, era el más adecuado para ello. Y lo hice con pleno conocimiento y beneplácito de mi mujer. No tengo ni idea de quién robó el dichoso libro ni de dónde puede estar, ni siquiera sabíamos que contenía las instrucciones para abrir el portal, aunque en realidad todo encaja. Su sitio tiene que estar cerca, como el liber inglés está en Inglaterra y el otro está en el Vaticano.

-¡Pero yo si se donde está!- Exclamé de repente.- ¡Está sobre el Reloj del Pasado, en la cúpula. Como si fuera una reliquia...

-¿De veras?

-Si.- Asentí sonriendo.- Como tu dices, las instrucciones están junto a la puerta.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Er... no. Me lo dijo...- Respiré hondo antes de continuar.- Me lo dijo la abuela. Yo estuve en la antesala del portal.

Mi abuelo entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente.

-¿La has visto? ¿Has visto a Sara?

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Me dijo... me dijo que no la echáramos de menos, que aunque no la veamos, no nos ha dejado.

-Ya...

Mi abuelo se quedó pensativo. Stefano me tomó del brazo y susurró en mi oído que entendía que era mejor dejarlo solo. Le hice caso. Volvimos a Madrid en el coche de alquiler. Pero durante el viaje había otra cosa que me reconcomía.

-¿Qué te ha parecido lo de la Confederación? Quiero decir, mi abuela oponiéndose a Dumbledore, que por si no lo sabes fue un mago de mucho prestigio y renombre. Probablemente el mas laureado del siglo.

-¿La Confederación? Me ha sonado a una especie de ONU mágica...

-Casi. Aunque a mi me parece que su funcionamiento también deja mucho que desear a menudo.

-Bueno, entiendo las dos posturas que se plantearon. A veces es peligroso, o doloroso, soltar la verdad tal cual. Pero también es cierto que la necesitamos si queremos crecer como personas.

-¿Ecléctico?

-No. Me decanto por la opinión de tu abuela.

-Ella me dijo que el conocimiento no se difundía a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco se ocultaba, que estaba ahí esperando al que estuviera preparado para asumirlo.

Stefano permaneció unos momentos en silencio, atento a las curvas peraltadas de la carretera de La Coruña.

-Pero parece que lo de que hay portales o pasos entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos es de conocimiento general.- Añadió en un susurro.

-Si, pero está teñido de leyenda, de mito...

-Pues quizás es eso. Está ahí el conocimiento pero la mayoría solamente está preparada para asumirlo como un mito.

-Podría ser...

-¿Sabes? Creo que te conozco un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Un poco. Un hombre nunca conoce del todo a una mujer, menos a la propia. Pero tus instintos suelen estar muy afinados... llámalo... llámalo Ars mágica femenina...

-¿Intuición, quieres decir? – Sonreí al recordar que ya habíamos tenido una pequeña diatriba dialéctica en torno al tema y él había defendido que la intuición femenina no existe, y si existe falla como una escopeta de feria.

-Eso es. Y tu intuición suele ser correcta.

-Eso tranquiliza mi conciencia un poco.- Dije alzando una escéptica ceja.- Pero ¿qué hay de Javier?

-Necesita tiempo.

Miré por la ventana hacia el paisaje permanentemente salpicado de viviendas unifamiliares. Tal vez, tal vez necesitara tiempo. Y posiblemente no le vendría mal una ayudita. Y la única persona que podía intentar persuadirlo era Lucía.

-Stefano...

-Dime.

-¿Qué crees tú que es realmente lo que llamamos _verdad_?

-No lo se. Hay pocas cosas que tengo por completamente ciertas en la vida. Pero una de ellas, ahora mismo la que ocupa todo mi ser, es que te quiero.

Extendí la mano y acaricié suavemente su nuca. Entrelacé mis dedos entre su pelo y rocé con mis yemas su piel.

-Esa certeza la comparto contigo.- Dije muy bajo.- Yo también te quiero.

No hablamos mas durante lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta casa. No volvimos a sacar el tema durante aquella tarde. Simplemente, dejamos que aquella certeza reconfortante fluyera por ambos. Como una fuerza regeneradora que cura las heridas del alma y nos convence de que resurgiremos de las dificultades fortalecidos, juntos y un poco mejores.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

-¿En qué estás pensando? – Stefano y yo paseábamos lentamente por los jardines de la Plaza de Oriente como cualquier parejita, cogidos de la mano. Había transcurrido todo un día desde mi experiencia astral, mis moratones estaban mucho mejor, en gran medida gracias a una pócima paterna, y mis agujetas casi eran un recuerdo.

-Estas estatuas...- Dije señalando a una de aquellas figuras pétreas que representaban, de modo bastante metafórico, los reyes de la historia de España.

-¿Los reyes godos? – Preguntó Stefano poniendo una traviesa y escéptica mueca mientras señalaba descuidadamente a Wamba.

-Pues no.- Negué con la cabeza.- En realidad, pensaba en el gelatto.- Contesté perdiendo la vista hacia el cielo azul.

-¿Helado? Un poco pronto para antojos ¿No?- Dijo él alzando una ceja de manera cómica.

-No me importaría. Pero no se trata de eso.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué no me importaría o que no se trata de eso?

-Las dos cosas. Soy observador y además se hacer cuentas. Por otra parte, ya te he dicho varias veces que cuando estás medio amodorrada hablas bastante.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si, si, si. Por ejemplo, esta mañana sin ir mas lejos, antes de desayunar, ya sabes, una vez encontrada una postura en la que no te doliera el trasero... "Stefanoooo... amoreeeeeee... io voglio bambiniiiiiii"

-¿Qué yo he dicho eso?

-Si. Toda una mamma italiana. Ya que sale el tema te propongo que intentes contener tus instintos hasta después de la "boda oficial". Imagina que estuvieras en permanente náusea. No disfrutarías nada, y creo que nos merecemos una celebración en condiciones. Después, puedo prometer una intensa dedicación al tema.

-¡Pero...! ¡Si yo no...!

-No, no. No niegues la evidencia. Pero volvamos a lo otro. Explícame lo del gelatto y las estatuas. Me has dejado muy intrigado.

-Está bien. Pero volveremos sobre si hablo o no dormida y... y demás temas. Me refería a las imágenes que estuve viendo...

-Ya. Verás, en una ocasión tuvimos un niño en muerte clínica durante cinco minutos. Lo recuperamos y después, cuando fui a visitarlo, el niño sabía mi nombre. Me dijo que recordaba haber estado a mi lado mientras yo intentaba taponar la arteria femoral. Concetta, una de las enfermeras que estaba presente, me había estado animando. _¡Venga, Stefano! ¡Que puedes hacerlo! _No te lo creerás, pero hicimos un tapón de goretex.

-A eso mismo me refiero.

-Supongo que no hablas de los usos en cirugía vascular del goretex.

-¡No me tomes el pelo!. Lo que se sabe de experiencias próximas a la muerte hace alusión a que algunos ven la película de su vida o bien se ven a si mismos fuera de lo que realmente está pasando. Yo en cambio presencié una especie de maratón de cine histórico. Hasta vi a los vikingos. Por cierto, no llevaban cuernos.

-Eso dicen, que lo de los cuernos en los cascos es un mito para pintarlos todavía mas terribles. No creo que fuera operativo luchar con una cornamenta en la cabeza.

-El caso es que no se qué es lo que vi.

-Pero tienes una intuición. Y ahí es dónde entra lo del gelatto y las estatuas ¿No?

-Pero... ¿De dónde te he sacado yo? Primero finges no entender, y al final resulta que lo sabes.

Stefano sonrió y me apretó la mano

-Me encontraste en una Nunciatura. Un lugar de libro para encontrar marido.

-Si, seguro, debe haber una de casos... ¡Para llenar una enciclopedia!

-Colas de mujeres esperando a las puertas. Familias y familias con un origen tan _vaticano_... y hablando de familias, así que piensas que posiblemente se trate de eso, escenas del pasado de tu familia. Te ha venido la idea viendo las estatuas y de alguna forma te ha recordado nuestra conversación sobre mi familia como una "marca de gelatto" con muchos siglos de historia.

-Eso es, querido, cuando me soltaste eso de que me convertiría en _comtessa_. Pero no deja de sorprenderme porque, como te digo, aún suponiendo que hayan sucedido realmente, y a mis antepasados, no se qué tienen que ver conmigo.

-Supongo que de alguna manera uno es también un poco de lo que fueron los que le precedieron.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Tienes algo de santo, querido? ¿O tal vez de vengativo condottiero?– Dije adoptando un tono irónico. Los Orsini habían producido a lo largo de la historia tanto inquilinos de los altares como crueles y despiadados hombres de armas.

-De santo poco, poco, me temo. Pero tampoco me veo como un feroz condottiero. Al fin y al cabo, no siento de repente la necesidad vital de decapitar a nadie al pensar en ciertos apellidos presentes en la historia de Italia, por ponerte un ejemplo histórico.

-Muy gracioso.

-Almudena, creo que estuviste viendo escenas de la vida de tus antepasados. No se qué significan, ni a quiénes pertenecieron. Ni siquiera se si podrás averiguarlo algún día. Pero lo que si veo es una especie de trayectoria.

-¿Trayectoria?

-Si. Por lo que me has descrito, pasaste de los horrores mas terribles hasta el inicio de nuestro matrimonio. Cara, es todo un triunfo de la esperanza. Y del amor.

-¡Qué bonito! Pero ¿Crees que debería intentar averiguar mas sobre todo aquello?

-Cuando verdaderamente lo necesites.

-No te entiendo.

-Sí me entiendes. Sabes de lo que te hablo. En el fondo no sabes si estás preparada para averiguar quién fue la tal Beatriz, o a quién chamuscaron en la hoguera y por qué lo hicieron. Estás deseando investigar, pero ahora te ves exhausta, sin fuerzas como para poder asumir y afrontar todo lo que salga.

-¿Tu eras el que ayer decía que me conocía solo un poco?

-Bueno, no describí el tamaño del "poco". Puede ser un "poco" piccolo, o no tanto. Almudena, creo que algún día querrás averiguarlo. Y probablemente todo lo que encuentres lo pondrás por escrito y saldrá una enorme saga mágica, con sus héroes y villanos, sus grandes triunfos y sus caídas estrepitosas, en el fondo como todo el mundo. Pero ahora me parece que lo que necesitas es un poco de tranquilidad. Tienes muchas cosas pendientes a corto plazo. O mejor, si quieres, _tenemos_.

-Es posible... ¿Sabes? Debería hacer como mi hermana. Cuando Cecilia tiene muchas cosas que hacer, elabora una lista priorizada que lleva a todas partes, y según cierra asuntos los va tachando.

-Pues mira, no es mala idea. Apunta en esa lista, antes de que se me olvide otra vez, que tienes en casa un voluminoso paquete remitido por un editor. ¿Tu nuevo libro?

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Mis pruebas de imprenta! ¡Me había olvidado por completo! ¡Debería subir a casa inmediatamente para empezar a corregir!

-Después de haberlo demorado semanas, me parece que al buen hombre le dará igual una hora o dos. Incluso unos días mas. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que podías intentar el mercado "tradicional". Ya me entiendes.

-¡Stefano!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu lo has estado cotilleando!

-Bueno, un poquito.

-¡Pero bueno!

-Mujer, me estaba entreteniendo mientras esperaba que la cafetera diera alguna señal de vida. Por cierto, apunta, apunta. Necesitamos otra cafetera. El chisme que hay en la cocina es simple y llanamente horrible.

-Apúntatelo tú, que yo ya tengo mis tareas. Pero no tenías derecho a cotillear mi libro.

-Vale, me apunto lo de la cafetera.

-Respecto a lo otro, querido...

-Bien, tal vez no tenía derecho.

-¿Tal vez?

-Pero sí que tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¡No se qué voy a hacer contigo!

-Si que lo sabes.

-No, no lo se.

-A ver, te enumero: vas a volver a casarte conmigo, vas a hacer bebés conmigo...

-¡No sigas!

-Bueno. Pues de momento lo que podemos hacer juntos es sentarnos en esa terracita. Voy teniendo sed. ¿Qué es lo que ya tienes en lista? ¿El vestido?

-El vestido, la mudanza, mi libro, mi varita...

-¿Tu varita? ¿Qué le pasa a tu varita?

-Mi varita original se destrozó tras el Muro Torto. ¿Recuerdas?

-Si. Y después heredaste una que creo que va estupenda, aunque tiene una pinta bastante más rústica.

-¡No te metas con mi varita!

-No me meto con tu varita. ¿Qué le pasa a tu varita?

-Verás, tendría que visitar al fabricante porque si se estropea él tiene los recambios...

-¿El fabricante? ¿No vais vosotras mismas a seleccionar el árbol bajo la Luna llena, y tras pedirle ceremoniosamente permiso cortáis la rama con un cuchillo de plata?

-Claro que no. Existen magos especializados en... ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

-Solo quería que te rieras. Venga, vamos a sentarnos. ¿Qué es eso de los recambios?

-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por si nos oyen?

-Eso es.

-Pueden considerar que eres una wicca moderna.

-Ya...

-Vengaaaaa... cuentaaaaaa...

-Pues... ¡Claro! ¡Sileno Silvano!

-¿Quién?

-¡El fabricante! ¡El fabricante español! Tiene un archivo de datos de todos los magos y brujas a quienes les ha hecho la varita, que son prácticamente todos. Y llevan haciéndolo desde los tiempos del Imperio Romano.

-¡Estupendo! Tal vez pueda darte información. ¿Y esa cara? ¿A qué viene ahora esa cara tan larga de repente?

-A que acabo de recordar que es dificilísimo que deje husmear en ellos.

-Bueno. ¿No tenéis un archivo de familia propio?

-Si, pero me da un poco de vértigo pensar en él. Está bastante desordenado.

-Muy bien. La cosa está clara.

-¿Está clara?

-Volvemos a lo que ya te dije hace un rato. No está maduro todavía el asunto de la investigación de los antepasados. Pasa a otra cosa, al menos de momento.

Me dejé caer en la silla de la terraza de la Taberna del Alabardero bastante decepcionada. Tenía razón, no era el momento adecuado por muchas causas. No obstante, fue una mala idea sentarme así, de manera tan descuidada. Todavía tenía mis posaderas doloridas.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

-¿Cara? ¿Estás despierta?

-Nnnnnooooo.

-De acuerdo. Solo quería decirte que me marcho al trabajo...

-Vaaaaaaaleeeeee.

-...Que tu padre ya ha llegado y está desayunando en el salón...

-Hmmmmm.

-...Y que Paola está abajo limpiando.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con la cara de Stefano muy cerca de la mía. Estaba vestido, peinado y afeitado. Se sujetaba la corbata con una mano para no rozarme con ella la cara. Y me miraba con cierta sorna.

-¿Qué hace Paola abajo?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Está limpiando, ordenando, esas cosas que permiten que las casas sigan siendo habitables.

-Pero...

-Viene dos o tres veces a la semana, según lo considere necesario. Tiene llaves.

-¡Como si las necesitara! – Exclamé sentándome de golpe en la cama.- ¡No me habías dicho nada!

-No se me ocurrió. Y aunque lo hubiera recordado, nunca se cuándo va a venir. Y de todas formas ya la conoces, no es ninguna extraña.

-Pero... ¡Ahg! ¡Ahora tendré que levantarme!

-¿Por qué?

-No se, porque no está bien que ella esté abajo trabajando y atendiendo a mi padre y yo esté aquí durmiendo. ¿Dónde están mis zapatillas? ¡Las has mandado debajo de la cama!

-¿Yo?

-¡Seguro que ha sido al acercarte para darme este despertar! Les habrás sacudido un patadón con esos pies que te gastas... ¡No llego! Tendré que usar la varita...

-Espera, espera...

-¡Te vas a manchar la camisa!

-Si. Mira que pelusa mas gorda. Por eso es necesario que alguien limpie de vez en cuando. ¿Y quién mejor que Paola, que es una auténtica bruja?

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué pasa?

-El moratón del trasero. Todavía no se me ha ido del todo.

-Es verdad. Aún se ve.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me fijé ayer.

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

Ya estaba en pie y lo miraba fijamente con los brazos en jarras. Stefano puso cara de ingenuo.

-Al menos ya no está morado. Solamente amarillo...

-¡Qué bonito!

Stefano sonrió divertido.

-Estás despeinada.

-Claro. Soy real, no como las de las películas, que se despiertan por las mañanas con peinado de peluquería y el maquillaje perfecto.

-¿No eras producto de la fantasía?

-¿Yo?

-Lo digo por ese palo que guardas en el cajón de la mesilla... y por la escoba del armario.

-Pues no, y eso que todavía no me he traído el caldero. Pero tengo en común con los cuentos que me despierto mucho mejor por otros procedimientos.- Añadí poniéndome una bata encima del pijama.

-¿Te refieres al procedimiento de la Bella Durmiente?

-Por ejemplo.

-No, que va.

-¿Qué va?

-Ayer lo probé. Y lo único que conseguí fue que emitieras una especie de ronroneo, te dieras media vuelta y volvieras a dormir. No sirve.

-¿No sirve?

-No. Definitivamente, no sirve. En cambio, decirte que tenemos la casa llena de gente mágica parece que sí surte efecto. Tomaré buena nota.

-¡Stefano!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me parece mal!

-Me lo figuro. En fin. Me tengo que marchar, amore. Vendré hacia las cinco de la tarde. ¿Estarás en casa?

-Supongo. ¿Te vas así?

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? ¿Volando por la ventana? Entre mis habilidades esa no se encuentra.

-Quiero decir, sin despedirte.

-¡Pero si me estoy despidiendo!

-¡Stefano!

El dottore tenía la facultad de dejarme al borde mismo de la exasperación para a continuación devolverme a la maravillosa sensación de felicidad fruto de compartir la vida con él, y había aprendido a usar ese poder sobre mi persona con enorme maestría bien pronto. Sonrió de medio lado antes de despedirse como Dios manda, envolviéndome en sus brazos y besándome amorosamente.

-Que tengas buen día, cielo.- Me despedí completamente amnésica respecto a todo lo que me había incordiado aquella mañana. Cuando se marchó, me duché a toda prisa y me vestí, y después bajé al piso inferior del dúplex. Primero metí la cabeza en la cocina donde Paola, varita en ristre, estaba dejando todo como los chorros del oro.

-Buon giorno.- Dije desde el marco de la puerta.

-Buon giorno, signora. Su padre está en el salón, tomando café. Usted se parece a él.

Sería en el blanco de los ojos, pensé. Mi hermana sí que era clavadita a mi padre, pero lo que es yo, tenía bien poco de él. Lo encontré efectivamente sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un humeante café delante y leyendo un enorme periódico que inmediatamente dejó a un lado.

-Buenos días. Tienes buen aspecto.

-He dormido bien, y eso que el ferragosto sigue campando por sus propios fueros.- Dije inclinándome para besarle la mejilla. Mi padre hubiera llevado muy mal que omitiera un gesto de afecto filial, y yo por mi parte no me escaqueaba nunca con él. Paola había pensado en todo, porque había otro servicio dispuesto junto a mi padre, una cafetera, una jarra de leche, zumo de naranja y unos cruasanes que tenían una pinta estupenda.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Stefano ha salido hace cinco minutos.

-Lo se. ¿Has venido volando? –Pregunté sentándome junto a él.

-Si. Ha sido un vuelo agradable. Hacía una temperatura estupenda esta noche. Hemos pasado mucho calor en la fábrica estos días. Roma no tiene el monopolio de las altas temperaturas.- Dijo sirviéndome café.

-¿No os tomáis vacaciones?

-Se nos han trastocado un poco los planes, con todo lo que ha ocurrido este verano.

-Ya... ha sido por mi culpa.

-No digas eso. Han sido los acontecimientos.

-¿Mamá está bien?

-Mamá es fuerte como tu. A veces se le escapa alguna lágrima, pero como no le gusta que lo note, yo disimulo. Y aunque no lo confiese sí que está ilusionada con lo de la boda.

-A mi al principio también me pasaba lo de las lágrimas pero creo que a la abuela no le habría gustado.- Mi padre me miró con una sonrisa.- Sabes... me parece que eso mismo piensa ella cuando le da el bajón. Y de todas maneras, está muy ocupada. Nos has metido en quinta velocidad con esta boda, niña.

-Lo siento. En realidad, yo no lo planeé así.

-Ya lo se.

-Al menos salió bien.

-Nunca dudamos que de así sería.

-¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera mamá?

-Mamá fue la que lo tuvo mas claro.

-Vaya...

-Deberías conocer a tu madre un poco mejor.

-Creo que estoy en ello.

-Me parece bien. Sigue así.

-¿Y tu? ¿Estás ilusionado?

-Yo estoy contento si tu estás contenta.

-Cuando Cecilia dijo que se casaba te pareció demasiado pronto. A lo mejor es porque yo tengo bastantes mas años que los que ella tenía entonces y ya estabas pensando que me quedaría soltera.

-Nunca he pensado tal cosa. Simplemente, no habías encontrado el adecuado. Lo que no me esperaba, y eso sí que me fastidia un poco, es que sea un italiano y te haya arrastrado a vivir aquí.

-¿Te molesta que sea italiano?

-Siempre ganan al fútbol.

-Puedes pensar que con el quidditch la cosa está mas repartida.

-En uno y otro son marrulleros. En fin. Hay cosas peores. Podría haber sido un australiano. Eso no está a tres horas de escoba.

-Al menos, serás el padrino ¿No?

-¡Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras!

Mi padre no llevó al altar a mi hermana mayor. Lo hizo el padre de Alberto porque entonces se encontraba gravemente enfermo del riñón, esperando un trasplante. Y aunque nunca se quejó, siempre tuve la impresión de que le había quedado una espinita clavada. Como padre, siempre fue muy de "sus niñas". Nunca echó de menos haber tenido un hijo. Sonreí divertida, había dado en el clavo. Seguía siendo un "papá de sus chicas" y lo sería para siempre.

-Veo que desayunas mejor que antes. Eso es un punto a favor de Stefano.- Dijo entonces mientras me veía comer el segundo cruasán. –Sin embargo lo que no veo es que te haya engordado.

-Será porque no llevamos una vida monótona, que digamos.

-Supongo que cuando pase la celebración oficial todo se ralentizará.

-No creas. Stefano es previsiblemente imprevisible. En parte creo que se debe a su profesión. Nunca se si llegará agotado del trabajo o fresco como una lechuga. Sobre todo si es después de una guardia. Y siempre hay cosas por descubrir en Italia, incluso para él. Lo cierto es que me gusta que sea así. Creo que si fuera de otra manera terminaría por aburrirme.

-¿Sabes? He oído muchas veces decir a la gente, cuando empezaba una vida en común, que era como si llevaran mucho tiempo juntos.

-Quieren decir que es como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Vamos, que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Ya lo se. Pues resulta que yo si puedo decir sin faltar a la verdad que conozco a tu madre desde el mismo día en que nació.

-Pero supongo que no te acuerdas.

-No, tenía dos años. Pero es rigurosamente cierto que me llevaron a ver a mi nueva prima el mismo día que vino al mundo. Llevo casado con ella más de treinta años y sin embargo, no hay semana que pase sin que tu madre no me haya sorprendido al menos una vez.

-La quieres mucho...

-Es lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Y en segundo lugar vais tu hermana y tu.

¡Qué vueltas da la vida! pensé. Mi padre, que ahora sabía muy bien, se había comportado como un perfecto capullo con mi madre durante años, era un rendido enamorado. Y ella, que durante años a mi me había parecido arisca y a la defensiva, en realidad alimentaba constantemente el amor que se profesaban sorprendiéndole una y otra vez. Recordé cómo dormían vestidos y apretujados en aquel sofá del hospital, abrazados, y tomé la decisión de no dejarme llevar nunca mas por las apariencias, al menos en lo que a ellos dos se refería. Y de repente me vino la peregrina idea a la mente de que tal vez Paola no se había referido al parecido físico. Mi padre y yo teníamos en común que no estábamos hechos para convivir con alguien que fuera anodino o previsible. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, entró en el salón armada con su varita y un plumero.

-¿Han terminado? ¿Puedo retirar el servicio?

-Oh, si. Molto gracce. Un café excelente.- Agradeció mi padre cortés.

-Yo también he terminado. Gracias.

Paola asintió con la cabeza y mas que retirar, desvaneció todo. Mi madre nos había educado bajo la premisa de que, antes de hacer las cosas con magia, había que sopesar si no sería más correcto hacerlo "a lo muggle". Bueno, parecía que en Italia se funcionaba de otro modo. O tal vez sería que demasiado tenía Paola llevando dos casas muggles a la vez, separadas por seiscientos kilómetros que cubría a golpe de desaparición.

-Bueno, preciosa. Creo que te he traído todo lo que me has pedido.- Dijo mi padre sacando del bolsillo del pantalón un minúsculo paquetito.- ¿Dónde quieres que te lo agrande?

-Supongo que arriba. La mayoría de las cosas son ropa.

-Estas escaleras no son prácticas con niños pequeños, Almudena.

-No hay niños pequeños en casa.- Contesté conteniendo el sonrojo que afortunadamente él no veía porque yo subía delante.

-De momento. Supongo que los habrá mas pronto que tarde.

-¿Ya estás como la tía de Stefano?

-¿Qué tía?

-Una hermana de su abuelo, que cada vez que me ve me dice dos cosas: que soy un palillo y que a ver cuándo produzco un heredero, a ser posible varón, "porque ya que nos hemos librado de la maldición, solo faltaría que te dedicaras a producir niñas".- Rematé imitando el tono.

-No veo qué hay de malo en las niñas. Tenéis a los padres en palmitas. Cuando tu tenías dos años aparecías corriendo cuando yo llegaba del trabajo, te aferrabas a mis piernas y decías "te quiero mucho, papáaaaa". Seguro que un chico habría venido con una escoba de juguete a jugar al quidditch en el pasillo, para horror de tu madre.

-Supongo que piensa en el título y esas cosas. Es bastante mayor.- Dije conteniendo una sonrisa. Si hubiera sido padre de un niño y éste hubiera hecho semejante cosa, sin duda habría corrido a jugar con él.

-Bien. ¿Y si resulta que hay una primogénita?

-Pues entonces tendrá que hacerse a la idea de una futura comtessa. ¡Cielos! ¡Siempre me recuerda a un helado!

-¿Y si además resulta que es una bruja?

-Es curioso. Esa parte es la mejor asumida. Debe ser que en fondo intuían que solamente podía deshacer la maldición otra bruja. Aunque la madre de Stefano estuvo a punto. Con colaboración de la abuela Catalina, claro.

-La madre de Stefano debió ser una mujer excepcional.

-Si, debió serlo.- Y de repente me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía de María Rascini, la mujer que un buen día decidió que cada segundo al lado del padre de Stefano habría valido la pena. Tal vez había estado demasiado centrada en mi misma y puede que ya fuera hora de cambiar la perspectiva.

-Bueno, esto ya está. – Mi padre miró el reloj.- Tengo que hacer una visita al Muro Torto.

-¿Y eso?

-Vamos a montar una pequeña sucursal italiana, para solventar los escollos legales de las importaciones. Voy a echar un vistazo a los pisos de alquiler.

-¿Al final mi tía se ha decidido por mi idea?

-Si. Es lo mas sensato.

-Estoy asombrada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se le ocurrió a Cecilia primero. Lo achacaré a que estaba preocupada. Por cierto ¿Cómo va el asunto de Alberto?

-¡Oh! Le ha salido una suplencia en la Universidad. Es poco, pero anda muy liado preparando el programa.

-Al menos, Ceci no tendrá que preocuparse por si se aburre.

-No. Y ¿sabes? Yo creo que a Alberto la docencia le va. Es muy didáctico, el hombre.

-Bueno, parece que al final todo va encauzándose.

-Ya conoces el dicho, lo mas importante no es como comienzan las cosas, sino como terminan. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí. Hacía bastantes días que no regresaba por la Roma mágica, y realizar una tarea relacionada con los negocios de la familia, por primera vez en mi vida, me atraía. Aunque fuera la nimiedad de echar un vistazo al mercado inmobiliario.


End file.
